Teen Titans Romance
by madrox13
Summary: This is a love story between Raven and my OC Blaze. BlazeXRaven. AU combining the comics and cartoon Bee never became the leader of Titans East after Cyborg went back to the Titans she came with him, Terra never joined Slade and Slade was resurrected after the fight with Trigon who will not be coming back. new chapter posted every 18th. I've updated past chapters so please re-read.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Joining the team**

_ I'm running from a cheetah!_ I thought as I ran down a narrow alley way. I turned the corner hoping to find a fence but a brick wall blocked my path instead. I turned around ready to face the beast. I clenched my fists and soon flames were rising up my arms to my shoulders. I took my fighting stance ready to launch a massive fireball, that was growing in my hand, at the beast. But to my shock the cheetah that was chasing me seconds ago morphed and transformed into a boy about 16 years old but strangely enough this boy was green and had pointy elf like ears. As soon as I noticed that it was a person a powered my fire down. As he stepped forward another boy about 17 jumped down from a roof top and landed next to the green boy. He was dressed in green tights with steel toed boots and a short green shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow R on it. I instantly knew at once who one of these people were. ''Man you are a hard person to find I'll give you that.'' the green and red clad boy known as Robin who was the leader of the Teen Titans said.

''What do you want from me I've done nothing wrong.'' I said staring at Robin wondering why he was after me.

''You see I'd like to recruit you as a member of the Teen Titans.''

''Really you want me as a member of the Titans.''

''Yes we'd be honored if you joined us.''

I accepted his offer and me him and the green boy walked back to meet the rest of the team. When we met up with the rest of the Titan's I was struck by the beauty of a girl with shoulder length violet hair who wore a dark long sleeved leotard and an indigo colored hooded cloak with matching cuffs on her wrists and matching ruffled ankle boots. I did my best not to stare at her but she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

''Everyone this is our newest member...''

''Jacob'' I inserted. ''Jacob Maxcy at your service.'' I stated flourishing my hand.

Robin then introduced the rest of the team. He first introduced a half robot half man known to the team as Cyborg he shook my hand and said ''Welcome to the Titans.''

Next I was formerly introduced to Beast Boy the green kid from the alley.

Next I met Starfire a sexy tan girl with long auburn hair with green eyes and wore a dark purple tube top that showed her sexy toned stomach with matching mini skirt and thigh high boots, silver arm bands and a neck plate.

Next I met a girl with straight blonde hair, a black turtle neck with a yellow T on the chest, baggy brown gloves and yellow compression shorts. She was known as Terra.

Next I met Bumblebee a slender black girl with with a long necked yellow and black horizontal stripped tank top that stopped just above her stomach she also wore tight black pants with matching go-go boots and she had wings coming out of her back.

Finally I met Raven the girl I had tried not to stare at before.

After meeting everyone I excused myself for a second to grab my duffle bag off the ground. When I had seen Beast Boy as a cheetah running at me I had dropped it in a panic. Once I had it back I gotten into a car with Terra and Cyborg as they escorted me to the Titans headquarters. It was a T shaped Tower on a small island in the middle of jump city bay. When we arrived everyone gathered in the elevator and Robin pushed the button taking us up. Once we were on the top floor they led me to the common room, straight across the hall from the elevator, which tripled as a kitchen, dining and living room. I marveled at the size of this room as I stepped into it. They led me to the big semicircle couch which was in the middle of the room facing a huge 115'' flat screen plasma T.V. After we all sat down Cyborg asked me what my powers were.

''Telepathy, Telekinesis and Pryokenesis.'' I answered.

He then asked to what extent.

''My Telepathy is strong enough to were if I wanted I could read all your minds at once and link up your minds so you could seamlessly talk to each other via thinking. My Telekinesis is strong enough that I can lift 800 pounds easily and I can lift one ton but it's tough for me to do but more than possible and finally I demonstrated my Pyrokinesis by forming two fireballs in each of my open hands. I then clenched my hands into fists and made the flames rise up my arms to the shoulder then I funneled them into fire tendrils. I then formed the flame tendrils into a wall of flames. After I demonstrated the extent of my fire abilities I asked ''So what can you guys do.''

Robin said ''I'm a master acrobat, martial artist and stealth expert. I'm pretty well rounded and can perform most tasks easily and effectively.''

Star went next saying ''I can create energy in my hands much like your fireballs and I can throw them in the same manner as you. I can also fly and I have superhuman strength, agility, durability, lauangage assimilation via lip contact and endurance as well as accelerated healing.''

Beast Boy stated that he could transform into any animal. He demonstrated by turning into a dog and he laid down on the couch.

Terra said ''I have Terrakinesis and Geokinesis meaning I can control the earth around me. Making rock pillars, walls and the like to give you an idea.''

Cyborg said ''My body is made up of entirely robotic systems granting me superhuman strength, resilience to damage, the capability to fix many appliances, I also have unsurpassed knowledge of technology and robotics, as well as a sonic cannon built into each of my arms that can shoot sonic blasts, as well as numerous other gadgets built into his body.''

Bumblebee said '' I can shrink and grow back to my original size again, I'm also resistant to regular mind control and I can fly as well as use my wings to throw directional gusts of wind at people. I also use these weapons known as stingers that fire electric blasts.'' the last part she said while showing me her B-shaped stingers.

Finally Raven said ''Well much like you I have Telepathy along with Telekinesis plus I have Astral projection, dimensional travel and Umbrakinesis which let's me manipulate Darkness and shadow. I can also fly, Teleport myself and others over great distances via my Soul Self, pass through solid objects and fire and I have a great mastery of magic and other spells ''

After we talked a bit more Robin asked ''So besides Jacob what do people call you?''

''Blaze.'' I answered.

After that Robin led me out of the common room, known as the GPS room, we turned right out of it and walked down the hall. Once we were at the second door on the right we stepped in through the sliding metal door. I looked at the size of and it was huge compared to the small places I had been living.

''Each room comes with a bathroom attached with a washing machine and dryer in it as well as a closet and dresser for your clothes.'' Robin said pointing to each.

The walls were white and clean while the room had a smell of not being used.

''This is amazing.'' I said as I walked over to my king size bed.

He bayed me good night and then left the door shutting behind him. After it closed I set my duffle bag on the bed and I unpacked the two extra pairs jeans I owned along with the one extra shirt, two pairs of boxer briefs and three pairs of socks I had on me as well as an old beaten up shoe box which I placed under me bed frame near the head of it. I then looked at the time on the alarm clock on one of the two side tables and it read 11:00 P.M. I walked to my bathroom and I pissed before walking back out into the bedroom and I stripped of my leather jacket, boots along with the rest of my clothes except my boxer briefs. I crawled into my new comfy bed and stared at the ceiling as I threw the cover over my body.

''My room.'' I said softly unable to believe it as I fell asleep in what was to become my new home.


	2. Day 1

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of music coming from the alarm clock on my side table at 7:00 which was weird because I didn't remember setting an alarm I reached over and shut it off. I decided that I should make a good impression on the team so I stretched and yawned before I rolled out of bed and I strode into my private bathroom, once my foot were on the floor, to take a hot shower. After I entered my bathroom the first thing I did was empty my full bladder. After that I opened the sliding door to my shower and I turned on the water tested and adjusting it as it warmed to find the desired temperature. Once I had found it I stripped off my underwear before stepping into the stream of water. The hot water massaged my aching body as it cascaded down me. After the shower I walked out into my bathroom and I grabbed a towel off the shelf using it to dry off. Once dry I stepped out into my room and over to the dresser getting a fresh-ish pair of boxer briefs and I put them on before I stepped over to my bed grabbing my clothes from yesterday off the floor and put them on. After I dressed I walked out of my room and into the GPS room where everyone else was already. I walked in and Star wished me a good morning to which I replied the same back while Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over not eating meat or some such thing. I stepped up to the kitchen island where I grabbed a plate loading it up with bacon, eggs and toast. Raven was a few seats away from me reading a book as she ate. While I ate my the food I had taken sipping on a glass of orange juice Bumblebee had given me I felt an unfamiliar feeling inside my head. Finally after several minutes I heard a voice in my head that asked _''So how are you this morning?''_

Remembering last nights conversation about everyone's powers I realized it was Raven I replied back to her Telepathically saying _''I'm fine Raven.'_'

''_Took you long enough to notice I was in your mind.'' _

_''Well to be honest that was the first time someone has been in there.'' _

_''Really? I'm the first one to invade your mind?'' _

_''Yes.''_

_''I'm sorry Blaze, if I had known.'' _

_''It's okay there was no way for you to have known that.'' _

_''Yeah but now I feel a little horrible. _

''Hey Blaze.'' Robin shouted to me

''Yes.''

_''We'll talk later.'' _I said mentally to Raven.

''I was wondering if you have any more clothes.''

''No just these and two more pairs from my duffle bag.'' I said.

''Well then today we're going to go the mall to get you some clothes but, first we have to register you.''

''What do you mean "register" me? " I asked confused

''We have to take you to city hall and register you as a member of the team. They will then let the bank know and in a few days you'll get a debit card and the works.''

''Since we're talking money how much do you guys get paid?'' I asked truthfully wondering

''About $75,000 a year after taxes.''

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''So what does the city pay for us to protect it by taxing the citizens?''

''Yeah it's a small price but they get peace of mind knowing their protected.'' Bee said

After breakfast Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy and I packed into Cy's car and went down to city hall while the others flew or in Robin's case rode on his R-cycle meeting us there. After I registered with the city as a member of the Titan's we were off to the mall. We arrived went in and shopped for my new clothes. While shopping I asked ''Robin I know you guys all have a signature look. Will I need one too?''

''Yeah it would probably help people to know it's you.''

''You see though I'm not really a fan of tight fitting clothes.'' I said.

''What did you have in mind?'' Robin asked.

''I was thinking maybe I could just wear these kinds of clothes'' I said gesturing to the clothes I was wearing

''I don't know there's nothing here that really stands out too much. We'll find you something that you like and fits the bill for an outfit.'' Robin said.

While shopping I bought several T-shirts, about eight more pairs of baggy dark blue wash jeans, a new pair of steel toed boots, a few packages each of socks and boxer briefs and finally a new leather jacket that had a flame decal on the back that would fit the bill for an outfit in the teams eyes. After I tried on the jacket and the team agreed it would work Robin asked ''Now are you going to hide all or part of your face or let people see it?''

I thought for a second and replied ''I let people see me.''

''Okay then it looks like you have an outfit.'' Cy said.

After a few hours of shopping we headed back to the tower and once in the vehicle hangar we gathered into the elevator and we headed up to the top floor up past the lobby, infirmary, crime lab, evidence room, the gym and danger room than we finally reached the top. After exiting the elevator everyone but me went to the GPS room while I went to my room which was left out of the elevator and the second door on the right. Once in my room I un-tagged everything and separated it into darks, whites and jeans and I was about to start a load of laundry when I heard a knock on the door. I strode over to it pushed a bottom to open the door and I found Raven standing there.

''Oh hey Raven.'' I said not expecting to see her standing outside my door.

''Hi Blaze I was wondering if I could come inside?''

''Sure. Come on in.'' I replied.

Raven came in and sat down on my bed.

''I just wanted to see if you were okay.''

''Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?''

''Well after this morning I wasn't sure if you were okay and I just wanted to apologize again for invading your mind.''

''It's cool Raven, but you never know what info you can find in a person's head. They may have secrets that they want to keep hidden. But I do have a question as to why you did it?''

''I did it because we both have Telepathy. I just did it without thinking of the repercussions.''

''While that may be true Raven I think I know why you did it.''

''And what's that?'' she asked.

''Well Raven I have a theory. I think you did it because we both share two of the same powers and you felt that by communicating Telepathically that it would help form a strong bond between us.''

''What do you study Psychology?''

''I dabble. The human mind fascinates me. But just know that I do want a friendship with you and everyone on the team. So tell me some things that you like.''

''Well I like herbal tea, reading, meditating and horror movies.''

''Well those are two more things that we have in common horror movies and meditation.''

''Really?'' Raven asked a little shocked that meditation was an interest of mine seeing as how I had the ability to control fire which is pure natural chaos.

''Yeah, so what are some of your favorite movies?''

''Well I like the Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm St., the Hellraiser and the Halloween franchises are some of my favorites. What about you?''

"All those plus the Paranormal Activity franchise. See so we have more than just powers in common. So why do you meditate?''

''Well my powers are linked to my emotions and if I don't keep them under control I could possibly hurt someone I don't intend to.''

''Really? Why are they linked to your emotions?''

''I'm half... demon.'' Raven said hesitating.

''What?'' I said more than I little shocked at hearing this.

''Yeah my father is Trigon the Terrible.'' Raven said ashamed to be associated with him.

''But don't worry he's trapped in hell and can't return to this plane.'' she said assuring me.

She then looked at me and asked why I meditated.

''I meditate to relieve anger and to keep my mind sharp. So maybe we can meditate together sometime.''

''Yeah I'd like that.''

After this conversation Raven and I had a better understanding of each other and our similarities. We agreed not to invade each others mind until we understood each other and ourselves better.

After Raven left my room I finished my laundry and then went to the GPS room for dinner which was pizza. After dinner I decided to get to know another of my fellow team members. I decided Robin was as good as any so went over to him and asked ''So Robin I'm trying get to know you guys so I figured I'd ask what you're into and see if we share things in common. So what do you like?''

''Well I like practicing my martial arts, along with working out, playing video games, listening to music and Action movies.''

''Oh what are some of your favorite movies?''

''The Matrix franchise along with The Transporter movies.''

''Cool those are some of my favorites too. And I've always wants to learn karate maybe you can teach me some.''

''Yeah that'd be fine. How about Wednesday morning at about 6:00 A.M.?''

''Sure that's fine. Just know this Blaze I train hard and while I'm teaching you that means you will too.''

''Understood.''

The rest of the night was uneventful and around Twelve we headed to our rooms so we could get a good nights sleep.


	3. Day 2

**Chapter 2: Day 2**

The next morning I awoke to the sound music from my alarm clock at 7:00 again and I again rolled over shutting it off. Once the alarm was off I yawned and stretched before I got out of bed. Now that I was awake I decide to take a shower. I walked over to my bathroom and I entered the navy blue tiled room and I stepped over to the toilet emptying my bladder. After I pissed I turned the shower onto the proper temperature. I waited a few minutes before I opened the glass door and stepped into the massive cloud of, thick, steam. I enjoyed as the water pounded onto my body invigorating me. After about ten minutes I stepped out of the hot, humid, shower and into the chilly, humid, room. My body was soon covered with goose bumps as I grabbed my towel and I dried off before I strode out into my warm room, sunlight was streaming in through the massive floor to ceiling windows.

I grabbed a fresh clean pair on boxer briefs and sock out of my dresser and I dressed in baggy blue jeans, that fit me around the waist instead of sagging off my ass, a plain blue T-shirt, with no design, my black leather jacket with the flames on it and finally I put on my steel toed boots. Walking out of my bedroom door I turned left and started toward the GPS room which was just past Robin's room who was next to me. I walked in to find Cyborg making waffles and frying bacon while Robin and Beast Boy were playing Modern Warfare 3, surrounded by Terra, Starfire and Bumblebee who watched them play, Robin was in perfect sniping position on top of a building while Beast Boy walked down on street level. Robin squeezed the trigger killing Beast Boy with a head shot ending the game. Raven was sitting at the island reading a spell book. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice, grabbing a glass from the counter I poured the juice into it. After taking a sip of the tangy liquid I put the carton back in the fridge and strode over to the backed stool next to Raven and I sat.

''So what are you reading?'' I asked Raven, looking at the strange language of the book.

''I'm just learning some new spells so that I'm ready for any situation.'' replied Raven.

Cyborg said ''Okay everyone waffles are done.''

Everybody gathered at the island and we each grabbed some waffles and bacon, except for Beast Boy who opted for just the waffles. I asked what was on today's agenda.

Cyborg responded with ''Well I'm gonna scan your hand into the towers defense system so you'll be able to shut it off if ever needed, Then we'll to the Danger Room and practice some simulations with various enemies we will at some point or another encounter.''

I asked Terra, Beast Boy, Star, Cyborg and Bumblebee their interests seeing what I had in common with them. Beast Boy and I both liked fantasy T.V. Shows such as Being Human and Lost Girl, We both liked the bands Disturbed, Slipknot and Nickelback and we liked the same video games such as the Assassin's Creed franchise and Mass Effect series.

Star and I had meditating and watching the History channel she liked it so she could learn about earth history, society and culture while I just enjoyed history period. Terra and I shared going to Carnivals while Cyborg loved Sci-fi movies such as all the Star Wars movies. I also enjoyed this genre of movies.

Bumblebee and I both enjoyed various music genres ranging from blues to jazz and techno among others.

After breakfast was over the team, except for Cyborg and I went to the Danger Room. Cyborg took me to the computer on the wall in the GPS room and scanned my hand print into the towers computer systems. After he and I took the elevator down one level to the Danger Room.

Arriving at the closed door Cy said ''Open the door Blaze to see if the system will recognize you.''

Placing my hand on the scanning pad a, bright, light moved from the bottom to the top and then down again. Seconds later the door opened and we stepped into a smooth white tiled room.

''What's so dangerous about this room?'' I asked

With the press of a button, on the remote Robin was holding, the tiles shifted opening up and three mini drones came out and they were making sounds like saw blades came at me from behind me. Whirring through the air towards me I turned around and, thinking quickly, I used my Telekinesis on the three drones, surrounding them with my blue energy field, I crushed them with so much energy that they disintegrated instantly.

'' Whoa!'' everyone said amazed that my reaction time was that fast.

''So is that all this room has to offer?'' I asked sarcastically

With another button push eight Gatling guns appeared. and they fired rubber bullets, So they would kill but they hurt like hell, Raven made a barrier using her Umbrakinesis. I quickly did the same with my Pryokenesis, then with my right hand I flared fire up my arm and transformed it into a flame tendril. I pushed the tendril through my barrier and snaked it through the air and melted all the gun stands causing them to fall to the ground. With a final button push the tiles closed making the room safe again. Raven dropped her barrier as did I.

''That was impressive.'' Robin said while everyone clapped their hands.

''Thanks.'' I said.

After seeing first hand how quick thinking and innovative I was with my powers in a battle situation we all adjourned back to the GPS room. We all sat down at the table while Beast Boy reiterated what I had down.

` ''That was so cool. You made a fire barrier then made fire crawl up your arm and then you touched the barrier with that hand and made a tentacle swoop through the air and you destroyed the guns like that.'' Beast Boy said snapping his fingers when he said "that."

''Yeah it was cool, but it wasn't a tentacle it was a tendril.''

''What is the difference?'' asked Starfire.

''The difference is a tentacle has suction cups on it and a tendril doesn't.'' I stated

Star was looking confused. Beast Boy turned into an Octopus for a few seconds and I pointed out the difference to her as I explained again. Just then the alarm sounded meaning there was trouble in Jump City. Cyborg went to the computer and found the coordinates for the disturbance.

''It's at 800 Willow St.'' Cyborg said

Everyone ran into the elevator. Robin who was the last in and he pushed the button to go down to the Vehicle Hangar.


	4. First Battle

**Chapter 3: First Battle**

As we arrived in the hangar Cyborg, Terra and I gathered in the T-Car while Robin got on his R-Cycle. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Bumblebee would fly to the scene. We were off on my first mission everyone was confident that we as a team would pull through. I on the other hand was nervous that I'd screw something up. Terra could sense my fear and said

''Don't worry Blaze you'll do fine.'' she said reassuring me.

I sighed heavily centering myself. As we arrived at 800 Willow St. the cops had the building surrounded waiting for us to arrive.

Robin asked ''Lieutenant, what's the situation here?''

''We've got Control Freak in there causing chaos. He's using his remote to bring things to life.'' the Lieutenant said.

Robin directed that Starfire, Raven, he and I would go in through the front while the others would come in through the back of the store. We walked in and there was this fat boy with a bad complexion, long red hair that was shoulder length. He wore what appeared to be a leather Han Solo like jacket with a white Jedi tunic pants combo and fingerless gloves with a single bandoleer around his body. In his right hand he held a remote that could manipulate reality to bring the characters of movies, T.V., and comics into this world. On his belt there was what appeared to be a Lightsaber.

''I Control Freak the "Arch-Nemesis" of the Teen Titans have come up with the ultimate plan to destroy you.'' He said importantly

''Does he always talk as if you guys are strangers?'' I asked

''Yes.'' said Raven

''Hey who are you?'' asked Control Freak looking and speaking to me

''Me. I'm someone you don't want to fuck with.'' I said to the fat nerd.

''Oh we'll see about that, Starfire Zero attack the stranger!''

From out of nowhere a black energy bolt struck me in the chest sending me flying back. I hit a wall near the front of the store. Raven checked to make sure I was fine.

''Blaze are you okay?'' Raven asked me.

''Yeah It'll take more than that to keep me down.'' I said as I stood up.

While Raven attended to me the original Star looked for the source of the bolt. Her eyes glowing a brilliant shade of green, bolts in hand as she flew to a darkened door way and came face to face with an exact twin of herself. Starfire Zero punched the original Starfire back into the wall I had landed at. Star Zero flowed to the center of the room accompanied by the exact twins of both Robin and Raven all wearing the same color clothes as the original.

As I helped Starfire up, Control Freak started talking again.

''Titans these exact copies of you have been programmed and equipped with all your powers, abilities and weapons. You on the other hand I'll defeat you with this.'' He said this last part while grabbing his Lightsaber activating it. The twins attacked their counter parts while Control Freak attacked me. He rushed at me swinging wildly trying to hit me.

''So is it harder than you thought to hit me with your little toy?'' I asked taunting him. He grabbed a piece a debris from the floor and swung cutting it in twine cleanly. My eyes widened in shock that this was a real Lightsaber he was holding. I than flared my arms in flames, and made two stiff tendrils and as he swung I blocked his advances. Starfire, Raven and Robin were busy fighting their doppel ganger's. Out back in the alley Cyborg, Beast Boy Bumblebee and Terra were doing the same.

As Control Freak and I dueled each other I asked ''So what did you made the clones out of?''

''As If I would tell you.'' he said as he raised his Lightsaber above his head.

He brought his arms down forcibly. I blocked his powerful blow by forming an "X" with my arms. I struggled as he pushed down harder inching the saber's blade closer to me. I then had an idea. I pushed him back and unflared my arms. I used my Telekinesis to grab the Light saber from him with me left hand. After the weapon was in my hand I used the power again only this time I surrounded him with my blue energy field and slammed him into the ceiling and floor knocking him unconscious. I released him from my powers and then I attempted to try and pick out my teammate's from the clones.

''I shouted Starfire!'' They both looked at me.

''What is one of my powers?'' I asked quizzing them while everyone raged on in their fighting.

''Pyrokinesis.'' the Starfire on the right said with that I struck down the other one.

I continued to do the same with the others. I shut the Lightsaber off and handed it to one of the cops who were now coming into the store arresting Control Freak. After the battle we all adjourned to a pizza place just down the street. We sat down and ordered the pizza.

As we waited for the pizza Robin said ''I propose a toast to Blaze. For without him we never could've stopped Control Freak so easily.'' raising his drink.

''Here here.'' said everyone else doing the same with their drinks.

''Thank you, but it was nothing really.'' I said as I stood up hushing them with my hands.

The pizza arrived minutes later. After we ate we went back to the tower and lazed in front of the T.V. After several hours Bee had started on dinner and once she was finished we ate. Hours later everyone went to bed for the night. After I went into my room and undressed for bed. Before going to sleep I reflected on my day and everything I had accomplished in the past couple days. I blissfully drifted off to sleep as I reflected back on these things.


	5. Day 3

**Chapter 4: Day 3**

It was Wednesday morning and Robin had woken up early to train me in the martial arts. After he showered and dressed he walked into my room and shook me awake.

''Uh.'' I awoke with a start.

''Blaze it's time to wake up so I can teach you karate.'' Robin said after I had awoken.

''What time is it?'' I asked groggily.

''6:00 A.M.'' he replied.

''Now wake up and get dressed and then meet me in the gym afterwards.'' he suggested as he left.

I got out of my nice warm bed and strode to my dresser and closet getting my clothes dressing. I walked out of my room and to the elevator after I dressed and I pushed the button to go down to the Gym. I rode it down two floors to the Gym where the doors opened up to Robin standing waiting for me. I stepped out and followed Robin to the Dojo. I took my boots off as we entered into the classic looking room. We started off the session by getting my stance, then we started by doing the classic punching and kicking exercises. After an hour or so Robin called me over to where he stood in front of a closet. In his hand he held a white cloth belt.

''This belt represents your first steps on the long journey to becoming a master.'' he said as He handed the belt to me. I bowed to show both thanks and respect. After training Robin and I went up to the GPS room for breakfast. Robin and I sat down at the table and joined everyone else as they ate their food. As I ate my bacon,eggs and toast sipping on orange juice Starfire asked me

''Blaze what are you doing after breakfast?''

''Nothing.'' I replied

''Well I was wondering if you would like to meditate with Raven and I?'' Star asked.

''Sure I'd love to.'' I said thinking _''I'd do anything to be closer to Raven.''_

''Yay.'' shrieked Star

After breakfast the two girls and I walked out of the GPS room and hung a left. When we arrived at the second door on the right we went into Raven's room to meditate in peace. Upon walking in I noticed the dark interior and aura inside the room. Bookcases stacked with hundreds of books lined every wall but the windows and door ways. We stepped in and walked to the foot of Raven's bed where we sat cross legged. Raven and Star both breathed in and out a couple times and then started into their trances.

''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' were the words they spoke in unison.

I started my meditation by breathing in through my nose and out through the mouth several times before speaking the words.

''Dear gods of Chaos and Flame please help in allowing me to quiet my inner spirit and calm my inner flame as I begin my meditation.'' I folded my hand in my lap and began my trance focusing on my breathing.

After about two hours of meditation we stopped and joined everyone for lunch in the GPS room. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. At about nine I went to my room to listen to music and read some magazines. At about 9:30 Star knocked on my door.

''Come in.'' I said as I turned my music off and closed my magazine.

Star popped her head in the door and asked ''Blaze I wish to talk with you about something?''

''Sure. Come in and have a seat.'' I said motioning to my bed.

Star came in and sat on the foot of my bed and asked

''Blaze I was wondering why''

''You want to know why I prayed before I meditated?'' I said cutting her off.

''Yes. Exactly.'' she stated.

'' Well Star first I'm not going to give the entire reason why. But I will say that you have to remember that I'm Agnostic.''

Star looked at me quizzically and asked. ''Agnostic what's that?''

''Well Agnostic is a religious belief in God or a higher power like a god but you don't worship them.''

''Oh. But why did you pray?'' Star asked.

''I prayed because if meditation doesn't work I need a back up plan.''

''Oh.'' Star said a little disappointed.

''Star I will one day tell you but when I and only I'm ready okay.'' I said to the Tamaranian girl.

Star and I finished talking at about 11:30. She exited my room and went to hers. I lay down in my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Day 90

**Chapter 5: Day 90**

It had been three months since I had joined the Teen Titans and I had fallen into a rhythm when we weren't fighting enemies. Every day the team would wake up at 7:00 and get ready for the day brefore we all met up in the GPS room for breaskfast. Most days we'd break into groups after breakfast and one would group would go down into the danger room while the other would go into the gym to either workout or practice hand to hand combat. Also everyday after either breakfast or lunch Raven, Star and I would meditate for a couple of hours. Also once every few weeks a few of us would take the T-Car and get groceries for the team. Every Wednesday Robin and I'd both wake up at Six in the morning so he could teach me karate to improve my hand to hand combat skills. During the free time through out the week the I did whatever I wanted I would play video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg or Meditate with Raven and Star and sometimes a few of us would go to the movies. But I would mostly just hang out with Raven in her room where we would listen to music and discuss our favorite bands and songs.

Over these the past three months I had also gotten to know more about the team everything from how they all came to be a team and how Raven had defeated Trigon, which explained why I remember seeing the sun go black like a solar eclipse and then there is a big blank spot and then finally normalcy. In addition to these I had met some Honorary Titans at the Halloween party sixteen days ago meeting Speedy the leader of Titans East. He was a red clad archer and Green Arrows sidekick, Aqualad a handsome Atlantian teen who wore a black and blue unitard, the fast twin brothers Mas y Menos clad in white and red unitards with yellow visors over their eyes, Killowat a bright pale blue teen with magenta lightening bolt accents with a sprinkling of white, Argent a light grey skinned New Zealander who had a red and black punk motif, Talia ''Tiger Lily'' O'Malley who was an olive skinned deaf witch who spoke verbally as well as with sigh language at the same time and dressed in vintage clothes who had a database of all Titan members and their adversaries, Virgil 'Static'' Hawkins an electric controlling teen with a black, dark blue and yellow motif, Gear a genius gadget and technology maker as well as Statics best friend and finally Discharge a boy who controlled and used potential and kinetic energy to fight his foes. In addition to Thanksgiving but Bee's birthday was in a few days.

Over the course of the past two months I realized I felt the most comfortable around Raven like when I was around her all my troubles seemed to melt away. These feelings scared me because I hadn't felt that way since Katie. In the weeks leading up to today I had thought long and hard about what I should do. Today was the day I decided I was going to ask Raven out on a date and hope that things moved on from there. I must admit thought asking girls out wasn't exactly a forte of mine.

This morning was the regular routine of everyone waking up and doing their morning routines. We all met in the GPS room where Bumblebee had prepared breakfast for the team. We all sat down at the island talking and eating the food Bumblebee had made. After breakfast we all put our plates and utensils in the sink and everyone except Terra, Raven and I sat on the couch and watched T.V. Terra loaded up the dishwasher while Raven walked out of the GPS room and turned left into the hall and started heading towards her room. I followed Raven and just before she turned right to go into her room at the end of the hall I called out to her.

''Raven wait up.'' I said to her.

''Hey what's up Blaze?'' she asked after turning to face me.

''Raven I wanted to ask you a question.'' I told her the butterflies going crazy.

''What is it?'' Raven asked looking at me with a not so quizzical look.

I took a deep breath and I asked ''Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?'' I asked her with nervousness in my voice.

''I don't know.'' she said weakly.

''Why?''

''Don't get me wrong Blaze I like you but, what if the date doesn't work out.''

''Raven it's not like I'm going to propose It's just a date and if it leads to something cool and if not I'll never ask again and we'll just be friends.'' I said

A weak smile slowly spreading across her face before she said ''Okay it's a date.''

''O...Okay is 8:00 okay with you?'' I asked her.

''Yeah I'll see you then.'' Raven said smiling at me and sliding her hair back behind her right ear.

After I asked her out tonight she went into her room and I went to mine. Once in my room I went over to my bed and on my bed side table was a Zen sand garden. While I raked the sand in it I used my Telekinesis to hit the play button on my stereo and out of the speakers came the soothing music of Native American flutes. I played the music and used my Zen Garden to calm myself down after I asked Raven out on a date because my adrenaline was pumping.

After I was calmed down it was about 12:30 I walked out of my room and down the hall and into the GPS room where Cyborg was ordering some pizzas. Everyone was in there including Raven. I was walking over to her and I sat down on the couch next to her. After I sat down she reach ed to my consciousness with her Telepathy.

_''Hey Max I have a question about our date tonight?'' _she asked me inside my head.

_''What's that?''_ I asked her back.

_''Where are we going and what're we doing on it?''_

_''My plan was just dinner and a movie of your choice.''_

After Raven's concerns were answered Robin asked if he could talk to me in the hall. I obliged and he and I walked out to the hall. Once we were in the hall he told me the rules. Which were essentially if we're fighting as a couple and then there's a call to battle it can't interfere with the battle. No striking each other or you will be confined to your room based on how severe the strike is based on Robin's idea.

After Robin talked to me about those rules we went back into the GPS room and waited for the pizzas with the rest of the team watching T.V. After about 45 minutes of waiting the pizzas arrived and the team ate lunch together and then Raven, Star and I decided to go into Star's room and meditate for a few hours before Raven and I left for our date.

After meditation Raven and I went to our respective rooms and we showered. Once we were done showering we dressed in our usual attire. Her in a black leotard with a indigo hooded cloak and matching ruffled shoes and wrist cuffs. While I dressed in biker boots, dark jeans and a plain white T-shirt and my leather jacket. Afterwards Raven and I met in the GPS room before we left. We said goodbye to the rest of the team and we walked to the elevator and once we were inside I pushed the button which took us down to the vehicle hangar. We walked out into the large garage like room and towards my ride. My ride was a Harley-Davidson I had ordered a few weeks after I had become a member of the Titans.

I had ordered it Harley-Davidson's website. After browsing all the bike I decided upon a 2012 Harley-Davidson Super Glide. The Super Glide was reminiscent of an of the first Custom bike they sold from 1971. I had ordered a customized one from their website. I had ordered a vivid black Super Glide with a lower profile seat that curved back up onto the rear fender to cradle you in the seat. The exhaust pipes were matte black from the engine to tip and flared out for a bigger looking hole. The wheels were black with chrome accents and looked like water heading towards the drain.

I looked over at Raven and asked ''Do you know how to ride on the back of one of these?''

''Yeah I've ridden with Robin a few times.'' she said.

''Okay that's good.'' I replied.

We got on my bike and Raven wrapped her arms around my waist so she could hold on. I turned the engine over and it roared to life we hit the throttle and we rode off into Jump City.

As we rode through the city Raven and I were having a conversation via Telepathy. We pulled up to the movie theater and walked inside and stood in line to get tickets. As we walked up to the window I asked for two tickets for The Cabin in the Woods. After getting the tickets we walked over to the concession stand and I bought each of us drinks and a medium popcorn to share. We went into the theater and watched the movie. After the 95 minute film was done Raven and I walked to my bike got on and I drove us to a Chinese restaurant. We sat down and she ordered General Tso's chicken while I ordered beef and Broccoli and a side order of Fried Dumplings for us to share. Even after we were done eating we sat and talked until the restaurant closed.

After the restaurant closed we hopped on my bike and I drove back to the Tower. We returned home and I drove my bike with Raven and I on it into the vehicle hangar. We hopped off and we rode the elevator up to the top floor and I escorted Raven to her room. As we stood outside her bedroom door we talked some more.

''Thanks for the great time Blaze.'' Raven said thanking me.

''It was my pleasure to take you out on a date.'' I replied both of us staring into each others eyes. hers violet, mine deep blue.

''Man I could stare into your eyes all day.'' I said

''Yeah, me too.'' she replied.

We stared for what seemed like hours. After we realized we had been standing outside her room still we broke the eye contact and I said frantically

''Well good night Raven.'' I said nervously.

''Thanks again for the date Blaze.'' she said and before she went into her room she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek and walked into her room. After the kiss on the cheek I was stunned. I walked to my room still in shock at what had just happened. I could still feel the warmth of her skin on my cheek. As I reached my room I walked in and undressed for bed and brushed my teeth but I was still amazed at what had happened. As I lay in bed it brought me a slight bit of comfort that Raven had reacted that way. Sleep came easy that night knowing Raven had enjoyed herself.


	7. Day 91

**Chapter 6: Day 91**

The next day the team awoke to the sound of the alarm and we did our morning routines and we met each other in the GPS room we all sat down and ate breakfast. I sat next to Raven as we ate our meals.

''Good morning Raven.'' I said to her with a smile.

''Good morning Blaze.'' She replied with smile on her face as well.

''I'm glad you enjoyed yourself last night.'' I said.

''Well you showed me a really great time last night.'' she replied.

''Oh Blaze I love you so much. Oh Raven I love you too. Lets kiss.'' Beast Boy said in a sing song voice for Raven and a deeper voice for me.

Raven and I looked at each other and then at Beast Boy. In a silent exchange between us we worked together. Raven used her Telekinesis and made Beast Boy float up to the ceiling and pinned him against it. I on the other hand held out my right hand and created a flame from it and I slowly made it grow higher and higher into the air. By the time the flame was half way between him and my hand I made it stop growing and I looked over at Cyborg for a sec and called him over to me. He walked over having heard what Beast Boy had said and saw what Raven and I were doing to him.

''What's up Blaze?'' he asked.

I grabbed his head and brought it down to closer to my mouth so I could whisper to him. Raven leaned closer so she could hear the what I was saying to Cyborg.

''Hey Cyborg could you shut the sprinklers off so my fire doesn't set them off?''

''Why what do you have planned?'' He asked.

''I want to bring the flame up to his face and slowly bring it down away from him and then at the last second blast it back to life and stop inches from his face.''

''That's going to be fun to watch sure thing I can shut them off for you.''

He stood up walked over to the wall console and typed on the key board. After a few second he looked over at me and Raven and gave us a thumbs up. The entire watched Raven and I carefully and intensely.

I made my flame rise up towards Beast Boy's face and when it was about two feet from his face he shouted for me to stop and he apologized to us. I looked over at Raven and she nodded at me. I shrunk the flame into oblivion and she released him from the ceiling and let him fall from that height. He braced for impact but right before he hit the floor I used my Telekinesis to stop him from hitting the floor. After he realized he hadn't hit the floor he opened his eyes and saw he was just inches from the floor. He laughed wryly and with that I dropped him on the floor.

He got up laughing and said ''That could be a thrill ride at an amusement park or something. Good work guys.'' he said giving us a thumbs up.

Raven and I looked at each other stunned that he didn't freak out at us and that in turn was freaking us out.

Robin cut in saying ''Okay everyone that's enough.'' he said looking at Raven, Beast Boy and me.

We stopped our staring and Beast Boy stopped laughing. After things had calmed down breakfast continued as usual. As the team continued to eat breakfast Starfire looked up suddenly as if she had just realized something.

''Friend Blaze I have just realized that we all call you Blaze and not by a nickname or anything.'' she said.

''I thought it was customary for the low man on the totem pole to be called by their superhero name for a while.''

''No not in the Tower. We only use them on missions for the public press and when our enemies address us that way.'' said Robin.

Raven blushed a little at realizing that she couldn't remember my name.

''What was your name again?'' asked Star.

''Jacob Maxcy.'' I said knowing that Star meant both first and last name.

''How about you guys call me Max.'' I suggested.

Everyone seemed to like that and then they gave me there full names Robin went first by saying ''I'm Richard "Dick" Grayson. Robin to everyone.''

Cyborg went next saying ''Victor "Vic" Stone. Cy's fine with me.''

Bumblebee was next stating ''Karen Beecher. Bee please.''

Terra went next and said ''Tara ''Terra'' Markov. Terra please.

Raven said hers was Raven but Rae was fine with her.

Finally was Starfire who said '' I am Princess Koriand'r. I am most comfortable with the name Star or Starfire.''

I straightening up to look proper when I heard this I then looked at Starfire my wide eyed upon hearing this. ''You're a princess?''

''Yes. I am.''

After this the team started laughing at me and I soon realized that this was a joke.

''What's so funny?'' I asked.

''The fact that you straightened to look regal.'' BB said.

''Okay we'll all have to try and remember this.'' I said blushing for the regal thing along with apologizing and accepting their apologies.

After breakfast BB, Terra, Bee and Cy watched T.V. together while Robin went down to the vehicle hangar to finish working on his bike that he had to stop working on last night. Star, Rae and I went into my room for a meditation session. For the next few Hours the Team did these things and then we gathered for lunch in the GPS room. We ate lunch and about five minutes afterwards the city alert signal went off we all gathered around it while Cy was tapping the keys to see what and where the problem was. After he was done tapping the keys he turned and said ''Max this right up your alley.''

''How big is the building?'' I asked.

''It's a four story brick building.'' Cy said.

The team headed down to the vehicle hangar. Even if the team didn't have my skills for putting out a fire they could still help the people me and the fire fighters would rescue. Once down in the hangar those of us that needed transportation got on and the others had started out the door. The team headed to the address that Cy had given us. We arrived and outside was the fire chief. I walked up to him feeling the heat from the building that was engulfed by flames and said ''What's up chief?''

''Blaze I'm so glad you're here along with the rest of the Titans.'' he said

''So how are we going to do this?'' I asked him knowing the answer.

''You're going in. head over to the truck and get a mask and tank.'' he said pointing over to the truck.

I went over to the truck and grabbed an oxygen mask and an oxygen tank. I put on the mask and tank turning the valve and then I went over to the entrance to the building where some other firefighters were waiting. We went into the building there was nothing but flames, smoke and the screaming and shouting of the few remaining people in the flame engulfed building. As we continued walking and I snuffed out the flames in front of us I heard a crying coming from behind a door to my left. I turned and signaled one of the men to break down the door. After he did that I quickly snuffed out some flame in the corner of the room. I searched the apartment putting out fire as I went further into the apartment. In the last room I went in was a baby crying I picked him up and gave him to one of the other men to take outside. As he went outside baby in arms the rest of us continued on. We continued along the rest of this floor and went up three more. While I was inside putting out various fires in the building the team was helping keep the crowds of people back and helping the EMT's keep the people stable. By the end of the day at the building the firefighters and I had rescued about a dozen people.

After I had put out the fire in the building and come back outside. I took off my mask and tank and put them back in the truck. The crowd of people was cheering and the mother with baby I rescued came up with him in her arms and thanked me along with the rest of the people I had saved. After all the people thanked me and the rest of the Titans we got back on our vehicles and we rode back to the tower. By the time we got back from the fire it was about 7:30. This was due to the fact that me and fire team did several sweeps of the building just to make sure that the building was empty so Cyborg ordered pizza and the rest of us sat on the couch and watched T.V. The pizza was here in no time and we ate quickly. Afterwards we all gathered around the T.V. again to watch the news since we all wanted to know the cause of the fire. The news came on and when the fire story came on and we all payed attention to the news anchor as she spoke. She had said the fire was started by a cigarette on a window curtain. After I heard that I snuck out of the GPS room and I headed to the elevator. Raven saw me leave and noticed the worried look on my face and she decided to follow me. As she came out of the GPS room she saw me standing in front of the elevator ready to push the button.

''Max hold up a minute.'' she shouted.

I turned around to see Raven striding over to me.

''Hey Rae what's up?'' I asked

''I'm going somewhere to think.'' I told her.

''Where are going to go think?'' Raven asked.

''I don't I might just end up driving around.'' I said.

''Why don't I show you the place like to go when I think.'' Raven said to me.

We got in the elevator and Raven hit the button with the T on it. The doors closed and we felt the elevator jerk up and continue that way until it stopped and the doors opened. We stepped out onto the roof of the tower and Raven grabbed my hand and led me over to the edge that looked out over the bay.

''This is where you come to think?'' I asked

''Yeah. Why?'' she replied.

''No reason just saying I can see why you do. It's beautiful.'' I said to her.

''Thanks.'' she said.

''So what did you need to come think about? That is if you don't mind me asking?'' She asked.

''I'm just thinking about that fire today.'' I said.

''What about it?'' she asked.

''Just something about the fire that I can't quite but my finger on.'' I lied to her knowing full well that it was him.

Raven and I stared out onto the brilliant expanse of the bay which was calm and the star filled and moonlit sky reflected off of it miraculously. I turned to her and said ''Thanks for showing me this spot Raven.''

''No problem.'' she said turning to me.

We locked eyes with each other again just like we had the previous night outside her room. I reached for her hand and softly held it in mine I leaned down slightly and I turned my head and I kissed her cheek softly just like she had done to me last night. After the kiss I had planted on her cheek I leaned back and noticed the way the light from the moon shown on her hair.

''You look great in this light Raven.'' I said my voice trembling.

''Thanks Max.'' she replied in a reassuring tone.

We turned back towards the bay and stared for a few minutes longer and than we went back into the elevator and pushed the button to go down one floor. We walked into the GPS room and we sat down next to each other and finished watching T.V. with the rest of the team. A few hours later the everyone on the team felt tired and we decided to go to bed. Everyone exited out of the GPS room and the team congratulated my on my work with the fire. I decided to walk Raven to her room and we told each other goodnight. I then walked to my room and got into my bed and fell asleep fast after the days events.


	8. Day 120

**Chapter 7: Day 120**

I had been on the Teen Titans for a total of four months and it was ten days until Christmas and the team had decorated the GPS room in streamers as well as the tree. We had also taken a couple of trips to the mall in order to buy our friends presents with two more trips as a team to make sure everyone would receive one on Christmas day. Within that time frame I had been in battles with numerous adversaries ranging from Control Freak to Cinderblock and Plasmus to Slade not to mention there was a fire in a four story apartment building a month ago that I was certain was started by the man I least wanted to face. The man I had been running from since the incident five years ago. But other than those things the past four months had been rather good I had made seven new friends and teammates and I was starting to fall in love again.

Raven had been the girl that caught my eye. Raven was about 5'6''. She had violet colored hair and eyes that contrast her light grey skin. On her forehead she has a red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra that she was born with. She wears a black leotard with long sleeves that stops before her thumb and extended a little further on the back with a reddish black jewel set in gold. She also wears a gold belt with the same jewels on it. On her head and shoulders she wears an indigo colored hooded cloak with another reddish black jewel that attaches it together and also hides her T-communicator. She wear ruffled ankle boots that match her cloaks color and material along with matching wrist cuffs.

Between November 15th and December 15th Raven and I had gone on few more dates together. They were mostly just dinner and a movie but she enjoyed them just the same. On our most recent date, which was about week ago, Raven asked if we could go on a different type of date.

''Sure what kind of date would you like?'' I asked her.

''I'd like something like a mini golf date or bowling or something like that.'' she said.

On the day she asked for different type of date I decided to take her idea of mini golf. The night of the date we ate dinner with the rest of the team and then we left for our date. We rode the elevator down to the vehicle hangar and hopped onto my bike. We rode to a mini golf course close to the tower. I paid for two clubs and balls and before we started Raven said that we were not to use Telekinesis. We played the eighteen holes of the course and on the last hole Raven got a hole in one and she had won a free game. After the mini golf game I drove us to a park and we walked around the park hand in hand talking about our relationship. We both agreed that we should take it slow. After the park we drove back to the tower and I walked her back to her room since it was late by the time we got back. As we stood outside Raven's room we stood there awkwardly both of wanted to kiss each other but were afraid if it was too soon since we agreed earlier that night that we should take it slow.

Raven decided against her better judgment and she swiftly leaned up and planted her lips onto mine. I stood rigidly for second until I realized what was happening. I than loosened and I lost myself in the kiss as our tongues swirled around in each others mouths. Raven broke the kiss and hugged me goodnight. Afterwards she stopped into her room shutting the door behind and she leaned against it hugging herself proud of the courage that it had taken her. I stood outside her door dumbfounded. A few minutes later I realized I was still standing outside of Raven's door. I than turned around and walked back to my room and crawled into bed and thought about what had just happened between me and Raven. As confused as I was I analyzed what happened step by step after we came back to the tower. It was at the point of the kiss I realized Raven had initiated the kiss. She leaned into me. I drifted off to sleep with the memory of our kiss.

It was a week later after that date I was still fixated on that kiss Raven and I shared. Over the passing week I noticed that Raven had been avoiding me like the plague opting to spend as little time in the same room with me as possible. I wasn't the only one who noticed Raven's behavior. Bee had noticed and after breakfast she asked if she could speak to me in her room so we could have privacy. Once we were in her room and the door was I asked ''So Bee what'd you want to talk about?''

''I've noticed something and I want to make sure everything is okay.'' she said.

''So you've noticed it too.'' I said knowing what and who she had been talking about.

''It's hard not to have noticed that Raven has been actively avoiding you all week. You two have been pretty inseparable since you arrived.'' she said and then she asked.

''Do you know why she has?''

''I have no idea.'' I said truthfully

''Wait didn't you two go on a date last week?'' Bee asked.

''Yeah. Why?'' I responded.

''Tell me what you guys did on it and maybe we can figure it out.'' Bee suggested.

I started to tell her what we did on the date. ''Well the day of the date Raven asked if we could do something other than dinner and movie. She gave me a suggestion of mini golf so that's where I took her. We left for the date after dinner here and played a round of mini golf. Then I drove us to the park and we walked around it twice before coming home...'' I was about to continue when Bee asked

''How did you two walk in the park?''

she noticed that I looked confused and then asked ''Was it side by side not touching, or your arm around her shoulder or holding hands. How?''

I thought a minute then I answered.''Holding hands I responded.''

I then finished telling her about the date. ''As I was saying we walked around the park talking about how we wanted to take things slow and then we came back to the tower. We rode up the elevator and I walked her to her room. We stood outside her room for few minutes in awkward silence and then the next thing I know she's kissing me.''

''Again how was she kissing you a peck on the...''

''With tongue.'' I said interrupting her.

''Then after a few minutes she broke the kiss, hugged me goodnight and then she went into room for the night.'' I said.

''Then what did you after she went into her room?'' Bee asked.

''I stood outside trying to process what just happened. Then after a few minutes I went to my room and went to bed.

Bee said it must have been the kiss that is making her act so weird. The more I thought the more I realized she had to be right.

''So what do we do?'' I asked Bee.

''I'll go talk to her and if that doesn't work then you could try.'' She said.

''She won't even open the door for me. Besides I tried talking to her few days ago and I didn't hear so much as a peep from her.'' I told Bee.

''Well I'm going to try anyway.'' Bee said.

Bee left her room and I followed her. After exiting her room we turned left and walked few steps until we were in between two doors Star's was on the left while Raven's was the one on th right.

Bee knocked on Raven's door saying ''Raven may I come in?''

Bee didn't get a response so she knocked again saying ''Raven sweetie please let me in so we can talk.''

Bee listened carefully and heard Raven's feet hit the floor and heard as she walked over to the door.

On the other side of the door Raven stood poised to unlock her door and open it put first she asked through the door ''Is Maxcy with you?'' she asked.

''Yes. But he can stay out here if you want him too.'' Bee replied.

''I'd like to hear it from him.'' Raven shot back

Bee looked at me ''As you wish Raven. Whatever you want.''

After Raven heard me say that she unlocked her door and allowed Bee to go in.

Once Bee was in Raven's room she locked the door just to make sure I didn't come in. She walked over to Raven's bed and sat next to the hooded girl.

I sat against the wall next to Raven's door hoping that Bee would get some answers.

''So Raven I've noticed that you've been avoiding Maxcy all week.'' Bee said.

Raven sighed. ''Guess it's sort of obvious that we haven't been spending time together huh?'' Raven asked.

''Well yeah you two are usually inseparable.'' Bee commented.

''I just haven't been feeling well this week.'' Raven lied.

''It seems to me that ever since you guys came back from your date last week you've been avoiding him.'' Bee said.

''You know about the date and kiss don't you Bee?'' Raven asked.

''Yeah, Maxcy told me, because I asked him too so if you're gonna be mad, be mad at me.'' Bee told Raven that she knew.

''I'm not mad.'' Raven said.

''You're not?'' asked Bee.

''No..I'm worried.'' Raven admitted tears welling up in her eyes as she did.

''You're worried. Worried about what?'' asked Bee.

''I'm worried that Maxcy didn't feel the same spark I did when we kissed and that I'm moving things too fast when we agreed other wise and I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same way I do about him...''Raven said freaking out through tears and pacing across her floor.

As Raven's emotions climbed things in her room started to shake and rattle.

''Look Raven I don't know if the kiss had a spark for him or if he thought you guys were moving to fast but I can guarantee you that He feels the same way about you that you do him. Now Raven I need you to calm down. He's just worried about you. So calm down, collect yourself and when your calm I'll bring him in.'' Bee said in her calmest tone.

Raven focused on her breathing and calmed down after a few minutes. Bee than walked over the door and nodded to Raven. Raven stood up and nodded back. Bee opened Raven's door and she said ''Maxcy you can come in now.''

I stepped in and strode over to Raven and hugged her tightly.

''Hey Rae.'' I said as we hugged.

''Maxcy.'' Raven sniffed.

''So hows it going?'' I asked nervously after we broke the hug.

''Other than the obvious, not much.'' Raven chuckled lightly.

''So do you want to talk about it?'' I asked Raven.

''All this week I've been worried about the kiss we shared. I've been worried about if you thought I was I was trying to move to fast in our relationship and If you felt a spark. I am also worried if you.''

''Raven I know what your going to say. Raven I just have to say I do feel the same way about you as you do me.

''So Raven can we try this again?'' I asked.

''Sure.'' Raven replied.

We looked at Bee who realized what we were talking about and she walked out of Raven's room.

I leaned closer to Raven after Bee left and we kissed each other more passionately than our first kiss. It lasted a few minutes before we broke it.

''Well there was definitely a spark.'' I said.

''Yeah.'' Raven said feeling the most assured than she had all day.

''I love you, Raven.'' I told her.

''And I you.'' replied Raven.

We talked some more and than we walked out of her room and into the GPS room where the rest of the team was hand in hand and no one said a word they silently knew. The rest of the day continued as normal. We ate lunch and than after Raven and I went to meditate while Star felt like giving us as much alone time as possible. After meditation we listened to music and then went to dinner. The night continued uneventful and than the team went to bed at about 12:00. After kissing each other good night Raven and I went to our respective rooms and both of reached sleep quickly after the crazy day we had both had.


	9. Day 128

**Chapter 8: Day 128**

I awoke eight days later ecstatic that Raven and I had successfully decided if we were a couple or not. I got up out of bed easily and walked to the shower and washed up for the start of the day. After my shower I got dressed and headed for the GPS room. When inside I saw Robin, Star and Terra watching Modern Marvels on the History Channel, which Star had become addicted to watching, the current episode was about the Panama Canal. Since I was in a great mood today I decided that as a treat I would make breakfast for everyone in the tower and after entering the GPS room I walked over to the kitchen area and started to make breakfast. I made bacon and waffles which I knew was Raven's favorite and was starting to cook them as everyone had arrived in the GPS room.

''Good morning Raven.'' I said as she walked into the room.

''Good morning to you too Maxcy.'' Raven replied in a jolly tone.

After twenty minutes the waffles and bacon was finished cooking and everyone had sat down at the kitchen island I served them all their waffles and bacon with the exception of Beast Boy who didn't eat meat so instead of bacon for him I cut a slice of tofu and cooked it in a skillet.

As I sat down next to Raven she thanked me via Telepathy.

_ ''Thanks for the waffles Maxcy.'' _Raven spoke in my mind

_ ''It was my pleasure Rae.'' _I said.

After breakfast everyone thanked me and Bee offered to clean up the dishes and load them in the dishwasher as thanks. While Bee did that Raven and I joined the rest of the team on the couch and we all watched some T.V. so that breakfast could digest a little before any training or meditating started.

About half an hour after breakfast the team started to filter out of the GPS room and went to a room to train except Raven and I we went into my room to meditate.

Raven and I walked to my room hand and hand. Once in there we sat down across from each other and meditated. We had been meditating for what seemed like thirty minutes before we heard the city alarm. We quickly stood up and ran into the GPS room. Once everyone was there we gathered around the main console in the corner.

''Where we going Cy?'' I asked in a urgent tone.

''The mall.'' he replied

We all crammed into the elevator and headed down to the vehicle hanger. Once in the hanger those of the team that could fly did while Robin, Cyborg, Terra and I went to our respective vehicles. We all drove and flew to the mall. When we arrived people were running away from the mall screaming. We walked in carefully avoiding people from trampling us. When we arrived at the main expanse of the mall, which was double tiered. We walked a little and then from out of nowhere and were all deafened by a high pitched shriek. We covered our ears from the pain caused by the shriek. The noise stopped and a girl spoke into a mega phone.

''Welcome Teen Titans to the Circus of Crime. I will be your Ringleader for this evening of pain. Madam Ringleader.''

She was about 5'5'' had white hair. She was dressed in the red jacket that all ringleaders seemed to wear, a small black top hat, a white corset with red accents, a black mini skirt that reached down to mid thigh and black stiletto heeled boots that rose up to just under her kneecaps.

''Allow me to introduce to you some people you already know The Wild man, The Seer, The Shadow and finally The Engineer.''

Their names may have been different but there was no disguising who they really were. It was Mammoth. The hulking long red haired teen from the now defunct group The HIVE five. Along with him were his fellow HIVE team mates See-More a helmet wearing teen who could change out the lens and that would change the ability of his eye, he was now known as The Seer, Kyd Wykkyd a silent bat suit wearing teen with the ability to Teleport, now known as The Shadow, and finally Gizmo, an impish young boy who is a well versed inventor as well as computer hacking genius who had a deadly mechinized backpack that created devices for him, he was now known as The Engineer.

''Now allow me to introduce the beautifully deadly Flytrap and the Knife Thrower.''

Flytrap was a 5'7'' beautiful slender girl with auburn colored hair, skin the shade of pink lemonade and green vines that wrapped around her body in the form of a one piece swimsuit. While the Knife Thrower was 5'4'' had an athletic build, tan skin, Brunette hair and a scar under her left eye in the shape of a moon. She was armed with throwing knives all over her body and she wore a tight button up vest and tight leather pants with a similar boot to that of Madam Ringleader.

We took our positions and were ready to fight. We stood it front of the opponent we would fight Beast Boy in front of Wild man, Cyborg in front of The Engineer, Bumblebee in front of the Seer, Robin would take Madam Ringleader, Terra and Flytrap would face off, Raven prepared to do battle with The Shadow while Star and I took the the Knife Thrower.

Madam Ringleader started off by giving a deafening shriek that caused all the Titans to grab their ears in pain. As we did, Flytrap made the plants around her grow numerous vines which see sent flying through the air and she snaked them around us. She bound us up tight in the vine tendrils and squeezed us hard.

''Aaaahhhh!'' we all screamed in pain.

As we were bound up everyone but Madam Ringleader and Flytrap went to different stores in the mall and started to rob them. Madam Ringleader and Flytrap stayed put so they could subdue us if one of us managed to escape. Flytrap loosened her grip slightly and I flared up and caused the vines holding me to burn and wither in a black burnt pile of ash. Madam Ringleader again shrieked which caused me to fall to my knees and again Flytrap bound me up. As I was bound for the second time I started to think about ways to counteract Madam's deafening shrieks. I looked closely at Flytrap and noticed she was wearing earplugs. As Wild man ran passed us to another store I took notice that he too was wearing ear plugs. I contacted the entire team via Telepathy and expressed my discovery to them.

_ ''Guys I think I've discovered a flaw we can use to our advantage.'' _I said to the team Telepathically.

_ ''What is it?''_ asked Robin.

_ ''They're all wearing ear plugs. I think if I flare up to burn the vines wrapped around me again and Raven uses her Telekinesis to remove one of Flytrap's plugs she may release all of us when Madam Ringleader shrieks again and when she stops to see why Flytrap screamed. That would then leave Beast Boy to become a Starfish and stick himself over her mouth and then I could put a Telekinesis bubble over her head and while he and I are keeping her busy you guys can dispatch her cohorts.'' _I explained.

_ ''Do it on three.''_ said Raven

_ ''One...Two...Three.''_ Raven shouted in her mind.

I flared up and burned the vines while Raven took out Flytraps left ear plug unbeknownst to her. Madam Ringleader shrieked seeing me escape again. The rest of the plan came to fruition. As I stood there with my blue Telekinesis bubble around Madam Ringleader's head and Beast Boy in the form of a Starfish was on her mouth. She flailed wildly trying to escape but to no aveil. I then used my Telekinesis to create blue bindings for her arms and ankles. I then dealt with how to defeat Flytrap half concentrating on Madam. I then flared a fireball into my right hand and threw it at Flytrap. She ducked and my fireball hit the plants behind her, that she had used to bind us, caught on fire. I decided to flare the ball up and soon the plants, that she cared so much about, were on fire. She ran at me and punched at me wildly missing on every swing. As I dodged her blows I used Telekinesis to bind her feet and arms together just like I had with Madam Ringleader which caused her to trip and fall hard on the tile floor. She started to cry from the impact with the floor. As I watched over these two to make sure they didn't try anything funny.

The rest of the Titans except Beast Boy soon subdued the rest of the Circus of Crime. I pulled Beast Boy off of Madam's mouth and out of the Telebubble. He then transformed back into his usual form. He called the cops while the Titans brought the rest of the Circus of Crime over to where Flytrap and Madam Ringleader were. I staved the flames on the plants removing them.

The cops showed up taking the Circus of Crime away to jail. They thanked us for our bravery and help and we all returned to the Tower. Once back home everyone but Raven and I returned to the GPS room and Cy called for pizza. Raven and I talked in her room.

''That was a great plan you had with the Circus of Crime.'' She said.

''Thanks but it was just a quick glance that I spotted the ear plugs.'' I replied.

Raven and I kissed each other and we planned a date for the next night. Terra came and knocked on the door and let us know the pizza had arrived. We thanked her and stepped out and walked to the GPS room. After dinner the team watched T.V. and for the rest of the night we did as we pleased. By the time midnight had rolled around the team had decided to go to bed. Raven and I kissed good night before walking to our rooms and I crawled into bed and dozed off to sleep.


	10. Day 133

**Chapter 9: Day 133**

It had been a five days since we did battle with the Circus of Crime. Those days had been unproductive with no crimes taking place and since it was Saturday and since the week had been unproductive everyone decided to sleep in, which was a rare luxury. As I slept well passed the alarm this morning I was suddenly awoken to a person shaking me.

''Huh?!'' I said awoken with a start.

''Good morning Max.'' Raven said as she stood over me.

''Hey Raven what's up? Did I sleep through a city wide alarm?'' I asked afraid it had gone off and I needed to be awoken by a team member.

''No Max nothing like that I just woke up and I couldn't sleep so I decided that I would wake you up and see if you wanted to have breakfast with me?'' she asked me.

''Sure I'd like too but how about you persuade me first?'' I asked her.

''You want me to persuade you to get out of bed and have breakfast with me?'' Raven asked.

''Yes I would like that very much.'' I replied

Raven smirked and than she crawled onto my bed and she straddled my body. She leaned down and planted her lips on mine. For the first couple of seconds I was processing what was happening and then Raven opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. As she licked my lips I soon opened my mouth and reciprocated her actions. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we swirled and danced them around in our mouths. We broke the kiss after what felt like minutes but was only about thirty seconds.

Raven was still straddling me after leaning away from me she asked ''How's that for persuasion?''

''Well it's a definite start.'' I said jokingly

''Seriously.'' said Raven smiling at me.

''It was working but I need a bit more.'' I said raising my eyebrows and speaking in a seductive voice.

We leaned in towards each other and shared another kiss. After our kiss Raven left my room so that I could shower and get ready for the day. After I showered and dressed I walked out into the hall Raven was out there for me. I outstretched my hand for her to grab which she did. We walked to the GPS room holding hands. When we walked through the door Robin, Starfire, Bumblebee and Cyborg were the only ones in there as we entered. They were all watching T.V. I lead Raven, who had been wearing the red velvet cloak I had given her for Christmas, over to the island and pulled her chair allowing her to sit. After that I went around to the kitchen area and grabbed two bowls, spoons, the box of cereal and the milk and walked back over to the table where I sat next to her. I poured cereal and milk for both of us.

Raven and I sat there talking to each other as we ate breakfast around lunch time. After brunch Raven and I were going to go meditate in her room. I asked Star if she would like to join us in daily meditation. ''No thank you. I will not be joining you two today.'' She answered.

Raven and I walked into the hall and turned to go to her room. Once we were in she sat at the foot of her bed on the floor and I sat across from her. We sat with our legs crossed and our hands resting in our laps. We breathed in and out deeply and I said my prayer then we entered into our trances.

After about three hours we came out of our trances and got up and walked back to the GPS room. As we walked I asked Raven what she would like to do for our date tonight. She said that would be fine but she just wanted a simple date no movies or special dinners.

''You got it.'' I said

We arrived outside the sliding doors smelling the dinner Cyborg was preparing. The door opened and we walked in to find him making ribs. We sat down at the island to enjoy our meal. After the meal everyone sat on the couch to digest. Robin however headed to the crime lab to do some forensic work on a sample from a few weeks ago. I followed him to the lab and told him Raven and I were going on date tonight.

''Have fun.'' He said fully engaged with the evidence.

As I rode the elevator back up to the GPS room I thought about where and what to do with Raven tonight. It hit me as I reached the top floor. As I entered the GPS room I strode over to Raven and asked

''Hey Raven could meet me down in the hanger in five minutes?'' I asked her

''Sure.'' She replied.

I was in the vehicle hanger on my bike when Raven came down.

''Get on.'' I said as she strode over to me.

Raven climbed onto the back of my bike, We then put on the helmets Star had gotten me for Christmas and she hugged my waist tightly as I started the motor and we rode off out of the tower toward the massive city. We arrived at the park in the center of the city where the Christmas light statues were still up. I parked my bike and we dismounted it and then the two of us walked around looking at the Christmas lights of the wire frames in the park. We walked around finished with the Christmas lights until we came to a bench next to a pond, in which the reflection of the moon was shining on a mirror glass surface. We sat down and stared at the beautiful moon.

As Raven and I talked I had this weird feeling that something or someone was watching us. I decided it was nothing and ignored it. For the next couple of hours Raven and I talked while staring at the moon. After talking on the bench Raven and I stood up and walked back to my bike. As we walked I placed my right hand on Raven's right hip hoping that she wouldn't remove it and thankfully she responded by doing the same to me. As we walked back our hands on each others hips I felt the same feeling as when we were on the bench and I shook it off again. As we continued toward my bike I felt the feeling a third time only this time it didn't go away. Soon I heard leaves rustling in the trees around us. Raven and I were feet from my bike when from out of nowhere a girl with bright pink hair jumped down in front of us. I instantly let go of Raven and flared my arms up along with creating fire balls in each hand ready for a fight. After a second Raven recognized the witchy girl in front of us and she placed her hand on my shoulder and said.

''It's okay Max shes an Honorary Titan. Max this is Jinx. Jinx this is Max or Blaze for his hero name he is the newest Titan.''

Jinx was a girl with light grey skin like Raven and Argent had, along with bright pink hair in the shape of devil horns that slanted out slightly at the top. She had pink eyes that matched her hair and long thin cat like pupils. She wore a long sleeved black dress that went down to her mid thigh. Around her waist she wore a thin purple belt and a matching mini poncho on her shoulders. On her legs she wore stockings with thick horizontal black and purple stripes and black platform boots with purple soles.

I smothered the flames in my hands and on my arms cooling them and then I shook Jinx's hand.

''I'm sorry I didn't know. You really scared me for a minute there.''

Jinx laughed. ''Yeah sorry about that but I like to mess with people.''

''It's okay. But we should really get back home. Jinx can you stay for the night?'' asked Raven.

''Sure.'' replied Jinx.

Raven, Jinx and I walked over to my bike.

''Max. Jinx will have to ride with you since she can't fly. I'll meet you two back at the Tower.'' Raven said.

''Okay.'' I replied.

Jinx and I mounted on to my bike while Raven flew off. I started my Harley and Jinx and I put on the helmets before we were off. As I accelerated Jinx wrapped her arms around my waist so as not to fall off. As we rode back to the tower I asked Jinx what her powers were using my Telepathy.

_''Oh nothing too special just the ability to control bad luck.''_

_''So I guess that's how you got the name Jinx then.''_

_''Yeah.''_

_''Well Jinx with a power like that it must be a challenge to be a hero.''_

_''Truth be told I used to be a villain.''_

_''I can definitely see why.''_

_''So Blaze was it?''_

_''Yeah. But that's my superhero name you can call me Maxcy or Max.'' I told Jinx._

_''Okay Max. So why were you and Raven out here tonight.''_

_''It was a date.''_

_''You two were on a date? she asked questioningly. ''I feel so bad about interrupting.''_

_''It's okay Jinx. Don't worry I'm not mad.''_

_''So Max do you have any other powers besides manipulating fire and the obvious Telepathy your using to we can communicate right now?''_

_''Well actually I created the fire back there but, in addition to those I have Telekinesis.''_

_''Wow with that triple threat I imagine you're pretty formidable.''_

_''I am and the angrier I am the more powerful my Pyrokinesis is. In order to keep it under control I meditate daily along with Raven and Starfire.''_

Jinx and I were back at the tower in no time entering the vehicle hanger meeting Raven outside the door and rode the three of us rode elevator up to the top floor. We exited the elevator and and went to the GPS room where upon entering everyone was watching T.V. I entered the room and said.

''Hey everyone look who Raven and I found.''

Robin turned around to see Jinx standing next to me.

''Jinx! It's been awhile.'' Robin then got up off of the couch, which in turn made everyone else get up and come over to the pink haired girl.

''So Jinx how have you and Wally been?'' asked Bee.

''We've been pretty good.'' Jinx said with a quiver in her voice.

''Jinx what's the matter?'' asked Terra

''Yes friend Jinx tell us what happened.'' said Star.

''We were visiting Titans East for Thanksgiving and Christmas and we had a fight before he broke up with me.'' said Jinx with tears in her eyes.

Everyone went over and hugged the pink haired girl. Jinx then asked if she could stay in the guest room for a few nights. Robin looked at me with a look in his eyes that asked for him. I nodded yes. Robin said she could. She thanked him and I lead her to the room so I could get my pillows.

''Thanks for letting me stay in what's your room now.'' she said

''It's not a problem Jinx.'' I replied.

Once in the room I got my pillows and a blanket from the closet and got Jinx the extra pillows from the closet and wished her good night. After I left I went back to the GPS room and made the couch into my make shift bed. Sleep didn't come easy on the couch but I felt good that I could help Jinx out.


	11. Day 139

**Chapter 10: Day 139 **

Jinx had been staying at the tower after her and Wally's breakup I had come the learn a few things about her in the five days I'd known her. The first was that she was a very kind, smart, and generous person which after hearing that she used to be one of the titans greatest enemies I had to wonder how and why she changed from villain to hero and found out from Raven that when they were dispatched around the globe and were recruiting Honorary Titans the H.I.V.E. Five which she was the leader of were going on a crime spree but they were hindered in this endeavor on multiple occasions by Wally who they later captured and kept in a cage but something about him made her think about what she was doing and acting. So she decided to change her ways and eventually once we came back she let herself get arrested and asked the D.A. to make a deal with us that she would become an Honorary Titan during her probation if Wally could be the one to keep an eye on her and all parties agreed. After her probation was over she and Wally had been like free agents going to the place where they were needed.

Another thing I learned about Jinx was that she had a bit of a playful prank streak in her. She liked to sneak up on the members of the team and tap them on the shoulder or make a noise to right behind them to make them jump a bit but overall it was nothing mean or malicious. On the sixth morning and third day of the new year I was still sleeping in the living room on the couch only while I slept I was awoken by a slight squeak of a boot and I thought about what Jinx had been doing all week to us so I spoke to the room.

''Good Morning Jinx.'' I said with out moving or opening my eyes.

''Damn how'd you know it was me?'' Jinx asked

''Because of what you did the night in the park when we met plus the little pranks you've pulling all week so I decided to err on the side of safety.'' I explained.

''What time is it anyway?'' I asked.

''Five in the morning.'' Jinx replied.

''What are you doing up so early?'' I asked still not opening my eyes.

''I usually only get a few hours of sleep every night. Most nights after I wake up I go down to the gym or read or stuff like that'' Jinx said nonchalantly.

''Really? I couldn't function on that amount of sleep for more than a day.''

''After years of it your body adjusts. But Max I was wondering between you and I who do you think would win a sparring match.''

''Hand to hand or with abilities?''

''Abilities.''

''Probably you.''

''Why do you say that?'' asked Jinx.

''Because at any second you could make the floor collapse or have me brake a leg or something like that.'' I said.

''True. But I think you would win because you could read my mind and anticipate my next move making all me curses relatively useless.'' Jinx pointed out.

''That's true so I guess later today we'll have to find out.'' I said.

''Challenge accepted.''

After we talked about who would win in an ability sparring match I decided to get up while we talked some more. I then sat up and yawned while I stretched before turning and put my feet on the floor before I stood up and I told her I would go and get ready for the day early and then we could talk more after I showered and dressed. I then walked out of the GPS room doors and turned to the right and walked to my room with my blankets and pillows in hand. Once I my room I did what I needed to do with showering and dressing before I returned twenty minutes later and Jinx was sitting on the couch waiting for me and I sat down next to her once I stepped into the GPS room and walked over to the couch. After I sat down I turned to Jinx and said.

''So Jinx I have a question for you but It might be painful for you.''

''Is it about Wally?'' she asked.

''Yes and no.'' I said.

''What is it?'' she asked unsure if it was wise.

''Who is Wally? I mean hero wise.'' I said.

''Oh is that all?'' She asked.

''Yeah.'' I said

''He's Kid Flash.'' She told me.

''Okay that's all I really wanted to know.''

Jinx and I continued to talk until about seven when the majority of the team woke up with the exception of Bee who usually woke up early and cooked breakfast for the team but Jinx and I helped her whilst we talked. At seven the rest of the team filtered into the GPS room and they sat down at the island. After Raven came in and sat down at the island I walked around to her and gave her a quick kiss before I went back to help Bee and Jinx.

''Morning Rae.'' I said.

''Morning Max.'' Raven replied back.

After the team was in the GPS room waiting for the breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast that Bee, Jinx and I had prepared. We sat down to join them when

''So Max how have you been sleeping on the couch?'' Terra asked.

''I've been sleeping okay.'' I said.

While the team ate breakfast Terra asked Cyborg if she could borrow his car for the day.

''Why do you need to borrow the car for the day?'' Cyborg asked Terra

''Because Star, Raven, Bee and I have decided that Jinx needs a girls day out in order to help her get over her break up with Wally.''

Cyborg agreed and gave her the keys after breakfast. The girls went down to the vehicle hanger and left for the day. As they were away from the Tower the four of us decided to do our own thing Cyborg worked on the T-ship, Robin trained, Beast Boy watched T.V. and I meditated for few hours and than I joined Cyborg in the vehicle hanger to have him help me modify my Harley so it would go faster after he was done with the T-ship in the sub basement.

At about 6:00 P.M. The girls came back home. They reentered the GPS room, each holding a couple of shopping bags, just as we were sitting down a dinner of pizza which we ordered from our usual place.

''So how did you girls enjoy your day out?'' Robin asked.

''It was great.'' Terra said while all the girls agreed with her.

After dinner Bee, Star and Terra asked their respective boyfriends to come back to their rooms so they could show them a surprise; except for Raven who thought that she and I should stay with Jinx. The three of us went and sat on the couch and watched T.V. As we did Raven and I were talking Telepathically.

''_So what did you guys shop for today?_'' I asked Raven mentally.

''_We bought some swimsuits for when we go to the beach in a couple days so Jinx's mind will be taken off of Wally._''

''_Okay that sounds like it will be fun. But d__oesn't Jinx wonder why you guys bought swimsuits? _'' I asked her.

''_We bought them in small groups of two people at a time._'' Raven explained.

''_What about Jinx's suit? How did you buy a suit for her without her finding out?_'' I asked.

''_Her and I went into the Victoria's Secret in the mall and I told her I was planning a special date at the beach with you and that I needed a new suit. I found two suits. One I thought would look good on me and one I thought would look great on Jinx. I acted as if I couldn't decide which one I liked better so I asked Jinx her opinion and she couldn't decide so she suggested I buy both and decide later. She then left the store and I went back to the racks and the one I thought would look great on her I got in her size and will give it to her as a surprise the morning of the beach trip in a few days. _'' Raven explained how she bought Jinx's suit and her plan to surprise her with it.

''_So what's the surprise Cy, BB and Robin are being shown, their swimsuits?_''

''_No their being shown the new lingerie Star, Bee and Terra bought_'' Raven replied.

''_Did you buy some too?_'' I asked.

''_No, just the swimsuit._'' Raven said.

''_Do you think I'll like it?_'' I asked smiling.

Raven responded by playfully shoving me. After I hugged her with one arm and we went back to watching T.V. and Raven placed her head one my shoulder cuddling up to me.

We did this for several hours until we felt it was time to go to bed. After shutting the T.V. off we left to go to bed. Raven turned left when exiting the GPS room while Jinx and I went to mine. I grabbed my pillows and blankets from the closet and then I returned to the couch to use it as a make shift bed. Sleep came easily that night as I thought of Raven in a bikini as she sun bathed and I imagined the rays shining off of her pale grey skin.

(Hey everyone I've been rewriting the story fixing some inconsistency. From now on I'm going to use TP for Telepathy, TK for Telekinesis and PK for Pyrokinesis.)


	12. Day 140

**Chapter 11: Day 140**

Before going to bed Raven had told me about the plan Bee, Star, Terra and her had about planning trip to the beach so that Jinx's mind would be taken off of her and Wally.

As I slept on the couch because Jinx was in my room I dreamed about Raven in a bikini at the beach. _Raven_ _and I lay next to each other in the sun while the rest of the team was either at the amusement park on the pier close by or playing volleyball or swimming in the ocean. As we lay in the hot sun Raven asked if I would put sunscreen on her. _

_''Sure.'' I said_

_She handed me the sunscreen and she untied her bikini top and bottoms so that she lay naked on the towel next to me. _

_I obliged and squirt some into each of my hands and started to rub it on her back massaging it deep into her skin. I continued rubbing lotion on her skin as I moved down her body. I started at her shoulders and travelled down her back to her legs she turned over and I saw her breasts and pussy exposed to the world. I rubbed the lotion into her breasts. She was moaning as I groped them, squeezed them and played with them._

''Yeah Raven. Do you like that?'' I asked.

I suddenly woke up to the sound of giggling and I sat up I felt my heart racing fearing I knew who and why they were laughing. I looked around the room and I saw the faint outline of someone in the Jinx room and they had indeed heard my ask Raven the question in my dream. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw Jinx standing over me in the darkness completely silent

''Damn Jinx!'' I said in a low shout.

''Do you know that you talk in your sleep Max?'' Jinx asked me.

''What no I don't.'' I shot back know that wasn't true.

''Than why were you asking Raven if she liked it?'' Jinx asked knowing I was dreaming about Raven and I being intimate.

My eyes grew wide as my fears were realized and I knew she had heard me.

''Don't worry Max I won't tell Raven about it.'' Jinx assured me.

Jinx walked away from the couch and I lay there unable to get back to sleep despite my best try as she remained silent. She decided to make some coffee for those that drank it and she sat at the kitchen island drinking a cup as the sun rose and the alarm went off telling everyone to wake up. I crawled off the couch and stretched before I stood up and I walked out of the GPS room to my bedroom pillows and blankets in hand. I entered my room, and while I put the pillows and blankets in the closet, I took a set of clothes off the hangers and took a shower. After my shower I walked back to the GPS room walked over to the kitchen island and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down next to Raven and ate my breakfast.

''Hey Max.'' Jinx said from the other side of Raven.

''Hey Jinx.'' I responded still nervous she had heard me in my sleep dreaming about Raven.

''Since yesterday the girls took me shopping. I was thinking that today you and I could have that sparring match we discussed early yesterday morning.'' Jinx suggested.

''Sure I'll meet you in the danger room at 10:30.'' I said setting up the time we'd meet to spar with each other.

After we ate breakfast Star, Raven and I went into Star's room to meditate. We did so until 10:30 and at that time all three of us walked out of Star's room and we met up with Jinx outside the danger room one floor down as was everyone else. The rest of the team went into the control room while Jinx and I stayed on the main floor. Before Jinx and I started the match we agreed that it would be just hand to hand combat instead of powers as she was slightly nervous of my PK.

Jinx and I stood apart from each other and took our stances. She started things off by throwing the first punch which I dodged it by jumping back. After I dodged I did a mid level round house kick and she dodged it by leaning back. We kept dodging each others blows and throwing our own blows of kicks and punches. We kept this up until finally Jinx managed to catch me off guard with a leg sweep. I fell and she stomped next to my head signifying that the match was won. She helped me up afterwards and then we rejoined the team up in the control room while Robin and Raven decided to have a sparring match. While they sparred I was rooting for Raven. After about ten minutes of them sparring Raven had beaten Robin barely. Next was Cyborg and Starfire on the danger room floor. Cyborg had beaten Star after a long hectic match. Finally Bee, Terra and BB had a three-way sparring match. Terra was the first one out and then BB and Bee took to the air and sparred their BB quickly changing back and forth between a sparrow and his normal body. BB had won after many close calls.

After the sparring matches we all went back into the GPS room and had a nice lunch to recharge ourselves. We then sat and discussed what we could have done better during the sparring matches. After that we separated and we did our own things. Raven and I went into her room and we sat on her bed listening to music and made out. This went on for hours until we smelled something good being cooked for dinner. We then shut off the music and walked out of her room and into the GPS room to see Cy making spare ribs. We sat with the rest of the team on the couch with the exception of Beast Boy who was at the supermarket buying some extra Tofu. The ribs were ready and we had sat down to eat by the time he came home.

Once dinner was over the team thought we should mix things up a bit so we sat down and watched a movie here at the tower. Star picked a movie from the numerous ones we owned and she put it in the DVD player. Star had picked The Notebook. As a team we sat on the couch and watched the romance movie. Raven sat next to me her legs drapped diagonally over mine and she rested her head on my left shoulder and I rested mine against her right one.

After the movie everyone went to their rooms except me. I walked with Raven to her room. She asked if I wanted to come in so we could talk for a few minutes. Once we were in her room and the door closed behind us she spoke.

''Max I was wondering what you thought about how to surprise Jinx?'' Raven asked me.

''How you should surprise her with the beach announcement or the swimsuit?'' I asked.

''The swimsuit, Bee's in charge of the beach announcement.'' Raven said.

I thought for a minute and then I said ''How about when we're eating breakfast tomorrow you have the cinch bags there and after Bee makes the announcement you hand it to her.'' I suggested.

''No not enough of a surprise.'' Raven said.

''Oh how about once we are about to arrive at the beach.'' Raven suggested.

''I like it. Do that.'' I said.

After I helped Raven decide how she should surprise Jinx we kissed each other passionately. After we broke the kiss I told her good night and then I left her room and I walked down to the other end of the cross bar of the T shaped tower to my room which Jinx was staying in. I knocked on the door and waited for either her to answer from inside the room or for the door to open.

''Come in.'' I heard Jinx shout through the steel door.

I swiped my hand on the swipe pad and the door opened. When I stepped in Jinx was sitting on my bed reading a book. I walked in and over to my closet to get my bedding for the couch and as I left I wished Jinx a good night.

''Before you leave Max don't worry about me coming into the GPS room tonight when I wake up in the middle of the night tonight. I'll just continue reading my book.'' Jinx told me

''Thanks Jinx. Good night.'' I said to her.

I walked to the GPS room and set my bedding on the couch to make a make shift bed. I laid down and dozed off to sleep.


	13. Day 141

****Chapter 12: Day 141****

The next morning Jinx didn't come into the GPS room as she promised. I was instead awoken by the sounds of Star rummaging in the fridge.

''Who's there?'' I asked the room groggily.

''Oh I am sorry for disturbing you while you were sleeping friend Maxcy.'' Star said apologetically.

''It's okay Star. But why are you up at?''

''Four-sixteen in the morning?'' finished Star.

''Yeah?'' I asked.

''I woke up to go to the bathroom and once I was finished I laid in my bed and I could not get to sleep and I figured food might help.''

''Okay well could you try to keep it down please?'' I asked.

''Yes I can try and I'm sorry for waking you.'' Star said.

''It's okay. Good night Star.'' I said.

''Good night friend Maxcy.'' Star replied.

After that brief moment of being awake to talk to Star I fell back asleep quickly and remained undisturbed for the rest of the morning. Several hours after I had gotten back to sleep I was awoken again but this time by someone touching my shoulder and shaking me.

''Ugh...'' I groaned

''Max it's time to get up.'' said Raven.

I sat up stretching and yawning. I than stood and gathered my bedding and pillows as I walked out of the GPS room I stopped by Raven and kissed her on the cheek. I then walked to my room and put my bedding and pillows in my closet. I grabbed a T-shirt socks and my swim trunks and some jeans to cover my swim trunks. I went into my shower and stood under the hot water as it ran down my body. After my shower I dressed in my clothes and my sneakers. I then returned to the GPS room for breakfast. I walked over to the island and sat down next to Raven. On the island sat a plate piled with sausage links and another one piled with toast. I filled my plate and poured orange juice into my glass from the pitcher sitting at the island.

After breakfast Bee surprised Jinx with the announcement of the beach day the team was going to have that day even though it was early January the weather was at about 80° as they didn't really have a cold winter. Jinx didn't look to happy at the sound of the announcement that we'd be going to the beach today.

''What's the matter Jinx?'' Terra asked her.

''I don't have a swimsuit unless one of you girls have an extra one in my...'' Jinx trailed off.

Jinx looked over at Raven and asked ''Raven which swimsuit did you buy to surprise me with?'' Jinx asked remembering that Raven bought two swimsuits on the day the girls went to the mall under guise of have a date with me.

''The black one with the leopard trim.'' Raven told her.

Jinx hugged her tightly in thanks and everyone went to their rooms to either change or grab their bags with the suits in them.

After everyone gathered their suits and sunscreen we adjourned to the elevator which took us down to the vehicle hangar where Cyborg, Bumblebee, Terra, Beast Boy and Jinx climbed into the T-Car which had everyone's things in the trunk, while Robin and I sat on our bikes and our respective girlfriends hoped on the backs and hugged our waists. With helmets on our heads and the others in the T-Car the vehicles started up which filled the hangar with a massive roar of raw power. We all took off for the beach and boardwalk. The drive there took about forty-five minutes where upon we parked, gathered the things out of the trunk of the T-Car and set up our blankets, towels and chairs in the area we were going to occupy. After we set up Terra, Jinx, Bumblebee, Star and Raven went to the changing tents with their cinch bags which contained their new suits that they had bought a couple of days ago with the exception of Jinx who was surprised with one at the tower. After a few minutes they came out dressed in their new suits.

The girls walked over to BB, Cy, Robin and I. Terra came out first and she was wearing a bright electric blue two piece. The bottom was in the hipkini style with two gold rings on the front of the hips with a twist bandeau top.

Jinx came out wearing a black one piece cut-out suit that showed her skin from her lower ribs down to her waist with leopard trim on the outer portion of the suit. There was a long thin diamond cut out of it in the chest revealing her cleavage and it tied together on her hips and behind her neck.

Star came out of her tent wearing a two toned pink two piece bikini. The top was a bandeau style with a criss cross front and a gold chain that wrapped around her neck while the bottom was a matching two toned pink with a gold chain that she wore on her waist.

Bumblebee walked out of her tent and she was adorning a bright yellow two piece thong bikini bottom and a matching triangle cup top.

Raven came out of the tent and she was wearing a sexy violet wireless push up monokini. The top half tied around the back of her neck while the strap around her back clasp together much like a bra. The cups triangle cups like that of a regular bra and connected below them was two separate pieces that converged together a couple of inches and made up the rest of the suit with jewel straps that hugged her hips.

Raven walked up to me and kissed me hard and then she asked me.

''So how do you like my suit?'' Raven asked me as I stared at her taking in her sexy curves.

''Maxcy!'' Raven shouted at me to bring me back to reality.

''Huh what was that Rae?'' I asked knowing full well that she knew I wasn't paying attention.

''What do you think of my suit?'' Raven asked again.

''I love it.'' I told her truthfully.

''What do you like about it exactly?'' Raven asked hoping that I'd put my foot in my mouth.

''Well I love that it matches your hair and I like that I'm getting to see more of your skin than just your legs.'' I answered.

''Damn that was unexpected.'' Raven said.

''What that I would notice it matches your hair?'' I asked.

''No. That you didn't put your foot in your mouth especially after you were staring at me.'' Raven said chuckling.

While Raven was asking me what I thought of her suit the rest of the team were finishing the set up of the area we wanted. After the girls had changed and we finished setting up our stuff the team started to disperse all over the beach. Robin and Star went into the ocean were they waded so the waves could crash into them, While Bumblebee and Cyborg went to join a volley ball game nearby, Terra and Beast Boy were up on the boardwalk riding the amusement park rides, Jinx meanwhile was over with a group of boys who were celebrating a buddies birthday and they decided to surprise him with a day at the beach. While all our friends were doing these different things Raven and I stayed with the teams things so that we could not only keep an eye on it but we were listening to music while relaxing in the sun.

''Hey Max could you grab the sun screen and get my shoulders and back please?'' Raven asked.

''Sure.'' I responded nerviously as I grabbed the bottle of sun screen, flipping the top and getting some on both hands just as I had in my dream two nights ago.

As I rubbed the lotion onto Raven's shoulders she asked.

''What's the matter Max?''

''Wh..What do you mean?'' I asked my voice still shakey. I was having Deja Vu as my dream had started off this way and so far was playing out correctly.

''Why are you so nervious about putting sun screen on my back?''

I then decided there was no use hiding it anymore and I told her abouth dream I had a couple nights ago about us laying on a towel together while the team was off doing their thing completely leaving out the fact that in my dream she was naked and I was groping her tits. I made up a lie that in it she had asked me the same question and that I had done it and I started to massage her shoulders and that it was eerie the way both right now and the dream had played out. She said that she was flattered to hear that and I was being a little silly even though she agreed it was a little eerie.

''But seriously do you really like my suit or were you just saying that because you knew that's what I wanted to hear?'' asked Raven.

''I seriously like it and I think you look sexy in it.'' I said.

''Oh so all you care about is looks.'' Raven said jokingly.

I pushed her slightly in mock anger. After I was done rubbing the sun screen onto Raven's sexy well toned back I rolled over and she returned the favor. When she was done rubbing the lotion on my back I rolled over onto my back and I pulled Raven down on top of me and I kissed her passionately as I used my tongue to separate her lips. At this point Raven reciprocated my actions and we swirled our tongues over each others. We kept kissing for a couple of minutes and then we broke it. As we were kissing Robin and Star came back from the water and laid down on an adjacent blanket. After the kiss Raven lay down next to me and we cuddled as we sunbathed. Star saw what we were doing and decided to kiss Robin with just as much passion. He kissed her back and after they broke their kiss Star said.

''Now I believe friends Maxcy and Raven are supposed to out do us with an even better kiss.''

''Star we're not starting a kissing contest.'' I stated.

''Oh but it would be fun. Why not?'' Star asked after her statement.

''Because Star I feel it's degrating to add competiton to a relationship.'' I retorted.

''No it's because you know we'll win.'' Robin said.

''No it's because we're just laying here relaxing in the sun enjoying each others company.'' Raven retorted.

Afterwards the four of us lay there for about an hour. Raven and I then herad our favorite song so we stood up and started to dance. As we were dancing Star looked at Robin and asked if I was okay due to the fact it looked like I was having a seizure. After the song was over Raven and I were hungry and I asked if anyone else was hungry as well. They all nodded when we noticed that Cyborg and Bumblebee were just getting back from the volley ball game.

''So how was the game?'' asked Raven.

''It was awesome Bee and I won most of the games we were in.'' replied Cyborg.

''Yeah we did really good.'' Bee said in a sarcastic tone.

Terra and Beast Boy came back after riding about half of the rides and playing some games.

''Hey guys what's up?'' asked Beast Boy who had just saved us from hearing them argue.

''Not much the four of us were going to go get lunch but since you guys are back lets grab Jinx and see if she wants to go get lunch with us.'' I said.

Just then Jinx and a boy she had met while the guys were hanging out came walking towards us.

''Hey guys what's going on?'' asked Jinx.

''Not much we were just wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch?'' I asked

''Sure. By the way this is Marcus.'' She said introducing him to us.

She then introduced him to all of us individually. Before we left for lunch we packed our things into the T-Car. So now that everyone plus Marcus were together we all got lunch from the different stands in the amusement park on the boardwalk. As we all ate the team got to know Marcus better and he got to know us. As we were talking he let slip that it was his birthday. He also told us that he didn't wanting us to make a big fuss over him because it was his special day.

After we ate lunch we went back to the beach and everyone helped set up our spot again. Afterwards Raven and I decided to walk down the beach hand in hand. Jinx and Marcus accompanied us and I asked him ''So on a scale of one to ten how have you enjoyed your birthday so far?''

''Ten without a doubt.'' He said rolling his eyes in the direction of Jinx and I patted him on the back to show him I knew what he meant.

We walked about a half mile down the beach and then we turned around and walked back. Once we were back with the team everyone went into the ocean and we horsed around splashing each other and riding the waves with our bodies. The team did this for a few hours until we got tired. Once that happened everyone but Cy reapplied sun screen and we laid down on the towels and napped for a little bit gathering our energy back.

Once we woke up from our quick nap at about 5:30 we decided to load the car back up with our stuff and then we walked around looking for a place to eat. Marcus had suggested a karaoke resturant. We walked in and noticed it was an Applebee's type resturant. We went to the waitress podium and told her how many were in our party. We were promptly seated by the waitress and were handed menus and we ordered our drinks. As we sat waiting for our drinks. After a while the waitress delivered our drinks and we ordered our food. After about fifteen to twenty minutes we had our food and we ate it casually. Afterwards we decided to try some karaoke. First everyone sang a favorite song than each couple sang a duet with the person they were dating except Jinx and Marcus. Soon we were singing love songs to the person we loved again with the exception of Jinx and Marcus since they had just met that day. We each sang about five songs and had spent several hours there by the time we realized how late it was.

It was 10:45 P.M. by the time we left the resturant and paid for our meals. We knew it was probably time to go home but we didn't want the day to end so we decided to have a bonfire on the beach. We found a spot to make the fire and we split the group of ten into two pairs of five. Half of us gathered wood for the fire while the others made a circle and grabbed chairs out of the T-car to sit in. After the wood was gathered and the chairs sat around the circle that was made we set the wood up in a tepee style. I then formed a fireball in my hand and threw it at the base of the tepee and increased the size of the flame until it had caught the wood on fire.

Everyone sat talking and joking with each other for a couple of hours until we all decided to go home for the night. Everyone except for Jinx and Marcus gathered the beach chairs and put them in the T-Car. Jinx and Marcus exchanged phone numbers and parted to their respective modes of transportation. Star and Robin were on his bike and they had taken off to the tower. Raven and I were about to do the same when Jinx stopped us and told me that Raven had offered her a cot in her room so this meant I could have my room back. Raven and I got on my bike and we sped off for the tower with the T-Car close behind us. As we all stood in the vehicle hangar and removed the chairs and things from the T-Car we headed up to the top floor and we headed for our bedrooms. As I entered my room I saw my bed and after the long day I laid in it and fell asleep quickly in it after eight days of sleeping on the couch in the GPS room.


	14. Day 148

**Chapter 13: Day 148**

It had been a week since we went to the beach. The following week after was uneventful except for the fact that Jinx and Marcus had been spending almost everyday together or talking on the phone with each other. That morning the team awoke at eight and we all did our morning routines. After those routines we all slowly filtered into the GPS room and before we could even eat breakfast the city alert sounded. We all gathered near the computer in the corner while Cyborg got the address of the crime. The address 796 Franklin Ave. We ran towards the elevator and we crammed in there like sardines. After it stopped at the correct floor we all got out and while Raven, Star, Bumblebee and Beast Boy took flight while Robin got on his R-Cycle while Cyborg and Terra got in the T-car and Jinx and I hopped onto my Harley. We all rode and flew to the address Cy had given us and we soon found out it was a Xenothium processing plant.

''Oh shit.'' said Robin.

''What is it?'' asked Raven.

''Red-X is after more Xenothium.'' stated Robin.

''How do you know that?'' asked Beast Boy

''Because when I masqueraded as Red-X this is where I took it from.''

''Okay I'm confused who's Red-X and why did you masquerade as him?'' I asked the team.

''I'll tell you later but first know he has gadgets to take down each of us but he's never faced you two before so we might just catch him off guard.'' Robin said pointing at Jinx and I.

We all went into the plant and we ran to where Robin suspected he was and sure enough there he was in the main lab taking test tube upon test tube of the Xenothium. Robin threw a birdarang breaking the tube in his hand.

''Well if it isn't the Teen Titans here to try and stop me.'' said Red-X chuckling after saying that turning towards us.

''What's so funny X?'' asked Robin.

''What's funny is that even without that tube of Xenothium I've put enough in my suit to last over ten years.'' said Red-X as he laughed thinking himself smug

As he laughed we all were worried at what this could mean for us as we took our positions ready for the inevitable battle. He then threw three "X" shaped objects at the team and they hit Star, Bumblebee and Beast Boy. Star and Beast Boy were each hit with a sticky glue like substance that made them unable to fly and the more they struggled the more they got covered in the sticky red substance. Bumblebee on the other hand was hit with a confining "X" that wrapped around her body binding her limbs and wings tight to her body. He then Teleported behind Cyborg and stuck an electrified ''X'' onto Cy's back shorting out a servo for his legs and plasma cannon. He then shot an "X" at Raven which hit her mouth and made it so she couldn't speak her incantations. Robin, Jinx, Terra and I surrounded him he Teleported away from us and threw four X shaped shurikens at us which we all dodged successfully. After dodging the shurikens I flared up right as he appeared behind Terra and chopped her in the back of the neck causing her to fall down unconscious. As I turned around to throw fire balls at him he did the same to Jinx and Robin. After them he appeared in front of me and he threw a punch which I blocked and I returned one of my own which landed on him and he flew back from the strength of it. I then grabbed him with my Telekinesis and held him in the air and as I was about to unhook his belt he pressed a button on his wrist which shot an electrified cable that touched my chest which caused me fall to the ground screaming in pain and I releasing him from my Telekinetic bind and he Teleported out of the building. After getting up after the shock to my body I woke Robin, Jinx and Terra up so they could help me with everyone else.

We got everyone fixed up and back to normal after several minutes. While helping Raven with the ''X'' on her mouth, which had to be ripped off like a band-aid. However in the back of my mind I was amazed that Red-X defeated us in a matter of minutes. Afterwards we went out to our vehicles and we rode them to our favorite pizza place defeated and ashamed for more of an early lunch. As we sat down at the table Robin then started to tell the story about how he created Red-X in order to get closer to Slade. After he did Slade's bidding as Red-X he became Slade's apprentice for awhile and then he returned to the Titans and then a few months after returning the Red-X suit was stolen. He also explained how now after facing both me and Jinx that he would now create a special device in order to deal with the two of us.

After the brunch pizza we returned back to the T-tower where Star, Raven and I promptly adjourned to Star's room to meditate. We did the usual for our meditation session and then after we were done a few hours later the three of us went into the GPS room and as Raven and cuddled on the couch Star turned the T.V. onto the History Channel. An episode of Modern Marvels was on and we watched the program. Over the next few hours the rest of the team slowly filtered into the GPS room from their sparring match. Once everyone was in the GPS room it was early evening. We switched to the News at Seven and we watched the stories and the last story made everyone pay attention.

''Today the Miller home on Grand Ave. was the scene of a terrible crime earlier today as a man covered in a black hood and cloak was spotted fleeing from the Miller residence. Mr. Miller was then seen screaming as his hands were severely burned now I must warn you that what you are about to see is extremely graphic and may disturb younger viewers.''

As the pictures came up on the screen that's when I quickly got up off the couch and quickly strode out of the room and into my bathroom and I promptly vomited in my sink. As I was vomiting Raven came to check on me. She then asked what the problem was.

''Babe what's wrong?'' Raven asked worry in her voice.

''Those pictures on the news got to me but I'll be okay.'' I said.

''Okay. I'll see you at dinner.'' said Raven.

After Raven left I washed the taste out of vomit out of my mouth with mouthwash and then I went out to my closet and as soon as I opened the door I grabbed a shoe box off the shelf I had moved it to when Jinx was in my room and took it over to my bed. As I sat on my bed I opened it and inside were a bunch of pictures and newspaper clippings. As I looked at the pictures and read some of the clippings I started to see various memories from my childhood.

_**I see myself at six years old. I'm running after, chasing a boy around my age. ''Tag you're it Logan!'' I shouted as I tagged the boy. He was my best friend growing up and his name was Logan Steele. He was normal height and had a stocky build while I was tall and lanky. I then see me and Logan at school on the playground playing kick ball during Recess. He had just kicked the ball into the outfield and as it flew through the air I ran to third base. We must have been in third grade. Next I see us in fourth grade in our seats at the beginning of class and the teacher is standing up in the front of the room speaking. ''Good morning class.'' **_

_**''Good morning Ms. Grant.'' everyone replied in unison.**_

_**''Today I would like to introduce a new student to our class. Class this is Katie Sandoz.''**_

_**''Hello Katie the entire class said in unison.''**_

_**Ms. Grant then lead Katie over to the seat in front of Logan. Logan introduced him self as did I since I sat next to him. Later that same day at lunch Logan and I sat together as usual and after coming out of the lunch line Katie came up and asked if she could sit with up since she had already met us and thought we were nice.**_

_**''Can I sit with you two?'' She asked. **_

_**''Sure.'' We said and she sat down next to me.**_

_**Fast forward about a month and Katie had become fast friends with Logan and me. She was a tomboy and therefore wasn't afraid to get a little dirty as the three of us usually played football or went exploring in the woods behind my house.**_

_**The next memory was Katie, Logan and I swimming in her pool we were about fourteen and we decide to play shark attack a game where one of us is the shark, the victim and the hero. Logan decided to be the shark, Katie the victim and I was the the hero. Katie and Logan got into the water and Logan dived down and started to pull on Katie's legs in order to cause the effect of Jaw's opening scene. Logan then came up so I could "kill him" and Katie was supposed to come up and act as if she were drowning but when it was her cue to do so she didn't. We looked down in the pool and saw her at the bottom of the twelve foot section. Logan and I panicked he got out of the pool and ran into her house to get her mom as I looked at Katie at the bottom of the pool. Now I could have jumped in and saved her except the fact that I wasn't a strong swimmer and wasn't good at diving. Then as I started to feel helpless because I couldn't help my friend. At this point something in me that I had never felt before awoke and as I thought about Katie coming up like none of this was happening magically she started to rise out of the water and she was laying on the side of the pool. As Logan came out of the house with Katie's mother she noticed that Katie was out of the pool and started to perform CPR since she was an EMT. After a few tense seconds Katie spit the water out of her mouth and was coughing for air.**_

_**After Katie was awake her mother asked ''What happened?'' We explained that we were playing shark attack and Logan was the shark and that Katie was the victim. Then Katie explained that when Logan pulled her under she accidentally swallowed some water and she started to drown. Her mother then looked at me and asked how I got Katie out of the pool since she knew I wasn't a strong swimmer and I told her what happened. Katie was so thankful she lunged at me and hugged me tightly and as she hugged me I then felt a feeling of her never wanting to let go. I hugged her back and I helped her to her feet and her mother told Logan and I to go home for the rest of the day. We did as she said and by the time I got home my mom had heard from Mrs. Sandoz what I did.**_

_**The last memory was of Katie and I at a school dance together without Logan. Since Katie's drowning fiasco Katie and I had started hanging out more by ourselves. I had asked Katie to the school dance when it was announced and she had said yes. Over the years I had developed feelings for Katie but before she hugged me for saving her I had been to shy to ask her out but the hug and my new found telekinesis and telepathy I had gained more confidence and a week after saving her I finally asked her out and we had been going out since.**_

Raven knocked on my door letting me know dinner was ready. I came out of my room and strode to the GPS room to join the team for dinner. We ate dinner and watched T.V. for the rest of the night. Nobody was asking me about earlier in the evening. We all went to bed. After going into my room and laying in my bed for a few minutes I started to fall asleep quickly and as I slept I started to dream.

In my dream_ I was sitting with Katie on her porch swing talking with her as we swung back and forth. As we were swinging we saw Logan walking towards us._

_''Hey Logan what's up?'' Katie asked him._

_Without words Logan walked towards us when he was standing ten feet away from us. He reached into his pocket swiftly and pulled out a six shot .38 caliber gun and pointed it at Katie and he pulled the trigger fast releasing all six shots from their chambers. Seconds later Katie was sitting on the swing with six holes in her chest. I instantly stood up and ran towards Logan my blood boiling with anger at what he had done. As I ran towards Logan Katie's mom ran out on to the porch from inside and checked Katie only to find her dead. As she collapsed to the ground in shock I was now at Logan yelling at him. As I yelled at him he punched me in the face. This sent me over the edge and I used my Telekinesis to pin him to the ground and as I stood over him I decided to kick him repeatidly as hard as I could. I than dropped to my knees and straddled his torso and I wrapped my hands around his neck and I squeezed his throat choking him my anger just building. Then suddenly as I was choking Logan something weird happened. I noticed that my hands were on fire but due to my anger I didn't care. With my hands on fire I squeezed his neck harder and the flames started to spread all over both our bodies. As I got angier the hotter the flames were and the higher they rose. Finally the fact sunk in and I realized what was up with my body but at that point it was too late Logan's entire body was charred and my body was still on fire. I calmed my self down and the flames receded back into my body. I panicked and I ran home scared. As I ran Katie's mom was crying in shock that her only child, her daughter was dead on her front porch along with the fact that one of Katie's best friends had killed her and he was dead on her front lawn with his body blackened as flames still crackled on his body and finally her daughters boyfriend who happened to be the one who had killed the boy on her front yard and had these powers such as Telekinesis and Telepathy and apparently fire powers. I ran into my house and up to my room and lay on my bed both sad and terrified._

My heart was pounding and I was sweating as I sat up in my bed. I breathed heavily as I took stock of my surrounds and I realized that I was in my bed in the T Tower. As I lay in my bed sweat covering my body. Elsewhere in the city was a man dressed in all black and a hood sat and laughed maniacally he removed a glove and his hand was charred black the skin and muscle fused to his boned from a past event that involved extreme heat he moved his middle finger and thumb together so the pads were touching the skin and muscle crunched together as the limbs moved. He then snapped them and in the palm of his hand a small flame appeared. He then made it grow bigger. Satisfied with the size of the flame he then snuffed it out and put his glove back on the hand.


	15. Day 149

**Chapter 14: Day 149**

I had shot bolt up right in bed. My body was in a cold sweat, my heart was pounding in my chest. I got out of bed and went into my bathroom and turned on the water to the desired heat and I stepped in. As the hot water cascaded down over my body. As I thought about the dream I also thought about what this meant for me. Would I do what I always did or would I break the cycle? As I stepped out of the shower and into my closet to grab my clothes I decided what to do if only until everyone else woke up. After dressing in my jeans, T-Shirt, boots and leather jacket I walked out into the hallway and to the elevator. I opened the doors, stepped in and pushed the button for the vehicle hangar. Once I was on the correct floor I grabbed my keys for my Harley and I fired it into life. I rolled in to the door punched in the security code and opened door rolling out. Once I was on the other side of the garage type door I stopped and punched the security code back in to lock the tower back up and I rode off into the night.

The next morning Raven and Jinx, who was sharing the room with Raven, awoke to the sound of the towers alarm clock. They each took their turns in the bathroom, got dressed and stepped out into the hallway and they walked into the GPS room. When they entered the GPS room Bumblebee was there already starting to cook breakfast for her self and asked

''Morning Guys. Do you want anything since I'm here?''

''No I'm good.'' said Raven.

''I'll have toast, sausage links, eggs and a glass of orange juice.'' said Jinx.

Bumblebee got a plate for Jinx and placed the food she wanted on her plate. Slowly everyone filtered into the GPS room and after minutes of everyone being there Beast Boy finally noticed.

''Hey has anyone seen Max today?''

Everyone searched their memory and when nobody replied Raven suggested that I must have over slept. She walked down the hall to my room and knocked on my door after the third knock she entered thinking that I was up but in my shower. She entered my room and she noticed that my water wasn't running so she knocked on my bathroom door and after the third knock she cracked it and shouted

''I'm coming in Max!''

She entered and found that I wasn't in there either. She walked back a bit faster than she intended and told everyone that I wasn't in my room or bathroom. Cyborg quickly stood up and looked at all the security cameras and I wasn't on any of them. Cyborg than checked the feed from the night before at about three A.M. and he saw me leave my room at and he tracked me into the elevator, the vehicle hanger and finally caught me on the one just outside the big hanger inputting the security code back in and then he watched as I rode off out of sight from the camera. Raven decided she'd try to communicate Telepathically. I could feel Raven tapping at my mind wanting to communicate but instead I thought of a wall blocking her access to my mind.

''That's weird.'' said Raven.

''What?'' asked Terra

''I can feel him but he denied me access to his mind.'' replied Raven

''I'll try him on the T-Communicator.'' said Robin

Robin took the T-Communicator off his utility belt and brought it up to his mouth and spoke as he pushed the button.

''Max can you hear me?''

''Max talk to me.''

''Damn it's off.'' said Robin punching a wall.

As both Robin and Raven tried to get in touch with me. While they were doing that I was at the Miller residence on Grand Ave. I walked up their stairs and I knocked on the door.

''Hello. May I help you?'' A woman greeted and asked.

''Hello I was wondering if this is the residence where the man was attacked and had his hand burned?'' I asked her.

''I'm sorry but my husband doesn't have any comment on the attack.'' she told me.

''I'm not a reporter ma'am.'' I said.

''Then who are you? An investigator?''

''Let's just say that I have a vested interest in catching this guys.'' I said to her.

She let me in and led me to the room her husband was in.

''Pat their is a young man who would like to ask you some questions.'' His wife said.

''How many time do I have to tell this fucking story it's in the papers read it in there!'' Pat yelled at me through the door.

I walked in and said ''I'm not a reporter. I'm investigating the person responsible for your injury.

I sat down across from him and asked him if he could tell me every thing he could about the man who did this to him.

''He was about 5'6''- 5'7'', stocky build and his skin was strange.'' Pat said.

''Strange how?'' I asked.

''When ever he moved his arm or legs his skin would make a crunching noise.'' Pat explained.

I than asked him if he saw which way the man went and he pointed me in the direction the man went. I thanked him for the information and took off down the alley he pointed to. I walked down it examining the whole way down and found no clues as to where he went after the alley. After my search I walked back to my bike in front of the Miller residence and started it a rode off to a diner near by for some breakfast. Once in the diner a sat down on a stool at the counter and I ordered pancakes, bacon and orange juice to eat. I ate my breakfast and paid for it then I rode my bike to the park.

Once in the park I got off my bike and walked over to bench that overlooked a pond. I sat on the bench and watched some ducks swim by. As I sat and watched the ducks I thought about the choice I had to make. Should I continue the cycle and move to a new town just to repeat it again in about a year or do I stay and fight? As I sat I weighed the pros and cons of each choice. I finally decided that I was going to stay and fight. I decided that Raven was enough reason for me to at least try to fight the cycle. She had been my first girlfriend since Katie and I knew that I didn't want to go through that again. While was making my decision the rest of the Titans were doing the usual Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 online, Star and Raven were about to go meditate and they asked Jinx if she'd like to join them. She join them and they adjourned to Star's room and meditated. Bumblebee and Terra went to the mall, using Cyborgs car, and went shopping.

Through out the day Raven had continued trying to contact me via Telepathy and even she could feel me but she couldn't breakdown my mental barriers.

By time dinner rolled around I drove back to the diner I ate breakfast at. I ordered some dinner and ate the food. After eating dinner I paid and walked out to my Harley, sat down and fired it up. I than looked at my watch and decided to go back to the tower. As I drove back I came to a stop light and as I was stopped I was unknowingly being watched from a familiar car. It was Bumblebee and Terra coming back from the mall And as they were stopped three cars back from me they immediately called Robin and let him know that they were staring at me right now.

''Follow him and keep me posted.'' Robin told them.

As we all drove home, me unaware of them near me, we came to the driveway of the tower. Bumblebee who was driving pulled over and shut the car off.

''Why'd you pull over and shut the car off?'' asked Terra.

Bumblebee held up a finger to Terra telling her ''Just a second.'' ''Robin he's getting on the driveway and heading home.'' She told Robin and then hung up.

She then turned to Terra and said ''I pulled over so he wouldn't be suspicious of a car following him down the driveway.'' Bumblebee explained to Terra. As I came up to the tower's hangar door I input the code and it opened allowing me to drive in. I parked my bike and strode over to the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. The doors closed and up I went. When I reached the top floor and the doors opened and when they did there stood the whole team minus Terra and Bumblebee.

Robin who was standing in front pointed at me and said ''Maxcy my room now.''

I did as he said and followed him to his room. Once we were inside he started lecturing me about letting the team know where I am and always leaving the T-Communicator on and answering it. As he was lecturing me I stood there not really listening to him. After he finished he told me that I could go. As I walked past the rest of the team on the way to my room I caught A glimpse of Raven's face. I could see that she was upset, mad and confused but I kept walking to my room. The door opened and I stepped inside and took off me jacket and boots and I laid down on my bed. As I was just starting to sink in to my mattress there was a knock on the door. I opened it with my Telekinesis and Raven stormed in and she was by the side of my bed in a matter of seconds.

''Why did you block me all day!? I've been trying all day to contact you to see if you were alright!'' Raven shouted at me.

''I just needed to be alone and I didn't feel like talking to you. I'm sorry I didn't let you into my mind to let you know how I was feeling.'' I said

''Can you tell me why you needed to be alone now is that still ''privileged information"?'' Raven asked me putting air quotes around privileged information.

''It's private!'' I shouted back at her.

''Is this the dream you had last night?'' Raven asked accidentally letting slip that she knew about me dream.

''How do you know about my dream?'' I asked her staring angerily at her for spying on my dream.

''Well after that picture on the news last night I was worried about you so I put a spell on you which enabled me to see your dream as you were dreaming it.'' explained Raven.

''You had no right to do that Raven!'' I shouted at her.

''I was worried about you!'' She shouted back at me.

''That still doesn't give you the right to spy on me especially inside my dreams!'' I retorted.

As Raven and I were busy shouting at each other she saw my eyes and they started to change from their usual blue eyes into a red much like Raven's did when she was in her demon form. At this sight she turned and ran out of my door. I chased after her and she turned into the GPS room with me hot on her tail. Just as her foot hit inside the room I launched myself and I tackled her. As I lay on top of her turned to face me and then I straddled her, turned her around so we were facing each other and I put my hands around her neck and I started to squeeze. With my hands around her neck she started to cough and gasp for air. This only lasted for a few seconds but Raven was petrified and couldn't move. Soon Cyborg was pulling me off of Raven and he was restraining me so I couldn't escape his mechanical grip. Jinx helped Raven up and then Robin stepped forward and he confined me to my room for the next week and told me that I had one last chance. Cyborg escorted me to my room and after the door shut he locked the door from the inside so people could come in but not out it. He then went and changed the security code so I couldn't get out.

After he put me in my room and changed the security code he walked back into the GPS room and joined everyone else gathered around Raven to find out what happened.

''Well after Robin talked to him I decided that I would find out exactly what was going on with him and then after a while we started arguing and then I saw his eyes change colors. After I saw that I ran in here and then you guys know the rest.'' Raven said with tears in her eyes and then she asked if she could go to her room. Robin agreed and he asked Jinx to walk her there to make sure she was okay. Once they were in the room they and the door had shut Raven broke down crying overwhelmed at the thought of what I had done that to her. As Raven cried Jinx comforted her as best she could. She hugged her tightly as Raven cried on her shoulder.

After I was locked in my room I started to calm down and then it hit me I had chased Raven out of my room tackled her once she was inside the GPS room and then I started to choke her in front of the rest of the team. As I started to feel both the shame and pain of my actions it hit me how semi familiar it was to Logan. Meanwhile in the city was the man dressed in all black and a hood as he laughed maniacally he opened his cloak and he felt the energy from both Raven and I as it flowed into him. He felt nearly as strong as he had when he was first released from his fleshy prison. As he gained strength he thought of ways to make him self stronger. A smirk came across his face as he decided on a plan of action.


	16. Day 156

**Chapter 15: Day 156**

My punishment of one week in my room was now up and I was waiting impatiently for Cyborg to come open my door. Minutes later he opened my door and I stepped out of my room for the first time in a week. Before the door opened I grabbed three sheets of paper with writing on them and I stepped out of my room and followed Cyborg down the hall.

''Hey Cy how is Raven doing?'' I asked

''She hasn't left her room since that night, but Jinx has been bringing her food all week and she says that Raven has started to talk more over the past few days but she hasn't really talked about how she's been feeling about you.'' Cyborg explained.

He turned into the GPS room while I kept walking past it and I headed to Raven's door and I knocked on it asking her if I could come in but I heard nothing from inside so I tried contacting her via Telepathy but she blocked me like I had her. So I bent down and placed the letter and the poem that I had written to her on the floor by her door.

I then turned around and walked back to the GPS room door and I entered into a room where you could cut the tension with a knife.

''Hey guys what's up?'' I asked

no one answered me at all.

''Look guys I'm sorry about what happened, but I'm calm now.'' I said

''Prove it.'' said Robin as he stared me down.

''Okay fine.'' I said as I stood in front of them.

''Guys I regret my actions last week. I hate myself for what I did and it's inexcusable. I am truly sorry. I apologize for not answering my T-Communicator and I have also written a letter to Raven apologizing to her. All I hope for is that you all can find it in your hearts and find forgiveness for me and I will try to not let any of those things happen again.'' I said aloud to the entire team with the exception of Raven who was in her room.

The entire team looked at me and them at each other giving each other looks deciding if I was forgiven or not. After a few minutes Robin spoke up.

''Max we accept your apology but if anything like this happens again you will be kicked out of the Teen Titans and you will not be welcome back.'' Robin said in a stern tone.

''Understood Robin I won't let them happen again.'' I said as I join the rest of them for breakfast.

As I was eating breakfast the door to Raven's room opened and the letter and poem I had left on the floor were being picked up and lifted by light gray hands. The door shut again and the same hands opened and unfolded the letter first. The hands held the paper and after a little while tears started to drop on the paper smearing the ink a little. One of the hands rose and wiped the tears off the page. After more time the page was put on top of a night stand and then the poem was unfolded. Tears again fell on the page and a hand wiped them off so as not to smear the ink much. It too was put on the night stand after it was read. The hands then grabbed a piece of paper and pen and jotted something down quickly. That paper was then folded up and waited for another pair of hands. A few minutes later the other pair of hands appeared and with the folded piece of paper in hand the it moved down the hall swiftly. And through another door and it was placed on a pillow.

After I had beaten Beast Boy a few times in Modern Warfare 3 I stood up and returned to my room so I could meditate. After exiting the GPS room I started to walk towards my room when I saw Jinx coming out of it.

''Jinx what were you doing in my room?'' I asked her calmly.

''I lost my iPod and I'm just checking everywhere.'' Jinx replied.

''Okay. Also I was just wondering how is Raven doing?'' I asked her hoping Raven wasn't too upset with me.

''She's okay but she's a still little upset and truthfully the reason why I was in your room was because I was leaving a note on your pillow from her but I don't know what it says.''

With that I left Jinx and walked faster to my room as I entered I saw the note on my pillow. I walked to my bed after entering and I picked up the note and unfolded it I read it and it read _meet me in my room tonight at eight_. After reading the note my mind was racing thinking of all the things Raven and I were going to be talking about dreading the conversation I know Raven was going to bring up.

After I meditating from several hours I came back to reality just in time for supper. I exited my room and after a few steps I was in the GPS room and I sat down next to Jinx just because I wasn't sure where I stood with Raven. As I ate dinner in silence catching steely looks at Raven who had come out of her room for the first time in a week. At about a quarter to eight, Raven stood up and walked out of the GPS room swiftly. After she exited the room she reached out to me Telepathically and said

''Max tonight there will be no secrets you can hide. You are going to tell me everything about that dream.''

After fifteen minutes had pasted I too finished my dinner and I walked out of the GPS room and strode down the hall inching closer to her room. I finally arrived outside Raven's room and just as I was about to knock on the door it opened and from inside came her gravelly voice.

''Come in Maxcy.'' she said sounding very unamused.

''Hey Raven.'' I said as I went in for a hug but, she held up her hand signaling me to stop.

''Come sit.'' She said as she walked over to her bed.

I did as she told me. As I sat next to her I asked ''So where should we start?''

''We'll start with the dream. First off who was the girl sitting with you on the swing?''

''Her name was Katie Sandoz.'' I replied.

''And the other boy?''

''Logan Steele.''

''Okay now what was happening?''

''Before I answer that let me build up to it and tell you everything from who they were to why I'm here.''

''Okay.'' Raven said giving me the chance to tell her everything.

''The boy was Logan Steele and he was my best friend since the age of three or four. We did pretty much everything together from playing games to even sharing classes in school. Than one day in the middle of the fourth grade year our teacher Ms. Grant stood up in front of the class one fateful morning and she introduced a new student to the class. The girl form the dream Katie Sandoz. She was seated in front of Logan and I was seated next to him. After she sat down we introduced ourselves to her and than later that down at lunch she asked if she could sit with us since we were the only kids she knew and from that day on we were like the three musketeers.

Over the years I had developed strong feelings for her and by the time we were in Seventh grade I was about to discover my Telekinesis. One day in early August the three of us were swimming in her pool and we had decided to play a game we called Shark Attack. In the game one of us would play the shark, the victim and the hero. Logan played as the shark, Katie the victim and I played the hero. Katie and Logan got into the water and Logan dived down and started to pull on Katie's legs in order to cause the effect of Jaw's opening scene. Logan then came up so I could "kill him" and Katie was supposed to come up and act as if she were drowning but when it was her cue to do so she didn't. We looked down in the pool and saw her at the bottom of the twelve foot section. Logan and I panicked he got out of the pool and ran into her house to get her mom as I looked at Katie at the bottom of the pool. Now I could have jumped in and saved her except the fact that I wasn't a strong swimmer and wasn't good at diving. Then as I started to feel helpless because I couldn't help my friend. Something in me that I had never felt before awoke and as I thought about Katie coming up like none of this was happening suddenly as if by magic she started to rise out of the water and she was laying on the side if the pool. As Logan came out of the house with Katie's mother She noticed that Katie was out of the pool and started to perform CPR since she was an EMT. After a few tense seconds Katie spit the water out of her mouth and was coughing for air.

After Katie was awake her mother asked ''What happened?'' We explained that we were playing shark attack and Logan was the shark and that Katie was the victim. Then Katie explained that when Logan pulled her under she accidentally swallowed some water and she started to drown. Her mother then looked at me and asked how I got Katie out of the pool since she knew I wasn't a strong swimmer and I told her what happened. Katie was so thankful she lunged at me and hugged me tightly and as she hugged me I then felt a feeling of her never wanting to let go. I hugged her back and I helped her to her feet. Her mother then told Logan and I to go home for the rest of the day. We did as she said and by the time I got home my mom had heard from Mrs. Sandoz what I had done.

Days later when I decided to go see how Katie was doing and when I knocked on the door she answered in her regular cheerful way. She invited me in and while I went into her living room she went to the kitchen and grab a soda for both of us. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on to find something good to watch when Katie walked in to her living room two sodas in hand. She sat down next to me and after cracking the soda open and taking a sip I asked.

''So Katie how are you doing after the other day?''

''Fine. I'm just still a little shaken up is all.''

''So what about you and Logan?''

''I'm fine with him nothing is going to happen to our group or friendship.'' she reassured me.

After we talked about that she asked.

''So what about you how are doing with that Telekinesis thing?''

''I'm doing really good. I've discovered how to control it and I can even lift up to fifteen pounds.''

After telling her I decided to show her by lifting up both our sodas and as soon as I showed her and she squealed in excitement.

After lifting up our sodas I decided to scare her a little by using my newly discovered Telepathy and I spoke to her inside her own head.

''Oh my God that's so cool!'' she said

''Can you help me with something?''

''Sure what is it.''

''Can you think something and see if I can read your mind?''

''_Hey Jacob can you hear me?''_

_ ''Yeah I can.''_

I then explained to Raven how Katie and I had started to date and how the three of us had started to easily talk in class and how we would help each other with tests from different rooms at the start of school. At about three weeks after the start of school Logan had started to spend less and less time with Katie and I. I then explained how in mid October Katie and I went to the homecoming dance together. A few months after the dance Katie and I both started to notice that Logan had become extremely distant. He had even gone as far as to stop hanging out with us or even talking to us and even started to skip school. After school one day I stopped by and asked what was up. His mother answered the door and when I asked about Logan she responded with

''Oh he just hasn't been feeling very well lately.'' she told me.

''Okay well here I brought him his homework.'' I said as I handed her his books and assignments.

I then explained how by early summer vacation that fateful day had come and in a couple of quick moments my entire life was turned upside down my voice trembling as I spoke the words. A few days after both Logan and Katie had died their funerals had been scheduled. I being both their friends I went and paid my respects and I was even a pallbearer at both their burials. A few weeks later I had noticed various people treating me differently everyone from students in school to a few teachers and even the principal. Over the next year most of the town started to loath me for what happened to my friends. In the weeks leading up to the anniversary of their deaths the tension in town had reached a breaking point. Finally the event that made me leave town was when my own mother had tried to stab my the night of their death anniversaries. It made up my mind that I had to leave my home town with nothing but the clothes I had packed and the money I had stolen money from my mom. I had decided to get out of town by running to the local train yard and I found a boxcar that's door was slightly open. I slid the door open and jumped into a boxcar and shut the door.

As I sat for hours in the darkness I started to fall asleep and once I was I had a dream where the ghost of Katie came to me and said.

''Logan is not dead. He was possessed by a demon when you killed him. Once you left he was has resurrected as a half-demon that has all your powers and Mind Control which he used to make the town think that you actually killed us with your powers. that is why the town thinks that you are responsible for both mine and Logan's deaths.''

I had awoken and the train car was now dark. I checked my watch and saw that it was 3:30 A.M. I sat for three more days in the train car before it stopped. When it had I stepped out and roamed around for a bit before I ran into a man. I asked where I was and found out that I was now in St, Louis. I spent a year there fighting crime, mostly muggings and a few rapes but nothing compared to the Titan's but I had noticed that the news had slowly started to contain more and more stories about people who had been badly burned. It had started off just like the night I saw the story where I had thrown up. On the anniversary of Logan and Katie's deaths I was running after a man who had just robbed a convenience store I was struck by the sight of a burned man wearing a cloak holding a fire ball in his hand. As soon as I saw him I stopped and he grabbed the man running down the alley and set his body on fire. As I stood and watched the man's body burn I tried to put him out but nothing happened. The burned, cloak wearing, man than disappeared into the night Once the Robber was dead and the cops arrived soon and arrested me. When the cop asked me about what happened I told him and he decided to hold me for 72 hours until he ruled out that I was in fact telling the truth.

After they released me I decided that it was time to move to a new city. I decided to move to Denver. I paid for a ticket and traveled there. Once in Denver I went back to my normal routine. Stopping muggers,robbers and rapes, but I kept an eye out for the burnt man on the streets. Once I had been in Denver for about a month the mayor had noticed my good deeds and decided to pay me for every criminal I helped put in jail. I had started to notice in the papers and on the news countless times that he had indeed that the strange man had followed me. I had also noticed that their wasn't a pattern in his victims. It started off with a guy in the alley who had just his right hand burned. The next person was a woman who had up to her mid forearm burned. The next was up to their elbow and so on and so forth until finally he escalated to a full body burn by the time I had been there a year and while I knew I should have stopped him I couldn't track his movements. After a year in Denver and the burned man burning more people the Mayor was starting to sweat me about the death's so I left on the next train for Las Vegas. For the next two years I followed this same sequence of events in Las Vegas and than again in Seattle. From Seattle I paid for the ticket here to Jump City.''

Raven amazed by my story and sorted past.

''Whoa that's an impressive four years.'' said Raven.

''That's my entire life story in a nut shell Raven.'' I said to her.

''Okay now I just have one more question?'' she asked.

''What's that?'' I asked her

''On the night when you attacked me. What was up with your eyes?''

''My eyes?'' I asked looking at her.

''Yeah your eyes changed from blue to red.''

''I have no idea. Maybe my Pyrokinesis had something to do with it.''

''Very possible.'' she said.

After Raven asked me a few more questions I decided to ask her one.

''So Raven now that you know all about my past and why I snapped when you told me you spied on my dream, Do you forgive me?''

''Yeah and I am also sorry for snooping on your dream.''

After we were both satisfied with the explanations of each others actions we leaned in towards each other and we kissed. As our tongues were writhing around slapping together Jinx came in and asked.

''Are you two still talking?''

Once she saw that Raven and I were kissing she walked in and waited for us to break our kiss. After several minutes of Raven and I kissing each other getting lost in the passion Raven and I broke the kiss and I replied

''Yeah we're done and it's late. I'd better go to bed. It's been a long day.'' I said.

With those last words I walked out of Raven's room and strolled to my own where upon entering I had this strange feeling, But I shook it off and went to bed. Once I left Raven's room Jinx asked ''Is it okay to tell me what you and Max talked about?''

''Sorry Jinx we just re earned each other's trust I'm not going to betray it by letting you know what we talked about.'' Raven told Jinx.

''Not a problem I understand your position.'' Jinx said understanding.


	17. Day 157

**Chapter 16: Day 157**

The next day after I had told Raven about my past and apologized to her and she had apologized to me for my spying on my dream. Raven and Jinx awoke the next morning and went through their morning routines. While Raven was taking her shower she thought about doing something special for both her and I. She couldn't come up with an idea and then as she stepped out of her shower and stood in front of her bathroom mirror her eyes traveled up and down her body as her eyes fell on her perky breasts the basic idea came into her mind but it needed some elaboration. Now that the idea was planted she got dressed in her skin tight, spandex, leotard and indigo hooded cloak. When she stepped out of the bathroom she explained to Jinx what she wanted to do but told her she was having trouble elaborating it other then the obvious. Jinx told her that she and the other girls would help her and that they would go shopping for the supplies Raven would need for tonight. Jinx and Raven walked down the hall and into the GPS room and Raven sat down next to me and we kissed each other good morning. After Raven and I kissed she asked the other girls if she could talk to them after breakfast. They all agreed and then after breakfast all five girls met in Raven's room.

''So Raven what did you want to talk to us about?'' Bee asked.

Raven explained what she was planning.

''So you are asking for our help to come up with a fun, interesting or exciting way for you and Max to take your relationship to the base of second?'' Star asked.

''Yeah we've been dating for about two months and I think it's time for us to take it further and I was wondering if you guys had interesting ways that it happened to you or that you wished it had happened.

Jinx said ''Wally was touching them so fast after a date to the movies that I didn't realize what was happening until after it was too late.''

Bee said ''When I was part Teen Titans East and Cy was the leader I paid everyone to leave and I gave him a striptease.''

Terra said ''I just let BB do it after a picnic date.''

Star told how she had let Robin grab her breasts after they had played a game of strip poker.

After hearing all the ways it happened for her friends she got an idea for the way she'd like it to happen.

''I've got it guys.'' Raven said.

''I'd like if he gave me a massage and then have it lead there.'' she explained.

''But other than letting him grab your tits after a massage? What are you going to do for him?'' Jinx asked.

''I guess maybe I'll give him a massage in a special spot or a striptease.'' Raven said.

All the other girls shrieked happily after Raven said that. The five of them then got in the elevator and rode it down to the Vehicle Hangar where both Cyborg and I were tuning up my bike. As the five girls exited the elevator Bee came over and asked if she could borrow Cy's car.

''What for?'' asked Cy.

''Well the girls and I are going to have a girls day out.'' she explained.

''Plus maybe you'll get a surprise tonight.'' she whispered in his ear

Cy gave Bee the car keys and wished all the girls a good day. Before getting in the car Cy and Bee kissed. While they shared a goodbye kiss Raven came over to me and we too shared a kiss goodbye. The girls got in the car which soon roared to life.

Soon after the the girls left Cy and I finished tuning up my bike and Cy and I got in the elevator and went up to the GPS room and sat down to watch T.V. with BB. After a few minutes Robin waked in and asked. ''Hey where is everyone?''

''Oh they decided to have a girls day out on the town.'' Cy said.

''Well while they're out having fun shopping how about we go see a ball game and hangout.'' I suggested to the guys.

All four then went down to the Vehicle Hangar and Robin and I started our bikes. We got on while BB rode with me Cy rode with Robin. We left the tower and started to ride for the stadium. As we approached the half way mark to the Stadium the girls had arrived at the mall. The five girls stepped out of the car and were walking to the entrance talking and laughing. After walking into the Mall

Star asked ''So Raven what stores do you need to go to?''

''Well definitely Victoria's Secret and either Spencer's or an intimacy store of some kind.'' Raven said.

''Then how about we hit Victoria's Secret first then look for an intimacy store.'' suggested Bee.

Everyone agreed and they found a Mall map and found out the route to Victoria's Secret.

As they walked to Victoria's Secret Jinx and Raven walked back from everyone else so Jinx could ask Raven a question Jinx asked ''So Raven are you going to be using your room or Jake's room for this?''

''I don't know. Why?'' Raven asked.

''Well since Marcus and I haven't even kissed yet. I've been felling that I need a ''release some pressure'' and since we're going to an intimacy store I would pick up a toy and I would feel right using it in his room. So I wondering if you and Max could use his room?'' Jinx asked after she confided in Raven about her plan.

''Don't worry Jinx we'll use his room and if you'd like I could stay the night there.'' Raven said .

''Thanks Raven that'd be great.'' Jinx said tearing up a bit.

The girls finally reached the Victoria's Secret store and started to look at the different lingerie sets they had.

Each girl except Jinx picked out what caught their fancies. Raven had picked two things, but she couldn't decide which one to get. One was a black cutaway teddy with unlined lace cups, halter straps that tied around the neck with a lace bikini bottom that had moderate coverage, back hook closure and adjustable garter belts. The other was a matching bra and thong set from the Dream Angels collection. The bra was lightly lined with under wire cups and fully adjustable straps so Raven could wear it in the classic style, cross back, one strap or halter. The bra was navy with pink lace that when underneath the cup and wrapped around the back. The pink lace was also on the cups there was more at the top and it flowed into the cleavage. In midst of all this lace was a small navy blue bow. The matching thong, which had no back coverage and were low rise, in the same style had the same pink lace trim around the top and the leg area with a small navy blue bow in the center. Raven brought both to Jinx and asked her which one she thought I would like better.

Jinx thought that both the Teddy and the bra thong set and said. ''He'll like both I think.''

Raven listened to Jinx and bought both of them. After everyone bought their lingerie the girls started to head toward their next location. After few minutes they found another mall map and found an intimacy store close by. As they walked into the store a young twenty something girl spoke.

''Hi may I help you young ladies with anything?''

''No were just browsing'' said Terra for the group.

''Okay but don't be afraid to ask.''

The girls started to walk around the store looking at the various toys, dvds, etc. As Raven looked around the store for a few minutes she found what she was looking for. She had found the massage oils. She looked at all the different brands and flavors and she wondered which I'd like. Raven went the safe route and got a vanilla flavored bottle and a cinnamon flavored bottle. After getting the bottles she walked over to the stocking section of the store and looked at the various styles they had with Terra who was also looking.

''So BB's into stocking huh?'' Raven asked Terra.

''Yeah he just recently got into them so this should be a nice surprise for him.'' Terra said.

Raven was looking for the teddy she had and wondered if I would like fishnet stockings or a more traditional style. She decided on traditional while Terra got the fishnet ones. While Raven and the other girls were looking around the store Jinx was looking at the vibrators. She was looking for a very specific kind. After a little bit she found it. She grabbed one and then she continued browsing.

Star and Bee browsed through the store but they ended up not buying anything. After several more minutes of browsing everyone went up to the counter and paid for their items. Raven had bought a traditional style pair of stocking to go with her teddy along with vanilla and cinnamon flavored massage oil. Jinx had purchased a finger tip vibrator and Terra had bought just fishnet stockings while Star and Bee ended up buying nothing but the day was still young.

After the intimacy store they were walking to the food court for some lunch when they passed a shoe store. They would come back to it after lunch. Once in the food court bags in hands they all got the food the wanted. Both Bee and Raven ordered Chinese while Jinx, Star and Terra ordered a salad from McDonald's. As they were eating Raven contacted me via TP.

_ ''Hey Max what are you up to while we're having this girls day out.''_

_ ''The guys and I decided to catch a ball game and right now it's the top of the 4th.''_

_ ''So will you guys be home for dinner?''_

_ ''I don't know yet, but the second I do I let you know.''_

_ ''Okay enjoy the rest of your day Max. I love you.''_

_ ''Thank you enjoy yours also. I love you too Rae.''_

Raven and the girls finished their lunch and than they went into the shoe store they passed by earlier. Once inside Bee saw a pair of black leather thigh high boots with a square toe and six inch spike heels. Raven was looking at a pair of sneakers. She had decided that she was going to start running in the morning so she could start doing something physical during her day. She found a pair of purple Nike Flyknit Trainer +'s in her size. Star found a pair of gold strapped heels she liked, Jinx pair of navy blue knee high platform boots with buckles up the side while Terra didn't find a pair of shoes she liked.

After the shoe store the girls took their bags to the car one final time and once Raven told them about the guys going to a ball game. The girls decided to go back in the mall to catch a movie. Raven decided not to join them and instead she went to Dicks Sporting Goods to buy two purple Under Armour shirts,one short sleeve and the other long sleeve, two pairs of purple Under Armour running shorts and two sports bras in black. After Dicks Sporting Goods Raven went to a book store in the mall. After browsing for bit in the book store Raven found one she had seen on shelves everywhere and heard about but had never read for whatever reason. It was book about the true story of a woman who had been an outcast during her teenage years and in order to find acceptance she joined a cult. After about ten years of living in the cult she realized that the cult was brainwashing it's members and she got out and became a motivational speaker at colleges and high schools.

After Raven bought her book she went to a Star Bucks lounge in the middle of the mall. She bought a Caramel Macchiato and sat down to read her book. She drank her coffee as she read her book. As she read her book her friends were done with the movie they had seen which was Safe Haven they walked through the mall looking for Raven. After Jinx, Star, Bee and Terra walked around the mall for awhile they found Raven at the Star Bucks lounge. After they found her they left the mall and got into the car and they drove home and along the way they stopped for dinner at their favorite pizza place for a quick dinner.

After the girls got back home Raven and the others got their things out of the trunk and they all immediately went up in the elevator and then she went straight to her rooms. As she went into her room and started to prepare for my arrival. She threw her bags on the bed and rummaged through the Victoria's Secret bag to find the navy with pink lace bra and thong set. Once she found the bra and thong set she cut the tags off with her TK ability and than she removed her cloak, leotard and boots. As she stood naked in the middle of her room Jinx came in and offered to help Raven with whatever she needed. Raven asked her to get some candles out of the emergency kit in the closet and to put them on my dresser and side tables. As Jinx rummaged in the closet Raven started to put the bra on and she adjusted the straps into the halter style and was just pulling the thong up when Jinx left for my room. After she was in her new under garments she put her leotard and cloak back on and Jinx just returned when Raven grabbed her iPod on her own side table and headed for the computer in the GPS room to download an a mix of songs for her striptease later that evening. As Raven looked for the perfect songs to strip to she found something interesting there was a playlist called Bee's dance mix which contained mostly Katy Perry, Rihanna, Ke$ha and Lady Gaga. She then added the playlist her iPod. After the iPod synced Raven strode to my room and she placed it in the iPod dock on my book shelf waiting for me to arrive back at the tower.

As she waited for me Raven went back to her room and unpacked the rest of her things and put them in their correct places. After she put the stuff away She looked at the massage oils she had purchased and wondered which one to use.

''Hey Jinx which flavor do you think Max will like better?'' Raven asked.

''I think he'll prefer the cinnamon.'' Jinx replied.

Raven grabbed the cinnamon and placed it on her side table so she wouldn't forget it. After running out of things to keep her busy she decided to read more of her book. She opened to the page she had left off on and continued her story. After about twenty minutes she felt me at her consciousness.

_ ''Hey Rae we'll be home in about fifteen minutes.'' _I said to her.

_ ''Okay when you get here could you please meet me in your room?''_ She asked me.

_ ''Yeah sure, but why do you want to meet in my room?'' _I asked her suspiciously.

_ ''Because I have a surprise for you.'' _She said in a flirty tone.

After that I left Raven's consciousness. As I wondered what she was going to surprise me with she grabbed the oil off her side table and went to my room to get into position. As the guys and I rode up to the tower I wondered what the surprise could be. As we rode the elevator up I gave up on trying to figure it out. Once we stepped out of the elevator and a walked to my room and once I opened my door I noticed that the window shades were pulled and from the darkness I heard Raven's voice say ''Welcome Home Max.'' After the door closed Raven came out of the darkness and kissed me passionately. After Raven broke the kiss she asked

''Could you light the candles please?'' she asked pointing to the various locations of candles in my room.

I walked over to one of the side tables by my bed and lit a candle with a single flame from my index finger. After that one was lit I picked part of the flame and continued to light the rest by making it float from candle to candle. As I finished lighting the last one Raven hit play on the iPod on my book shelf and the song Die Young by Ke$ha started to play. I walked over to Raven and she used her TK and pushed me on to the foot of my bed. As I sat there looking at her I noticed she was starting to dance.

Raven started her dance off by slowly lowering her hood and revealed her cute face framed perfectly by her deep violet locks. Afterwards Raven started to slowly sway her hips to the Ke$ha song and in a swift motion she took her cloak off and threw it to the floor. Now Raven was only in her Leotard and belt and she continued to sway her hips seductively. She raised both hands above her head and slid her left hand back down promptly tracing the curvature of her right arm, with only her index finger, down to her shoulder socket. She moved the lone finger down her body purposefully choosing to move her finger down her cleavage and down her toned stomach to her left thigh. While she was sliding her finger down her body the other hand slowly fell to her side and her hips never stopped swaying. Once both hands were back to their normal positions she her hands on her belt which hung higher on one hip than the other. She moved her hands to the buckle and with and audible click I saw her take the belt in one hand and she tossed it to her side and it hit the floor with a muffled thud. With only her leotard on Raven continued swaying her hips to the Kr$ha song. The song changed from Kr$ha's Die Young to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. She was swaying her hips faster and she started to run her hands along her body. As Raven started to move faster with the beat of the new song she reached behind her neck and I heard her zipper. Raven than started to slowly wiggle and pull her leotard off. Once her arms were out of the sleeves she continued to dance normally.

As I watched Raven continue dancing she slid her leotard down her body so that the top of her breasts and cleavage shown. I noticed that there were no bra straps and I felt a tightness in my groin grow. My mind started to race at the possibilities of what would happen tonight with Raven. I noticed that Lady Gaga's Bad Romance had changed to Katy Perry's California Gurls. Raven slowed her dance pace slightly and slid her leotard down her body more revealing her navy bra with pink lace to me. After seeing the bra I knew that I being ridiculous to think that Raven would strip naked after we agreed to take it slow and after only dating about a month and a half but I still loved the show she was giving me. She started to grab and grope her breasts slightly as she lost herself in the music.

The song changed to Rihanna's Umbrella and Raven started to undulate her stomach and changed her hip shaking to gyrating. As she continued dancing she slid her leotard down even further so that it was now even with the top of her thong I could see all of Raven's body from the waist up. I watched Raven she was gyrating and undulating. It was a hypnotic display of sexy belly dancing that I couldn't resist. She turned away from me and bent stiffly at the waist and slid the leotard down revealing her thong clad ass to me. She continued to slide it down her long sexy legs all the way to the floor. After it lay in a heap on the floor she pulled her legs out of the holes and stood up straight and turned to face me giving me a good look at her body.

I stared at Raven moving my eyes up and down her body slowly taking in every sexy curve of her body. As I was staring at her she stepped towards me and she used her TK to untie my boots and take them off tossing them to the side. She walked up to me and straddled my lap and hugged my body close to her. As she sat on my lap we started to kiss. While we were kissing she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to slide it up my body. We only broke the kiss for a few seconds so Raven could take my shirt off. After it was off we continued kissing and while we were she threw the shirt to one side. Next she started to lightly grind her hips against my groin. Raven's striptease had gotten me partially aroused and her hips grinding against my groin was finishing that job. After several minutes of kissing and grinding she stood up off me and next thing I know she was undoing my pants. After she had unbuttoned and unzipped them I stood up and let them fall to the ground. Raven stepped back as I stood in my boxer briefs my cock noticeably erect. I stepped out of them and before I resumed sitting on the foot of my bed Raven stood there looking at at my thin yet well defined body. She stared at my abs and slowly moved her eyes up my body following my pecks and well toned arms and lanky arms. After Raven was done staring at my body I sat back down on the foot of my bed and she followed suit on my lap. Once she was back on my lap we continued kissing each other and Raven continued grinding her hips and lower womanly lips against my now hard cock.

As we were kissing and grinding each other I reached my hand up to cup Raven's left tit and right as I lightly touched the cup of her bra she must have felt it and she grabbed a hold of my shoulders and leaned back away from me.

With a quizzical look in my eyes I looked into Raven's and asked ''Why'd you pull away?''

''Because you tried to grab my chest and if you want to touch these then you'll have to work for it.'' she replied cupping her breasts moving her hands and breasts up and down.

''What do you mean work for it?'' I asked her.

With those words Raven stood up getting off my lap pulling me up with her and she walked around to a side of my bed and she laid down on her stomach. ''I want a full body massage with the oil on your side table for starters.'' she said pointing to the bottle.

I fell back into my bed and twisted my body and started to crawl towards her. I decided to straddle her lower back and with my TK and floated the bottle Raven pointed to over to me. I opened it and dabbed some onto my hands and spread it around and I started by placing my hands on Raven's shoulders with my hands placed on her shoulder blades I started to rub my thumbs in a circular motion pressing firmly on Raven's shoulder blades. While rubbing her shoulder blades with my thumbs I was using my fingers to rub the top of Raven's shoulders.

After awhile I started to move my hands down her slender, well toned, back. I started to go back and forth between using my thumbs and using my hands to knead her light gray skin as I continued massaging down Raven's back. After I was done massaging down Raven's back and legs she let the oil dry before she turned over so she was laying on her back. I started the process over on her front side but instead I began at her ankles. As I worked my hands up her legs I stopped when I was at her thighs. While I knew what to do I didn't know if I should. I decided that I would test the waters if you will and I lightly brushed my hands and thumbs along her lower and then upper thighs checking her response to my touch there. She didn't seem to mind it so I rubbed properly as I continued my massage on her thighs. I soon reached for the top of the panties. However instead of just pulling them down like I could have I instead started to firmly rub Raven's pelvis using mainly my thumbs. As Raven moaned in pleasure I used my pinkies to hook over the top of the panties and I started to slowly pull them down but before they moved to far Raven spoke up and said

''Now now we haven't reached that point yet. Get back to the massage.''

I did as Raven asked and again and I resumed the massage from where I should have gone next I continued upwards to Raven's stomach. As I rubbed Raven's well toned stomach she moaned again. The moans and her body were telling me she had never in her entire life been touched like this. I slowly wandered my hands further up her body. I had finally worked my hands up her body to her chest. I rubbed her ribs as lightly as possible and then I moved my hands up to Raven's breasts. I placed my hands on to Raven's Bra clad breasts and started to rub them in a circular motion she was now moaning the loudest she had when I did this. I didn't stop but instead I pressed a little harder. From what I could gauge from having my hands on her bra clad breasts they were medium size. I would guess they were around 26-32 C-cup they were soft yet firm and very warm. As I switched from massaging to playing with Raven's breasts her body was bucking, rolling and undulating from the sheer pleasure she was feeling. Her moans were growing louder than before and her breathing was heavy and ragged. She used her TP to communicate with me.

_ ''M..Max please st...stop. I can't take anymore.''_

I did as Raven wanted and stopped playing with her tits. After I did her body went limp on my bed and I lay next to her. She cuddled up next to me as we lay there her breathing slowly became normal again. Once it had she rolled over on top of me and kissed me passionately. After the kiss she spoke

''Wow you must have really liked my massage.'' I said with a smirk across my face.

''Yeah I did and then I loved you playing with my tits too.'' Raven said in a sultry voice.

''Then why did you tell me to stop?'' I asked.

''Because while was nice I started to become ...'' she said trailing off and saying something under her breath.

''What?'' I asked her

''I said I was starting to get ho...'' she said under her breath again.

''You what?'' I asked again

''Horny. You were making me horny and I got scared of us going to far. Since we did agree to take it slow.''

''That's fine Raven. But you could've told you were getting horny you didn't have to mumble it under your breath. Besides I was hoping that I did make you horny so I could make you feel the way you made me feel with the lap dance and while was give you that massage.'' I told Raven

''So are you going to be heading back soon?'' I asked Raven.

''I may in about an hour so that Jinx has plenty of time to finish up.''

''What's Jinx doing?'' I asked her.

''She would like me telling you this so don't let on that you know but today she bought a "toy." '' Raven said putting toy in air quotes.

''Oh.'' I stated to her letting her know that I knew what she meant.

''So what shall we do until then?'' I asked.

''Oh I can think of something we'll both enjoy.'' Raven said.

Raven and I were laying in bed just caressing and exploring each others bodies through what little amount of clothes we had on for about an hour or so and then she contacted Jinx via her TP. Jinx told her that she was done and thanked her. She also told her that if she wanted to come back to the room it was safe. Raven kissed me goodnight and for the massage. She dressed herself before leaving and she walked back to her room. As she was walking out of my room I watched her ass sway naturally until my door closed. After she left I thought about how much I enjoyed giving her a massage and playing with her tits that I took care of some ''business'' and after I drifted off to sleep blissfully dreaming about Raven.


	18. Day 164

**Chapter 17: Day 164**

Over the next week Raven had been awakening a couple hours earlier than usual. She had wanted a more physical workout so she decided she would run a couple mornings a week. She'd done it twice already and just like with the previous times Raven had set her alarm to 5:00 A.M. when the alarm went off she woke up, stretched and wiped the morning sleep from her eyes. She stepped out of bed and walked past Jinx who was reading quietly and greeted her a good morning. She walked into her bathroom doing what needed to happen and than she came out and walked to her closet. She opened the door to it and instead of her usual long sleeved black leotard, indigo hooded cloak and her ankle boots Raven grabbed her purple long sleeved Under Armour shirt, a pair of shorts and her new Nike's. She walked to the end of her bed and she unclasped her black bra that she wore to bed. For the past week she had been sleeping in her under wear trying to become more comfortable in so little when she around me. She unclasped her black bra revealing her round and firm light grey skinned 26-32 C-cup breasts. She walked over to the dresser she and Jinx shared and opened the top drawer and grabbed one of her new sports bra she had bought and she put it on. Next she put on her purple skin tight Under Armour sport shirt and then put on a pair of her shorts. Finally a pair of socks and her purple Nike's.

She stretched awhile in her room and after about ten minutes she jogged out of her room grabbing her iPod off the top of her dresser and jogged to the elevator. She pushed the button to take her to the front door. Once down there she strode to the door and before she opened it she punched in the security code and now the door could be opened without the alarm being set off. She started to jog out of the tower and off down the two mile long road that went from the island to the main land. In about ten minutes she was turning and running along the sea wall. She continued running for about an hour before she looked down at her iPod and saw that it was almost 6:00. She soon turned around and started back towards the tower. She was starting down the road to the island at about 7:08 and she was at the door by 7:18. she opened the door to the tower and she walked into the elevator and pushed the top floor button.

Once she was at the top floor she stepped out of the elevator and she walked to her room. Along the way she saw and said hi and good morning to both Bee and Terra in the hallway. Raven strode to her room and once inside she took the ear buds out and placed the iPod on her dresser. She heard the shower in her bathroom running and she knew that Jinx was busy starting her morning. She walked into her bathroom and and asked Jinx how much longer she intended to be in there. Jinx responded with a few more minutes then she just had to dry off and do her hair and then the bathroom was all Raven's. While Raven waited for Jinx to finish with the bathroom she grabbed a book off her nightstand and read a bit more of it.

After about twelve minutes Jinx came out of the bathroom in just her bra and panties she walked to the closet and opened the door to grab her clothes and dressed while Raven stripped out of her work out clothes and walked over to the bathroom and placed them in the hamper. As Jinx walked out of the room Raven was just turning on the shower so she could finish the start to her morning. As the water came back up to temperature she stood out of the stream. Once it was at the proper heat she wanted she stepped into it and felt relief as the water cascaded and washed the sweat from her morning run off her body. As she stood in the flow of the shower head her mind wandered to the night a week ago that had made her feel as she never had before. She had played with herself from time to time before but she had never focused on just her breasts. While she thought of the pleasure I had caused her by just playing with her breasts. She cupped them and started to massage them which made her moan slightly. As the pleasure built up she made her right hand start to pinch and roll her nipple. Her face was flushed and a few more low moans escaping her mouth. She was about to move a hand lower.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. This pulled Raven out of her lusty imagination and back to reality. Another knock happened and now back in the real world she called out ''Who is it?''

''It's me.'' Jinx shouted in to her.

''Come on in Jinx.'' Raven shouted back.

Jinx came in and sat on the toilet next to the shower and she started to speak.

''Hey Rae tonight Marcus just called and he's planned our first date for tonight and I was wondering if you and Max...'' Jinx started but Raven cut her off.

''I'd be happy to but I have to ask Max first and I'll be sure to do that before we meditate today.'' Raven told her.

''Thanks Raven.'' Jinx said.

''No problem.'' Raven replied.

Jinx soon left the bathroom and Raven finished her shower and she stepped out into the tiled room. She grabbed a towel and dried off her body and hair before she walked out of her bathroom and into her room. She opened her closet and grabbed a leotard, cloak and a pair of her ankle boots she then walked over to her dresser and she pulled a black bra and a matching black thong. She dressed and walked to the GPS room for breakfast which by the time she got there breakfast was close to being over so she walked in and over to the island. She was getting used to being late for breakfast on the mornings she ran. As Raven sat down on a stool she grabbed the last plate and a glass. She reached for some food and the orange juice. After eating her breakfast she came over to the couch and sat down cuddling into me. After awhile she and I got up and walked to my room to meditate. Once the two of us were in my room she turned to me and asked ''Hey Max do you think we could talk instead of meditate today?''

''Sure. About anything in particular?'' I asked.

''Yeah a couple of things.'' Raven said.

''First Jinx told me her and Marcus were going on their first date tonight and she was wondering if we'd like to go with them?''

''Sure we can go on the date with them so there's no pressure.'' I told Raven.

''Good Jinx will be happy to hear that. I'll let her know that you said yes'' Raven said.

Raven used TP and reached out to Jinx and once in Jinx's mind she spoke.

_''Hey Jinx I asked Max about the double date with you and Marcus tonight and he's agreed to go.''_

_''Tell him I say thank you.''_

Aafter telling Jinx the news she spoke to me.

''Jinx says thank you and she's going to let Marcus know.'' Raven said.

Raven walked over and sat on my bed. After we sat down I asked Raven

''Okay so what's the other thing you wanted to talk about?''

''While I was in the shower this morning I was thinking about the night we shared together last week.''

''Oh that was an amazing night.'' I said in a voice that suggested I wanted to do it again.

''Yeah it was and while I thinking about it I was playing with my breasts and I had an epiphany.''

''What's that?'' I asked.

''I figured out how to make sexual touching easier for me.'' Raven said.

''How do we do that?'' I asked excited at the prospect of repeating nights like that more frequently.

''When we do that I need you to touch me longer so my tolerance to the pleasure can be built up and then when we move to the next level I'll be able to handle it.'' Raven explained.

''Is that why you told me to stop?'' I asked.

''Yeah I was starting to get too horny and sometimes that makes my demon side come out which can be a little troublesome.'' Raven said.

''That's fine but you've addressed the problem and came up with a solution.'' I told her.

After we talked Raven and I fell over and she cuddled into me and I wrapped my arms around her. As I hugged her and she cuddled into me her hair was right next to my nose. As we laid there in bed the smell of mint wafted towards my nose. I sniffed her hair lightly as we laid there cuddling I kissed the crook of her neck lightly and she exhaled loudly telling me she enjoyed it. I continued to run my lips along her collarbone. My trail of kisses eliciting a few light ''mmmm's'' from Raven.

''I love your mint shampoo Raven.'' I said.

''I know that's why I used it, but speaking of things you love what else do you love about me?'' Raven asked.

I acted as if I was thinking for a minute and then I spoke.

''Well I love your eyes.'' I said.

''Anything else?'' Raven asked.

''Yes, I love how your beautiful, your smart, your kind, your dry sense of humor, and I love when you let your emotions show.'' I said rattling off just some of the things about her that I loved.

''Really? Why do you love when I show my emotions, it's dangerous when I do.'' Raven said.

''I love it because they remind me that you're part human and not just a demon and every time you smile I see it as a treasure that lights up the world.'' I explained to her.

After that Raven rolled around so we were facing each other and she smiled. I smiled back and she leaned in and she kissed me passionately. I kissed her back just as passionately and we started to make out. I enjoyed it as Raven slid her tongue to the edge of my throat and she enjoyed it as I did the same we could each taste the sweetness of each others saliva. As we continued our make out session she rolled so she was on top of me and I placed my hands on her ass and I gave it a few soft squeezes. Raven reached her arms under me and did the same to me as I too felt a few soft squeezes on my ass. I let go of her firm well toned ass after a few minutes and she lay her body on top of me and her breasts mashed into my chest as her full 115 pounds was on top of me I reached up and cupped her left tit softly in my right hand. I squeezed it softly playing with it as time went on. Raven and I broke the kiss and she said ''You forgot to mention that you loved my body.'' Raven said jokingly.

''I thought that was obvious.'' I said in mock tone.

Raven giggled as I gently squeezed and mashed her soft breasts with both hands. We continued to kiss as I played with Raven's breasts we both enjoyed the feel of the others tongue in our mouth and she thoroughly enjoyed her breasts being fondled. This resumed for several more minutes until we broke the kiss. Raven glanced over at the clock on my side table and noticed that we had been ''meditating'' for a little longer than usual.

''Max we need to stop so the team doesn't get suspect what we're doing.'' Raven said.

''Okay.'' I said a little reluctantly but understanding what she meant and why she feared a team mate walk in and make us feel embarrassed.

I removed my hands from her chest and the two of us stood up and I readjusted the slight tent in my pants. Raven noticed me do this and said

''I know how you feel you got me a little worked up to.'' Raven said smiling at me.

''I'm glad you enjoyed it just like I did.'' I replied.

Raven and I exited my room hand in hand and we took long slow strides so we could enjoy being alone in each others company for a few more lingering seconds when we walked into the GPS room and we saw Bee making the team lunch. She was maiking Rubens and after they were prepared we sat at the kitchen island and watched T.V.

After the team finished their lunch we all sat on the couch and continued to watch T.V. as we digested our food. About an hour passed Robin suggested that the team go work out or train in the danger room. Raven, BB, Terra, Jinx and I decided to that we would train in hand to hand combat in the Dojo where Robin had been training me in karate. The five us went in and we decided that it would be me vs Terra. Jinx vs BB and then the winners would spar and then finally the winner of the winners would face Raven. Before anyone started we set up the following ground rules. One: there is no power use and Two: submission holds were okay as long as the other person wasn't hurt.

Terra and I got on the floor and took our fighting stances after we bowed to each other. She threw the first punch and I dodged it and threw one of my own which she blocked. The two of us kept throwing punches and kicks at each other as we continued to block and dodge the others punches and kicks. Finally after several minutes Terra threw a punch and I grabbed it under my right arm pit and I spun around her tripping her and once she fell I moved and squatted over top of her and I placed my left hand on her shoulder and my right hand was balled up in a fist which was aimed and ready to hit her in the face. I threw the punch quick and stopped it inches from her face. This signified the end of the match and that I had won. I helped Terra up and we hugged each other the two of us then went and sat over on the bleachers while BB and Jinx got up and they walked to the place where Terra and I were.

I sat between Raven on my right and Terra on my left. The three of us watched as Jinx and BB squared off. The match started off differently from mine and Terra's match they walked around circling each other and then after a few minutes they started to threw punches and kicks while they blocked and dodged the others attacks. Their match like ours went on for several minutes they each had a few good blocks and dodges on each other. Finally BB threw a punch and he over balanced. Jinx capitalized on this and when he fell she straddled his body and did the same as I did to win against Terra. Jinx helped BB up and he came over to the bleachers to sit down. I stood up and walked out onto the floor and stood across from Jinx. We bowed to each other and then we got into our fighting stances. Our sparring match lasted awhile at the end was the best fighting Jinx and I had ever done. I did a roundhouse kick with my left foot which Jinx caught. I faced her and I decided to try to swing my right leg and kick her in the neck while my left leg was held by her. As I swung my leg to meet her neck she dodged it and I dropped my foot down and my left leg was now being held behind me. I thought quickly and I swept her legs out from under her with my right leg and Jinx quickly fell down. After she fell we got up and she jumped forward and went to kick me. I dodged her leg but I reached out and caught her torso. I slammed her down to the ground and then I squatted over her and then I gave her the signal indicating a kill shot.

Afterwards I helped Jinx up and then Raven stepped off the bleachers and down onto the floor after she removed her cloak. We bowed and then started to circle each other. The sparring match started with me throwing a left crossover and Raven dodged it quickly and then she got around me and she grabbed my left wrist and she pushed it so that she could control me by applying more pressure on my wrist. I knew as soon as she grabbed my wrist and applied some pressure on it I knew I was screwed. Raven held my wrist and she placed it behind my back she then gently forced me down and she gave me the kill shot signal. She helped me up and once I was on my feet we kissed. Afterwards the five of us walked out of the Dojo and to the elevator. We went up and walked to the GPS room and sat down on the couch and watched T.V. After a few more minutes Robin, Star, Cy and Bee walked in and sat down as well.

''Hey Jinx what time are we meeting up with Marcus?'' Raven asked.

''We're going to pick him up at his house at seven. That is if it is okay for us to use the T-Car?'' Jinx asked as she looked at Cy.

''Yeah that's not a problem.'' Cy said.

''Cool that's three hours away. Raven said.

For the next few hours everyone watched T.V. and then at 6:30 Jinx, Rae and I got the keys from Cy and then we went down to the vehicle hangar via the elevator and then we got in the car. I started up the car and I drove to Marcus' house. After we picked him up and he got in the car we said hi and he told me where to go. I pulled up to a bowling alley. I parked the car and we walked in and we paid for three games. The man behind the counter gave us the shoes in the sizes we asked for and told us the lanes we'd be on. We walked over to the lanes and on the way we picked the balls we wanted from a nearby rack. We placed our balls on the ball return and then we sat on the chairs and put on our shoes. We took to the lanes and threw a few practice rolls and then we started our games. For the next hour and a half the four of us bowled and then after we were done we returned the balls and shoes to their proper spots and then we walked over to a diner inside the bowling alley. We sat down and we ordered a pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of Pepsi for the four of us to share. The pitcher came and we poured ourselves our portion and then we talked.

''So how was your day guys?'' Marcus asked us.

Jinx explained the sparring match that she, Terra, BB, Raven and I did. She continued to explain that I beat Terra while she beat BB and than how I beat her and how Raven beat me.

''You know Max if you guys weren't super heroes and teammates I would kill you for hitting my girl.'' Marcus said.

''Don't worry she can take care of herself and she'll be getting me back either way.'' I said.

The pizza came and the four of us ate and continued to talk. After we were done we walked back out to the T-Car and I drove Marcus back to his house and I parked in front of it Raven and I stayed in the car while Jinx and Marcus got out. They walked up onto his porch and after a few minutes of saying good night Jinx leaned in and kissed him on the cheek they hugged after that and he opened the door to his house and walked in while Jinx walked back to the car. Raven and I sat and watched them silently as Jinx got in the car and then I drove off towards the T-tower. After we were back home I parked in the vehicle hangar and the three of us got out of the car and stepped into the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. Once on the top floor the doors opened and we stepped out into the hallway it was only 10:30 P.M. so Raven, Jinx and myself walked into the GPS room and we walked over and sat down with the rest of the team on the semi- circle shaped couch. Terra asked how the date and we told them the details. After a couple of hours watching T.V. and talking the team headed for bed. I kissed Raven good night outside of the GPS room and went to my room and after stripping down to my underwear I got into my bed and drifted off to sleep quickly tired from the bowling. Raven and Jinx had also done the same and the rest of the team drifted off to sleep fairly quickly.


	19. Day 165

**Chapter 18: Day 165**

The team had only been in bed a few hours when suddenly at 3:30 in the morning we all awoke to the sound of the city alarm blaring. Everyone quickly got up out of bed and we got dressed save for Cy who rushed to the GPS room to shut the alarm off and find the location of the crime. A few minutes later we were all in the GPS room to find out the location of the crime.

''It's at the Natural History Museum.'' Cy told us after we had filtered into the room.

We all got into the elevator and rode it down to the vehicle hangar where Robin, Cy, Terra, Jinx, and I got on and in the vehicle we'd be using to get there while the rest of the team flew. We were there in minutes since there was no traffic this late at night. When we arrived at the Museum we fanned out and everyone took one side of the building while Star and Bee took the top to see if that's where they had broken in at. Jinx and I took the East side of the building while Robin and Terra took the South, BB the West while Cy and Raven took the North. Everyone searched and after a few minutes Cy came over the T-Communicator and told everyone to get over to the North side of the building. Everyone quickly ran over to meet Cy and Rae and when we got there we all saw the hole in the side of the wall. We stepped in through it and we started to walk but soon Bee, Star, Robin, Terra, Jinx and I ran into a slight problem.

''Hey Max could we have a light please? Terra asked.

I obliged by creating a golf ball sized fireball in my hand and then I made it float a few feet in front of the team. When we walked into the Museum and my fireball shed some light the team noticed a banner on the front desk. Cy used his robotic eye and read it.

''Guys who ever broke in is here to steal a huge collection of Diamonds, Rubies, Emeralds and Sapphires because the Museum is showing a jewel collection this month.'' Cy said.

We quickly followed Cy as he used his robotic eye to follow the heat trail the person had left behind. We followed it for a few minutes until we came to a big exhibition room with only one entrance that also acted like an exit. The nine of us were on the sides of the entrance looking as a 6'7'' tall muscular guy smashing all the cases and he was then reaching in and he was grabbing all the jewels inside them. As we watched him Raven and I used our TP ability on all of the team and we devised our plan.

Robin being the master tactician that he is devised a plan. The plan was for Terra to block the entrance with a rock wall so the guy couldn't escape then Bee, BB and Star would fly around him and they would distract him. While he was distracted Jinx would use her bad luck magic causing him to trip. Once he was down Raven would use her TK ability to lift him up and smash him into the ceiling and then back down to the floor and then while he was down Robin, Cy and I would ran towards him and while Cy and I trained a sonic cannon and I had a fire ball ready to throw at him Robin would cuff him and then we would call the cops to come arrest him.

We went into the room and Terra stomped down on the ground and a rock wall jutted up and blocked the entrance. The guy turned around when he heard the noise made by Terra lifting her rock wall. We then watched as the robber changed his skin which looked like it was replaced by some kind of metal. The plan however didn't change and then Bee, BB and Star flew towards and around his and as they flew around him he punched the air and sent out a cluster of six inch long two inch thick shards of metal at them. They dodged them and now the shards were heading for Cy, Robin, Terra, Jinx, Raven and I. Terra grabbed Robin and Jinx and encased them in a rock shield while Raven and I used our TK abilities to stop the momentum of as many of the shards as we could. Cy used both of his sonic cannons and shot small rapid shots at the ones Raven and I missed. After all the shards were on the ground, in the rock shield or vaporized Star and Bee fired star bolts and shots from the stingers as they flew around over his head but the metal on his body was deflecting the shots. I made flames crawl up my arms and I made the flames get hotter causing both the sprinkler system go off as well as make the flames change color from orange to blue to purple and then finally the color escaped the flames. Raven read my mind and she called Star, Bee and BB off of the guy and she quickly lifted him into the air and held him still while I shot a continuous invisible flame beam at him. As it hit him he screamed in pain as the metal turned a bright orange almost instantly and it melted off his torso. The pain he felt was so great that he lost consciousness so Raven released him and I walked over to him as he lay on the ground. I cooled my arms and hands off as I went over to him and rolled him over but the unconsciousness was only a ploy and as soon as I touched him he sprang back to life and punched my in the face with him metal covered hand. The punch came so fast and unexpected that as soon as it hit me I was now the one unconscious. The punch sent me flying into a wall a few feet away. As my body slammed against the wall I hit it and slid down it to the floor limp. Raven then used her TK ability and she slammed him into the ceiling and floor a few times as hard as she could. This caused him to become disoriented and then Raven stopped smashing him and then she applied TK shackles on him. As Raven was smashing the now only partially metal cover man against the floor and ceiling the rest of the team came over to where I was laying on the floor motionless. Bee placed her index and middle finger against my neck and she found my pulse which was fine.

''He's just unconscious.'' Bee said to the team.

Cy used his robotic eye to X-ray me and he determined that I had no broken or fractured bones. Robin called the police and an ambulance while Raven walked through everyone and over to my limp body. She knelt down next to me and she laid her hand on my cheek. As she leaned over me with her hand on my cheek and the water from the sprinklers dripped from her bangs right into my eyes. This caused me to stir and I started to move and groan slightly. I rolled onto my back and saw the team standing over me.

''How do you feel Friend Maxcy?'' Star asked.

''Urh...like I've been hit by a truck.'' I said groaning.

''You're lucky nothing is broken Max but you might have internal bleeding so we called an ambulance.'' Cy said.

Raven helped me stand up and once I was up I waited for the ambulance with the team. After a few minutes of waiting both the ambulance, firemen and cops showed up at the Museum and while the cops put the robber away the firemen shut the sprinklers off and I stepped into the ambulance with Raven. Cy would drive my bike to the hospital and home while Bee would drive the T-Car. Once I was at the hospital they checked for broken bones, despite me telling Cy had done that already, and internal bleeding as well as a concussion. Everything checked out but my body was extremely sore so the doctor gave me a three day prescription of painkillers, he filled it at the hospital pharmacy and handed me the bottle and then we went back home.

It was 7:15 by the time we returned to the Tower and everyone was running on empty except Jinx who was used to a few hours of sleep per night. Raven and I walked to my room once the elevator had reached the top floor. Once at my door Raven asked ''Hey Max do you want some company?''

''Sure.'' I said as the two of us walked into my room hand in hand.

Once inside I took off my coat and Raven her cloak and hung we them up on the hook by my door. We then walked over to my to the foot of my bed and we took off our boots. The two of us laid down and stared into each others eyes. Raven was laying on her right side and I on my left. She raised her left arm and caressed my right arm.

Raven asked ''So how are you feeling?''

''Good the painkillers haven't kicked in yet but I'm feeling pretty good.'' I replied.

''I have to admit after that guy punched you I got angry and I focused it all on him as I used my TK to slam him into the floor and ceiling.'' Raven said.

We continued talking until I asked Raven ''So yesterday you asked me what I loved about you and now I want you to know the same?''

Raven looked into my eyes and said ''Well for one your eyes are beatuiful on top of that you're handsome, smart, funny and I love how despite everything that's gone on in your life you still have this persistent optimism.''

I looked at her and explained ''I have to be positive because negative thinking will only lead to negative results. After Katie died and I moved from place to place for four years I knew that keeping positive would have to pay off and it did I joined the Teen Titans and met you.''

While I was talking to Raven the pills had started to kick in and I started to become sleepy. Raven noticed this and she and I kissed each other before she turned over and cuddled into me. We were spooning with each other as we drifted off to sleep. While we were spooning my left arm was between the gap of her pillow and the crook of her neck while my other arm was draped over her waist and my hand laid against her stomach and our legs intertwined. Raven snuggled as close as she could into me and she felt secure in my arms.

The two of us slept like this for a few hours until Raven's bladder woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked at the bathroom door and then slowly moved her head to look at me. She didn't want to wake me but she also really had to go. She careful slid my hand that was draped over her waist and touching her stomach so that it was now resting on my hip. She then carefully unwound our legs and she got off the bed with as little movement as possible. She strode over to the bathroom and relieved herself. After she was done she came out of the bathroom and then looked at me in my bed and wondered how best to get back in without disturbing me. She decided to fly over and slowly and gingerly place her body exactly where it was before except for her legs once on the bed she slowly moved my hand back to being draped over her waist and my hand touching her stomach. She then closed her eyes and lightly dozed.

The thing that Raven didn't know was that when she moved her legs out from around mine she had accidently awaken me. While she was in the bathroom I decided to mess with her a bit but, I had to wait until she got back in bed before I could do anything. Once Raven was back and cuddling against me I decided to raise my head and then I moved my head close to her ear and whispered so my voice was just audible ''It didn't work Raven.''

She then turned around and faced me, my hand traveled across her body as she turned to face me and it was now touching her lower back, she then said ''Sorry I didn't mean to wake you babe.''

''That's okay it's 12:00 so I think it's time to get up anyway.'' I said.

Raven and I sat up and stretched. I went to the bathroom quickly while Raven sat on the edge of my bed and she put on her boots. After I was out of the bathroom I too sat on my bed my put my boots on as Raven finished with hers she used her TK to bring both her cloak and my jacket over to us. I finished tying my boots and as Raven put on her cloak I put on my jacket. The two of us walked out into the hallway and went to the GPS room where the rest of the team now was since Jinx was the only not to nap after we came back to the tower. Raven and I walked in and sat down on the couch where the team was sitting and watching T.V.

''Good Afternoon Friends Maxcy and Raven did you enjoy the midday sleeping?'' Star asked us.

''It was great.'' I replied.

''Yeah.'' Raven said agreeing.

I then asked the room ''So is anyone else hungry?''

''Cy just ordered some pizzas a few minutes ago. They'll be here in about fifteen minutes.'' Robin said.

The pizzas showed up in about fifteen minutes like Robin had said. Cy and BB went down to pay for them and carry them back up. A few minutes later they came back to the GPS room and they set the pizzas down on the kitchen island. Everyone got up and went over and got a couple slices of pizza and plates to put them on. We all sat on the couch and continued to watch T.V. After we ate and digested a little bit Raven, Star and I went to go meditate in Star's room. The three of us meditated for a few hours before ending the session. After we were done meditating Raven and I left and we each grabbed a shower not having one since our morning was quite busy. After our respective showers Raven and I met up in the GPS room and we helped Bee who was starting to prepare dinner. The three of us made dinner for the team and afterwards the team ate dinner and then everyone did various things after the meal. Jinx called and talked with Marcus, Terra and BB went to her room to be intimate, Bee and Cy were in the gym working out, Star and Robin were on the roof of the Tower and they were stargazing, finally Raven and I were listening to music and making out in my room. By the time eleven rolled around everyone was finishing up what they were doing except Terra and BB. The rest of the team started to head to bed for the night hoping it wasn't like the previous one.


	20. Day 186

**Chapter 19: Day 186**

Three weeks had passed since the attempted robbery of the Natural History Museum. All was good as we had celebrated Valentines day only three days ago but even with that going on one member of the Titans had been acting a bit unusual during the previous three weeks. Beast Boy had been going out a lot during the past three weeks. The robbery of the Diamonds, Rubies, Etc. had made him remember that Terra's birthday was in a few weeks and he needed to buy her a gift as well as plan out a party and get the decorations for the surprise party. He had asked Robin, Cyborg and I if he could keep the decorations and presents in our closets so Terra wouldn't find them and the three us agreed he could. He had also asked Raven, Jinx, Star and Bee if on the day of Terra's birthday if they could take her out for a spa day. They all agreed and he was happy that things were falling into place.

Terra had awoke on the morning of her 16th birthday and she wasn't that happy unlike most people who are. She stretched in her bed taking the stiffness from her body. She got out of bed and she walked to her bathroom and started the water to her shower and while it heated up to the temperature she wanted she sat down on the toilet next to her shower and relieved her full bladder. Next she stripped out of her sleep clothes before she got in the shower and stood in the stream of hot water. She stood there for several minutes letting the water massage her back. She stepped out of the water and soaped up her body and shampooed her hair once her body and hair were soapy she stepped back into the water and it washed the soap from body and hair. Once she was done she stepped out of the shower and dried off her body and then she stepped out into her room to get ready for the day. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her usual black shirt with the yellow T surrounded by a yellow circle, her yellow knee length shorts, her belt and her boots. Terra put these things on her bed and then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of socks along with a navy bra and a match pair of bikini style panties. She slid on the panties and clasped the bra around her body, she then put on her shirt then her shorts and finally her socks, boots and belt on in that order.

She walked out of her room and out into the hallway. She walked to the GPS room fearing the multiple happy birthdays that were sure to be spouted off. When she got into the GPS Beast Boy said it from behind the counter where he was cooking breakfast for her as well as the rest of the team minus the bacon and sausage that anyone wanted. I was handling that. She sat in her usual seat and BB placed a plate with three pancakes and topped with a vertically cut up strawberry on top of it. She thanked him as he smiled at her. The team ate breakfast and afterwards Raven, Jinx, Star and Bee left the GPS room to go get the things they needed for the surprise spa day that they were going take Terra on. A few minutes later they came back and walked up to Terra and handed her the envelope that contained the invitation like certificate. They all wished Terra a happy birthday after handing it to her. She thanked them and then she got up and kissed Beast Boy good bye while Star kissed Robin, Bee kissed Cy and Raven kissed me. The girls took the T-car to the spa leaving us guys with mine and Robin's bikes and Beast Boys creature ability to get around.

Once the girls left to go to the spa us guys were left to decorate, pick up the cake, ice cream and Marcus so he could be here to celebrate since he had become great friends with the whole team. We would start all this at 12:00 Beast Boy had decided. I had the added pressure of also picking out a present for Terra. I didn't know what to get her and I had racked my brain for weeks thinking of gifts for her but then I remembered that she had a mineral collection.

''Hey BB. Terra has a mineral collection right?'' I asked him

''Yeah it's on her bookshelves. Why?'' he asked me.

''Because I need to get her a present and figured she'd like some added to her collection.'' I explained.

''That's a cool idea.'' he agreed.

After that I walked out of the GPS room, down the hall to Terra's room and I opened the door entering it. I strode across her room to her bookshelves and I looked at her bookshelves veiwing her collection. Each mineral on the shelf had a label. I read and memorized the ones she had before leaving her room and went back to the GPS room and got on a computer in there and I got on the Internet. I typed into Google "mineral shops in Jump City'' The searches came up and then I asked BB which one she usually went to. He pointed to the fourth one down on the list.

''Thanks.'' I said.

I walked over to the door and grabbed my keys for my bike. I told the guys that I would also pick up Marcus on my way back after the mineral store. I got in the elevator and rode it down to the vehicle hangar and I got on my bike and started it up. I rode it to the address and I walked into the store. After I walked into the store the man behind the counter asked how he could help me.

''No thanks I'm just browsing for now.'' I said.

I looked at the all the different minerals underneath the glass. There were a lot of different types of minerals ranging from crystals, squared ones, irregular ones. I browsed the minerals and then a specific one caught my eye. It looked like light blue rock candy glued onto various quartz crystals of varying lengths. I asked the man what it was and he told me it was Cavansite with Stilbite. It was about 8x8x4 cm. I thought Terra would love it and I decided to buy it for her but at $115 it was too expensive so I haggled with the man behind the counter and ended up paying $90 for it. I took it and put it in the storage compartment of my bike. I then called Marcus to let him know that I would be at him place in about half an hour. I mounted my bike and started it up riding it to his house. When I got there he was waiting outside for me and he climbed on the back of it and we rode off to the tower.

Once the two of us were back at the tower. We got into the elevator down in the vehicle hanger and rode it up to the top floor and we walked into the GPS room. The guys said hi to Marcus and we sat down and watched T.V. until Twelve.

While I was riding my motorcycle to the mineral shop to buy Terra's present the girls had been at the spa for ten minutes. They had been there just long enough to get their locker keys and change into their bikinis and flip flops. They did what Terra wanted to do which was get facials, mud baths, massages, the sauna and finally manicures. While they did these things they talked about us guys and how much they were enjoying themselves.

When Noon finally rolled around me and the other guys got to work decorating the GPS room, blowing up the balloons and wrapping the gifts. We decorated the GPS room with a HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRA banner on the wall above the T.V. and we hung streamers on the ceiling. After the banner and streamers Marcus and Cy blew up the balloons while Robin and I wrapped the presents. While Cy, Marcus, Robin and I did all this BB exited the door that went to the roof. He turned into a sparrow and he flew to the cake shop where he had the cake made. He was there within a few minutes and then he walked in after he turned back into his normal form. He checked the cake to make sure it was perfect and then he paid for it then he walked outside. Once he had the cake and was outside he placed the box on the ground and he tied some string around the box making sure it would stay closed while he flew it back to the tower. He transformed into a condor and lifted his left taloned feet and he closed his foot around the string and then he took off. He flew for a few minutes back to the tower and then he landed gingerly so as to not destroy the cake. Once he land and turned back into his human form he grabbed the cake in his arms and walked to the GPS room from the roof and he placed it on the kitchen island. After the room was decorated, balloons blown up, presents wrapped and the cake gotten all that was left were the pizzas which we would order when the girls were closer to home. Until then we all sat on the couch and watched T.V.

The girls had spent nearly all day at the spa and even though Terra didn't usually enjoy her birthday this one was shaping up pretty well. She was hanging with her girlfriends and at a spa which had been fun while usually she had to put on a fake smile and muscle through the day. While the girls were getting dressed so they could head back home to the tower Raven used her TP and contacted me to have me tell the other guys that it was time we order the pizzas. I let the guys know this and BB called the pizza place and ordered them for delivery and he was told that they would be there by 5:00. The pizzas arrived at five like promised and the girls showed back up at the at 5:10. The girls parked the T-Car in the vehicle hangar and then they rode the elevator up to the top floor. While in the elevator Raven used her TP to let know that they were coming up so us guys could hide. After they reached the top floor they exited the elevator and walked to the GPS room and as soon as they walked in we all yelled surprise to Terra.

Terra put on a fake smile and thanked us all. Her and the other girls came over and sat down at the kitchen island and we all ate pizza. About twenty minutes later BB asked Terra if she wanted cake and ice cream or to open up her presents first.

''Actually could I talk to you over there?'' Terra more told than asked as she pointed to a corner of the room.

''Sure.'' said Beast Boy.

''What the hell is this?'' Terra asked in a hushed tone and gesturing to the room.

''What? I asked you if you wanted a party?'' Beast Boy said.

''I said no when you asked me that.'' Terra said with some anger in her voice.

''No you said ''I don't care.'' so I decided to throw you a party.'' Beast Boy said.

''Fine you know what? Have your party because I'm leaving.'' Terra said storming out of the room.

Everyone noticed this and watched as Terra left the GPS room and once in the hallway she turned left and headed towards her room.

Beast Boy looked at everyone and said ''Sorry guys Terra isn't feeling well.''

He soon left and went to check on her while the rest of us wondered what happened, but we kept talking with each other until a few minutes later when Beast Boy came back into the GPS room.

''How is she?'' Bee asked.

''She's not happy with me and she wants to talk to Max.''

''She wants to talk to me?''

''That's what she said.''

I stood up and walked out of the GPS room and turned left once I was out in the hallway and I took a few steps until I reached the first door on the left. As I approached the outside of her door I heard her sobbing on the other side. I knocked on the door and she shouted from the other side.

''Go away Garfield!''

''It's me. I said through the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and I entered just as Terra was sitting on her bed hugging her knees into her chest. Just after I walked in Terra asked. ''Could you lock the door please?''

I did as she asked and then I walked over and sat down next to her as she wiped her tears away. She and I sat on her bed in silence for a few minutes until I decided to speak.

''So why did you want to see me?'' I asked still wondering why I was in her room.

''Because I remember Raven saying you know a thing or two about psychology and I need to talk to someone who will listen to me.'' Terra said.

''Okay, but I'd still listen even if I knew nothing about psychology. So what do you want to talk about?'' I asked her.

''Well I want to ask if Raven's birthday was coming up and you two had talked about what to do for it and You asked her if she would like a party and she said I don't care what would you do? Would you throw her a party or not?'' Terra asked now out of breath.

''I probably wouldn't throw one if that were the case. Is that what this is about?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' Terra said with a scoff.

''Terra he was just trying to do something nice for you on your birthday.'' I replied.

''I know, I just hate parties and my birthday.'' Terra admitted.

''Why?'' I asked.

''It's a long, hard story to tell.'' Terra said.

''I've got time Terra.'' I said to her.

''It's too painful.'' she said trying to have me drop the subject.

''I tell you what. If you tell me your story I'll tell you a story that is hard and painful for me to talk about okay.''

Terra agreed and she started to tell me her story.

Before she started she asked me ''Do you know where Markovia is Max?''

''Yeah isn't it between France, Belgium and Luxembourg.'' I said confident I was correct.

''Yes it is and that's where I'm from.'' she said.

''You see Max I was born in Markovia to a single mother. I did eventually meet my father when I was 12 and it turns out that I was actually the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. One day he came knocking at the door. My mother answered the door and welcomed him inside the house. They talked for a bit and then he cut to the chase. He told my mother that he was indeed my father. He told her that he wanted to pay her for all the years of not being in my life and that he wanted me to live in the castle with him and my older half-brother Brion, but you'd probably know him better as Geo-Force. She was happy to hear this but sad because she would never see me again. She explained everything that was going to happen and we hugged each other for a final time. I didn't want to leave her she had been the only parent I had known. He was a complete stranger to me but I did as my mother asked and I went back to the castle with him. He paid her in thanks for cooperating for all the years he didn't have anything to do with me but as it turns out I wasn't going to live in the castle like you'd think I was going to be living my ''new life'' as a glorified prisoner. He lied to me by saying that my room wasn't ready that day but it would be done in few weeks.

My bedroom was a small closet just big enough for a mattress on the floor and a dresser for my clothes. He also enrolled my in a private school where I only had one true friend. He had a friend Dr. Helga Jace who wanted him to pay for an experiment she had to give people super powers. He wanted Brion to have this but it was dangerous so he volunteered me to be her guinea pig. For months she used me in her experiment to give me super powers by pumping my body full of different drugs that would make it so my brain could handle the strain of using Geokinesis. I hated the feeling the drugs had on me they made everything fuzzy and I don't remember too much except it felt like she was torturing me. Finally after months of torturing me with the drugs she finally used her special formula on me. She had to put me under to make sure I was in as little pain as possible.''

''I still don't understand that part.'' Terra said as she stopped her story briefly.

''Why would she put me under for this special formula but torture me with the other drugs?'' Terra asked out loud.

''Anyway after she used the special formula on me I was asleep for a few days afterwards. When I finally awoke Dr. Jace was monitoring me closely and then she noticed I was awake.

''Good Morning Terra. It was a successful operation and now we'll be working on honing your skill with your new powers.'' Dr. Jace said to me.

After I recovered for a few days her and I worked on having me practice moving and breaking boulders on the castle grounds. That was the one thing about my time at the castle that I actually liked was when I'd walk the grounds after I had learned to use my powers. During those months before Brion had his procedure done My father was proud of me and what I had become. However after a couple months of me honing my powers and my father had seen them and liked them he then okayed Brion for the procedure. I must admit while being tortured sucked me having these powers made me feel special and then once father okayed Brion it made me feel as if he was trying to make me feel inferior to him in every way because I was the unacknowledged child he didn't care about.

Finally after Brion had the procedure done my father would pit us against each other in power sparring matches to see which of was better at using their powers which was unfair since Brion has super strength, endurance, flight, can shoot lava blasts, Geokinesis and Gravity Manipulation. After a while it became commonplace for him to toy with me allowing me to beat him and then he would take the gravity away he defeat me easily.

Now the reason I hate my birthday and surprise parties. It is because on my thirteenth birthday Dr. Jace was checking on how strong my powers had become since Brion and I had started to spar with each other. She had me lift a boulder up as high as I could and then break it into shards above me and them stop them as they fell. I lifted up the rock to about twenty feet and I cracked it into shards and as they fell I stopped them in mid air, except I missed one and it impaled Dr. Jace through the chest. She fell to the ground hitting it in a bloody mess. I panicked and I ran into the castle all the way to the throne room where I knew my father was. This would be the one time my father did anything for my benefit. He threw me a surprise birthday party. When I came through the doors all the people he invited yelled ''Surprise.'' After that I slowly walked over to him and told him what had happened. He then sent some of the royal guards to go check it out. While they did this and the party continued I put on a fake smile and acted as normal as possible, but as I felt everyone's eyes on me I started to have a panic attack and I lost control of my powers. I started to break the walls in the throne room and after everyone except my father, brother and I ran out of the castle in fear the castle was falling apart. The guards returned from Dr. Jace's body and reported that she was dead. He was so angry with me between her death and wall to his castle being torn open.

He yelled for his guards to arrest me and as they came towards me I used my powers to bring the floor up around me as they reached it and then I dropped them hard back onto the ground. They fell and dropped their swords. My father grabbed one of the swords on the ground and he rushed towards me and when he was about three feet in front of me Brion manipulated the gravity around him and he lifted him up into the air to stop him from hurting me.

''Brion! What do you think you're doing!'' my father shouted at him.

''I'm stopping you from hurting her.'' Brion responded.

''Why!?'' my father asked.

''Because you owe her your thanks for these powers of mine. She was Dr. Jace's guinea pig to make sure I would survive the steps needed for me to live!'' My brother shouted at our father.

''Enough of this Brion put me down!'' our father yelled at him.

''Only if you promise not to hurt her.'' Brion bargained with our father.

''Fine just out me down!'' he yelled at my brother.

Brion put in down gently and then my father stood up and asked ''Terra how did all this happen?''

I told him everything from Dr. Jace to the reason why part of the wall had fallen. He was furious with me and in his rage but remembering Brion lifting him up so he told me to leave and get out of his sight. That's when I made a deal with him.

''I'll get out of your sight after you give me money for a plane ticket to America.'' He gave me the money for it and then I walked out and away from the castle but not before I thanked and hugged Brion for his help.

After I left I went to the airport and asked the person behind the counter to tell me the flights and prices of a one-way ticket to the various locations and Jump City was the cheapest one so I bought a ticket here and then once I was here for a few weeks the Titans recruited me.'' Terra had told me her story and was now sobbing during the emotional parts.

Once Terra was done telling me her story she was sobbing and her eyes were filled with tears which were streaming down her face. She lunged at me and gripped me tightly in a friendly hug and she buried her head into my shoulder and collar bone area and cried for ten minutes. After she was done crying she grabbed a tissue from the box on her side table. She blew her nose and then said ''God it feels like a weight has been lifted. I've kept that bottled up for so long the release is freeing.''

''So that explains your dislike of your birthday and surprise parties.'' I said.

I then started to tell Terra my story. I started by telling her about my childhood friend Logan and then about how we met Katie and how her Logan and I became best friends. I then told Terra that I had developed feeling for Katie. I then explain how and when I came into my powers on the day I saved Katie from drowning and about the first kiss we shared. I then told her about the day of Katie and Logan's deaths. After telling her this I got choked up and had to stop my story briefly so I could recollect my thoughts.

After I composed myself I explained how during my Sixth grade year the people in school and eventually the town blamed me for both Katie and Logan's deaths. I explained how everything had come to a head the day my own mother had tried to stab me and how I had stopped her and afterwards how I hoped onto a train in the town's train yard.

I explained while on the train I had a dream about Katie telling me how I would run into Logan again but he would be trying to kill me and he would look different. I then explained how I had arrived in St. Louis and started my crime fighting career and how over my year there I was on the trail of a man burning people. It turned out to be my friend Logan had indeed been possessed and now he was reanimated. Show told me that he was responsible for my leaving home and the burned bodies. He also had all the same powers as me plus Mind Control. I continued to tell Terra how shortly after that I fled St. Louis and headed to Denver and then a year later to Seattle as Logan kept following me from city unknown to me. Finally I moved here to Jump City and was recruited by you guys.'' I said finishing the short version of my story.

''Wow that is quite a story Max.'' Terra said.

''Yeah it seems unreal to even me at times.'' I said to her.

''So Max if you don't mind me asking what are you going to do when you run into Logan here in Jump?'' Terra asked me with concern.

''I'm going to do my best to kill him and keep him from coming back. I have to. I'm part of a team full of friends that love me not to mention Raven who is the first girl I've loved since Katie and I don't want to repeat how that ended.'' I said with determination in my eyes.

After I was done with my story and Terra's astonishment and what I intended to do about Logan she leaned in towards me and gave me a comforting hug. I hugged her back and once a few minutes had past we released each other. We both now had a greater amount of respect for each other after hearing these stories and how much we had in common.

''So Max you know that I haven't told anyone but you my story has anyone besides me heard yours?'' Terra asked me.

''The only people who know are you, Raven and me. Nobody else does but when the time is right I'll tell the rest of the team.'' I said.

''So Terra are you ready to go back to the team and finish whats left of this day?'' I asked her.

Terra sighed and responded with ''Yeah lets go.''

Her and I walked over to her bedroom door which she unlocked and once it was open I let her walk through first and I followed quickly behind her. We walked down the hall me still in my boots and her in her sock feet to the GPS room which we entered. After we did Beast Boy came over and both he and Terra hugged each other and apologized. He for throwing the party she didn't want and her for the way she had acted. She then did the same to everyone else.

Her, Beast Boy and I walked over to the kitchen island and her and I sat down with the rest of the team and BB cut the cake after asking Terra if he should put some candles on it and she asked that he not. We all ate our cake and scooped ice cream and then afterwards Terra opened up her presents. After her presents were opened she thanked everyone and then told everyone that she was tired from the days drama. Her and BB as well as everyone else left the GPS room. Her and BB went to her room so he could give her one last gift. Raven granted Jinx and Marcus the use of her room while she and I went to mine to increase her tolerance to me touching her body. Robin and Star used his room and finally Bee and Cy were in hers.

Once in Terra's room and the door had closed she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and she hugged him at the same time so he was supporting the entirety of her weight. Beast Boy had his arms crossed under her ass and he held her up and walked over to the foot of her bed and he sat down. Once he was sitting she unwrapped her legs from his waist and she dropped them back down and her feet dangled above her floor. As she straddled his waist she and he were kissing each other passionately. While they were kissing her hands roamed over his shoulders and his hands were at the bottom of her shirt. In an instant he swiftly grabbed and pulled it up and off of her. They only broke their kiss for a minute so they could remove the shirt from her body. Once the shirt was off he noticed that she was wearing a navy bra. He lunged back and kissed her lips hard and his hands roamed up her body and he reached them under her bra where he cupped and squeezed her tits lightly.

Terra moaned lightly as BB cupped and squeezed her breasts. They went back to kissing each other for a while and BB continued playing with Terra's firm 34 B-cup breasts lightly pinching her nipples. Terra broke the kiss throwing her head back in pleasure as he played with her tits. As she straddled his waist she felt his cock start to harden and it pressed against her groin. As this happened she reached to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it swiftly off his body revealing his bare green hairless well toned chest. After his shirt was off and on the floor she leaned in towards him and she rubbed her body against his her breathing becoming ragged. He felt it was time and he unclasped her bra and he quickly grabbed it and threw it across the room revealing her sexy breasts. He then started kissing her neck and started trailing kisses down to her collarbone and in between her cleavage. He turned his head slightly and he latched his mouth onto her left tit and proceeded to lick and suck on her hard nipple.

After he had released her tit from his mouth she stood up and she laid down on her bed. He turned around and placed his knees on the floor. She scooted closer to him and he unclipped her belt removing it from the loops on her shorts. He then hooked his thumbs in and under both her shorts and panties and he yanked them off in one foul swoop. His face was close to her wet pussy and he took the gloves off his hands and he placed his right hand on it. He stroked and pet her pussy lips slowly with his hand. After a few minutes of him stroking and petting her sex he changed so he was placing his middle and index fingers putting them in her pussy. He slowly thrust them in and out of Terra's wet sex and her breathing became uneven as Beast Boy was pressing his thumb against her clit every time he pushed them back in.

She started to scream ''Garfield I...I'm gon...gonna cccccccuuuuuuuummmmmm!'' Terra shouted as her body tensed up as the walls of her pussy constricted and contracted around his fingers as waves of pleasure from her orgasm went through her body.

He pulled his fingers out of Terra and she squirmed as her orgasm continued. After her orgasm her body was so sensitive that even the lightest touch felt painful to her. After a few minutes passed she was able to touch her body and she moaned in content post orgasmic bliss. After this point Beast Boy was able to touch Terra again and he lightly caressed his lips on her pussy waiting for the time when he could stick his tongue into her.

He could smell the scent of her musky sweet hotness and feel her wetness. Thirty minutes after her orgasm BB was still caressing his lips against her pussy lips. She moaned lightly at his caressing and once the time had come he grabbed her hips and lifted them slightly to meet his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and placed it at the opening of her wet pussy and he slowly stuck it further in. As he flicked and swirled his tongue inside her she started to moan loudly again. He then used his changing powers and he increased both the length and the girth of his tongue while he continued his swirling and and flicking. After a few minutes she had to push his head away stopping him from causing her to orgasm so soon after her first one. She then got up off her bed and dropped her foot to the floor and she stood up at the foot of her bed where BB was and she brought him to his feet while facing each other they then kissed.

A few minutes later Terra broke the kiss and they spun around so he was where she was and vice versa. She pushed him onto the bed and then she knelt down and she tore his boots off his feet and once they were off she stood back up and she took a hold of his belt and did the same as he had to her throwing it to the side of the bed. She then grabed the waist band of his pants and underwear and she swiftly pulled them off his legs letting them fall to the floor and she revealed his fully erect 6 1/2'' penis. Once his pants were off and he lay naked on her bed she knelt back down and grabbed his aroused cock. She stroked it up and down causing him to moan slightly as he now received pleasure from her. She continued her stroking and as she kept it up she moved her face closer to his cock and she stuck out her tongue and proceeded to lick the head of his dick. While she licked the head of his member she paid particular attention to the soft sensitive area where the head and shaft connected. After minutes just licking BB's member she then opened her mouth and she placed more of his dick into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. While bobbing her head up and down on BB's cock she swirled her tongue and after a while every time she bobbed her head down she would take more of BB's cock into her mouth.

Once she was taking the full length of his member into her mouth she soon started to hold it all in her mouth and throat and she'd hum causing BB to moan loudly in sheer pleasure. As she continued humming and bobbing her head Beast Boy soon found himself approaching climax. ''Terra I'm gonna c...cu...ccccuuuuummmm!'' he shouted as he released his load into her mouth.

Her cheeks puffed out as his load shot into her mouth. She tasted his sweet cum as it sat in her mouth till he was done shooting shot after shot into her mouth. After he was done she swallowed his load and she finished cleaning his dick from his orgasm. As she cleaned off his dick it remained hard so she stood up and crawled onto the bed with BB. She lay next to him and they kissed each other passionately and after that she scooted down lifting her leg over his body so she straddled his torso. While he admired her naked body which was sitting on his body she leaned forward reaching for her bed side table on the right of her bed and she gripped the handle and pulled the drawer open before reaching in and grabbing a condom to unroll on his hard cock. As she leaned down to reach the condom from the bed side table drawer he couldn't resist opening his mouth and he latched onto her left breast and gave it a quick but hard suck. Once she had reach the packet of condoms and took one off she felt BB's lips wrapped around her nipple and the hard sucking on it so she leaned her body back up to the seated position she was in before and her nipple came out of BB's mouth with an audible pop. He looked at her with a look that said ''_Hey I was enjoying doing that.''_ but she reached a hand back and grasped his cock with a gentle grip and she stroked it some before she ripped the packet open with her teeth. She turned around facing his legs and she took the rolled latex contraceptive and placed it over the head of BB's hard dick before unrolling it down his shaft until it she could go no more. Once the condom was placed over BB's cock she turned to face his face once more before she slid her body down and she lifted up onto her knees up so she could insert his cock inside her. They both groaned pleasurably as his manhood penetrated her sex. She sat on his lap with his dick inside her and she started to bounce up and down on his member. As she bounced up and down her tits did the same and Beast Boy followed them with his eyes becoming hypnotized as he watched them jiggle and bounce. Beast Boy felt a hard slap across his face and he came out of his trance. He then decided to do the same to his dick as he had to his tongue and as she continued to bounce up and down he increased both the length and girth of his cock until she started to moan loudly in pleasure in between her ragged breathing and he was doing the same. After several minutes of Terra's bouncing up and down along his slowly lengthening and widening cock she told him to stop as she was reaching her limit as was he. After a few more up and down bounces she said yelled the words low in between her ragged breathes.

''Oh god Gar I'm c...cum...cuuuummmmmiiiiiingg!'' Terra yelled as she felt her pussy contract tightly around BB's now huge cock and soon her orgasm arrived sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

BB did the same as he shot string after string of his cum into her the condom wrapped around his cock but the tightness of Terra's pussy which gripped his cock tightly as she felt her own orgasm arrive.

She threw her head back in pleasure as she bucked and gyrated her hips as she rode out her orgasm on top of him screaming loudly in excitment and pleasure. After they both came for the second time that night she fell limply onto him and as she lay on him they kissed each other and then she rolled off of him and onto her stomach she then placed her head on his shoulder and collarbone and she was stroking and rubbing his chest with her hand. As Terra laid her head on his shoulder he reached his right hand down and he carefully removed the condom to make sure it contained at least the majority of his cum and he placed it in the trashcan close to her bed before he hugged her loosely and the two of them drifted off to sleep dreaming peacefully.

(Hey guys I decided to do a chapter that didn't focus on me and Raven but rather another team member and I. possibly to help them with a problem or what not. This is also my first chapter in this to contain graphic sex. Let me know what you think about this kind of chapter in the future.)


	21. Day 187

**Chapter 20: Day 187**

The next morning the alarm to wake up went off at 7:00. I heard it and I started to roust and soon I noticed that Raven was still in my bed with me. After we were done increasing her pleasure tolerance she had decided to stay and let Jinx and Marcus have the use her room for the night. She was cuddling into me and I lifted my head and I started to kiss her neck and then I trailed them along her collar bone to her shoulder. As I kissed her she started to giggle which caused her to roust even more until she turned around and opened her eyes. She looked into my deep blue eyes with her violet ones. As we looked at each other we then leaned into each other and gave quick pecks on the others lips. After the kisses I asked ''So Raven how did you sleep?''

''I slept pretty good.'' Raven said.

''Yeah me too and it looks like it's time to get out of bed and start the day.'' I said knowing Raven wanted to stay in the warm bed as I did.

''I know but the bed is so warm.'' Raven said and then she continued by asking me.

''And speaking of warm Max did you know you warm up at night?''

I looked at her questioningly before I asked ''What do you mean by that?''

''Last night when I cuddled into you while we were laying here going to sleep I felt your body warm up by at least ten degrees.'' She explained.

''I didn't know that. Gonna have to look into why that happens.'' I said.

''Oh it doesn't bother me it's like you've got a built in heating pad and when you cuddle against me I feel it too.'' Raven said making me want to stay in bed and cuddle all day long.

''Well now that we know this we'll have to spend the night together more often.'' I said hoping Raven wanted that too.

''I'd like to do this every now and again.'' Raven said snuggling into me.

''Okay but I should warn you that I talk in my sleep.'' I told Raven.

''Really?'' Raven asked.

''Yeah I can have a coherent conversation and I don't remember having it the next day.'' I said to Raven.

''I'm gonna have to try asking you some embarassing questions some time.'' Raven said with a smirk.

As she smirked I decided to reach out and I tickled her arm pits and ribs which made her start laughing and I did this for about fifteen seconds. After I stopped tickling her we hugged and decided that we should get out off bed and take our showers and start the day. Raven got out of the bed and she put on her leotard so she could walk down the hall and not feel so exposed to the rest of the team. She picked up her boots in her right hand and grabbed the hood of her cloak in her left hand and flipped it over her shoulder. She walked out of my room and down the hall to the opposite end to her room. Once she was outside her door she knocked to make sure it was safe to go in.

''Come on in Raven!'' Marcus shouted to her.

Raven entered her room and when she did she saw that Marcus was sitting on the edge of her bed putting on his shoes getting ready to leave.

''Thanks for letting me and Jinx use your room last night.'' He said to her.

''Not a problem.'' Raven said.

Marcus then said that Jinx was in the shower and asked Raven if she could pass along the message that he'd talk to her later tonight. Raven said she could and then Marcus went out into the hall way and he called a cab to come pick him up. Raven then went into the bathroom to see how much longer Jinx was going to be in the shower and to empty her full bladder. While she waited for her turn to get in the shower she went to the closet and dresser and got a new leotard, cloak along with a fresh bra and thong set.

After Raven had left my room I went into my bathroom and turned my shower on to the desired temperature and while I waited for it to heat up I emptied my bladder. I stepped into my shower and washed my body and finished waking up as the water massaged my tired body. After my shower I stepped back out into my room and I got dressed in my usual jeans, T-shirt, boots and leather jacket. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the GPS room. I stepped in and said good morning to the people that were in there. I sat down at the kitchen island and grabbed a plate and had my usual food but instead of OJ and decide on coffee. I had just put the first bit of food in my mouth when Raven walked in and sat down next to me and did the same as she grabbed a plate and her food.

The team ate and while we did we were watching T.V. when I got this feeling to switch to the news.

''Hey BB could you switch over to the news?'' I asked him.

''Yeah, but why?'' he asked before clicking the channel over.

''I just have this weird feeling that I should watch the news.'' I said.

BB switched over to the news and the story the anchors were talking about was very interesting to me.

''The Harper St. Cul de sac was rocked with fear earlier this morning at about 5:30. Gloria Rodriguez the resident of 36 Harper St. was attacked last night by a very interesting looking man. The man broke into her house early this morning and she says he burned her arm up to the elbow. She described him as wearing baggy black robes with a hood on his head obscuring his face.'' The female anchor finished before switching to the next story.

As she read the story that interested, and terrified me. Raven feared how I was going to react and she put her hand on my shoulder.

_''Are you okay with hearing this Max?'' _she asked me as she connected to my mind via TP.

_''I'm fine now that I know it's going to start happening more often but thanks for your concern Raven._ I told Raven via our TP mind link.

_''So what are you going to do?''_ Raven asked me.

_''I'm going to go ask this woman some questions in the hospital today.''_ I told Raven.

_''Is it okay if I join you?'' _Raven asked me.

_''I'd like that.''_ I replied.

After we had finished breakfast Raven and I went down to the vehicle hangar, got on my Harley and then we left for the hospital. She held onto my waist as we sped off to check the various hospitals. After an hours worth of searching we came to the last hospital she could be at. We went up to the third floor nurses station and I asked the nurse

''Excuse me but is there a Gloria Rodriguez checked in here?''

''Let me check?'' The nurse said as she typed on her keyboard.

After a few seconds she responded with ''Yes we have a Gloria Rodriguez checked in. Are you two friends or family?'' The nurse asked.

''Yes I'm her cousin and this is my girlfriend. We came to see and wish her well.'' I lied to the nurse.

''Oh how nice of you she's in room 417.'' The nurse said.

I thanked her and then Raven and I walked to the correct room and once we found 417 we went in. Gloria saw us come in and asked

''Who are you two and what are you doing in my room? Don't make me call the nurse.'' She was flustered as she asked and threatened us.

''Gloria don't worry we're just here to ask you a few questions then we'll be on our way.'' I said in an attempt to calm her down slightly.

''Wait I know you two. You're Blaze and Raven of the Teen Titans.'' Gloria realizing who we were immediately and soon she apologized for the threats she had just made.

''It's fine Gloria we can understand your being scared after what happened to you just earlier this morning.'' Raven said to Gloria.

''So why are you here?'' Gloria asked us.

''Well I wanted to ask you a few questions.'' I told her.

''Well okay but I've already given my statement to the police and my story has been on the news.'' She said.

''Well these are questions the police probably didn't ask you.'' I said.

''Okay. Shoot.'' She said.

''Can you tell me anything besides the fire and the cloak that you didn't tell the cops or the press? Anything at all from something you saw, heard or felt?'' I asked her.

''She thought for a brief moment and then she said yeah he had a gravelly voice like some one who smokes three packs a day for like ten years. Also when ever he moved at all I'd hear this weird noise. Oh and as he grabbed my arm and lit it on fire I could feel it but I couldn't move.'' Gloria explained to Raven and I.

''Is there anything else you can tell me?'' I asked her.

''No that's it. Sorry I can't be of more help.'' Gloria apologized.

''No Gloria you did fine. Thank you for your help.'' I said consoling her.

''May I ask you a question Blaze?'' Gloria asked.

''Sure. What is it?'' I asked.

Gloria asked ''Why do you want to know all this stuff?''

''Suffice it to say Gloria this man has hurt some one I love.''

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Gloria said.

''It's fine it happened years ago.'' I told her.

We were about to leave when I asked her ''Gloria before we leave can I see one of your hands?''

''Why?''

''It's just something I need to do.'' I said to her.

She placed her non burnt left hand into my right hand and I then placed my left over hers. I then spoke the following words. ''May the gods of fire, the creators of chaos incarnate grant you safety and peace.''

''What was that?'' Gloria asked.

''That was a prayer for the fire gods to keep you safe.'' I explained.

''Thank you.'' Gloria said and just before we stepped out of her room she spoke again.''Hey Blaze?''

''Yeah.'' I said turning around.

''Make who ever did this pay.'' Gloria said.

I smiled at her and said ''I intend to.'' I replied before turning and I followed Raven out.

Raven and I then turned and walked out of her room and into the elevator at the end of the hall. We took it down to the main floor and we walked out of the main doors and we were on our way to my Harley when suddenly I stopped mid-step. Raven kept walking for a few steps before she noticed I had stopped walking.

''Why did you stop?'' Raven asked me.

''I feel like I'm being watched.'' I said to her.

Raven and I scanned the area around us looking for anything suspicous. After a few minutes of scanning we found nothing out of the ordinary and I had stopped feeling as if someone was watching me. We continued walking to my bike which we mounted and I started the engine roared into life. I started to move and Raven grabbed my waist holding on to me. Several minutes later we arrived at the tower and we pulled into the vehicle hangar and I parked my bike in my space and I shut off the bike and Raven and I got off and we walked to the elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor which we arrived at after a few minutes and we walked out after the doors opened. The two of us walked into the GPS room where Bee, Cy, Jinx, Robin and Star were at. Bee was preparing lunch with Jinx's help while Star watched Cy abd Robin play video games. Meanwhile BB and Terra were in his room cleaning it up a bit. Raven and I sat down at the kitchen island when Bee asked.

''So did you guys enjoy your drive?''

Neither Raven or I heard Bee at first as we were busy thinking about if anywhere the person I felt watching us could have been.

''Guys!'' Bee shouted at us bringing back out of our thoughts.

''What?'' we both asked Bee coming back to reality.

''I asked you two how your drive was?'' Bee repeated.

''Oh it was pretty good.'' I said.

''Yeah it was fun.'' Raven agreed.

After awhile lunch was finished and BB and Terra came in and joined everyone at the kitchen island. We ate the tasty lunch Bee had prepared and we digested for a while before Star, Raven and I went to my room to meditate. The three of us sat cross legged at the foot of my bed and after a few minutes we entered our trances. The three of us stayed like this for a few hours and then once we had come out of them we walked out of my room and into the GPS room where Bee had some steaks marinating.

''Hey Max do you think you could grill these steaks for dinner?'' Bee asked me.

''Sure I'll grill while you make the corn.'' I said.

I took the bowl of marinating meat out of the fridge and took it over to the grill top of the range and I placed them on the hot surface. The meat sizzled as it cooked on the flat grill. While I grilled the meat Bee was busy boiling the corn on the cob. BB on the other hand cooked up his tofu for dinner. After the steaks were cooked and the corn was done we all sat down and ate the meal. After everyone who had eaten the steaks and corn on the cob Bee and I had cooked they thanked us and hey congratulated me on my grilling and Bee for the marinade. We all sat on the couch and digested dinner while we watched T.V.

After about twenty minutes I got up and walked out into the hall and up the stairs that lead to the roof. Once up top I went over to the edge and I looked out onto the bay. I was up there for several minutes when I heard the door open up. I turned around and saw that it was Raven who had come up looking for me.

''Hey Max what are you doing up here?'' she asked me.

''I'm just up here thinking.'' I replied.

''About anything in particular?'' Raven asked.

''I'm just thinking about Gloria and Patrick Miller.'' I said.

''Oh? What about?'' Raven asked surprised that I had said Gloria and Patrick.

''Yeah I'm just thinking about how what happened to them being burned and how it's my fault.''

''That's not true babe.'' Raven said to try and console me.

''Isn't it though? If I had stopped Logan in St. Louis I wouldn't have had to move from city to city and all the innocent people he hurt wouldn't be either dead, disfigured or horribly burned.'' I said tears flowing down my face.

''No you are not the one who did any of those things to them it was him!'' Raven said her voice slightly raised.

''But he wouldn't hurt anyone if I had manned up and just dealt with him.'' I said.

It was at this point that Raven decided to slap my face hard.

''Ow! What was that for!?''

''With out Logan running you out of all those cities you'd never have come to Jump and met me!'' Raven said angrily.

''I didn't mean it like that Raven!'' I said yelling at her.

''Well your only focusing on the bad Max try to focus on the good like the team and me and the fact that I love you.'' Raven said as her voice softened.

I looked into Raven's eyes and I said ''You're right Raven. I am only focusing only on the negative when I need to focus on the positive. Thanks for making me realized that.'' I said to her. I then hugged and kissed her for making me see this.

After we hugged and kissed Raven was holding her arms ''Man it's chilly out here.'' Raven said.

I took off my leather jacket and placed it on Raven's shoulders to warm her up and the two of us stayed out on the roof for a few more minutes and then we went back into the hallway. Once we were down in the hall we walked into her room and we spent the next few hours cuddling in her bed and I warmed her body up. After the hours were up and it was about twelve we kissed and hugged each other good night. I walked out of her room and out into the hall. I walked down to the opposite end of the hall and turned to enter my room which I took off my shoes and hung up my jacket before stripping down to my boxer briefs and then I got into my bed and I drifted off to sleep uneasily.


	22. Day 188

**Chapter 21: Day 188**

After the argument Raven and I had last night I went to bed and drifted off to sleep uneasily. However after a few hours I couldn't get to sleep so I tried reading a book, meditating, etc. but nothing worked so I reached under my bed and I pulled the show box that contained all the news paper clippings I had on Logan's past activities. The top one however was not about Logan, but Katie. I looked down at it as if I was reading it but I'd memorized it and I was actually remembering her. I was lost in past experiences and I remembered how soft Katie's lips were and the warmth of her velvet feeling skin. I stayed up all night doing this and at 7:00 I shut off my alarm and I went into my bathroom to take my shower and to relieve my full bladder. As my showers water temperature rose and I waited for it to get to the desired temperature I undressed and finally after a few minutes I stepped into stream of my shower head. As I stood in the stream it felt good as the water pounded against and massaged my back. As I got done feeling the pleasure of the water beating on my back I washed my body and hair and then I got out of my shower after I was clean.

After my shower I dried off leaving my bathroom and I strode to my closet to get a pair of pants and a t-shirt then I went over to my dresser and then I opened my drawers and got a pair of socks and boxer briefs and then I stood by the foot of my bed and I got dressed. My boots were by my door underneath my hanging jacket which was also by the door. I sat on my bed and used my TK to bring my boots over to me. After putting them on I walked out of my door grabbing my jacket and then putting it on as I walked down the hall to the GPS room. I entered the GPS room and walked over to the kitchen island and I poured myself a mug of coffee as I sat down which I drank black today instead of my usual milk and two sugars. While I sat there drinking my coffee Bee said.

''Max you usually don't drink your coffee black. Why today?'' Bee asked.

''I didn't sleep well last night.'' I said.

''Oh that sucks. Do you know why?'' Bee asked.

''You ever have one of those nights when your brain just won't stop working?'' I asked her.

''Oh yeah I hate that.'' Bee said in agreement.

As Bee and I talked being the first two in the GPS room this morning. The rest of the team slowly filtered in and sat down at either the kitchen island or the half circle couch. Star turned on the T.V. and switched to the History Channel so she could learn more about Earth products and customs. As I sat drinking my coffee Raven came into the GPS room and she walked up behind me and she stretched her arms out and she wrapped them around me giving me a big hug and she startled me for a second until I realized it was her. While still hugging me she lifted her head up and gave me a peck on the cheek. I reached back with one arm and awkwardly hugged her and I turned my head and gave her a good morning kiss on her cheek. She sat down next to me and poured herself a mug of coffee. She noticed like Bee had that mine was black and asked why. I explained to her like I had Bee and then a few minutes later Bee had finished making breakfast as she was used to doing. The team ate and enjoyed their food and we digested for a little while and then at about 9:00 Star, Raven and I walked out of the GPS room and down the hall to Star's for our daily meditation. We sat on the floor at the foot of her bed and we started our meditation, me with my usual prayer, and them with ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.''

We had only been meditating for about an hour when suddenly we heard the city wide alarm go off. The three of us quickly stood up and we ran out of Star's room and headed to the GPS room. When we entered the GPS room and Cy was over at the console getting the address for where we needed to go but he found three and they were all banks.

''Three banks that can't be a coincidence.'' I said.

''No it's not.'' Robin stated.

''It's probably Billy.'' Jinx said

''You know who it is?'' I asked her.

''Back when I was a villain and in the H.I.V.E. Academy he was part of my team.'' she said.

Before I asked her anymore questions the team went into the elevator and we rode it down to the vehicle hangar and we spilt into three separate teams. BB, Jinx and me, Cy, Star and Terra and finally Robin, Raven and Bee. Before we headed out we set our T-Communicators so they were in no touch communicating mode so we just had to speak and the other two teams of three could hear us. We all started to head out and Jinx hoped on the back of my bike and held onto my waist as we started to move forward. As BB, Jinx and I headed towards the Bank of Jump City I used my TP so I could find out more information on Billy from Jinx.

_''So Jinx what else should I know about Billy?''_ I asked her.

_''He's a hick with a southern accent who can make multiple copies of himself up to a certain point.''_ she said.

_''What happens when he reaches that point?''_ I asked.

_''He passes out and all his copies slam back into him and in this case his copies will go through the walls of the bank if he gets back to that point.''_ Jinx stated.

_''So how will we go about getting him to that point when his body can't handle all of his copies?''_ I asked.

_We'll come up with something.'' _Jinx said.

The three of us arrived at the Bank of Jump City and we told the other two teams we had arrived there and we collectively devised a plan. Raven gave me the advise to use TK to distract him. After that BB, Jinx and I stormed the bank and when she entered we saw the citizens in it were all tied up. Then one of Billy's copies saw us and he replicated and suddenly there was four times as many and they quickly out numbered us six to one.

''Jinx ya shouda neva joind up wiff deez wimpy Titans an' ya kna I's betta then y'all.'' Billy said in his deep southern accent.

''Shut up Billy you know you can't compete with me. I've always been better than you.'' Jinx said confidently.

Jinx was in her fighting stance pink lightning flowing freely ready to cause him bad luck, Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla and was ready to punch and grab the Billy's that came at him and I was ready for him in my fighting stance my TK ready and flashing in my left hand and with my PK I flared up my right arm. Billy was ready and he made the first move. One of the copies ran at BB who swung his arm and clotheslined him and knocked him to the floor. Then more copies all moved at once mostly for BB while Jinx and I had to deal with three each. The copies attacking BB were flying allover the place but they were quickly getting back up and rushing him and finally they all jumped and overwhelmed him and he sat at the bottom of a dog pile. Jinx and I were facing three copies when each made two more copies themselves and suddenly each of us had nine Billy's to deal with. We held our own for a while Jinx punching and using her bud luck powers to trip and throw Billy but eventually she too ended up like BB. I was punching and blocking using my TK defensively and my PK offensively which worked for a time but eventually he made more copies then I could quickly count and he piled on my like he had BB and Jinx. As I was at the bottom of the dog pile Billy had me in I than flared up my other arm and I increased the temperature of my flames. The temperature quickly rose and it soon became too hot for all the Billy copies to handle and they quickly jumped off me giving me my second wind and I quickly ran over to the BB and Jinx piles of Billy and using my TK I wrapped it around BB and Jinx I then shot a flame beam out of each hand and the Billy's on them did the same as my pile. Once the Billy's were off and trying to put out there clothes BB, Jinx and I quickly started to punch and kick them. They blocked some of our attacks and the quickly made more copies to beat us with numbers but after a few copies were made the Billy copies in all three banks all started to become woozy meaning he had made to many copies and soon they all fainted and then they all traveled through the walls and down the streets sliding towards the original Billy.

Once all the Billy copies slammed in the original Billy the Titans quickly found out that he was at the Jump County Trust where Robin, Raven and Bee were. Jinx BB and I quickly untied all the citizen's at our bank and after quickly thanking us we left through the front door and while BB turned into an eagle Jinx and I mounted my bike and I started it as Jinx grabbed my waist and we were off to the bank Robin, Raven and Bee were at. The team met up at the Jump County Trust and we helped them untie all the citizens there while waiting for the police to get there to take Billy to jail. After they showed up and took him to jail the Titans all decided to grab some lunch at our favorite pizza place and once we ordered personal pizzas we walked out to the outdoor area and we started to talk about the tactics we used to deal with Billy. Once the Pizzas came out to us we ate them and then after paying we went back to the Tower.

Once we had arrived back at the Tower, parked the vehicles, got in the elevator and took it up to the top floor everyone went into the GPS room except Star, Raven and I went back to Star's room to finish the meditation we were taken from before we left. The three of us went back to the floor where we were before the Billy situation and we went back into our trances after my prayer and Star and Raven saying ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' We continued our meditation for a few more hours and then afterwards Raven and I left and we went to her room. Her and I took off our boots and I took off my jacket while she did the same with her cloak and belt. We laid on her bed facing each other and we caressed and cuddled each other. As she cuddled and caressed we talked.

''So Max what us the real reason you didn't sleep well last night?'' Raven asked me.

''I just couldn't clear my mind.'' I lied.

''Did you try to meditate?'' Raven asked.

''Yeah and it didn't help.'' I said slightly annoyed.

Raven and I laid there talking, caressing and cuddling with each other for the next few minutes which caused me to become sleepy and I soon fell asleep with Raven cuddling and caressing me. She soon followed suit and we took a nap in her bed till about 7:15. At that time Jinx came in and woke us up by shaking us lightly. We woke up and Raven put on her belt, cloak and boots while I put on my boots and jacket. Jinx left after waking us up and then Raven and I left her room and we walked down the hall and into the GPS room. We sat down at the kitchen island and we ate the dinner Bee had prepared with the rest of the team. After dinner everyone digested and watched T.V. and then after digesting I escaped into my room and I sat on the edge of my bed and continued looking at Katie's obituary and remembering her as I had the night before. As I looked at her picture and remembering her I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I quickly put the news paper clipping back in the shoe box and then the box under my bed before I opened the door. Raven was standing there with a slightly concerned look on her face. I noticed it and asked.

''What's wrong Raven?''

''I'm just wondering why you're in your room?'' She asked.

''I just kind of want to be alone for a bit.'' I replied.

''Well could I come in for a minute?'' Raven asked.

''Sure.'' I said gesturing for her to come in.

She walked over to my bed and when she sat down the back of one of her boots hit the shoe box containing the news paper clippings I had been keeping for all these years. She leaned down and started to reach down before I asked.

''What are you doing?''

''My boot hit something and I want to find out what it was.'' Raven said as she reached under my bed and grabbed what her boot hit.

I tried to stop her from grabbing the box but it was too late. She took the shoe box out from underneath my bed and opened it revealing a bunch of news paper clippings spanning five years. She rummaged through them until she found and picked up one clipping I didn't need to look at to know which one it was. I saw her eyes scan it reading it.

''Max is this Katie's obituary?'' Raven asked me.

''Yes.'' I said wanting her to put the clipping down.

She then asked ''Is this why you didn't sleep last night?''

''That's part of it the rest is what we were talking about last night.'' I confessed to her.

Her anger built up slightly and she said ''Maxcy what Logan has done is not your fault you have to just let those things go!''

''Raven if I don't feel guilty who will? And yes while it's true I wouldn't be here if Logan hadn't chased me out of four cities before I am still peripherally responsible for them!'' I shouted back.

''How exactly are you responsible!?'' Raven shouted.

''I'm responsible for her death!'' I shouted at Raven.

''How were you responsible for her death when that was Logan's fault?''

''It's my fault because I love her and I couldn't stop him in time!'' I yelled.

''You love her? or loved her?'' Raven asked.

''Love her.'' I said after gulping.

After hearing this I noticed that Raven's eyes had turned red but she didn't turn into her demon form. She spoke ''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' Raven threw a hard fast punch which hit me in the face and sent me to the floor. She then ripped up Katie's obituary and let it fall to the floor. She stormed out of my room and down the opposite end of the hall to her room. She went into her room and her eyes were still red but they soon went back to their normal shade of violet. She was still angry so she decided to meditate to calm herself. I lay on my floor with pain in my face from where Raven hit me. A few minutes later I stood up and I gathered the pieces of news paper into a pile and I put them on my nightstand. I then lay in my bed and cried for the following three reasons. One my face still hurt from Raven's ounch, Two the fact that Raven ripped Katie's obituary into confetti and Three was that I wasn't sure if Raven still loved me. I continued crying as I drifted to sleep. The rest of the team eventually went to their beds and found sleep.

In a warehouse miles from the tower Slade, Red-X, the Circus of Crime, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Control Freak because he followed the rest of them to this meeting.

''Thank you all for coming here to this meeting.'' A man in a hooded robe said in his normal gravelly voice.

''Why did you call us all here?'' Red-X asked.

''You're all here because I have a plan that requires you all to participate.'' Logan said to the villains.

First Logan clicked on a massive screen that shown the inside of my room and they all saw Raven and I arguing.

''Why are we looking at them?'' Control Freak asked.

''We're watching them for this.'' Logan said as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

He opened his eyes and they were the same shade of red and Raven's had turned the same color. He then spoke the words ''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.''

After both he and Raven spoke these words he made her storm out of my room and into hers. He released her and then he said ''That is why we're here. I need all your help to create a diversion so I can lure Blaze and the rest of the Titans to me and he and I can finally finish what I started.''

Logan then discussed what he needed from all the others and after they all agreed he told them he'd be in contact when the date to spring the diversion was upon them.


	23. Day 191

**Chapter 22: Day 191**

The next three days after mine and Raven's fight had been a roller coaster. When I awoke the next morning I was angry at Raven for what she had done not only to Katie's obituary but also for the fact that she was jealous of her. Also the words she had said ''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' replayed over and over in my head. I took my morning shower and then I got dressed. I then walked out of my room and down the hall to The GPS room. When I entered Raven was sitting at the kitchen island eating her breakfast. I didn't pay any attention to her except for the fact that we both in the same room. Raven saw me come into the GPS room and I walked past her and grabbed a plate and put my food on it and I went over and sat at the end where Bee usually sat. Everyone could feel the tension between us but nobody was brave enough to ask what the matter was in front of us and everyone ate breakfast in silence.

After breakfast was over Raven left the room swiftly and promptly meanwhile I stayed and I played video games and watched T.V. with most of the rest of the team. I stayed in the GPS room while Bee made lunch and then the team that wasn't in there already filtered into the GPS room and we sat and ate lunch in the same silence as we did at breakfast. I ate quickly wanting to get out of there as fast as possible so I spent minimal time around Raven. I then went to my room and sat down on my bed and I started to meditate but I knew it wouldn't work by itself due to how angry I was. So I hit the play button on my stereo with my TK and then the soothing sounds of Native American flutes and drums came out of the speakers and this helped my meditation to be effective at calming me down. I meditated for several hours and then I walked out of my room and down the hall and into the GPS room for dinner. The entire team was there and we sat down and ate dinner with more talking then the two previous meals but neither Raven or I spoke at all.

After dinner both Raven and I left the GPS room to return to our rooms. She read while I looked at the pile of confetti that was Katie's obituary and I took the pieces and I carefully tried to rearrange them so the paper was readable but to no avail. I decided to leave the pieces in a pile on my side table until I could figure out what to do with them. I then undressed and then I laid down in my bed and called it an early night. While I tried to go to sleep and for some reason I repeated the last words Raven had said to me ''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' slowly and aloud. It was strange but I couldn't figure it out it was Raven who said it and while she was mad at me I knew it wasn't like her to say something like that. I decided to continue thinking about it tomorrow right now I was thinking about bed as my eyes drooped.

The next morning I woke up and I was still feeling a little angry but more than anything I was feeling a mixture of confusion and guilt. I was still angry that Raven was jealous of my love for Katie and that she ripped the obituary into confetti. I felt guilt feeling that I pushed her away with my obsessive and stubbornness about my role in catching her killer or lack there of. My confusion came from what Raven said ''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' The words haunted me. I got out of my bed and I went into my bathroom to shower. After my shower I stepped back out into my bedroom and I got dressed and then I walked out of my room and down the hall to the GPS room. I walked through the doorway and everyone was sitting there eating breakfast. I sat down closer to Raven but I still kept my distance and everyone was talking, joking and laughing with each other except Raven and I. Our eyes met but we were to afraid to say anything to each other so instead we dropped our heads and continued eating. After everyone was done with their breakfasts and we digested our food Robin, Cy and I went down to the vehicle hangar to do some maintenance on our vehicles. After we did this maintenance it seemed like lunch was upon us as Cy, Robin and I and we walked to the GPS room.

Lunch was already on the counter when we walked in so we strode over to the island and we each grabbed a plate and put the food on them and we ate our food. After I ate my food I went into my room and I laid in my bed and I continued to think about what Raven and said and how it didn't sound like her. This was the one thing that confused me the most. I decided to start meditating with my soothing Native American flutes and drums coming from the speakers. As I attempted to clear my mind the words Raven had said were swirling in my head and it finally hit me as to why it sounded weird coming out of her mouth. I quickly grabbed a pen and a note pad and I started to write. I wrote the words ''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' = Raven. As I looked at this I didn't see it the way I was in my head but then I remembered that her eyes had turned red like in her demon form but without the extra two eyes. I then wrote ''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' = Raven = red eyes. As I looked at this I started to see a connection but it wasn't fully fleshed out until after looking at it for a few minutes I remembered the time I had chased after and then I started to strangle Raven that after we had made up she told me that my eyes had turned red. I then wrote the words down on the pad of paper. ''I chase Raven and strangle her.'' = Red eyes. As I looked at pad of paper I saw that they both Raven and I had the words red eyes by our names. I decided to keep with that theme of red eyes. I was about to look at the news paper clippings when suddenly there was a knock on my door. I quickly stashed the shoe box under my bed and the pad of paper under my pillow.

I strode over to my door and opened it to see Star floating inches above the floor.

''Friend Maxcy the night time meal dinner is ready and the team is waiting for you to join us.'' she said coming to tell me that I was late for dinner.

''Sorry I was meditating and I must have lost myself in my trance.'' I said with a convincing lie.

''Friend Maxcy you need not lie to me I know what you were doing in there.'' Star said with a wink at me.

''What do you mean?'' I asked not sure what she meant.

''You were thinking of ways for you and Friend Raven to end your fighting and how you wish to do the making up with her.'' Star said.

''I can't get anything by you Star.'' I said knowing that she was right and that I should apologize to Raven.

''Do think we could keep this a secret for now I want to surprise her with the apology.'' I said to Star.

''Sure.'' Star said as we walked and floated respectively to the GPS room to join the rest of the team for dinner.

We entered into the GPS room and I apologized for being late to dinner saying that I was lost in my meditation. I sat down and as a team we ate, talked and joked. Even Raven and I talked to each other and for the first time since our fight we were having a good time as a group but I could tell that Raven was still a little mad at me and I knew that tonight was not the night to try going to her room and try to talk to her in private. After dinner had been eaten and we digested our food I left and went back to my room to continue working on my theory. I started to skim the news clippings I had in my shoe box for any use of the words red eyes and after skimming the dozens of news paper clippings I found three that met the criteria. One was from when I was living in St. Louis, another when I was in Denver and lastly one from my time in Seattle. I then read all three and they were similar enough to mine and Raven's situations that I wrote them down too. I also remembered the guy that came at me the first time I met Logan in St. Louis.

My chart now looked like this

''Well I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' = Raven = Red eyes.

''I chase Raven and strangle her.'' = Me = Red eyes.

''Mark held down wife Clare while Logan burned her right leg up to knee.'' = Mark = Red eyes.

''Henry suddenly strangled wife Jillian to near death.'' = Henry = Red eyes.

''Mary held down husband Robert as Logan burned his left arm up to elbow.'' = Mary = Red eyes.

''Robber I chased down alley in St. Louis the first time I met Logan.'' = Red eyes.

As I read and wrote down my notes I soon guessed that this is what Katie's ghost meant when she told me that Logan had the ability to control people to make them do what he wanted and whenever he did control them their eyes would turn red signifying that he was in control. I soon felt violated because of the fact that he had controlled me to do something terrible remembering the time I had chased Raven out of my room choking her.

While I thought about all this there was a knock on my door. Before I answered it I asked ''Who is it?'' through the door.

''It's me.'' Terra's voice came through answering.

I unlocked the door with my TK and it slid open and Terra walked in.

''Hey Terra what's up?'' I asked.

''I just came to talk to you about the fight you and Raven had and if you knew how things can be okay for you two again.'' Terra said.

I told Terra everything except for Raven's eyes turning red and my theory about Logan. She consoled me with a friendly hug after I told her about what Raven did to Katie's obituary. Afterwards she asked if I'd be okay to talk to Raven in private if Raven also agreed to which I said yes. Terra thanked me for telling her everything and then she walked out of my room and down the hall to Raven's room to talk to knocked on Raven's door and was let inside where she relayed some info to Raven and she talked to her getting her side of the fight between us. She then asked Raven if she'd be willing to talk with me privately to which Raven responded with a yes.

The meeting would take place in Raven's room at 8:00 the next evening. Terra came back to my room to let me know this and then she left for her room. After she let me know this I thanked her and then I continued working on my theory of how Logan's mind control ability might work. I worked on this all night not making any head way on my chart so it looked exactly the same as it had for hours. My eye lids drooped as I had worked through the night on trying to figure out why when Logan would control somebody their eyes would glow red. I soon heard the alarm to wake up go off and I now realized that I had stayed up all night. I had been so focused on working on my theory that I must have lost track of time. I then after realizing this walked into my bathroom and I turned on my shower and while I waited for the water to reach temperature and while that happened I used the toilet to relieve my full bladder. After a few minutes the water was heated and I undressed and stepping into my shower. I washed my body and hair and then I stood there and I let the water massage my body as I stood in the stream of the shower head.

After my shower I stepped out of it and I dried my body off before I wrapped the towel around my waist and I stepped out into my room and walked over to my closet and I grabbed a T-shirt, pants and then I turned towards my dresser and I pulled out a pair of socks and a pair of boxer briefs. I then walked over to my bed and placed my clothes on it and I dropped my towel and put on my boxer briefs on and then my jeans then my T-shirt and finally my socks. After I was dressed I sat down on the edge of my bed and I used my TK to bring my boots from over by the door to me. I put them on and then I walked out of my room and I grabbed my leather jacket off the hook by my door as I left and started off down the hall to the GPS room for breakfast. I walked in and only Bee, Terra, BB and Star were in the GPS room. I sat down at the kitchen island and waited for the rest of the team to come in for breakfast. Over the next few minutes Robin, Cy, Jinx and Raven filtered into the room and sat down and as a team we ate the morning meal.

After we ate and digested everyone sat on the couch and watched the T.V. except for Raven who left the GPS room and used the elevator to go up to the roof. She levitated and she flew towards the city She flew for several minutes before she landed on the steps of the library. She walked in and used one of their computers and the opened up the Internet and used Google to search for ''Katie Sandoz obituary.'' She found the correct one after a few clicks and she read it before she printed it out on a printer up by the front desk. She held on tightly to the piece of paper and she flew back to the tower. After several minutes of flight she landed on the roof of the tower and she then walked through the elevator doors and took it down. Once she went down one floor she walked out down the hall to the right and she went in her room and she used her TK to cut just the article out of the paper and she put it in the drawer of a side table as a part of her apology/surprise gift.

The rest of the day went the same as the two previous had where Raven and I held up in our rooms. In the morning we meditated instead and then we went to lunch in the GPS room where the team ate lunch. After lunch Raven and I both went back to our rooms where instead of meditating we each thought about what we were going to say to the other. As Raven and I thought about what we needed to apologize for we found that dinner quickly came upon us. The team met in the GPS room for dinner which was good. After we ate everyone except Raven sat on the couch while Raven went to her room to set up her surprise in case the the apologies went very well. Once she was in her room she had some unlit candles on her side tables and she put an invisibility spell on them to keep them from being seen along with the bottles of massage oil also under the invisibility spell.

8:00 came quickly and I had been waiting outside Raven's room for the past five minutes. At 8:00 I knocked on Raven's door and a few seconds later the door slid open and I walked into Raven's room and she gestured for me to sit on the edge of her bed with her. We sat and for a few minutes neither of us said anything until I broke the silence.

''Raven I'm sorry for saying I love Katie, but I want you to understand that I love Katie for who she was and how I remember her. I love you for who you are and who you will be but I will always love you both for two different reasons from two different times in my life. I'm also sorry for saying that all the people that Logan has hurt and killed are my fault. You're right I shouldn't feel guilty for what happened to them.'' I said as I explained my love for both Katie and Raven.

''I also promise that I'm going to work on my anger issues and I'll try not to be so quick to anger.'' I told her knowing that I had a short fuse.

''Max I apologize for how I reacted, I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same way about my mother. While she may not be alive anymore I will always love her and I treasure the memories I have of her from my younger life. I'm also sorry for saying ''I hope you two will be happy together in death.'' I still have no idea where that came from, but mostly I am sorry for ripping up Katie's obituary. So today to keep it a surprise I went to the library and I printed and cut this out for you.'' Raven said as she reached across me and opened her night stand by her bed and she pulled out the obituary that she printed off earlier today to replace my original one.

I took it from her with tears in my eyes as she handed it to me. I read it remembering Katie I then looked up at Raven and I leaned towards her and gave her a tight hug in thanks.

''Thanks Raven but you didn't have to do this I have her obituary memorized. I'll never forget it but this is a nice gesture.'' I said as I looked at her.

''It's not a problem, Terra explained the guilt thing to me and last night I realized that the fact you feel all this guilt is what makes you such a great hero and this team is lucky to have a person that cares so much.'' Raven said.

''I too am going to work on my jealousy issues.'' Raven said not wanting to be resentful of the relationship Katie and I had.

Raven and I continued talking for hours before we made up and kissed each other passionately at which point we took off our boots and Raven and I started to take off her cloak and my jacket off of each other along with her belt. We were standing by the edge of her bed and once her cloak, belt and boots were off as well as my jacket and boots were also off she pressed closer to me and soon pushed me onto her bed which we gently fell onto it still in a passionate lip lock. As we laid down on the bed together we continued kissing for several more minutes before we had to break it for air. At this point Raven spoke the words ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos'' to reveal her surprise which was two familiar bottles of massage oil and a couple dozen unlit candles on both of her side tables by the head of her bed. I looked up after she said these words and I saw the invisibility spell lift and I saw all the items she had on the tables. I looked back at her and I smiled having an idea of what her plan was and I leaned my head back up to meet hers and I kissed her again and while we kissed I used my PK ability to light all the candles.

As we continued kissing Raven lay on top of me I soon felt her hands roam down my body and they grabbed the bottom of my shirt. She soon started to raise her hands up my body bringing my shirt with them and in a few seconds we broke the kiss as my shirt was taken off. After my shirt was off she sat on my waist straddling my body. She placed her hands on my chest and she rubbed my sparsely haired chest sensually making me groan as she did. As I lost myself in the sensual rubbing Raven was doing to my chest I didn't feel her hands travel down my torso and stop at my waist were she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. Raven then lifted herself up on her knees slightly and with her TK ability my pants flew off my legs in one swift motion she took my pants off and they flew off my legs and onto the floor. After my pants flew off I soon realized what had happened and Raven was now sitting straddling my waist while I was in nothing but my underwear. I was slightly aroused what with Raven rubbing my chest sensually and also being in my underwear with my beautiful girlfriend on top of me straddling my waist and she could feel my cock harden under her crotch. As Raven sat on me she leaned over to the side table and she grabbed two bottles of massage oil and held both up asking which one I would like her to use on me. I thought for a few seconds before I said ''Vanilla please.''

Raven then leaned back to put the cinnamon bottle back and as she did she raised up a bit allowing me to roll over onto my stomach. Raven then flipped open the top and poured some oil into her hands which she then spread over her hands before she put them on my shoulders. She started to used her thumbs and the butts of her palms to massage and press the knots out of my back. I groaned loudly as I felt Raven massaging my back and shoulders. She moved her hands down and my muscles screamed in relief as she started down my back. She soon massaged each of my legs skipping over my underwear and once she was done she laid down next to me and we kissed while the oil dried. After the oil on my back dried I flipped over onto my back and Raven started to do the same to the front of my legs. She first massaged my right one then my left she soon moved up to my stomach and she rubbed it sensually with the slippery oil on her hands. She soon rubbed my chest as she had before and my massage was complete.

After Raven had given me my massage she laid down on her stomach next to me and we kissed each other passionately while the oil on my stomach dried. After it had Raven rose off her bed and stood next to me facing away from me. I reached over to the back of her neck and unzipped her leotard and she slowly took it off sliding it down her long arms and then finally her body. I watched as she wiggled and undulated her sexy body. I could see her familiar black bra strap and matching thong panties as they stood out against her light grey skin. She bent down to take her legs out of the leotards leg holes and since she was still facing away from me I could see her entire sexy firm round ass and her thong cradling her womanhood as it stuck out towards me. After her legs were out of the leg holes I grabbed her body and playfully threw her to the bed. We were both laughing and giggling as I started a tickle fight with Raven. We rolled around on her bed tickling each other for several minutes before I pinned her down I slowed caressed my lips against hers and planted a long slow kiss on them where our tongues fought for dominance in their usual swirling writhing dance.

After I kissed her I lifted up on my knees and Raven rolled over onto her stomach underneath me. While she did this I leaned over to her table and grabbed the cinnamon bottle and asked Raven which massage oil she wanted me to use on her. She decided on vanilla like I had and I used my TK to float the other bottle back over to the side table. I flipped open the top of the bottle and poured some of the liquid into my hands. I spread it around my hands and then I grabbed Raven's shoulders and I started to move my thumbs in a circular motion while I pressed them firmly into her shoulders. She enjoyed the massage and she started to moan her pleasure as I rubbed the tension from her body. I traveled my hands down her back and then to her legs and once there I released my hold on her and we let the oil dry before she flipped onto her back. Once she was on her back I poured and spread more oil into and around my hands. I started by grabbing one leg with each hand and I massaged them ascending them as I went up to her thighs. She moaned her appreciation and then I moved my hands over her hips and up to her well toned stomach which I massaged lovingly as my thumbs rotated in circles on her torso. At this point her heart rate had increased and her breathing had become ragged and heavy. As I moved my hands from her stomach to her ribcage beneath her breasts she started to squirm as this was a ticklish spot but as I moved my hands up slowly. She suddenly grabbed my hands and she guided them up and underneath the cups of her bra and I soon felt her bare breasts for the first time ever. I continued moving my thumbs in circular pattern on her nipples which hardened as I did this and she moaned loudly as this continued. I soon changed to my usual squeezing and light pushing on them which still felt nice to her. As I played with her tits the combination of that plus the oil which was making her nipples a bit more sensitive than usual which was causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

As she arched her back she said in between breathes ''Max...Take...My...Bra...Off...Please!''

I took my hand off tits and out from under her bra and I reached them around her body and quickly found where the two ends attached. I grabbed each end and I slowly unhooked all three hooks and her bra sat loosely on her body as I brought the straps up her arms and she quickly slid them out and I was now seeing Raven's bare tits for the first time. I marveled at the sight of them. I stared unblinkingly for several minutes at their beauty, they were in my opinion two perfect light grey mounds sitting delicately on her chest. Each was topped with a little medium grey nipple that sat there proudly. I couldn't help but stare at them for several minutes.

''Max. Max. Max!'' Raven said bringing me out of my trance.

''What?'' I asked once I was done staring at Raven's naked chest.

''Why were you staring so intently at my breasts?'' Raven asked.

''I was just reveling in their and your beauty.'' I said.

Raven looked at me questioningly before she asked ''Is this the first set of breasts you've ever seen?''

I blushed as she asked my this question which I answered with a ''Yes.''

''Really you never saw Katie's?'' She asked.

''I never even touched them.'' I said.

After I was done staring at them I placed my hands back on them and I continued the massage. I only massaged them for a few second before I moved my hands up to her shoulders and collar bones. After I finished the massage I left my hands on her shoulders and I kissed her lips hard. We kissed each other for a few minutes before I made my move down. As we kissed I slowly started to trail kisses down her neck to her clavicle and them finally her cleavage. She was moaning steadily as I kissed and licked the vanilla flavored oil off her cleavage. I then moved my head to her left breast and I started to lick it flicking my tongue every now and again on her nipple which sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. This made her move her hands up and she grabbed my head and she pushed it against her left tit shoving her nipple in my mouth.

''Suck it.'' she commanded.

I did as she told me and I grabbed it with my right hand and I started to suck her hard nipple. She was moaning loudly as I sucked it lovingly. I fought her hand on the back of my head pushing me and I switched to her other breast and started to suck it. While I was sucking her tits I didn't notice that her eyes were now black as her emotions were not under control she was lost in horny bliss at the moment.

''OH GOD MAX I'M GONNA CUM!'' Raven yelled and she slammed her eyes shut as she felt her pussy walls contract as her orgasm arrived.

As she screamed during her orgasm she arched her back and threw her head back against her pillows in pleasure and she involuntarily grabbed her dresser with her TK and without speaking her incantation she lifted it up off the floor. After it ended she dropped it with a loud thud. I quickly took my mouth off her breast now that she had reached her orgasm and I saw that her dresser was rocking from side to side lightly. After she had ridden the wave of pleasure that was her orgasm to completion her body fell back onto her bed limply and she lay there in orgasmic bliss breathing heavily. I lay next to Raven embracing her and she cuddled into me. After a few minutes of her breathing heavy from her orgasm she rolled in my arms and she faced me and she snaked her left hand in between our bodies down to my groin and she reached into my cotton boxer briefs and she grabbed and lightly stroked my fully erect cock. My head started to spin as she did this for several minutes. I almost came before she stopped and took her hand out of my underwear. After she did this she rolled in my arms again and I faced her back and I hugged her lightly and I placed my right hand over her body and I cupped her right tit and rubbed it lightly and we fell asleep minutes later.

(Sorry for the one day delay in this chapter life got in the way. I thank you all for your understanding.)


	24. Day 192

**Chapter 23: Day 192**

Raven awoke at 6:30 the next morning to the feeling of her bladder screaming to be relieved. When she felt the feeling she quickly opened her eyes and looked around to make sure she wouldn't disturb me when she got out of bed. She saw that I was on my back my left hand touching only her waist and then she slowly got of from under the covers and she strode to her bathroom and once she had slid her thong down enough to be clear she sat on her toilet and emptied her full bladder. Afterwards she pulled her thong back up and she walked out of her bathroom still topless from the night before. She strode to her bed and carefully got in making sure not to wake me as she did. She found the warm spot that she had left and positioned her body on it feeling it's heat radiate off her matress. She lay in her warm spot before she rolled over on her right side and she rested her head on my left shoulder and collarbone and while she did this her left hand was lightly rubbed and stroking my chest.

I started to stir just enough to know that it was her as she did this and I rolled over onto my left side and faced her. I lazily opened my eyes halfway and I saw Raven staring at me with her beautiful violet eyes. I reach my right arm out and I wrapped it around her placing my hand in the small of her back and I pulled her into my body and she cuddled against me. While we cuddled her naked breasts and nipples rubbed against my shirtless chest which I had to admit felt very nice during this early hour of the day. As we cuddled I warmed our bodies and I leaned my head towards hers and I placed my lips against hers. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue which she rubbed on my still closed lips for a few minutes before I too opened my mouth and stuck my tongue into her mouth as she had mine. We kissed each other good morning while our hands roamed over the each others body and we lay there enjoying the feel of the others hands glide over our bodies in the peaceful morning hours.

As we cuddled against each other gliding and roaming our hands over the others body quickly turned into a tickle fight. While we tickled each other our laughter started as giggling and soon it became raucous as we were tickling each other vigorously.

''Could you two please keep it down some of us are trying to sleep here!'' Jinx said from her cot a few feet away.

''Sorry Jinx.'' Raven and I said but we were shocked to hear Jinx from across the room as we thought she had spent the night in my room while I was here and Raven had walked right past her when she went to the bath room about thirty minutes ago and didn't even see her there.

Raven and I stopped our tickling and we gave each other a quick kiss and then I put on my pants after floating them over to me via TK. I grabbed my shirt, socks, jacket and boots and I carried them to my room with me. After Raven's door closed behind me Raven walked to her bathroom to start her shower. I walked down he hall to my room and once inside I put the jacket and boots on my bed while everything else I placed in the hamper. I started for my bathroom to pee and bring the water in my shower up to temperature before I stripped my pants and underwear off to get inside the steamy shower.

As I got in my shower Raven was doing the same in her room. We wet, soaped, shampooed and washed our bodies before we got out and dressed in our usual attires. While we were busy showering the rest of the team had awaken and started to morning routines as Raven and I were finishing ours. We met up in the GPS room after our showers and we decided we'd make breakfast for a change giving Bee a break. I made the batter for waffles while Raven started to cook the bacon. Right as I was pouring some batter onto the waffle iron Raven and I heard a scream.

We quickly ran out of the GPS room and into the hall when we heard another scream coming from Raven's room. We knew it was Jinx and we quickly made our way there along with Bee, Robin and Star. We were all in Raven's room and Jinx came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body. Star, Bee and Robin were likewise in only towels.

As she ran out of the bathroom in shock at who she saw. I asked her ''What's wrong Jinx?'' She on the other hand just pointed at the door way and those of us in Raven's room saw as a teen about sixteen step into view. He had lean muscles and red spiky hair which made him appear taller than normal. He wore a seamless two piece spandex body suit. The top was all yellow with a red lightening bolt on the chest while his pants were all red. He also had yellow boots and long red gloves that flared out and ended at his elbows and a head mask that covered his entire head with the exception of the two big eye holes and his mouth, chin and nose are completely exposed. His T-Communicator is hidden in the two lightening bolts coming off his suit where his ears are located.

''Hey guys what's up?'' the cocky young man asked the group that was there.

Everyone got out of the fighting stances when Wally showed himself. I was uneasy but I did as everyone else did.

''Friend Wally what are you doing here?'' Star asked in her usual cheery voice.

''I was in town so I thought I'd come see you guys.'' Wally said looking more at Jinx than anyone else.

''You should have called first.'' Jinx said angrily at him.

''What so I can be told not to come?'' he asked.

Robin now interjected by saying ''Look Wally you should have given some heads up and the rest of us should get out so we can finish our showers'', Robin gestured to himself, Star, Bee and Jinx, and breakfast.'' he finished by gesturing at me and Raven.

Everyone agreed and Raven and I were joined in the GPS room by Wally who had grabbed his duffle bag off of Raven's bed. He came into the GPS room woth Raven and I dropping the bag on the floor and he sat on one of the stools at the island while Raven and I continued making breakfast.

''So who are you?'' he asked me.

''I'm Blaze to the public, Maxcy or Max to you.'' I said as I stopped pouring waffle batter into the waffle iron.

''So what are your powers?'' he asked.

''Telepathy, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis.'' I answered him.

''And you're Kid Flash.'' I said knowing who he was.

''Yeah that's me.'' he said in a cocky tone.

Raven and I continued to make breakfast and talk to him until BB, Cy and Terra came in since their morning routines weren't interrupted like the others had been. When BB, Cy and Terra walked in they saw Wally and the four of them came over and shook his hand and Terra hugged him in welcome. They talked while Raven and I continued making breakfast. Terra asked why the others weren't here yet so Raven and I explained.

After Raven and I were minutes away from being done Bee, Jinx, Robin and Star walked into the GPS room now that they were done with their morning routines. As they came into the GPS room everyone but me and Raven sat down as I had a waffle to take out of the waffle iron and Raven got out the plates and the cups and mugs for juice and coffee. She placed them on the counter and everyone grabbed a plate and the drink container for their intended drinks. Raven and I walked around to the other side of the island and we sat next to each other with Jinx to my left at the end so she could be as far away from Wally as possible. We all ate and we all talked and joked save for Jinx who ate quickly and then she left for the room her and Raven shared. After the rest of us ate our breakfast we adjourned to the couch and we continued to talk and while we all talked Bee thanked Raven and I along with putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Wally talked with everyone for about thirty minutes before we all dispersed to train and Etc. Wally joined Robin, BB, Cy, Bee and Terra in the danger room while Star, Raven and I went into my room where we were going to meditate. As the three of us sat down and were about to start our meditation we heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walk over to my door answering it and found Jinx standing there.

''Hey Jinx what's up?'' I asked her.

''Hey guys I was wondering if I could join you. After the surprise I had this morning I need to calm down so I figured I could join in meditation.''

''Sure no problem Jinx come on in.'' I said gesturing for her to enter.

She walked in and sat down at the foot of my bed with Star and Raven I shut my door and joined them at the foot of my bed on the floor. After I sat down and crossed my legs with my hands resting in my lap I said my prayer while Star and Raven both said ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' The four of us meditated for a few hours and then afterwards we ended our session and we all gathered in the GPS room for the lunch with the rest of the team. Bee had made sandwiches and soup for lunch which we all ate and enjoyed again with the exception of Jinx who wanted nothing to do with nor be anywhere near Wally so she ate fast and left the room promptly. After I digested lunch for a bit I walked out of the GPS room and I took my jacket off and I hung it on a hook by the door. I decided to go down to the gym two floors down and while there I worked on my cardio by running on the treadmill and afterwards I lifted weights for both my arms and legs.

This took a couple of hours to do and once I was done I went up to the top floor and once the elevator doors opened I walked to my room and when I got there and the door opened I saw Jinx sitting on my bed. I was about to ask her but she raised a finger to her lips indicating that she wanted silence. I felt out with my TP and connected with her mind.

_''What are you doing in here Jinx?''_ I asked her

_''I'm hiding from Wally because I don't want anything to do with him after what he did to me and I don't feel like explaining what he did before you ask either.'' _she stated while cutting me off before I could ask another question.

I continued to do what I was going to so I took off my shirt and threw it in the hamper and then I stepped over to my dresser and got a fresh one from the drawer. Before I put it on however I walked to my bathroom and I wiped the sweat from my body before I reapplied my deodorant and then I put on the shirt. I walked back out into my room and before I left I walked over to my bed and I sat down. Jinx who moments before had explained as much as she wanted to gave me a questioning look before I reached my arms up and I hugged her in a tight friendly hug. She hugged me back and a few minutes later I broke it and I walked out silently so as not to give away her location. I walked down the hall to the GPS room and sat down to watch T.V. with Wally, Star, Robin and Terra. We watched until Bee announced that dinner was ready when we shut it off and walked over to the island where we sat and served ourselves. Everyone was there except for Jinx so I used my TP to reach out to her consciousness and let her know that dinner was ready. A few minutes later she walked into the GPS room and she ate with the rest of us.

While we ate Wally asked Robin ''Hey Robin is it okay if I take your extra room?''

''You'll have to ask Max since we gave it to him.'' Robin said gesturing to me.

Wally asked if we could bunk up together.

''Sure after dinner we'll get a cot, extra pillow and blanket for you and make room for your clothes and things.'' I said.

''Okay thanks.'' he said as he went back to eating.

After dinner was done I digested a bit before Wally and I grabbed a cot out of the storage closet in the GPS room and we took it to my room and set it up. After setting up the cot in between my closet door and bathroom door just like Raven and Jinx had done I made room for him in my closet and dresser and then I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from my closet and gave them to Wally and he made his cot. While Wally was making his cot there was a knock on my door which I answered and once I did I saw Robin standing there.

''Hey Max could I talk to Wally alone for a minute?'' he asked.

''Sure.'' I said as I walked out into the hall and I walked down it to the GPS room where everyone else was sitting watching T.V.

I sat down next to Raven and she placed her head on my shoulder after giving me a kiss. While I was here Robin and Wally were having a talk in my room.

''So Wally I wanted to discuss somethings with you.'' Robin said as he sat on my bed and Wally on his cot.

''Like what?'' he asked.

''Well since you and Jinx used to date I need to know that you can handle her dating again and when we're on a mission that you two can get along fine?'' Robin asked.

''Yeah I can if she can.'' Wally replied.

Robin went over the rest of the rules now that he and Jinx were going to be working together again and the punishments if he or she broke them and he explained that he had talked to her earlier today as well. Afterwards the two of them rejoined us in the GPS room and we watched T.V. until bed.


	25. Day 198

**Chapter 24: Day 198**

Wally had been staying with the team at the tower for almost a week. While it was weird sharing my room with someone it was a different experience for me. I had never had a room mate even as a child my siblings and I never shared a room. But the experience was not all together pleasant because for most of the first week I was letting him shower first in the mornings but that meant all the hot water was gone by the time I was taking my luge warm showers which didn't wake me up at all. Over the past week I had been slightly miserable because I was generous to him but he didn't really thank me for it. Also Jinx hadn't left Raven's room except for meals with the team and then she would leave after she scarfed down her food. Raven was also slightly affected because her and I hadn't had any alone time together between Jinx in her room, Wally in mine and Star joining us for daily meditation. At the end of the week during dinner I asked Raven to meet me up on the roof afterwards via TP and after dinner that night I got on the elevator and took it up to the roof and Raven followed suit shortly after.

I was looking out across the bay and she came up quietly behind me. I didn't hear the elevator doors open up as she came up to the roof and she floated in the air slightly after she doors slid shut noiselessly behind her. She floated over to where I was and she landed silently and she reached her arms around my stomach scaring me as she did. I jumped at first but after I realized it was her I turned around and in her arms and I looked at her face which the moon light was shining off of beautifully. I reached my hands up to her face and I leaned my face into hers and I brushed my lips delicately against hers and in seconds the two of us were kissing each other passionately. Both our lips were parted and our tongues were writhing and swirling around in the others mouth. While we were out on the roof of the tower embracing and having our tongues dance together we were treasuring these precious moments we shared. The kiss lasted for minutes as this was the first time in a week we had been alone with each other.

After we broke the minutes long kiss I said ''Thanks for meeting me up here Rae.''

''No problem what did you want to talk about?'' she asked me.

''I wanted to ask you about when Jinx first moved in? How did you two not fight over the shower because Wally takes like thirty minute showers and by the time I get in there there is little hot water left.'' I asked her explaining what Wally did.

''When she moved into my room I sent her an ultimatum and said that we could either take turns being the first one in the shower every other day or a fifteen minute max and that seemed to work because she's only gone over by a few minutes one time.'' Raven said explaining how Jinx and her shared the bathroom.

''Okay I'll try doing that.'' I said.

''Now Max we have a problem that I'm sure you've noticed.'' Raven said to me.

''Yeah Jinx doesn't leave your room except for meals and she only stays long enough to eat before she goes back and Wally seems to be in my room a lot because I think he's moping about Jinx.'' I said.

''Right we need to get Jinx and Wally so their comfortable around each other so they will be out of the rooms and we can have some time alone.'' Raven said.

Raven and I thought about how to go about doing this when we came to the conclusion that we couldn't force this and we had to let them reacclimate to being around each other. We decided that while we had to let them decide when to make the move from ex jilted lovers to friends again and that would probably take some time we could still ask each of them to be a little more considerate of Raven and I.

After Raven and I discussed our game plan the two of us walked to the elevator and we took it down to the top floor of the tower. While in the elevator we gave each other a quick good bye kiss and once we were on the top floor we walked to our rooms. She walked through her door and found Jinx on her cot while I walked down to my room and once I turned and went into my room I saw Wally on his cot reading a magazine.

''Hey Max what's up?'' he asked me.

''Not much but I need to talk to you about some things.'' I said to him as I sat on the foot of my bed.

''Sure, about anything in particular?'' he asked looking at me questioningly.

''Well I just wanted to say that I think we need a different set up for our showers. I think starting tomorrow we should switch back and forth who takes their morning shower first.'' I said hoping he would be alright with this plan.

''Yeah that's alright with me and since I've taken the lead for this entire week tomorrow you can go first.'' he said agreeing that it was fair.

''I also wanted to ask if a few nights out of the week could you hang with the rest of the gang in the GPS room or something?'' I asked him.

''Why?'' he asked me back.

''Because Raven and I would like to have some alone time together.'' I said.

After I said these words Wally started to laugh hysterically ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.''

''What's so funny?'' I asked him with a slight bit of anger in my voice.

''The fact that you think Raven loves you. I don't mean to offend her or you but that chick doesn't love anyone.''

''You're wrong about that because she does love me and I love her not to mention but we've been going out for about three months.'' I said standing up defending our relationship.

''Come on you can tell me if you're dating Jinx I won't be mad I swear.'' he said let slip that he knew Jinx was dating again

''It's not me but who told you she had a new boyfriend?''

''Robin did when he went over the rules for us being on the team together and I've been wondering who it is. So I was wondering if you'd tell me?'' he asked excitedly.

''I thought you didn't care?'' I asked.

''No. I said I wouldn't get mad but I do care because I don't want anyone to hurt her.'' he said defensively.

''But didn't you hurt her and that's why she's here to get away from you?'' I asked him.

The next thing I knew he was now standing up and was in my face staring at me trying intimidate but I stood my ground and stared back at him. As we stared at each other the two of us were getting angrier because he thought that I was now dating Jinx and I was angry because he was saying that Raven not only didn't love me but that she was incapable of love altogether. As we stood there staring at each other I soon felt a weird presence and I soon realized what I was feeling it was Logan trying to take over my mind. I quickly threw up mental barriers and I counted to ten slowly so I would calm down but Wally didn't know any of this and when I got to four I felt a fast blow hit my left cheek. I didn't fall to the floor but my head turned from the force of it. Then while still throwing up my mental barriers I used my TK to throw him at my metal bathroom door and using my TK I pinned him to it. As I pinned him I felt as if he was escaping and then I remembered that he could vibrate his molecules through solid objects. So I used my TK and I floated him off the door a few feet and the feeling of him escaping stopped.

I held him there in the middle of my room for a few minutes until I felt he had calmed down enough and I dropped him back to the floor. Once he was down he stormed out of the room stomping as he went down the hall and to Raven's room so he could confront Jinx on her new boyfriend. As he made his way there I contacted Raven via TP and told her that he was heading to her room so he could talk to Jinx about Marcus.

Raven quickly relaid the message to Jinx and seconds later the two girls heard a knocking on the metal sliding door and Raven shouted through the door.

''What is it Wally!?''

He was taken a back slightly before he asked. ''How did you know it was me?''

''Max told me. We both have Telepathy and he warned me.'' Raven explained to him.

''Then you must know why I'm here?'' he asked.

''Yes we do and Jinx doesn't want to talk to you.'' Raven said to him

Jinx was sitting on her cot hugging her knees into her chest listening to Raven and Wally talk through the door. As she sat there for a few moments listening to them talk through the door she spoke.

''Let him in so we can talk Rae.''

Raven looked over at her and asked ''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Me avoiding him won't get him to leave me alone.'' she said.

Raven opened the door and Wally stepped into her room. Jinx didn't get off of her cot so Wally sat on the foot of Raven's bed. Raven walked over and sat on her bed while they stared at each other in silence. A few minutes later just after Raven had sat on the bed in the silent room she felt me at her consciousness.

_''Hey Raven can I talk to you please?''_ I asked.

_''Not right now I want to make sure Wally and Jinx don't kill each other.'' _she told me.

_''Do you think I should join you in case they both go after each other?'' _

_''Sure some back up couldn't hurt.''_

Raven then spoke and broke the silence and informed them I would be joining for safety purposes. Seconds later I walked into the silent room and I walked over to the opposite side of the bed and I sat down in the total silence. The four of us sat there waiting for either Wally or Jinx to start talking. Finally after about fifteen minutes of utter awkward silence Wally spoke.

''Jinx I'm sorry about what happened. I had a moment of weakness and I can't even begin to describe how badly I feel and I know I screwed up. I don't even care if you ever forgive me or not but, I would like to keep being friends.'' Wally said to Jinx with tears in both their eyes.

''I don't think I can ever forgive you for cheating on me and right now I'm not sure I even want to be friends.'' Jinx said her voice quiet at first but she quickly increased the volume of her voice remembering the pain Wally had caused her.

''You know what Wally the night I caught you with Argent, I agree that she needed you for a shoulder to cry on. She didn't however need your cock inside of her! You know what Wally before you came here I was happy because I didn't have to see or think about you at all and then you show up out of nowhere and you expect me to forgive you months after it happened! I'm sorry but that is not cool and I've moved on with my life I even have a new boyfriend and he treats me ten times better than you ever did! Now get the fuck out!'' Jinx now shouted at Wally making him feel two inches tall.

With those words Wally stood up and walked out of Raven's room while Raven stayed to talk to Jinx to see how she felt.

''I feel much better now that I've got that off my chest like a weight has been lifted and I'm no longer under the veil of pain he caused me.'' I heard Jinx say just before I left to go see how Wally was.

I walked down to my room and once inside I saw Wally on the cot listening to the stereo I kept on top of my dresser and the sounds of Godsmack were coming out of the speakers.

I pushed the pause button with my TK before I asked him ''So how do you feel now that she's yelled at you?''

''I feel like shit. I needed to hear that I guess to understand how I made Jinx feel but it still hurts knowing I did this to her. I hope now that she let that go we can move on towards being friends again.'' Wally explained.

''So now that we're both calm can we finish talking about the room situation?'' I asked cautiously.

''Yeah I can be out of it for a few hours a few nights a week for you and Raven.'' he said still not truly believing me but he wasn't going to argue with me.

Wally and I stayed in my room listening to music for a few more hours before we heard a knock on the door about the time we were getting ready for bed. I opened it with my TK and Raven stepped in and she walked over to my bed. She leaned down and the two of us kissed each other good night. After we kissed and she left Wally said.

''I guess I owe you an apology about you and Raven dating.''

''Told you so.'' I said joking and accepting his apology.

We both got into our beds and we laid our heads down on our pillows and we drifted off to sleep now that the days drama was done.


	26. Day 199

**Chapter 25: Day 199**

The next morning after I had talked to Wally and he agreed to give me and Raven some alone time every now and then the alarm went off at 7:00 A.M. as per usual and I sat up in my bed and I yawned and stretched my back cracking as I did. After my stretching, yawning and back cracking I swung my legs over the side of my bed and placed them on the floor before standing up and I walked over to my closet and dresser to get my shirt, pants and underwear for the day. As I stepped past Wally's cot he sat up and asked if he could use the bathroom before I went into shower.

''No problem.'' I said.

He got up off his cot and quickly headed into the bathroom to relieve his full bladder. While he was in the bathroom doing this and I was waiting to go in I used my TK to turn the water on to the temperature I wanted. Wally came out of the bathroom shaking his head.

''What's wrong?'' I asked him.

''I have to remember that you have TK and can do shit like turn the water on from out here.'' he said.

''Really. That scared you?''

''Just for a second until I realized it was you.'' he said.

After I scared Wally with the shower ''magically'' turning on while he was in the bathroom and he came out I took my pants, T-shirt and boxer briefs into the bathroom with me. After the door closed behind me I set my clothes down on the counter and then I undressed and I stepped into the shower. I felt the hot water cascade over me and it made me feel refreshed and invigorated as I soaped up and then shampooed my body and hair. After I washed the soap and shampoo off me I stepped out of my shower and shut the water off before I dried off and then I dressed in the clothes I had brought in with me. I walked out of my bathroom and over to my dresser for my socks after I was clean. Wally walked into my bathroom his clothes in hand and I dressed the rest of the way putting my socks on and then my boots and finally my leather jacket as I walked out of my room and down the hall.

I walked into the GPS room and I sat down at the kitchen island and I was talking to Terra as she helped Bee make breakfast as I poured myself a mug of coffee. As I talked to them Cy, BB and Star were sitting on the couch watching T.V. while I was adding three sugar cubes to my otherwise black coffee. I was taking a sip when the door opened and Raven walked in. I wasn't really paying attention to who had walked in as I was sitting watching T.V. and drinking my coffee as Raven walked over to me and took advantage of my inattentiveness. She reached her arms out and she quickly grabbed me by the waist and hugged me tightly startling me as she did. I jumped at first but as I did I realized it was Raven hugging me noting the material on the arms around my waist. She released me from her hug and I turned around and leaned into her and gave her a good morning kiss on the lips which she reciprocated back. We broke our lip lock seconds later and as she sat down I grabbed another mug and poured her coffee along with some milk and two cubes of sugar into it and I gave it a quick stir before I handed her the mug.

She was just bringing the mug up to her lips when Wally walked in and over to the couch with the others. As Raven and I were talking to Bee and Terra she saw Wally walk past with a quick morning wave when Raven asked.

''So babe how was it showering first this morning for a change?''

''Oh it was nice I think this arrangement will workout for us.'' I said slightly louder so Wally could hear me.

''Yeah I like it and it's a fair trade for us to switch back and forth.'' he said back to me.

We continued talking and watching T.V. as Robin and Jinx finally came into the GPS room for breakfast. As they did breakfast was ready and they came over and sat down Robin next to Star while Jinx sat next to Terra and Wally by Star across from Jinx at the other end of the long island. They were shooting each other furtive looks. The rest of the team could feel the tension but it was less intense than the other times they were in the same room. Everyone else did their best to ignore it while we ate our food talking and joking. The team quickly ate and afterwards we did our normal routine of sitting on the couch and watching T.V. while we digested a bit before we broke up into smaller groups to either spar or exercise in groups of five. Jinx joined BB, Terra, Raven and I in the weight room while Wally would have a sparring match with Bee, Star, Cy and Robin and then afterwards we would all meet up in the danger room and either have sparring matches with our powers or work as a team to take down the ''enemies.''

The five of us lifted weights and ran on treadmills for about an hour before we met the ours in the danger room. Once all of us in there we all got into our fighting stances and got ready as Cy hit the buttons on his arm and metal discs came flying out of slots in the wall. Everyone dodged and attacked the discs by doing what they did best. BB had turned into a sparrow and was tapping them as he flew and they would hit the ground, Terra was using her Terrakinesis to bring up a rock wall and hit it so chunks would fly off of it and crash into the discs, Robin was using his staff and birdarangs to block and hit the discs, Star was throwing her star bolts while Bee was right next to her using her stingers to fire at them as well. Raven, Jinx and I were using our powers in combinations to take out the flying discs and it was working well. When I would threw a fireball some would be surrounded by either a black TK sphere or by pink luck bolts or both and vice versa. Cy was using his sonic arm cannon and finally Wally was running around between the discs hitting them to the ground.

Once we were done with the flying discs we discussed what to have for lunch as it was close to that time. We decided to have Mexican for a change and the ten of us adjourned to the vehicle hangar and Jinx got on Robin's bike with him while Raven got on with me. Star, BB and Bee flew there and Terra got in the T-car with Cy while Wally ran there. The whole team got there about twenty minutes later and we were seated and we ordered our food and drinks and while we were waiting everyone was talking and it sounded like four different conversations were going on at once. Minutes later the waiter brought us our drinks and we continued to talk for about ten more minutes before our food arrived.

We ate our food and continued talking for about an hour before we paid the bill and then we left back for the tower. Once we were back in the vehicle hangar we got in the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. was at the correct floor Raven, Star and I went to my room to meditate while Jinx and Wally joined the others in the GPS room and they all watched T.V. Once the three of us were in my room we sat down in our usual spots and we rested our hands in our laps and while Star and Raven said ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos'' I said my premeditation prayer before we went into our trances. While the three of us were meditating everyone in the GPS room were talking as they watched T.V. as they talked Wally said ''Hey I have a idea.''

He turned towards Robin and asked ''Hey Robin when was the last time as team you guys went out and did something fun?''

Everyone thought about when the last time that was and a few minutes later Terra said ''It was when we went to the beach.''

''Oh yeah. That was a great day.'' Bee said.

Everyone else agreed as well.

''So what do say to us doing something fun tonight?'' Wally asked.

''Like what?'' BB asked.

Wally thought for a minute before he said ''Laser Tag.''

Everyone thought it through and they liked it, but they thought he should still run the idea by Raven, Star and I before it was set in stone. The three of us finished our meditation session after about two hours and we stood up and stretched before we walked out of my room and down the hall to the GPS room. When we entered Wally quickly told us his plan for the team to go out together and play laser tag.

''What is this tag of lasers?'' Star asked.

''Well Star you play the game in an arena like area and we all have little hand guns that shoot a laser at whoever you point at and pull the trigger. We also all wear sensors on us that register if you get hit by a laser by lighting up and flashing. After you ''shoot'' someone and you score a hit you get a point and vice versa if your hit and then after we're done we can see how we did and check our scores in the main lobby area on a big T.V.'' Wally explained to the Tamaranean girl.

''Do the lasers hurt if you get hit?'' Star asked.

''No Star in fact you don't even feel them.'' I reassured her.

''So Star what do you think?'' Wally asked her.

''I'd like to try this Earth game.'' She said agreeing to go.

''What about you two?'' he asked Raven and I.

We looked at each other and we gave each other looks and then I looked at Wally and said. ''Sure we'll come.''

''Great so we'll leave in about half an hour.'' he said setting the time we'd arrive at the laser tag place at about a few hours before dinner and then we'd eat there since they had a restaurant attached to it.

As we sat watching T.V. waiting for the time we'd leave and Raven asked Wally a question about laser tag.

''So Wally I was wondering how are we going to do laser tag are we going to have a free for all or teams?'' Raven asked.

Wally thought for a moment before he said. ''I like both free for all and teams in fact we could do guys vs ladies a few times and maybe team couples.''

Everyone like those ideas with the exception of the team couples and not knowing if Jinx would agree to be on a team with Wally the way she had yelled at him the previous night. While a few of us were thinking about some alternatives for the team idea Jinx chimed in with her thoughts.

''Wally those are great ideas but, I don't think you and I should be on a team so how about we do team couples but instead of our lovers we change things up for example Cy and me or Raven and BB.'' these being just a couple of ideas.

Everyone liked this idea of Jinx's and we rolled with it. As a group we decided that we would pick our partners for the team couple by everyone writing their name on a piece of paper and the guys would put their names in one of two bowls and the girls in the other bowl. In order to ensure that no two people who were dating were on the same team if you picked their name out of the bowl you kept it and picked someone else's name and then you put their name back in the bowl and then swirl the names around for the next person.

We each wrote our names on pieces of paper and once they were in the bowls the guys passed the bowl with the girls names in it and vice versa. After everyone picked their partners name out of a bowl and we revealed them to everyone. The teams were as follows Cy and Terra, BB and Jinx, Wally and Bee, Robin and Raven and finally Star and I. Once we had our teams chosen we all adjourned to the vehicle hangar. Raven and I got on my bike while Star joined Robin on his Cy, Terra, Jinx, BB and Bee got in the T-Car while Wally would run to the laser tag arena while the rest of us drove there.

Once we arrived at the laser tag arena everyone got off or out of their mode of transport. Wally had arrived first and we met him inside. Once inside we all marveled at the set up of the actual arena. It had a big open area with pillars and walls to duck behind in the center and out from that were close quarter halls and there was even a sniper like perch and hidden tunnels that led you to the four corners of the room which the halls led to also. Every wall and pillar had mats on them similar to a high school gym. We walked up to the counter and paid for gun and vest rentals similar to a bowling alley but without the specific number of games attached to the price.

We took our guns and strapped on our vests and then we walked into the arena and we decided to start off with the free for all style. We walked into the arena and we split up in different directions and I started by going down into the tunnels and I walked along them and I came to a ''T'' in the path and I took the right path as I walked I heard someone behind me and I quickly ran down the path and I turned the corner and I hid around it and I peaked my head stealthily around it and I saw a girl running towards me I raised my gun and I quickly turned back around the corner and I pulled the trigger and her vest flashed and made a noise indicating a hit. I then quickly turned back around the corner I was hiding behind and ran down the length of the tunnel until I reached a ramp leading back up to the main floor in one of the corners of the room. I was sneaking around in the close quarters making sure I wasn't spotted by any other players in the area around me.

I was sneaking for several minutes when I spotted BB around a corner camping in a dead end spot and he was looking down towards the other end waiting for a player to run past him. He didn't see me down the other end and I poked my head out from the corner and I raised the gun and I fired a shot and quickly went back to hiding around the corner. His vest flashed and chirped registering the hit and he looked around seeing who fired the shot and when he saw nobody he assumed it was fired from the sniper perch.

I stayed in my spot firing shots at BB every few minutes driving him crazy because he couldn't figure out where the shots were coming from so he decided to move down the hall in the direction he was looking down and I crept behind him following him down until he came to the open area. He exited into it and was crouching behind a wall firing randomly at various people while I was still at the opening of the hall he just left shooting rapidly at him and hiding around the corner where he couldn't see. I kept this up for ten minutes until a buzzer sounded ending the round for everyone. After the buzzer sounded everyone stepped out into the big open area and some people checked their scores while some talked. We as a team did both but I never let anyone in on my plan keeping it my secret.

A few minutes later a new round started and we continued in free for all mode. For the next two rounds we still did free for all mode and I changed up my strategy from the stalk to sniping. Once the round began I made straight the ladder and I climbed up it rung by rung until I reached the platform. Once on it I laid down prone and I was using the laser pistol to shoot whoever ran by. The round ended 30 minutes later and the scores were tallied as we waited for the start of the next round which began promptly and again I changed my strategy and I joined the group hiding behind walls and pillars in the big open area. After that round the team decided to go to the restaurant attached to the arena but first we checked our guns and vests in at the counter and we sat down at a corner booth and we ordered our drinks and pizzas.

While we waited for our drinks and food the girls got up and out from the booth and went to the ladies room while us guys stayed and talked. Once in the restroom and they had relieved themselves they were at the sink washing up and talking.

''So Jinx how are you enjoying yourself tonight?'' Terra asked her.

''Yeah this is really fun just hanging with my friends playing laser tag even if Wally is the one who suggested it.'' she replied.

''I was shocked you even spoke back at the tower with Wally right there.'' Raven said.

''I may not forgive him but I have to atleast be civil for the sake of the team.'' Jinx stated.

They came out of the restroom and were walking back to the booth when they arrived back at the table and us guys moved so they could get in and we each sat with our girlfriends with the exception of Jinx who sat next to Raven and Wally across from her. Our food and drinks came quickly and we ate, drank and laughed as we each discussed some of our best and favorite shots we had in the laser tag arena. I kept my mouth shut about my stalking technique with BB and we collectively decided to do a few rounds of guys versus girls for the next three rounds.

We adjourned back to the arena after we ate and we picked our vest and guns back up at the counter we left them at and after strapping them back on we walked in and waited for the current round to end so we could join the rest of the players. While we waited each team talked strategy. We guys were going to split up into two groups Cy and Robin were going to go up to the sniper perch while BB, Wally and I would stay in the open area and crouch behind walls. The round started soon after we devised our plan and thankfully the girls went in an opposite direction than us. The five of us soon got into position and we waited. Various players were going by and we'd shoot them but the girls were our main goal. After about ten minutes of us waiting and not seeing hide nor hair of the girls I used my TK and I connected Robin's, Wally, BB and finally Cy's minds with mine so we could mentally discuss a new plan.

_''Okay guys I have a plan for dealing with the girls.''_ I said to the others.

_''What's the plan?'' _Robin asked.

_''The plan is Robin you come down here and you, BB and Cy form a triangle with Cy up there and while both you and BB stay down here while Wally and I go down into the tunnels and we search for them at different ends in the close quarters corridors.'' _I explained to them.

None of them objected to this plan and Robin came down the ladder and BB moved into a position giving Robin a great place to hide easily along with fire his gun. After he got into his position Wally and I walked down the ramp nearby to the tunnels and we split up when the tunnel split into two. I went right and him left I kept walking until I reached another ''T'' in the tunnel and I decided to go left this time and when I eventually reached the ramp going back up into the corridors. I followed my strategy from when I stalked BB by placing my back to the wall and peaking around the corners until after a few times of doing this I saw Terra waiting in a corner for anybody to come past. I imagined Raven was doing the same for the girls as I was the guys and had linked their minds together.

After I spotted Terra I moved closer to see if I could see any of the other girls. I slowly edged along the walls making sure I wasn't seen but as I moved closer Terra saw me out of her peripheral and she quickly turned and fired a few shots hitting me. After my vest chirped I turn and spotted all the girls come out from behind the walls and they each shot me and my vest chirped four more times I quickly ran back to the ramp down into the tunnels and let the other guys know what was going on and they met me in there while the girls chased after me. After the guys and the girls met in the tunnels the battle ensued and quickly ended with the round.

After the round we went back to the open area and we decided the for the next and last round we'd do our couple teams so Star and I walked away from the others and talked strategy. We agreed that running around searching would be a good idea so we started at a wall waiting for the others and the round to start. The round started minutes later so Star and I went into the corridor section by us. We were in there for minutes before we saw anyone and we promptly shot everyone we saw. Thirty minutes later the round ended and the team met up and we exited the arena and stopped at the front counter to give back the guns and vests along with get our stats which were printed out. After the man behind the counter printed out our stats we all looked and compared number of shots fired, number of hits landed and accuracy. The top people in the group were Cy and Bee each with 97% accuracy as they were the proficient with gun-like weapons. Robin, Terra, BB and Wally were the next best with 89% to 84% while Rae, Star, Jinx and I had ratings that were not the best at 67% to 72% meaning we had the worst accuracy with gun like weapons but since it was a friendly match no one ragged us too much but the four of us clenched our fists and we had our powers in hand. Both Raven and I showed our TK mine blue hers black, Jinx had pink lightning bolts wrapped around hers and finally Star a green star bolt in hand the others all went dead silent as the four of us laughed at them.

We walked out of the building and back to our modes of transportation. Rae and I on my bike, Robin and Star on his and Cy, Bee, Terra, BB and Jinx in the T-Car while Wally ran back to the tower. We all took off for home and we drove and ran there and in about forty minutes before we were back home. Once we were up on the top floor and with the exception of Cy and Bee went to her room while Terra and BB went to his we all went to the GPS room to watch T.V. before bed. Robin, Star, Jinx, Wally, Rae and I watched T.V. for a few hours and then when midnight approached we all said ''Good night.'' to each other and Raven and I kissed each other one last time for the night. Wally and I walked towards my room while Rae and Jinx went to hers. Once at my room I hung up my jacket by my door and I took my boots off and put them by the door also. Wally went into the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth while I stripped down to my underwear. Once he was done in the bathroom I went in to piss and brush my teeth and then afterwards I went back out into my room and got in my bed while Wally got into his cot. We lay in our beds silently drifting off to sleep as we could faintly hear the sounds of BB and Terra going at it.

(Hey everyone I'm just letting you know that for a future chapter I'd like some character ideas for this and the companion story to this one. I appreciate it and will let you guys know when I have enough characters. Please leave a description in the review section with their real and hero name along with powers and outfits and basic personality. Thanks to those of you that do a head of time.)


	27. Day 202

**Chapter 26: Day 202**

It had been three days since the team had played laser tag. The alarm to awaken the was blaring as Wally and I woke up and we stretched our tired bodies. It was Wally's morning to shower first so I laid back down in my warm bed as he got up off his cot and he gathered his fresh clothes before he walked into the bathroom. Once in there he turned on the water and he let it heat up to the temperature he wanted before he stripped out his underwear and he entered the steamy shower. While Wally was busy in the shower I was in my warm bed finishing waking up by just mentally willing myself to wake up. After about fifteen minutes I was up and I had gathered my clothes to take with me into the bathroom and a few minutes after I gathered my clothes I heard the water shut off and the shower door slide open. Minutes after this Wally came out of the bathroom dressed in his outfit and he wished me a good morning as he left for the GPS room. Once he was out of the room I followed in his steps and I went into the bathroom and I started my morning routine.

Once I was done showering I got out of the shower and I dried off before getting dressed in my T-shirt, boxer briefs, jeans and socks before I exited the bathroom to my bedroom and I quickly put on my boots and finally my leather jacket. I then walked out of my room and down the hall to the GPS room and joined the team for breakfast where I sat at the kitchen island next to Raven and I put the food I wanted on my plate while she poured me a mug of coffee. As we sat at the island eating breakfast we watched T.V. and were catching up on the news. ''Last night a single mother of one and her daughter were shaken by an intruder in there home. They were attacked in the middle of the night and were consequently seriously injured by what they described as a cloaked man who attacked them. This is the third time this strange person or persons have been mentioned on this news program and we as a channel ask that anyone with information on this person or persons contact the authorities.''

As we watched this story Raven and Terra knew why I was watching it closely while the others were feeling sorry for the family and the trouble this mysterious man had been causing. After we were done with breakfast and hearing the news we shut off the T.V. and then the team filtered out of the GPS room. Robin, Bee, Cy, and Jinx when down to the weight room to work out while BB, Terra and Wally were going to go down to the Dojo to practice their hand to hand combat. Star started to follow Raven and I but we were waiting to get on the elevator.

''Friends are we not doing the meditation today?'' she asked.

''No star we're going to but first Max and I have something private to do.'' Raven reassured her.

''Where are you two going?'' Star asked.

''It's a secret.'' I said. ''So if you wouldn't tell anyone that'd be great.'' I added.

''Sure it will not be a problem.'' Star said.

''Thanks.'' I said as Raven and I got on the elevator and we rode it down to the vehicle hangar.

Once in the hangar we strode over to my bike and the two of us mounted it. I started my bike while Raven opened the garage door with her TK and I drove us through. Once through it she shut the door with her TK and she hugged my waist tightly as we drove off into he city to find the hospital that had admitted the mother and daughter from last night. We spent a couple of hours checking every hospital in the city until we came to the last one and before we walked to the elevator at the end of the hall we stopped in the gift shop just off the lobby and I bought a stuffed bunny for the little girl. After I purchased it Raven and I walked into the elevator and I pushed the button for the second floor and once there we stepped out and walked to the nurses station. We were greeted by a male nurse named Jason.

''Hello may I help you two today?'' He asked.

''Yes I was wondering where a mother and daughter that were admitted last night were at?'' I asked the male nurse.

''First I'll need their names?''

I stammered as the news hadn't said the names because of the underage child but I didn't fret too much because basic psychology tells that people think of the names when answering a question like this so I invaded his mind with my TP and sifted through until I found the names.

''Karen and Katie Jones.'' I said to him feeling a slight pang of sadness at the last name.

''Alright let me check.'' He said typing on the keyboard.

''Okay Karen is in surgery for her injuries but Katie is in the room and can have visitors. Shes in room 215.'' Jason informed us.

''Thanks.'' Raven and I replied.

We were going to go into the room but before we went in I used my TK to make the stuffed bunny float behind my back and I cracked the door slightly. As I the cracked door Raven and I we saw a girl about 7 years old watching T.V. and while we looked at her we noticed that she had no left arm and the two of us knew what had happened. While I looked at where her missing left arm should be. I had a pang of guilt but I buried it inside. While I looked at her she turned her head and saw that the door was cracked along with seeing that two pairs of eyes were watching her.

''Hello? Who's there? I'm going to push the nurse button if you don't show yourselves!'' She screamed as her hand drew nearer the call button.

Raven and I opened the door and we went in and started to explain who we were and calming her down but when we entered she recognized us immediately.

''Oh My God you two are Blaze and Raven from the Teen Titans.'' She said as she removed her hand from the call button for the nurses.

''Are any of the others here like Beast Boy?'' she asked us.

''No I'm sorry he is busy visiting another hospital.'' I said telling a white lie to the little girl.

''Oh.'' she said with a little disappointment in her voice.

She then looked at Raven and I with pleading in her eyes. ''Do you know when my mommy is coming out of surgery?'' Katie asked us.

''No we don't but, I'll tell you what we'll do Katie how about Raven and I stay here with you and your new friend until she gets back.'' I said to Katie.

''Okay but what new friend?''

That's when I brought the stuffed bunny out from behind my back and I gave it to her. She gasped at the use of my powers and the bunny that I was giving her. She gingerly reached out and took it from the field it was floating in. After she took it and thanked us for it Raven asked her what she was going to name it. She thought for a minute before she said ''Hopper.''

''That's a really good name for him.'' I said.

The three of us sat and we played several board games. As we played I was asking Katie questions about what happened the previous night and even with the trauma that she had endured she was surprisingly open to telling me about it. As she was telling Raven and I about last night I was hearing similarities to previous people I had read about and heard from and I made a mental note to add Katie and her mother to my list which I still had to show to Raven. We waited and played board games with Katie for hours until her mother was wheeled in bed and all. We bid Katie goodbye and we left her room and walked to the elevator. Once in the elevator I pushed the button that took us down to the main floor and we walked out once on the correct floor and out into the parking lot and we mounted up on my bike. Now that we were on my bike I started it up and we rode off back home. Along the way we stopped and we had lunch at a Friendly's. After lunch we rode back to the tower and we went up in the elevator from the vehicle hangar. Once we were at the top floor we went into the GPS room and said hey to everyone forgetting that we were supposed to be meditating with Star in her room and that we'd have been finished hours ago and had lunch with everyone else.

After we walked in and said hey to everyone Robin asked where we had been. I came up with a quick lie and told him we had been at the movies and we apologized for lying and not contacting him saying where we were. It wasn't that bad but afterwards Raven and I invited Star to come actually meditate in my room like we were supposed to do this morning. The three of us walked into my room and we once in we sat down in our positions and we said our usual things. We meditated for a few hours before we rejoined our friends in the GPS room for dinner. We all sat down at the kitchen island and we ate the meal Bee and Terra had prepared. After we ate everyone except for me sat on the couch and were watching T.V. I on the other hand went into my room and I pulled my pad of paper out from under my pillow and I added the info that Katie had told me about her and her mother to it. After I finished writing I put it back under my pillow and then I walked out of my room and down the hall to the elevator and I went up to the roof. I walked over to the edge and I stared out on to the crystal clear and calm bay as the moon and stars reflected off of the water. I had been by my self for about thirty minutes clearing my head and such before Raven noticed that I had been away for awhile She got up off the couch and she searched my room for me and then she looked on the roof.

I heard the elevator doors slide open and I turned around to see Raven as she strode over to me. We hugged as she met me and she asked ''Are you up here for any particular reason?'' knowing full well why I was up here.

''Just thinking and clearing my mind trying not to beat myself up too much.'' I replied

''I know and I just wanted to tell you to go easy on yourself.''

''I know and I'm trying my best.'' I replied.

As we talked we hugged and cuddled each other for a few minutes before we went back down into the tower and we strode to my room. Once inside we sat down on my bed and Raven was trying to kiss me but I denied her advances.

''What's wrong?'' Raven asked.

''I need to show you something.'' I told her.

''What is it?''

I reached under my pillow and I pulled the pad of paper out and I handed it to Raven. She looked at the pad and after reading it she looked at me and asked ''What's this?''

''It's a few things I've read, heard and we've experienced.'' I told her.

''What do you mean we've experienced?''

''Well you said after the argument where I chased and choked you. You said that you noticed my eyes flashed red.''

''Yeah and?''

''Well the last fight we had I saw your eyes do the same right before you ripped Katie's obituary.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. These others on the list are people I ran across in my articles from Logan's attacks and the people we've talked to in the hospital.''

''Why are these important though?'' Raven asked.

''I have a theory. My theory is that he controls his victims and he makes them subservient and he burns them. While he's burning them they can feel it but they don't care while he's controlling them.'' I explained to her.

''That's a really good theory but are you sure?'' Raven asked.

''It's the only thing I can think of.'' I said.

After I told her this we stayed sitting on my bed not talking. We were too busy thinking of the implications that this meant for the general public and for what it meant when he and I faced each other again. After a few minutes of thinking about these unpleasant things Raven then asked ''So when are you going to let the rest of the team about Logan?''

''I'll tell them tomorrow but I think I should tell them as a group with you and Terra there helping me with the tougher parts.'' I told her.

''Sure I'd be happy to help ant way I can. Man I wish you were here when I told them about me and my dark past with my father.'' Raven said.

''Even though I wasn't here for you I'm glad you'll be there for me.'' I said to her as I leaned in closer to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

After grabbing her waist I fell down onto my bed dragging her with me. We were now laying on my bed and we just laid there staring into each others eyes. We didn't say anything as we lay there just enjoying being in each others company and we cuddled for a few hours before Wally came in and then Raven stood up and kissed me good night before walking out of my room and down the hall to hers for the night. Wally and I did our nightly routines for bed and then once we were laying down we both drifted off to sleep him more easily than me.


	28. Day 203

**Chapter 27: Day 203**

I awoke the next morning nervous for what I knew was approaching. After I opened my eyes and shut off the alarm I stood up and stretched while I yawned. I walked to my closet and gathered my clothes before I walked into the bathroom that Wally and I shared. Once in there I placed my clothes on the counter and before stepping over to the toilet I used my TK to turn on the shower to my desired temperature while I relieved my full bladder. After I had emptied my bladder and the shower had reached temperature I stripped off my boxer briefs and I stepped into the shower. The hot water collided with and then cascaded down my body massaging me as it did. As I stood in the stream of the water I grabbed my body wash and I put some into my cupped hand. I then stepped out of the water stream and I soaped up my body into a nice lather and then I walked back into the water and the soap ran off of my body as the water hit me. I spun around in the shower to make sure all the body wash was off my body. Once it was I stepped out of the water and put shampoo in my cupped hand and I lathered up in my hair and massaged it into my scalp until it tingled. After my hair was lathered up and my scalp was tingling I stepped back into the water stream and washed the shampoo out of my hair. Once my hair and body were clean and free of soap and shampoo I shut the water off and grabbed a towel off the towel rack next to the shower and I dried off my body. After I was dry I put on my clothes and then I walked out of the bathroom so Wally could shower.

Once I was out of the bathroom fully dressed minus my boots and jacket Wally was waiting with his clothes gathered and he walked into the bathroom so he could shower while I sat on my bed and I used my TK to bring my boots over to me and I put them on. I then stood up and walked out of my room towards the GPS room and I grabbed my jacket off of the hook and as I walked down the hall I put in on and I adjusted it once it was on. As I walked into the GPS room I saw Terra in the kitchen area so I walked over and I sat down on a stool at the island. As I sat there I grabbed an empty mug and I poured coffee into it.

I took a sip before I looked up at Terra and I asked her ''So Terra I've been meaning to ask you why have you been helping Bee with the cooking lately?''

''Well she's been asking for help with it lately as you know so I decided to step up and help her. On top of that I'm learning some good skills. I never knew how to cook before I started helping her.'' Terra said.

''That's nice of you to help her as well as cool that your getting something out of it.'' I said.

''So any mystery trips today?'' Terra asked joking about what Raven and I had lied about yesterday.

''No, but can I ask you something?''

''Sure what is it?''

I looked around to make sure we were alone and checked to make sure no one was hiding in there. After I checked and the room was clear I sat back on my stool at the kitchen island and I told Terra what I was going to be doing tonight.

''You're going to tell the team about your past or Logan or what?'' Terra asked.

''I'm telling them everything. My past, why these people are being burned in the streets, every clue I've found leading to Logan.'' I told her.

''Okay what do you want my help with?'' Terra asked.

''At the emotional part if I'm having trouble continuing I want you or Raven to jump in and help me finish the story until I regain my composure?'' I asked.

''No problem I can help with that except I don't know about these clues you've found.'' Terra said.

''Don't worry that's where Raven will help explain things to the team.''

Just as Terra and I were finishing discussing the plan I had in mind for tonight Star came through the door and she floated over to where Terra and I were. Star sat on a stool and she said ''Good morning Friends Terra and Maxcy.''

''Morning Star.'' both Terra and I said to her.

''What were you two talking about?'' Star asked us.

''I asked Terra why she's been helping Bee cook recently.'' I said.

''Oh.'' Star said.

Star grabbed a glass and she poured some orange juice into it and she took a sip as the tangy juice hit her tongue. After she drank a sip of her juice the room slowly started to fill with the rest of the team. Terra and Bee, once she had entered, prepared and cooked breakfast for everyone. As they cooked Star had turned on the T.V. to the news and was watching it listening to the stories intently. I too was doing the same thing just not as overtly as Star. While I listened Terra and Raven were doing the same listening for anything that could be useful to me. About fifteen minutes later breakfast was ready and everyone sat down at the island and we sat talking while the T.V. stayed on the news and I continued to listen even as I talked to my friends.

Once we were done eating everyone walked over to the couch and we switched the channel to something we could all agree on and we sat there cuddling our lovers except for Jinx and Wally since Marcus wasn't there and Wally had nobody. We stayed like this for about half an hour before we all got up and dispersed to our activities that we were going to do. Raven, Jinx, BB Terra and I walked to the elevator and I pushed the button for the gym level. Once we were there we exited the elevator and went to various machines to work out on. Raven worked on her legs at the leg press machine, Jinx her traps at the pull down weights, BB turned into a cheetah and was running on the treadmill while Terra and I spotted for each other at the free weights on the bar bell at the laying down bench press. We all worked out for a few hours switching machines periodically so we received a well rounded work out.

After we worked out we all met back up in the GPS room where decided on lunch and we agreed on going out to eat. We all got in the elevator and went down to the vehicle hangar and we went to the vehicle we'd be taking to the Chinese buffet. Raven and I on my bike, Robin and Star on his bike, Cy, Bee and Jinx in the T-car, Wally would run there and BB turned in a Pterodactyl and Terra climbed onto his shoulder and she'd ride him there. The door to the hangar opened and BB with Terra riding him left first then we filtered out of the tower and we rode, drove, flew and ran to the Chinese buffet. Once there we went in and chose the buffet and the waitress seated us and she took our drink orders. After that we went up to the warming trays and we got the food we wanted. Once we were sitting down again with our food the waitress delivered our drinks. Since we had both our drinks and food we ate while we talked.

After our lunch we paid and returned to the T-tower so we could hang out for the rest of the day. We arrived home and parked our vehicles in the hangar and then we went up to the top floor. Once up there Star, Raven and I walked to Star's room for meditation. Once in her room we sat on her floor and the end of her bed and while I said my prayer they started with their usual ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' The three of us sat around in our crude circle meditating for a few hours before we finished. Once we were I knew it was only about forty to forty five minutes before I was going to tell the rest of the team everything.

Since we were done meditating we stood up and walked out of Star's room and down the hall to the GPS room. When we entered Terra and Bee were busy making dinner so Raven and I sat on our stools and we watched and smelled as dinner cooked. Once dinner was finished the rest of the team sat down at the island and we took what we wanted. I took very little dinner and I was picking at it as I was nervous and therefore nauseous because of what I was going to do very soon. After awhile we finished dinner and everyone re-adjourned over to the couch except me, Raven and Terra. The three of us stayed at the island and my heart was racing along with that it felt like it was in my throat. Both Raven and Terra sensed my nervousness and they grabbed my hands and they squeezed them letting me know they were there to support me. Raven used her TP and she linked her and Terra's minds to mine so they could give me some verbal reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

I quickly took a couple of slow deep breathes before I stood up and the two girls followed me Raven using her TK to float the three stools we were sitting on with her. We walked so we were in front of the T.V. blocking everyone's view of it and Raven sat the stools down. We hopped up and sat down on the center stool facing the team and Cy hit the power button on the remote shutting the T.V. off.

''What's up guys?'' Robin asked with some concern in his voice.

''I need to tell you all something but, before I start I'm going to ask you to save all questions for afterwards.''

After they agreed to this I looked at both Raven and Terra before I looked back at the team and I spoke.

''Do you guys remember that story on the news yesterday about the mother and daughter that were burned severely?'' I asked them.

''Yeah their skin and muscle were fused to their bones right?'' Jinx asked.

''Correct. They were burned because of me in the end.'' I stated.

''How is it your fault that they were burned?'' Star asked.

''It all started years ago when I was a boy. I had a best friend that I had grown up with from about three or four years old and his name was Logan Steele. We did pretty much everything together from playing games to even sharing classes once we were in school and then one day in the middle of the fourth grade year our teacher Ms. Grant stood up in front of the class one fateful morning and she introduced a new student to the class. She introduced a girl who was new to the class and her name was Katie Sandoz. She was seated in front of Logan and I was seated next to him. After she sat down we introduced ourselves to her and than later that day at lunch she asked if she could sit with us since we were the only kids she knew and from that day on we were like the three musketeers.

Over the years I had developed strong feelings for her and by the time we were in seventh grade I was about to discover my Telekinesis. One day in early August the three of us were swimming in her pool and we had decided to play a game we called Shark Attack. In the game one of us would play the shark, the victim and the hero. Logan played as the shark, Katie the victim and I played the hero. Katie and Logan got into the water and Logan dived down and started to pull on Katie's legs in order to cause the effect of Jaw's opening scene. Logan then came up so I could "kill him" and Katie was supposed to come up and act as if she were drowning but when it was her cue to do so she didn't. We looked down in the pool and saw her at the bottom of the twelve foot section. Logan and I panicked he got out of the pool and ran into her house to get her mom as I looked at Katie at the bottom of the pool. Now I could have jumped in and saved her except the fact that I wasn't a strong swimmer and wasn't good at diving. Then as I started to feel helpless because I couldn't help my friend. Something in me that I had never felt before awoke and as I thought about Katie coming up like none of this was happening and then suddenly as if by magic she started to rise out of the water and she was laying on the side of the pool. As Logan came out of the house with Katie's mother she noticed that Katie was out of the pool and she started to perform CPR since she was an EMT. After a few tense seconds Katie spit the water out of her mouth and was coughing and gasping for air.

After Katie was awake her mother asked ''What happened?'' We explained that we were playing shark attack and Logan was the shark and that Katie was the victim. Then Katie explained that when Logan pulled her under she accidentally swallowed some water and she started to drown. Her mother then looked at me and asked how I got Katie out of the pool since she knew I wasn't a strong swimmer and I told her what happened. Katie was so thankful she lunged at me and hugged me tightly and as she hugged me I then felt a feeling of her never wanting to let go. I hugged her back and I helped her to her feet. Her mother then told Logan and I to go home for the rest of the day. We did as she said and by the time I got home my mom had heard from Mrs. Sandoz what I had done.

Days later when I decided to go see how Katie was doing and when I knocked on the door she answered in her regular cheerful way. She invited me in and while I went into her living room she went to the kitchen and grab a soda for both of us. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on to find something good to watch when Katie walked in to her living room two sodas in hand. She sat down next to me and after cracking the soda open and taking a sip I asked.

''So Katie how are you doing after the other day?''

''Fine. I'm just still a little shaken up is all.''

''So what about you and Logan?''

''I'm fine with him nothing is going to happen to our group or friendship.'' she reassured me.

After we talked about that she asked.

''So what about you how are doing with that Telekinesis thing?''

''I'm doing really good. I've discovered how to control it and I can even lift up to fifteen pounds.''

After telling her I decided to show her by lifting up both our sodas and as soon as I showed her she squealed in excitement.

After lifting up our sodas I decided to scare her a little by using my newly discovered Telepathy and I spoke to her inside her own head.

''Oh my God that's so cool!'' she said

''Can you help me with something?''

''Sure what is it.''

''Can you think something and see if I can read your mind?''

''_Hey Jacob can you hear me?''_

_''Yeah I can.''_

I then explained to the team as I had to Raven how Katie and I had started to date and how the three of us had started to easily talk in class and how we would help each other with tests from different rooms at the start of school. At about three weeks after the start of school Logan had started to spend less and less time with Katie and I. I then explained how in mid October Katie and I went to the homecoming dance together. A few months after the dance Katie and I both started to notice that Logan had become extremely distant. He had even gone as far as to stop hanging out with us or even talking to us and even started to skip school. After school one day I stopped by and asked what was up. His mother answered the door and when I asked about Logan she responded with

''Oh he just hasn't been feeling very well lately.'' she told me.

''Okay. Well here I brought him his homework.'' I said as I handed her his books and assignments.

Over the rest of the school year Logan had been showing up less and less until eventually he stopped showing up all together as well as stop seeing Katie and I. I then explained how by early summer vacation that fateful day had come and in a couple of quick moments my entire life was turned upside down my voice trembling as I spoke the words and tears were streaming down my face. I was over whelmed by the surge of emotion I got every time I told this story and got to this part.

Terra started from where I had left off.

Katie and Max were sitting on her porch swing talking as they swung back and forth. While they were swinging Logan came walking towards them.

Katie asked Logan what was up and then without words Logan walked towards them until he was standing ten feet away. He reached into his pocket swiftly and pulled out a six shot .38 caliber gun and pointed it at Katie and he pulled the trigger fast releasing all six shots from their chambers. Seconds later Katie was sitting on the swing with six holes in her chest and Max instantly stood up and ran towards Logan his blood boiling with anger at what Logan had done. While he was running towards Logan Katie's mom had heard the shots and came running out on to the porch from inside and she saw Katie laying on the porch dead. She collapsed to the ground in shock hugging her daughter while Max was now yelling at Logan. As he yelled at him Logan punched him in the face. This sent me over the edge and he used my TK to pin him to the ground and as while he stood over him he started to kick him repeatedly as hard as he could. Max than dropped to my knees and straddled his torso and he wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed his throat choking him as his anger just built. Then suddenly as he was choking Logan something weird happened. He noticed that his own hands were on fire but he didn't care due to his anger. With his hands on fire he continued to squeeze Logan's neck harder and the flames started to spread all over both their bodies. As Max got angrier it seemed like the flames were getting hotter and rising higher. Finally the fact sunk in and he realized what was up with his body but at that point it was too late Logan's entire body was charred and his body was still on fire. He calmed himself down and the flames receded back into his body. He panicked and ran home scared. As he ran Katie's mom was crying in shock that her only child, her daughter was dead on her front porch along with the fact that one of Katie's best friends had killed her while he was dead on her front lawn with his body blackened as flames still crackled on his body and finally her daughters boyfriend who happened to be the one who had killed the boy on her front yard and had these powers such as Telekinesis and Telepathy and apparently fire powers. He ran into his house and up to his room and lay on his bed both sad and terrified at what was going to happen to him.

A few days after both Logan and Katie had died their funerals had been scheduled. He went to both as they were his friends and he paid his respects and he was even a pallbearer at both their burials. A few weeks later once he was back in school he noticed various people treating him differently. Everyone from students to teachers and even the principal. Over the next year most of the town started to loath him for what happened to his friends thinking he was the one to set it up that Katie would get shot by Logan and he could look like a hero. In the weeks leading up to the anniversary of their deaths the tension in town had reached a breaking point. Finally the event that made him leave town was when his own mother had tried to stab him the night of their death anniversaries. It made up his mind for him and he packed up some clothes in a back pack. He stole some money from his mom and he ran to the local train yard and got into a boxcar that's door was slightly open.

He sat for hours in the darkness and eventually he started to fall asleep and once he had he dreamed that the ghost of Katie came to he and said.

''Logan is not dead. He was possessed by the manifestation of your hate, anger and guilt that day when you killed him. Once he was buried your feelings became the catalyst for Logan's body to become reanimated and thus resurrected as a your the manifestation of evil that has all your powers and Mind Control which he used to make the town think that you actually killed us with your powers. That is why the town thinks that you are responsible for both mine and Logan's deaths.''

By this point Terra was starting to do the same as me because it hit a little too close to home for her what with her father not wanting her and Raven took over the story.

When Max had awoken the train car was dark. He checked his watch and saw that it was 3:30 A.M. He had been in the boxcar for three more days before it stopped. When it had he stepped out and roamed around for a bit before he ran into a man. He had found out from him that he was in St. Louis. He spent a year there fighting crime, mostly muggings and a few rapes but nothing compared to what we do but he had noticed that the news had slowly started to contain more and more stories about people who had been badly burned. It had started off just like the night he saw the first story where he gone to his room and thrown up. On the anniversary of Logan and Katie's deaths he was running after a man who had just robbed a convenience store when he was struck by the sight of a burned man wearing a cloak holding a fire ball in his hand. As soon as Max saw him he stopped and he grabbed the man running down the alley and set his body on fire. As Max stood and watched the man's body burn he tried to put him out but nothing happened. The burned, cloak wearing, man than disappeared into the night. Once the robber was dead the cops arrived soon and arrested Max. When the cop asked me about what happened he told him and he was held for 72 hours until he ruled out that I was in fact telling the truth.

After they released him he decided that it was time to move to a new city. He moved to Denver After buying a train ticket and he traveled there. Once in Denver he went back to his normal routine. Stopping muggers, robbers and rapes, but he kept an eye out for the burnt man on the streets. Once he'd had been in Denver for about a month the mayor had noticed his good deeds and decided to pay me for every criminal he helped put in jail. he had started to notice in the papers and on the news countless times that indeed the strange man had followed him. He'd also noticed that their wasn't a pattern in his victims. It started off with a guy in the alley who had just his right hand burned. The next person was a woman who had up to her mid forearm burned. The next was up to their elbow and so on and so forth until finally he escalated to a full body burn by the time I had been there a year and while Max knew he should have stopped him. He tried tracking his movements but to no avail. After a year in Denver and the burned man kept burning more people and the Mayor was starting to sweat him about the death's so he left on the next train for Las Vegas. For the next two years Max followed this same sequence of events in Las Vegas and then again in Seattle. From Seattle he paid for a ticket here to Jump City.''

After hearing the story about my past everyone had shocked looks on their faces almost as if I had made it all up.

''Is all of that true?'' Star asked.

''Every bit of it.'' I replied.

''Do you know what he wants from you or why he's been following you all these years?'' Bee asked.

''Well you have to remember that a manifestation of his own hate possessed Logan's body so I imagine he wants payback for Max creating him in the first place.'' Raven said answering Bee's question.

The team continued to ask questions which I answered to the best of my ability for a the next few hours. Finally once all their questions were answered I stood up and I put the stool back at the island before I walked out of the GPS room and headed to mine. Once I walked down the hall and was in my room I took my jacket off along with my boots and then I laid down on my bed with my clothes still on as I lie there thinking about everything there was a knock on my door.

''Come in.'' I said expecting it to be Raven who was coming to console me but to my surprise when I looked up it was Star.

''Oh hey Star what's up?'' I asked clearly surprised that it was her.

''Hello friend Maxcy I came to ask you a question.'' she said as she walked into my room.

''Oh you have another question about Logan?'' I asked ready to answer it.

''No it is not about him. Although I am sorry for all of the trouble he has caused you.'' She replied apologetically as she sat down on my bed.

''It's not your fault.'' I said holding my composure as I sat up next to her.

''The question is about the prayer you say before meditation?''

''Dear gods of Chaos and Flame please help in allowing me to quiet my inner spirit and calm my inner flame as I begin my meditation.'' I said quoting it aloud. ''What about it?''

''Back when you first said it I wondered what it meant and you said one day you'd explain it to me so...''

''So you were wondering if I could explain because it seems to be connected to Logan.'' I said finishing her sentence.

''Correct. I get the praying to fire gods but why gods of chaos?'' Star asked.

''I pray to both because fire by it's very nature is chaotic.'' I said.

Star looked at me with a quizzical look so I continued to tell Star about my philosophy about fire which was fire while it's not a living creature is at the same time it is a creature that eats, breathes and grows.

To demonstrate what I meant I grabbed a receipt off one of my side tables and I ripped it in half. I spawned a flames off my thumb and caught the half receipt on fire and explained to Star that the fire was ''eating'' the paper and growing and the oxygen in the air was it's breathe. Once it was burned I up I did the same to the other half but this time I closed my hand around the flame and snuffed it out saying that without both food and air fire couldn't exist and normally while it's chaotic and usually causes destruction it can create beauty citing forest fires as an example for new life to start. After this example and demonstration she understood my philosophy on fire and why I prayed to the gods of chaos.

''Okay so why do you ask them to help calm both your inner spirit and inner flame are they not the same thing?'' Star asked me again.

''I look at them as two things not one my spirit is my good half while my inner flame is my rage and anger. I ask them to calm my rage for the obvious reason so that I don't become consumed by my own anger and I ask them to calm my spirit so that it doesn't over power my anger because I believe that everyone is both good and bad it's our decisions that determine how we're viewed by others.'' I said to Star.

''That is very profound Friend Maxcy. May X'hal watch over you as well.'' Star said as she reached around me hugging me.

''Thank you Star.'' I replied as I hugged her back.

Star stood up and walked over to my door as I laid back down so I could think about everything and as Star walked out of the door Raven walked in past her.

''Good evening Friend Raven.'' Star said.

When I heard Raven's voice I turned my head to see her standing in my doorway with Star.

''Hey Star what's up?''

''Friend Maxcy and I were just talking.'' Star said leaving my room and walking down the hall to the GPS room to join the others.

Raven walked into my room and over to my bed the door sliding closed behind her. She walked over to the far side of my bed and before laying with me she took off her cloak and boots. We spooned now that she was on the bed with me and I wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled into and against me.

''Thanks for your help telling the story Rae.'' I said as I raised my head and kissed her cheek.

''You'd have done the same to help me if I was in your position but you're welcome.''

''So why didn't you tell them about the red eye thing?'' Raven asked.

''Because that's just a theory and I want to make sure it's confirmed before I do.'' I explained to her.

We talked for a while and before too long had passed Raven noticed that I had fallen asleep. Once she noticed this she got off the bed quietly and carefully making sure not to wake me as she did. Once she was off my bed and out of my arms she put on her boots and cloak and before leaving she went into my closet and she grabbed one of the extra blankets and she covered me with it and then she walked out and down the hall to the GPS room. She let Wally know that I was sleeping soundly and to go in quietly when he went in for bed which he agreed to. She sat down on the couch with everyone else who were busy thinking about what they could do to help me and after a few hours of everyone silently planning they all called it a night and went to bed.


	29. Day 204

**Chapter 28: Day 204**

I awoke suddenly sitting up in my bed. I looked around for a minute taking in my surroundings and found that I was still in my room within the tower. Once I had calmed down and awake I quickly stood up and I walked over to my bathroom and I emptied my bladder. After I pissed I returned to my bed and I got back under my covers laying my head back down on my pillow before shutting my eyes. As I lay there trying get back to sleep I found myself tossing and turning unable to return to my slumber. This went on for about half an hour before I decided to just wake up early at 5:30. Once I had decided to get up to make both mine and Wally's morning smoother by using my TK to open up my closet and I floated a pair of jeans and a shirt over to me from the bed. After that I closed the door and I did the same with my dresser floating over a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of socks and I closed the drawers they came from. Now that I had my clothes I walked back into my bathroom and I turned on my shower and I let the water come to temperature before I stripped and walked in to feel the hot water hit and roll off of my slim, well toned, body.

I soaped my body and shampooed my hair shortly after I got in the shower. Once I had gotten all the the soap and shampoo off of my body I shut the water off and then I stepped out into my bathroom and I quickly toweled off drying my body and then I dressed. Once I was dressed I walked out into my room and I sat on the edge of my bed before I floated my boots over to me and then I put them on. After they were tied I stood up and walked out of my room grabbing my jacket as I left slinging it over my shoulder while I walked down the hall to the GPS room. Once I had entered the GPS room I walked over to the semi circular couch and placed my jacket on the back. Then I strode over to the kitchen area and I place the water and the coffee into the machine turning it on to brew. With the coffee now brewing I walked to the couch and picked up the remote off the coffee table and flicked it onto the news. As I watched for anything about Logan the room filled with the aroma of fresh brewed Arabica bean coffee.

After the coffee machine was done brewing I walked over and shut it off with the babbling water sound done and grabbed a mug pouring myself a cup adding milk and two sugar cubes to it. I brought the liquid back over to the couch with me and I set it on the coffee table letting it cool slightly before taking a sip. I continued watching the news and it had changed over to a morning news show where they were going to repeat the news over so I switched the T.V. to AUX. 1 and I grabbed an Xbox controller switching on both it and the console. I signed in and I switched out games from Call of Duty Ghosts to Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag using my TK to switch them and put them back in their cases. I joined an online match and started playing. I played and drank my coffee for about an hour when I heard the door to the GPS room slide open. I looked over my shoulder, someone stabbing me in the face as I did, to see Terra come through the door.

She looked at me and said ''Max you're up early.''

''Yeah I had a bad dream and then I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to shower and then I came in here. I made the coffee already.'' I said as I went back to playing my game.

''Thanks.'' Terra replied.

Since I was the first up and had already made the coffee saving Terra some time until Bee got there she grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup adding milk and two sugar cubes to hers as well. She came over to the couch and she sat down next to me watching me play. I continued playing while Terra continued watching me until Bee came in twenty minutes later. Bee was slightly shocked to see me up and in here this early but she didn't question it. Once she came in Terra got up to go help her with breakfast but as she started to stand I placed my hand on her shoulder and I said I'd help Bee. Terra thanked me as I now stood up grabbing my half full mug and I walked over to the kitchen area. I set my mug down and Bee asked me to start by getting out the skillets, spatulas and bowls while she got out the bread, eggs, milk and and syrup out. Once all the prep items and food was out she asked me if I wanted to cook the bacon or the french toast. I chose to cook the bacon while Bee made the milk, egg wash in a flat soup bowl adding salt and pepper to it. As I opened the container we kept the bacon in I separated the strips from each other and I laid them out on a paper towel on the counter. I grabbed a fork so it was easier to flip the bacon. I placed three pieces in the skillet and they began to sizzle as Star, Robin, Jinx, Cy, BB and Wally came into the GPS room. They all greeted Bee, Terra and I good morning and we replied the same. Bee and I continued cooking breakfast for the team with the exception of BB's tofu which he preferred to cook himself.

Breakfast was minutes away from being done when Raven came into the GPS room after she finished her shower which she had to wait for the water to heat back up after Jinx's shower. As she walked in she strode over to me and after I had taken the last of the bacon out of the pan and placed it onto the serving plate I shut off the burner I was using I walked around the island and we kissed each other good morning. After our kiss we both walked over to the stools we were going to sit at and I grabbed her a mug for coffee which I poured the hot liquid into then I added milk and two cubes of sugar before handing it to her. She sipped it and we sat waiting for the last couple of pieces of french toast to be done and as Bee put the last two pieces of toast on the serving plate the others were over at the island and they sat at their seats.

Once Bee had sat down next to Cy everyone dug in getting the amount of food they wanted and we ate our breakfast. As we ate Wally decided to ask Jinx a question.

''Hey Jinx I was wondering if I could meet your new boyfriend?''

Everyone else went silent and looked at Jinx waiting to hear her answer. She thought for a minute before she answered him coldly with ''I'll think about it.''

Jinx may have been talking to him but she didn't like spending any amount of time in a room alone with him in case he tried to rekindle the feelings she had for him. In order to change the subject and make everyone less uncomfortable Bee asked ''So Max when I arrived in here this morning I was shocked to see you up and in here earlier that usual. Why was that?''

''Well I had a nightmare, nothing serious.'' I stressed to the team since they knew about Logan and my past. ''But I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get an early start on my morning so I showered quickly and then I came in here and I made the coffee for those who wanted it.'' I said telling the team.

After this we finished eating and we all adjourned to the couch to digest our food. Once we were seated Cy flipped on the T.V. and we argued about what to watch but we eventually agreed on a show. After about five minutes Jinx got up and she strode over to the door walking out into the hall as it opened. She walked to Raven's room and she grabbed her cell phone and she called Marcus.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up. ''Hey Jinx what's up I haven't talked to you in a few days.''

''Yeah I'm sorry I haven't called in a few days but I've been freaking out over the past few days.'' Jinx told him.

''Why is that babe?'' Marcus asked concerned to hear her say this.

''Well my ex is here and he's staying at the tower in Maxcy's room.''

''So your telling me that Kid Flash is living at the tower with you guys?'' Marcus asked confirming what Jinx had said.

''Yeah it's been a little hard but for the sake of the team we've had to be civil and the team comes first so if we have a mission I'll work with him gladly but outside of that I don't spend any time with him alone in a room.''

''Good I don't want him trying anything with you.'' Marcus said.

The two of them continued to talk for about an hour catching up on the time they hadn't talked or been together which reminded Jinx of what Wally asked her at breakfast.

''Really? He wants to meet me? Why so he can try to intimidate me or some shit?'' Marcus asked.

''I don't know why, but I told him I'd think about it which was a lie to get him off my back so he doesn't constantly ask.''

''Actually I would like to meet him but only if some of the team is there so I have some protection.'' Marcus said.

''Why do you want to meet him though?'' Jinx asked.

''So he knows I'm not intimidated by him and to show him what I good man looks like.'' Marcus said.

Jinx didn't want to stop Marcus from ranting about his displeasure at hearing this news but she remembered her time with Wally when they were dating and minus the cheating he was a good boyfriend she then quickly put those thoughts from her mind and after Marcus had agreed to meet Wally she said ''Okay I'll set up a meeting but I don't want it to be here at the tower I want it to be a neutral location.'' Jinx said.

''Where do you have in mind?'' Marcus asked.

Jinx thought for a minute before she said ''The park.''

''Okay that sounds good.''

''Want to do it today just to get it over with?'' She asked.

''Sure. No problem.''

They said good bye to each other knowing they'd see the other later that day. Once she was off the phone she left to exit the room right as Star, Raven and I were coming in so we could meditate.

''Oh hey guys I didn't realize it was time for your meditation session.'' Jinx said.

''Jinx it's been an hour.'' Raven said.

''Really I must have lost track of time while talking to Marcus.'' She said.

''But before you guys mediate I'd like to ask if you guys could help me with something?''

''Sure what is it?'' I asked.

''I want some of the team to come with me to the park with me so I can have back up for any trouble that might happen for when Wally and Marcus meet later today.''

Raven and I agreed to come with her and Star said that she'd ask Robin and see what he said. Jinx thanked us and then I had an idea.

''Hey I know how about instead of just Star, Robin, Raven and myself how about the entire team comes.''

''Okay but why?'' Jinx asked.

''Well one so things don't get too heated between them but also the team hasn't had some outside fun since the beach and I'm thinking we could have a picnic in the park you know get some KFC and bring it with us to the park, blankets on the ground the whole nine yards.'' I said.

Jinx thought about my idea and she liked it. It solved her potential problem and it got the team out of the tower along with get them some fresh air.

''Okay lets do it.'' she said.

''Great I'll go tell Robin.'' Star said.

''I'll tell BB and Terra.'' Jinx said.

Raven left to tell Bee and Cy and I got Wally. Once everyone had been told about the picnic more than the Marcus-Wally situation even though they all agreed to help with that as well. We all met back in the GPS room and we talked about what we should bring to the park. We decided to bring somethings with us like a football and a frisbee so we'd be entertained. I told the rest of the team about my idea for lunch at the park and they agreed that KFC would be great since it had things BB would eat. We packed up the blankets and other things and we gathered in the elevator riding it down to the vehicle hangar. We packed the stuff we were bringing into the T-Car which Cy, Bee and Jinx were going to ride in, Star and Robin got on his bike, Raven and I got on mine, Wally would run and finally BB turned into a Pterodactyl and Terra climbed up and sat on his shoulders and hung onto his neck and he flew out of the hangar first while the rest of us followed him out. On the way to the park Jinx called Marcus and let him know we were on our way to the park explaining what was going to happen with the team and the picnic.

Marcus wasn't thrilled with the fact that Wally would be there with him and Jinx all day but he liked the picnic idea. He said that he'd meet us there and he started on his way. Jinx hung up her phone and she rode in the back of the T-Car as the team made their way to the park. Several minutes later those of us that had run and or flew there arrived. While Wally, BB and Terra waited for the rest of us they walked around the park scouting for a prime location to setup once the rest of us arrived. As they walked around the park scouting Wally was looking at all the good looking girls flirting as he walked past them. It had only been ten minutes when Terra looked to her right and she stopped putting her hand up to Beast Boy's chest making him stop as well. He looked where Terra was looking and he said that's a great spot upon seeing it. The two of them walked over to the spot and they sat there saving it for us. About fifteen minutes after they had picked the spot the rest of the team arrived. Once we were there in the parking lot for the park we all unloaded the stuff from the T-Car and we all pitched in to carry it through the park. We walked for a little while until Terra saw us and bayed us over to them. We started towards them and both her and BB stood up and walked over to us the help carry some of the stuff that was falling out of our hands and arms. Once all the stuff was at the spot they had picked we setup the blankets on the ground and the chairs that we had brought were set up. Once all that was done we looked at the location Terra had chosen it was in between two large shady trees and we were close to the pond in the middle of the park so we had a nice view. Instead of resting we all got up and did something to make us hungry so we would have room for KFC having only eaten an hour and a half ago. Now that we were all set up in our area we decided to stay there and do something. While we all agreed on what we should do Star went over to the tote bag and she reached inside pulling out the frisbee.

''Who would like to join me in the throwing of the slow hovering disc?'' Star asked the group.

''Sure.'' Robin said.

''Why not.'' I replied.

''Okay.'' Jinx agreed.

''Could I join you guys?'' I man's voice asked Star his hand tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned to face him only to see Marcus was standing behind her. Jinx turned to see him and she went running over into his arms. They hugged each other and they shared a passionate kiss. Once they broke their kiss the five of us went across the path and we threw the frisbee to each other. Raven, Cy, Bee, Terra and BB watched and then Raven asked. ''Hey where's Wally?''

Right as she asked this I was throwing the frisbee to Marcus who was the furthest away from me when a yellow flash rushed in and intercepted the flying disc just before it reached his hands. When he didn't have the frisbee Jinx said ''Wally give it back!''

The yellow flash returned and it stopped next to Marcus.

It was Wally and he was standing next to Marcus glaring at him.

''You must be Jinx's new boyfriend?''

''I am.'' Marcus said proudly.

''Hey I'm Wally her...''

''Her ex.'' Marcus cut him off and finished what he was going to say.

Wally and Marcus were staring at each other trying to intimidate each other. We all picked up on the tension so I intervened seeing the look on Jinx's face. I stepped in between them and said ''Hey guys lets just give each other some space here.'' as I pushed them apart and their eyes softened.

Marcus turned his head to look at Jinx and he noticed the look we had all seen so he decided to be the bigger man and reached out his hand and Wally did the same and they shook hands. Once that was done they properly introduced themselves to each other and then Wally joined in throwing the frisbee. As we continued throwing the frisbee the others eventually joined us and we did this for another thirty or so minutes. Once we had finished with the frisbee we returned back to where we were setup under the trees. Now that we were in the shade we sat on the blankets and in the chairs resting in the shade Wally and Marcus were getting to know each other better. Wally asked how they met which Marcus gladly recounted that day at the beach and Marcus asked why he was here in town.

''Well I've got some good news since you asked. I've been invited by my uncle Barry to apprentice under him as a member of the Justice League.'' Wally said.

We all congratulated him on this achievement. Jinx even gave a hug to her former lover after hearing this news.

''Is that why you came here?'' Robin asked.

''Yeah that and Green Lantern is coming here to pick me up at the end of the week. The satellite will be above Jump City then and he wants the trip to be short so I can get a feel for my new home quickly.'' Wally explained.

After he explained why he was here in Jump we continued talking and joking with each other. After about an hour went by like this Marcus asked ''Jinx didn't you say you guys were going to have a picnic?''

''Yeah but we're having KFC so we have to send someone to go get it.'' Jinx said.

After that everyone agreed with Marcus that we were also hungry and Cy decided to take BB with him to get our food so he could our what he wanted. The rest of us gave them a drink list of what we'd like and then after we all chipped in for food and drinks they left to get us nourishment. While they were away Raven and I got up and told everyone that we'd be back soon. The two of us walked along the path hand in hand enjoying the day. We walked around the park and we stopped at the pond across from our friends and we sat on a bench. As we sat on the bench I leaned into Raven and I kissed her on the lips passionately. We continued the kiss for a few minutes before we broke apart and Raven said ''This picnic at the park today was a great idea. Wally and Marcus are getting along well enough, Jinx is happy and the team is loving the beautiful day outside in the fresh air which we all needed. Since you came up with a great idea I'm going to treat you to a special night tonight.'' Raven said saying the last part in a sultry voice.

''I can't wait.'' I said.

After Raven told me all this we looked over across the pond and we saw that Cy and BB had returned with the food and drinks and we made for them quickly running over to where the team was and we saw four buckets of KFC with enough sides for us all and then some. We sat on the blankets eating, drinking and goofing around. Once we were done eating we digested a bit before us guys started a three on three football game Robin, Wally and Cy vs. Marcus BB and I with a restriction on powers to make it fair. Robin was QB for his team while I was QB for mine. We flipped a coin and we lost letting Robin's team go first. We were in a make shift field between two paths which were the end zones. Robin started by kicking the ball to BB who caught it and ran about ten yards before Wally tackled him. We huddled coming up with a plan and once it was set we lined up I hiked the ball and Marcus blocked for me while Robin and Wally came at me for the blitz but BB was far enough for us to get a first down so I threw it and he caught it before Cy tackled him. Both sides continued gaining and losing yards scoring touchdowns and getting chances taken away from us for about an hour and a half.

We stopped when Robin's team had gotten forty seven points. Once the game ended we went back to where the girls were at on the blankets and we sat with them resting before we packed up to head back home. Once we were rested the taking down process began and we took everything back to the T-Car packing it up and then Jinx kissed Marcus goodbye saying she'd invite him over later in the week after Wally had left so they could spend some private time together. With that we returned back to the tower the same way we came here. Raven and I rode back to the tower on my bike and once we arrived back and entered the vehicle hangar parking and then taking the things from the T-Car up to the top floor. After we were up on the top floor we all congregated in the GPS room sitting on the couch and we watched T.V. We were tired from our day at the park and it was nice to lounge around and do nothing. we ate some of the left over KFC for dinner and the clock ticked on and when the clock reached 9:00 Raven vanished to her room saying that she'd contact me when she was ready for me.

After Raven had left Jinx looked at me and asked ''So Max do you think you'll be staying in her room all night or do you think you'll be sleeping in your room?''

''I don't know but knowing how these nights with Raven go I'll probably be staying in her room tonight so you might want to grab your cot out of her room and stay with one of the other girls.'' I said since Wally was in my room and I knew she wouldn't want to stay in a room with him.

''Okay I'll get my cot. Who wants a roommate for the night?'' Jinx asked the girls.

Instantly after hearing this Star rose her hand like an eager kid in school that wanted to answer to question the teacher had asked. ''Ooh ooh I would a roommate to share the night in my bedroom.'' Star said.

''Okay Star I'll get my cot from Raven's room and I set it up in yours.'' Jinx said.

She then walked out of the GPS room and strode down the hall to Raven's room and before she entered she knocked on the door.

''Who is it?'' Raven asked.

''Me, I wanna come in and grab my cot.'' Jinx said through the door.

''Sure come on in.'' Raven invited her in.

Jinx walked through the door way after it slid open and she walked over to her cot. She grabbed each side of it and lifted it into the air and she walked it out of the room and across the hall and she walked in and set it in between Star's closet and bathroom length wise against the wall. She walked back across the hall to Raven's room and she grabbed some clothes so she could get ready in Star's room.

''Thanks Jinx.'' Raven said when Jinx returned for her clothes.

''No problem, But when Marcus comes here at the end of the week could he and I have use of the room for the night?'' Jinx asked.

''Sure no problem you two can even use my bed so you're not cramped on the cots you two usually use. Just change the bedding if you two do anything to dirty them.'' Raven said with a wink.

''Of course we're not animals.'' Jinx said giggling slightly thinking about what Raven and I were going to be doing in here tonight.

Raven sort of had an idea of why Jinx was giggling realizing what she had just said. After Jinx left to put her clothes in Star's room while Raven continued to put out the candles and setup her stereo syncing it with her iPod and she set it so everything was set up to her liking. She then went to her closet and she got the lingerie out that she was going to wear tonight. She quickly stripped out of her cloak, belt, leotard and boots. She then put on the familiar navy bra with pink lace along with the matching thong. She did however change the bra straps so they just went over one shoulder. She put it on feeling the bra's soft cups on her tits and then she slid on the matching thong. After she was in her lingerie she went into her bathroom and strode over to the sink where she opened up the mirror cabinet and amidst the band aids and medicine was a thin rectangular basket which held what small amount of makeup she owned not liking to wear it normally. She reached in and grabbed her eye shadow and lipstick. She closed the mirror door and she stood in front of it seeing her reflection in the mirror and she applied her make up. Her eye shadow was a lilac shade of purple which made her eyes stand out a little more and her lipstick was black. Once all her make up was on she went back out into her room and she went back to the closet thinking of somethings to add to her outfit so she was wearing something besides the bra and thong. She searched through her closet and she found what she was looking for. After a few minutes she found it she took it off its hanger and she put it on and tied the sash around her waist. She then checked to make sure she had everything setup and out and then she used her TP to contact me.

''_Max I'm ready for you.''_ I heard Raven say in my head.

I got up and I walked out of the GPS room and I headed to Raven's room once I was in the hall. I strode down the hall and in no time I was outside her door which I knocked softly on. I heard her on the other side of it telling me to enter her room. The door slid open and I stepped through and I found that the room was dark except for one lone candle that was lit on her dresser next to me and I had a feeling I knew what she wanted me to do so I used my PK and I grabbed portion of the flame and increased it slightly as I made it float around the room lighting all the other candles. Once they were lit I heard Raven's voice come from the bathroom asking me to remove my boots and jacket before sitting on the edge of her bed. I did as she asked and then I lowered myself down onto the edge of her bed at the foot of it facing the bathroom. After I sat down I heard music coming out of her stereo speakers. It was low but I recognized it as Godsmack's acoustic album _The Other Side. _I heard the beat to _Spiral_ and Raven came out of her bathroom and I saw that she was wearing a black silk mid thigh length kimono. She sauntered over to me moving her hips to the beat of the song.

She had danced her way over to me slowly teasing me as her body undulated moving in a sexy way. When she was inches from me the song changed to Rihanna's _Only girl (in the world)._ and Raven's body changed to match the beat. Her hips swayed in addition to her raising her arms above her head and her legs were bent slightly. She did this for a few minutes and as the song continued her hands roamed down her body to the sash of her kimono and she untied it letting the sash fall to the ground. Before I could get a good look at her skin underneath she closed it with her hands. She continued to dance even as the song changed to Katy Perry's _California Gurls._ She then opened the silk robe revealing her navy with pink lace bra and thong set to me. I looked and it was still just as sexy on her as the first time I saw her dressed like this. The song ended and she sat on my lap her legs straddling my thighs her open robe still hanging off of her shoulders and neck. After she sat straddling my thighs my hands roamed down to her hips where I left them holding on me while her hands were on my shoulders doing the same. We leaned in towards each other and our lips collided together. She opened her mouth first and ran her tongue along my lips softly begging me to open them. I obliged and I parted my lips and her tongue snaked into my mouth where our tongues twisted and writhed delicately dancing with each other. The kiss lasted for several minutes before we broke apart a thin trail of saliva clung to both our lip sand then it broke when we licked at it. After the kiss Raven rolled her shoulders and she let the open kimono fall to the ground in a heap at my feet. After that we kissed each other again with the same enthusiasm and passion as the first one. As we kissed this time I felt Raven's hand slide down my body and they stopped at the bottom of my shirt which she grabbed and she started to lift them bringing my shirt with them. We only broke our kiss as the shirt reached my head and once it had passed we returned our lips to each others as Raven continued pulling my shirt off my arms.

Once my shirt was off she dropped the shirt on the floor and we broke the kiss so she could look upon my toned torso. She ran her hands along my body feeling my rippling muscles under her fingers. While she did this I raised my hands from her hips up to her tits cupping and squeezing them through the bra. She inhaled sharply as I did this and she threw her head back in pleasure feeling my hands play with her tits. I stopped for a bit letting Raven's body adjust to the pleasure she was feeling. A few minutes passed with her continuing to rub my chest while my hands stayed idle. After this time passed I leaned in and I started to kiss her jaw line while my hands reached around her and I unhooked her bra letting the straps in back hang there as I slowly pulled it off of her lovely tits. Once her tits were free I looked at them seeing that her small medium grey nipples were erect. Before I could lightly grab them again she got off of my lap and she pushed me down so I was laying on her bed. She was standing and she placed her hands on my waist where she undid the button and zipper on my jeans which she then promptly pulled off of my legs letting them drop to the floor in a mess. She then crawled back onto her bed sitting on my legs pinning them there. She then reached her hand into my underwear and she grabbed my fully erect cock which she stroked lightly causing me to start breathing heavily and my eyes glaze over as my pleasure built. She continued this for a few minutes and then she suddenly stopped. Once her hand let go of my dick I came out of my lusty haze and looked at her with a look that asked_ ''Why'd you stop?''_

She saw my look and said ''Don't worry I'm just doing this first.'' and as she said this her thumbs hooked under my boxer briefs and she quickly pulled them down enough to free my dick from it's cotton prison. Once my dick was free she gazed upon it and her heart was beating in her chest. I saw her eyes and asked ''Raven you okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine it's just your dick is the first one I've seen and it's amazing to see.'' she said.

''Now you know how it was when I saw your tits.'' I replied.

After she marveled at the sight of my 7 1/2'' dick for a few more minutes she grabbed it again and started stroking it lightly. As she stroked my dick she sped her hand up a little making my lusty haze return and my eyes once again glazed over with pleasure. This continued as Raven stroked and I laid there receiving pleasure from her. She was quickening her pace as my pleasure rose and I started to moan my body wiggling and rocking under her soft yet firm touch. I was watching as my girlfriend jacked me off and I saw her tits bouncing from her hand moving up and down along the length of my manhood. It wasn't too long before her hand was a blur and I was moaning very loudly loving the feeling of Raven giving me a hand job. Not too much time had passed after that before I groaned and said ''Oh god Rae I...I'm gonna... gonna... cum.'' in a husky, breathy voice. As I said this my cock twitched and it let loose as my cum shot out of it and Raven aimed it at my stomach where it splashed and pooled on my belly. Once I had shot my load onto my stomach my body laid limply on Raven's bed and she had gotten off of my legs and she walked into her bathroom where she got some toilet paper and she returned back to her bed getting on it with me. I was panting in post orgasmic bliss and Raven handed me the paper which I used to wipe the thick jizz off of my stomach. I then waded the paper up and I floated it through the air and I let it fall into the toilet then with my TK I pressed down on the plunger on her toilet down and we both heard the water being flushed down the drain.

Once all that was done the two of us lie on her bed me panting lightly her next to me looking at me smiling. I reached down and I pulled my boxer briefs up over my still hard dick and then I turned to look at Raven.

''Wow Raven that was great.'' I said ecstatic.

''Thanks I knew you'd love it.'' She said with a smile.

''Man there's just one thing that could make this night complete.'' I said glancing at Raven's chest.

''And what might that be?'' Raven asked having an idea of what I had in mind.

I leaned in closer to her and I planted my lips onto hers kissing her passionately before I broke it.

''Have I told you lately how much I love you?''

''No I don't believe you have.'' Raven answered.

I looked her in the eyes lovingly and said ''I love you more than anyone one person can. When I'm with you I feel at peace and even with all the crazy things going on out in the world right now at this moment I could care less.''

''I love you too Max I feel totally happy with you and right now nothing could spoil my mood.'' Raven told me her feelings.

After we had told each other how we felt I turned my head down to Raven and I looked at her breasts as my hands reached up and squeezed them lightly. As I squeezed them and Raven turned onto her back I sat up and lifted my right leg over her body so I was straddling her. I played with Raven's nipples rolling them in between my thumbs and forefingers on both hands. As I did this Raven closed her eyes slowly enjoying the things my hands did to her breasts. I then shifted my body so I was on top of her but I placed all my weight on my elbows and knees so I didn't disturb Raven's pleasure my hands still doing what they were. I brought my head down and Raven sensing what was going to happen bit her lower lip in suspense. As I played with and squeezed Raven's tits I stuck my tongue out and I licked her soft nipples lightly. They had softened as she gave me my hand job but as I pressed my warm wet tongue against them they swelled back to full erectness as hard as glass. Once Raven's nipples were hard I wrapped my lips around her left one and I sucked on it lightly. As I sucked on Raven's tit her heart raced as mine had when she pleasured me and her breathing became heavy. I switched my mouth to her other breast and gave it the same treatment as the first and this made Raven moan softly and her hands clenched her bed sheets loosely. I repeated this two more times going back to the first breast and then the second once more before I switched this up. I removed my mouth from Raven's tits and my hands returned and I started to pinch them a little harder than I had before when I was rolling them. This caused Raven to moan louder and her body was rocking under me as I had with her. I increased the pressure and pleasure I gave on Raven's breasts over a matter of minutes and soon she was telling me she was going to cum. I kept the pressure on until Raven reached her climax of pleasure. As the wave of pleasure crashed over her body she threw her head back as well as arched her back and her hands were tightly clenching her bedsheets and she was moaning loudly.

I got off of her body letting her revel in her pleasure. While all this was going on her TK ability again grabbed her dresser again. She lifted it about three inches off the ground before dropping it to the floor where it began to rock albeit a little more violently than the last time she did this but it soon stopped as did her orgasm was finished and her body shuddered before she loosened her grip on her bedsheets and her body fell limply back onto her bed. She was panting heavily in her post orgasmic bliss and I was laying next to her proud of the work I had done. She turned her head to look at me still panting both heavily and happily when she said ''That was even better than last time babe.''

''Thank you I try me best.'' I said.

''No thank you.'' she said before kissing me hard on the lips which I reciprocated back.

After our kiss we moved so we were under her sheets and comforter and we hugged each other embracing as we looked into each others eyes while we slowly fell asleep to have sweet dreams of the other.


	30. Day 208

**Chapter 29: Day 208**

It had been four days since the team had had the picnic at the park while Marcus and Wally met each other for the first and last time amongst other things that happened later that night. The morning after I had woken up early intentionally so that I could make Raven's favorite breakfast of waffles and bacon. After Raven had woken up and walked into the GPS room she walked straight over to me and made me drop the ladle I was using to put batter into the waffle iron back into the bowl before I started another waffle and she kissed me deeply and passionately for a few minutes until Jinx cleared her throat indicating that it was enough. Raven broke the kiss and she slapped my ass with a devilishly wicked smile on her face before turning away and walking to the other side of the kitchen island. I smiled back at her as I picked the ladle back up and poured the batter into the waffle iron making another one. The whole team saw our smiles and while they had an inkling of what happened last night they had no right idea. After breakfast the rest of the day when on normally with the exception of while I was working on my motorcycle all the guys were down in the vehicle hangar asking me, to the point that it became annoying, what happened between Raven and I the previous night. I didn't tell them anything about what happened despite their insistence. After I worked on my bike Raven, Star and I meditated and then the team ate lunch followed by combat training in the danger room, dinner and finally T.V. before bed.

The following day were close to the usual with the exception that we got a video call from Superman telling us that Hal (AKA Green Lantern) couldn't make it and he asked us to deliver Wally to the Justice League satellite at about 1:00 PM our time. Upon hearing this Robin looked over at Cy who nodded before Robin told him we could. After the call from Superman I asked ''How are we going to get him to a satellite in space?''

That's when they realized I had never been on a mission to space or under the depths of the ocean with them.

''I'll show you exactly how we're going to get him to space.'' Cy said to me gesturing for me to meet him in the elevator and the others followed joining us.

Once everyone was in the elevator Cy pushed a button that I had seen hundreds of times but I never pressed and the elevator started to go down. As we went down I noticed that the ride lasted longer than normal if we went down to the vehicle hangar and I deduced that we were going much lower than that. We finally stopped and exited the elevator when I stepped out I stepped into an expansive concrete room. As I entered this enormous room my eyes fell onto a machine in the shape of a ''T'' it was a rust orange with grey accents and nine half egg shaped black glass domes. The cross bar of the ''T'' had four domes and the vertical base of the ''T'' had two more pods side by side then one that line up in between them and finally two pods in line with the other two. On the each end of the cross bar of ''T'' was what looked to be an engine of some kind. The team let me soak this site in before I asked ''What's this vehicle?''

''This vehicle is what we use to go into space or for missions far off from the city for example if the Titans East need our help.'' Cy said.

''And that.'' he said drawing my attention to another machine that lacked two pods. ''That is what we use for underwater missions.''

He continued by saying ''That is the T-Sub.'' for the one with seven domes ''While that is the T-ship.'' for the first one I had seen. He continued by telling me the tech of each vehicle contained. Each dome was actually a self contained pod allowing them to separate into small ships. Everyone could pilot their own pod once separated wings popped out of the sides of each one so they could fly and they all shot lasers like Cy's sonic cannons. The T-Sub could do the same the same as the T-Ship with the only distinction being the propellers the move it underwater.

Once he explained it all we readjourned back in the GPS room where the day continued on normally until bed time. We went to bed at the normal time but Wally was too excited to sleep and I could hear him tossing turning in his cot squeaking with every movement he made.

''Wally I know you're excited because you've been asked to join the Justice League but could you please stop squirming about I'm trying to sleep!'' I told him a little irritated.

''I'm trying but it's know use it feels like every cell in my body is vibrating.'' He said.

''Well if you can't sleep go to the GPS room and watch T.V. or something but be quiet!'' I said a little louder than I meant to.

After that he took my advice and he left to be in that room instead. After he left I went back to sleep feeling bad that I had yelled at him but I decided that I'd apologize when I awoke in the morning. The night went on normally with everyone sleeping peacefully except for Wally for the obvious reason.

When morning arrived I woke up stretching while I yawned and my back checked before I swung my legs off the side of my bed placing them on the floor. I stood and walked to my bathroom checking it to find that Wally wasn't in there. Since he wasn't in here I walked back over to my closet and dresser getting my clothes for the day returning back to my bathroom where I started my shower warming the water up to temperature while I emptied my bladder. Once the water was hot enough I stripped out of my underwear and I got into my shower massaging the tiredness from my body. After I washed the soap and shampoo from myself I shut the water off and then I stepped out into the steamy room. I grabbed a towel off my shower door drying myself off before I dressed. I walked out into my room and I sat on my bed putting my boots on before I walked out grabbing my jacket off the wall next to my door.

I walked down the hall to the GPS room where upon entering I saw Bee and Terra making breakfast while Robin and BB were sitting at the island drinking coffee they turned as I entered and put their fingers to their lips indicating to stay quiet. Terra then put her finger to her head and then I understood. I reached out with my TK and I entered there minds and then I branched their minds were also linked so they could talk to each other freely as well.

_''Hey Max we've been wondering why Wally's sleeping on the couch. Do you know why?'' _Bee asked.

_''Yeah, last night he was excited for today and he was tossing and turning squeaking his cot and it was keeping me awake so I yelled at him and told him to leave.''_ I said.

_''Well that explains that.'' _Bee said silently whisking eggs for scramble eggs to go with the bacon and toast.

The rest of the team slowly filtered in and were given the same finger to mouth treatment as me while I linked their minds with everyone else's until Raven walked in and then she joined us by linking her mind with everyone else's. Shortly after we ate breakfast and then Raven, Star and I went into Star's room to meditate, Robin and Cy went down to double check the T-Ship making sure the newest connections were strong before the trip up to the Justice League satellite. Meanwhile Jinx, Terra and Bee went into Terra's room to talk about ideas on how to make her night with Marcus special. She'd talk with Star and Raven later to get their ideas and thoughts and finally BB was in him room reading some comic books. Wally stayed asleep on the couch unaware of all this. After the team did all these things we reconvened back in the GPS room at eleven and we all stood behind the couch and we contemplated on how to wake Wally up in a fun way. Raven and I connected everyone's minds and we discussed our options.

_''What if we do the pouring of cold water on his face?'' _Star asked.

_''No, not original enough.'' _Bee replied.

_''How about if Raven picks Wally up and raises him to the ceiling and then I do the same to the couch and we drop it stopping it inches from the ground to give him the sensation of falling.'' _I suggested.

_''In the vein of whats scary but a little too dangerous.'' _Robin said.

Then BB took the scare portion and said_ ''How about if we use the city alarm to make him think there is an emergency.''_

We all agreed that was satisfying enough and Cy lifted up his arm and he hit the test button which he'd use to check our response time from rooms in the tower to him or checking in asking where the emergency was. When he hit the button Wally jumped out of a dead sleep and rushed over to the computer and once he realized that we were all standing there he looked at us and said ''Oh guys are dicks.''

Everyone then laughed and he soon joined in admitting it was pretty funny. He quickly ate something and then he went to my room to pack his outfits, and other things. After his stuff was packed he walked to the elevator and he went down to the T-Ship where he put his stuff in the storage compartment. He then came back up to the GPS room and we watched T.V. waiting for when we had to leave. Wally was still just as excited as last night and he was fidgeting a lot.

''I can see why you told him to leave last night if he was anything like this.'' Terra said whispering in my ear.

''Just as bad as last night.'' I replied whispering in hers.

About thirty minutes passed when we all gathered into the elevator and headed down to the ship hangar. Once we were down there we all got into the T-Ship with BB changing into a cat and he lay on Terra's lap so everyone could ride up together. The seat I got into was behind the middle left at the top of the base to my right was Jinx and in front of me was Raven. I looked around me pod an on the dash there was two flight sticks and gauges and a few buttons. On the floor there was two pedals that were in the floor. I was nervous because I'd never done anything like what I was about to and Raven could sense that. _''It's okay Max Cy's piloting it you just sit back and get ready for take off. _Raven said assuring me all would be fine.

After Cy checked all the systems he flicked on the fusion turbine thrusters and then the ship spun ninety degrees to the left and then it reared up and a door slid open at the top of a long tunnel. I noticed that the engines were very quiet the ship then started to shake violently as Cy announced that he was giving the engines more gas and the ship shook more. Soon we lifted off the ground and we shot out of the hole that opened at the top and soon we were leaving earth and zooming through the sky. In a matter of minutes Robin had tuned the outgoing radio to the proper frequency and asked Wonder Woman request to come aboard.

Cy directed us towards there ship hangar and the door shut behind us but we had to wait for the hangar to be pressurized before we could get out of the T-Ship. Once the room was pressurized we got out of the T-Ship and Wally got his stuff out of the storage compartment. We walked over to the exit of the hangar and we saw five people coming towards us. We scanned the group from our left to right at the left of the group was Batman next to him was Wonder Woman and she was between Batman and Superman next to him was a light green man who I soon recognized as The Martian Manhunter and finally all the way to our right was the man Wally would be apprenticing The Flash.

When they approached they all said hi to all the titans except me. After they greeted each other the five adults reached me and they extended there hands and I shook them as they introduced themselves as Bruce Wayne, Princess Diana, Kal-El, J'onn J'onzz and finally Barry Allen. ''Hello I'm Blaze.'' I said nervous introducing myself as my hero name. They lead us to the common room and Barry showed Wally to his room. We all sat down and while we were sitting Superman tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see him behind me and he said ''Blaze walk with me.'' I did as the man of steel asked and we started to walk down a hallway where he let me in on a secret.

''Blaze. It's nice to meet you finally, but you were a little formal back there and while I understand why I'd like it if you call me Kal. We're all friends here and if my fellow heroes call me by my hero name it shows that they see me like the citizens we protect do. I understand the respect and while you're younger than I you are just as much an equal.''

He extended his hand again and he again said ''Hello I'm Kal-El you may call me Kal.''

I reached for his hand and said ''Hello Kal I'm Jacob Maxcy but I prefer Max.''

After that we continued to walk and talk he than told me how he viewed our alter egos as who we should be in terms of values and how our hero names are the why we show them to the public. I thought about it and it made sense I didn't address my friends by their hero names entirely I called them by what they preferred with the exception of Jinx because I never bothered to ask her about her real name unlike the others when I had been with them for three months. After talking with Kal I thanked him and as I walked back to the common room and as I made my way back I ran into a few other heroes the first was Oliver ''Ollie'' Queen (AKA Green Arrow), and then I ran into Dinah Lance (AKA Black Canary) before I returned back to the common and I sat talking with the team and the Justice League members that were there.

We stayed for a few hours watching as The Justice League inducted Wally into their team and we stayed for the party afterwards celebrating with them. While the party went on I decided to go around to Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash and The Martian Manhunter and I reintroduced myself as Jacob Maxcy and expressing I prefer Max. They each in turn allowed me to call them by their names. Once the party was finished us Titans returned back to the T-Ship and we flew back to the tower and we landed the T-Ship back in the hangar. We then rode up to the top floor where everyone went into the GPS room to relax except for Jinx who asked Raven and Star their ideas on how to make the night romantic for her and Marcus. After they gave her a few ideas each they joined the rest of us while Jinx prepared for Marcus.

Marcus showed up a couple hours later and after saying a quick hello to the team Jinx and he adjourned to Raven's room for the night. After some time passed the rest of the team followed suit and we left going back to our rooms with Raven joining me and Cy joining Bee. BB, Terra, Star and Robin went to their respective rooms alone tired from all the excitement. Once Raven and I were in my room we quickly started to kiss each other passionately which soon turned into us making out kissing wildly and erratically taking the others clothes off. As we stripped each other down to their underwear we took this over to the bed and we continued but we slowed things down a bit. Once at my bed I sat down on the edge while Raven straddled my lap. I reached around her body and I swiftly unhooked her bra and I took it off throwing it to the ground. Now that Raven's tits were free I reached my hands up and I grabbed them squeezing and playing with them roughly. As mine and Raven's tongues swirled and danced together she moaned into my mouth sending pleasant feeling vibrations onto my tongue and down my spine.

Raven then broke our kiss after she moaned and she rolled around my body onto my bed crawling up to lay her head on my pillows. I then followed her crawling up my bed and then I laid my body on her pressing my full weight down onto her and her tits became squished between our bodies as her hard nipples pressed into my naked chest. I returned my lips to hers continuing to kiss her wildly as she brought her hands up to the back of my head running her fingers through my hair pulling it lightly every now and then causing me to moan in pleasure. We then broke our kiss and I slid down her body until my head was by her tits I turned my head to the left and I licked her right nipple before I wrapped my lips around it continuing to lick and suck it. While I sucked and licked her right nipple I reached my right hand up to her left breast and I cupped it lightly before I placed the nipple before my thumb and forefinger pinching and rolling it lightly. Raven was moaning loudly as I pleasured her tits her body rocking under me and then I felt her hands on my head and she pulled it away from her breast. As I released my mouth from her tit I noticed she was panting heavily then she glanced at me with a wicked look in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around me flinging her body weight so we switched positions. With Raven now on top of me straddling my torso she placed her hands on my chest and she rubbed it sensually at first. Soon her rubbing went from sensual to painful as she rubbed her hands up and down my chest curling her fingers racking her nails along my chest scratching me. I groaned in pleasurable pain as she continued doing this along with the fact that her tits were moving frantically. My chest was soon a bright red from her scratches.

After she raked my chest leaving it red, hot and sensitive to the slightest touch she slid her body further down my body and then she sat up as she straddled my legs reaching her hands towards my underwear grabbing the waistband and she pulled it down. As she pulled I lifted my hips up letting the waistband slide down over my ass cheeks and once it was at my thighs under Raven and she let it go snapping it on my skin. She then reached her right hand to my hard cock and she she started to stroke it slowly at first but soon her pace increased. As her hand stroked the length of my cock her breasts jiggled and I was moaning as my body was rocking under her and she stopped just before I blew my load. After she released my cock I was panting and I looked down my body and I saw that a little bit of pre cum was leaking out of the tip of my cock and it ran down the sides. She rolled off of me while I reached my hands down and I grabbed the waistband of my underwear and I pulled them up to where they had been and Raven laid down next to me asking ''So how'd you like my treatment of your chest?''

''It felt different, but it wasn't completely unpleasant. Is this how sensitive your tits feel after I suck them?''

''My entire body feels ten times more sensitive as that after you suck my tits and bring me to climax.'' Raven answered my question.

''I'll be sure to go a little easier from now on.'' I said joking.

''You do and I'll go all demon on you till you do it the way I like.'' Raven replied joking as well.

After that she laid next to me placing her hand on my chest and I winced in pain. She pulled her hand away quickly and said ''sorry''

''That's fine we just have to cuddle lightly.'' I stated.

Raven then decided to to help ease the pain my chest felt. She once again placed her hand on my chest but she did so very gingerly and this time I didn't wince as I felt her hand on my sore skin. She said an incantation I hadn't heard before but I saw as her hand glowed white. I then felt a soothing sensation spread to the rest of my chest as if icy hot was being applied to my chest. Once the pain was gone Raven removed her hand which had stopped glowing.

''What was that?'' I asked looking at her with wide eyes.

''It's a new spell. I went looking through my spell books after the attempted jewel heist where that guy punched you and I found a healing spell. I've found I can only do simple wounds and skin irritations though.'' Raven said slightly upset that she couldn't do more with the spell.

''How have you been practicing this spell?'' I asked.

''I've been scratching myself to irritate my skin and a few times I've drawn blood droplets.'' Raven confessed.

''Well now that you can do this maybe you'll be able to heal us and eventually after some time you might be able to fix our bones and stuff.'' I said.

''Hopefully I will but I think I have to work up to that point so these little cuts, scrapes and skin irritations are all I can heal for now.'' Raven said.

She kissed my chest before turning around and she laid against me. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged them against her making sure my hug was tight as we spooned. As I hugged her she reached down and grabbed the covers and she brought them up covering us and as we lay there I kissed her neck delicately eliciting soft moans from her as sleep fell upon us.


	31. Day 209

**Chapter 30: Day 209**

The next morning the alarm went off and I reached over to my table and I shut it off quieting the alarm. I wrapped my arm back around Raven. When I did this Raven shifted a bit readjusting to cuddle against me tightly. I lifted my head and I kissed for cheek softly before resting it back on my pillow. After that she grabbed my arm and she took it off of her and then she threw back the covers getting out of bed and once she stood up striding over to my bathroom to empty her full bladder. While Raven was away from the bed I stretched and yawned before I relaxed my body. Raven came back to the bed and got back into the bed pulling the covers back over us cuddling back up against me and I wrapped my arm back around her body.

''Morning Sexy.'' I said

''Morning yourself.'' Raven said in a flirting tone.

I then said patting myself on the back ''Good morning me how are you this morning.''

After I did and said this Raven laughed at my joke. She then cuddled into me saying ''You know Max it's mornings like this the _Maroon 5 _song _Never Gonna Leave This Bed_ comes to mind because I'd love to just stay here in bed with you all day.''

''You're only saying that because _I've got the moves like Jagger._'' I said making my second joke of the morning as well as playing it off of hers.

Raven laughed again turning in my arms and she kissed me saying ''That's one thing I love about you Max you're funny and can make me laugh nine times out of ten. You're quick witted, sharp and you've got great timing.''

''Thank you. I try my best plus your laugh is an added bonus.'' I said before kissing her.

The two of us continued to kiss stalling to make sure Jinx and Marcus were done doing their thing so Raven could just go to her room and get straight into her shower before getting dressed. After our kiss I asked her ''So Raven you remember yesterday when I introduced myself as Blaze to Kal and the others.''

''Yeah but don't worry about it too much we all did that when we first met them. But then after he gave you his "name" speech you went back and reintroduced yourself to them and I know they respect you more for going back and fixing your hiccup.'' Raven said.

''I know they do but it got me thinking since Jinx has joined I haven't asked what her name is. I just call her Jinx like the rest of you guys.''

''Well don't worry no one knows Jinx real name. So there's no need to worry.'' Raven said.

She then looked up at my clock and she saw that it was 7:35 and she suspected that they were probably done but just to be sure she reached her mind out and infiltrated Jinx's mind to ask her if she could reenter the room.

_''Yeah I'm just drying off now and Marcus is on your bed waiting for me.''_

_''Okay thanks.'' _Raven said before she broke the mental link.

Raven then threw back the covers and she swung her legs out and once on the floor she stood up and walked over to where her bra was on the floor she bent down and picked it up and then she put it on covering her breasts. she then grabbed her cloak, leotard and boots but then when she was near my dresser she placed those items on it and asked me if she could borrow my shirt from last night so she wouldn't have to put on her leotard just to take it off seconds later when she got into her room. I told her it'd be fine and she picked it putting it on and it was long enough that it covered her body and was a few inches lower than her groin. She told me that she'd return it when she returned for meditation in my room today and then she left.

Once she exited my room I swung my legs over the side of my bed and I stood up and walked over to my bathroom once my foot touched the floor. I walked into my bathroom and while I emptied my bladder I used my TK to turn my shower on and it came to temperature quickly. I stripped off my underwear and then I stepped into my shower and I washed off my body soaping and shampooing it. After I was clean I shut off my shower and then I dried off before I walked out into my room where I got my clothes out of my dresser and closet. I put them on and then I did the same with my boots and jacket which I grabbed off the hanger next to my door.

I soon arrived at the GPS room and once inside I saw everyone there just sitting down to eat breakfast including Marcus who was joining us for breakfast for the first time since he and Jinx had started dating. As we sat down to eat we grabbed our food and drinks I then said ''I still can't believe I did that yesterday at the satellite.''

''What's that?'' Marcus asked.

''Yesterday when I met members of the Justice League I used their hero names.'' I said

''We've all gotten that speech from Kal or Diana. How you react to his speech is what's funny. I personally babbled like and idiot apologizing for my "mistake'' BB said. (Superman and Wonder Woman Jinx told Marcus who looked slightly confused at the names.)

Raven laughed as she remebered me doing this yesterday

I than looked at Raven and said with a joking mean look ''What's so funny?''

She then mocked me by saying ''Hello Superman I'm Blaze.''

I looked at her and in a joking tone I said ''Yeah I made an idiot of myself you wanna fight about it.''

''Yeah. I do wanna fight about it?'' Raven asked jokingly.

''I'll see you in the gym today.'' I said smiling knowing that I'd probably lose in a hand to hand situation.

She accepted and Marcus said ''Now this I gotta see.''

We all went back to eating breakfast and then suddenly the city wide alarm went off everyone but Marcus quickly went over and after typing on the keyboard Cy said ''Blaze you're up.''

''Where?''

''Corner of 8th and Washington.''

We all left to gather into the elevator Jinx stopped briefly kissing Marcus good bye.

''I'll just stay here.'' he said.

Once we had ridden the elevator down to the vehicle hangar we all quickly got to the vehicle we were going to take to get to the fire. Jinx hopped on the back of my bike and held on as I quickly started it and was gone as the door was open enough for me to get out. As we all sped to the address Jinx and I were the first ones there and we got there just as the firetrucks did. I shut my bike off and the two of us got off it and I walked over to the chief and we gave me the run down of what we were looking at in terms of number of families. After he told me all this I grabbed a mask and oxygen tank and then I accompanied the first group inside the building. As we walked through the building searching for people I was using my PK to snuff out the flames and after about two hours all the flames in the building had been put out between me and the hose. Once all the flames were out the titans joined in the search for any people the first one missed. After the second search was complete and everyone was out of the building the fire fighters thanked me for my help as did most of he people I had helped rescue.

Once we were done with that everyone went back to the tower only Raven replaced Jinx on the back of my bike and she held onto my waist as we rode back. Once we had arrived back at the tower the team gathered into the elevator and we rode it up to the top floor and we walked into the GPS room where Marcus was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

''Hey guys how was the fire?'' he asked.

''Not the worst I ever faced but it was pretty bad.'' I replied.

''Did you get everyone out alright?''

''Yeah everyone's fine.''

We all plopped down on the couch joining Marcus in watching T.V. and we continued to watch until the next show came on and then Cy shut it off and the team stood up and we split into two groups. One was Cy, Bee, Terra and BB while the other was Star, Robin, Raven and myself. Once the groups were formed Jinx let Marcus choose which group she'd join.

''Which group is sparring?'' he asked.

''We are.'' Robin said.

Jinx then joined our group so Marcus could watch us spar. We all got into the elevator and pushed the button to go down one floor Once there Cy, Bee, Terra and BB left and they entered the danger room. Once they were out of the elevator Robin pushed the button to go one lower and once it stopped again me, Raven, Robin Star Jinx and Marcus got out and we stepped into the gym and we turned into the dojo. Once in there Marcus sat down on the single bench in there while the rest of us decided order. We agreed on the order it would go me and Robin, Raven and Jinx, the winners of those two and then finally the winner of the winners against Star.

Star, Raven and Jinx sat on the bench with Marcus and they watched as Robin and I squared off getting into our fighting stances. We stood across from one another and we started to throw punches and kicks of our own while also blocking and dodging each others. this went on for several minutes as we looked for a way to turn the tide against our opponent. Robin then quickly did a spinning trip causing me to loose my footing he then tried to give me the kill shot but I thought quickly and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I threw my weight around and twisted him down to the ground and once he was down I straddled him and I delivered the kill shot on him. After I had I got off of him and stood up then I extended a friendly hand and I helped him up. Once he was on his feet he and I walked over to the bench and sat down panting from our sparring match.

After we sat on the bench Raven and Jinx got up and walked to the center where Robin and I had been previously. They stood across from each other and they started to throw, dodge and block kicks and punches on each other. They continued doing this looking for a way to deliver the kill shot then Jinx had an idea. She threw a punch at Raven and it connected with her gut she did this again but Raven dodged it and she retaliated with a punch of her own. Jinx caught it and she placed it behind Raven's back. Raven struggled as she started to try and elbow and kick her but Jinx dodged the blows. While holding Raven's arm behind her back she tripped Raven causing her to fall on her face. With Raven on the ground Jinx turned her onto her back and she threw a punch for the kill shot but Raven moved her torso to the side and she grabbed her wrist by pinning it into her armpit and squeezing hard. Jinx and Raven repeated this and once both Jinx's hands were in Raven's armpit Raven extended her legs up in between them and she used them to knock Jinx off balance and when Jinx was falling she released her arms. After Jinx hit the ground with a thud and air escaped her Raven moved to deliver the kill shot while kneeling next to her. Raven then stood and she helped Jinx to her feet.

Jinx walked back to the bench panting as she sat before I stood up I leaned over to her and said ''I really thought you had her.''

''So did I but that was a great counter.'' Jinx agreed.

I then stood up and walked into the center across from Raven. Before we started Raven said ''Max I'm sorry but you're going down.''

''Bring it on babe.'' I replied.

We got into our stances and we threw blows, dodged and blocked them. Raven kicked me and I caught it and then I quickly placed my right hand on her chest and I pushed her down to the ground. I stood up and let her do the same she then threw a punch and I grabbed it throwing her away from me. After she turned around from my throw she ran at me and tackled me to the ground. She straddled my waist and she started to throw punch after punch after punch. I brought my arms up blocking her punches. As I continued to block the punches I brought my legs up like she had with Jinx and I pressed them on her shoulders and her torso rocked back. Once she was on the ground I rolled back onto my feet and I stood I moved toward her going for the finishing blow but she spread her legs and when I threw my first punch she clamped her legs around it and then she continued by wrapping her legs around my torso. With one arm trapped by her legs I threw another punch and she caught that one in her arms. I was unable to move and we both knew it. Raven smiled at me and she shifted her body throwing my weight so she was on top of me. Once on top she released my arms and she gave me the death blow.

After that she helped me up and I was on my feet she kissed me for giving it a good try I then walked over to the bench and Star stood up walking out to the center while the others congratulated me on a nice try at beating Raven. Once Star was in the middle standing across from Raven both in their stances Star threw a punch that Raven dodged it but Star anticipated that and she quickly grabbed Raven in an inverted hug and she rolled to the side falling down as she did and she landed on top of Raven. She quickly scrambled to face her and gave her the killing blow quickly. She promptly stood up and helped Raven up as well. They both walked over to the bench and sat next to Robin and I. We put our arms around them and we asked Marcus what he thought of how we sparred.

''It's very intense and it looks like you guys don't hold back even when you guys are sparring with your lovers.''

''Oh we definitely don't with the ones we love. Some of the best sparring matches I've had were against Max.'' Raven said looking at me lovingly.

''It's also a great way to see what the other one's made of and how they adapt over the course of the match.'' Robin said.

After we were done sparring we all got on the elevator and went up to the top floor heading to the GPS room. Once in there we sat on the couch and watched T.V. waiting for Cy, Bee, Terra and BB to come up so we could decide on lunch. About ten minutes later they walked in and sat on the couch as well. They sat for a few minutes resting from there time in the danger room and while they did we discussed what to have for lunch deciding on the last of the KFC. Bee and Terra got up instead of warming it up they turned it into chicken salad and once it was done we all sat at the island and ate it. After lunch was done everyone except for Raven, Star and I sat back down on the couch while the three of us left the GPS room. Once in the hall Star and I turned right heading towards my room while Raven went left to go get the shirt I lent her this morning. Once Star and I were in my room we waited a few seconds for Raven to join us with the shirt in hand. Once in my room she threw my shirt into my clothes hamper and then the three of us sat in formation and they said ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'' while I recited my prayer. We focused on our breathing and entered our peaceful trances where we stayed for a few hours.

Once a few hours had past we came out of our trances feeling refreshed and our minds cleared. We stood up and walked out of my room and back to the GPS room and we joined our friends back on the couch. Cy and Marcus were facing each other in Need for Speed Rivals. Cy was a cop while Marcus was a racer. Once the race ended with Cy catching Marcus and he handed the controller off to BB. Bee and Terra stood up and asked me if I'd help with the ribs we were having for dinner. I agreed and I joined them in the kitchen while I spread the rub Bee had bought onto the ribs while she and Terra dehusked the corn. After dehusking the corn Terra started to make the coleslaw, Bee continued with the corn and I was starting to grill the ribs over the cook tops grill grate. When dinner was almost ready BB came over and he prepared his tofu for his dinner. We ate the meal and afterwards we digested it on the couch and after it was we all separated and hung out except Cy who drove Marcus home. Raven and I went to my room and we listened to music dancing with each other as the night continued. After about thirteen songs had pasted we stopped and panted from our cardio exercise. Raven looked at the time and she decided to call it an early night and we kissed each other good night and then Raven left my room heading back to hers. I on the other hand decided to do a quick load of laundry so I grabbed all my dirty jeans and I put them in my washer in my bathroom adding the soap and detergent and I started it. Once the washer was done I transferred them to the dryer and I let it run drying the jeans. After it was done I shut off my lights and I stripped down to my underwear getting into my bed and under the cover and I drifted off to sleep.


	32. Day 210

**Chapter 31: Day 210**

I awoke in bed sweating and panting as I had six days ago at the same time. I again got out of my bed and I pissed emptying my bladder I strode back to my bed and I crawled back under my covers trying to get back to sleep. I again tossed and turned for about half an hour before I gave in and I got out of my bed at five thirty walking over to my hamper taking yesterdays clothes out and I put them on along with my boots. I didn't bring my jacket as I walked down the hall to the elevator. Once in it I pushed the button to take me down one floor to the Danger Room I stepped into the room and I walked across it to the door on the other side. I walked through it and up the stairs to the controls and I set up the amount of enemies per wave, number of waves and time between each wave till the start of the next.

After everything was set up I walked down the stairs and into the main portion where I stood in the middle of it loosening up before I started. I then used my TK to hit the button after I was loose and the beeps sounded counting down to the start of the wave. Five seconds later the walls opened up and the flying drones with the hit lasers came flooding out and once I saw the first drone I started to use both my TK and PK trying my best to use both at the same time. After an hour and a half had passed I was panting heavily and sweat was rolling down my body. I returned to the elevator and I pushed the button for the top floor and I stepped out into the hall and I turned left walking to the door on the right at the end of the hall.

Once I was in my room and the door had slid shut behind me I had taken off my boots. Once they were off I stripped off my shirt tossing it in the hamper I did the same with my pants and socks and then I walked to my bathroom in my underwear and I turned on my shower letting the water temperature heat up. After a few minutes I saw the steam starting to rise and I then took off my boxer briefs and I tossed them on the floor as I stepped into the stream of the water. I showered quickly as I soaped and shampooed and then I rinsed off before I stepped out and dried my skin and hair. I had completed my shower in about five minutes before walking out into my room and I dressed in clean underwear, pants, socks and a T-shirt. I then put my boots back on and I grabbed my jacket as I walked out my door. I walked down the hall and I turned into the GPS room and when I entered I saw Terra in the kitchen and she had just put the coffee grounds and the filter in the machine turning it on.

She looked up after starting the coffee and when she saw me coming through the doors she asked ''Mornin' Max. What are you doing up so early?''

''I had another nightmare.'' I said.

''Another one? That's the second one this week.'' she said.

''Actually two in six days and their going to continue in frequency.'' I said.

''Do they always the longer he's been in town?'' she asked.

''Yeah.''

''Do you wanna talk about it?'' she asked.

''Yeah. I... I'm walking down a path and then I hit this invisible wall. I turn around and I'm in an alley my hands on fire and dead bodies strewn on the ground their bodies burnt. I can smell the burnt flesh and then I see myself walk into the open end of the alley. I don't see though the new me's eyes though. I then look down at my hands to see them burnt and the skin is cracked showing melted muscle I realize that I'm in Logan's body and the new me is looking at all the bodies. I...He gets angry and runs at me arms ablaze and he punches me. It's at this point I wake up.'' I told her explaining my dream.

''Whoa. That's trippy as hell. But don't dreams mean things in psychology?'' she asked.

''Yeah. But I tried to interpret it and I feel I didn't come close to the correct answer.''

The two of us sat there talking when Bee came in ten minutes later and she saw saw me there. I explained like I had to Terra that the longer Logan's in town the more frequent nightmares are for me and that seeing me in the kitchen when they got up to make breakfast for the team was going to be a more common occurrence. She understood and then she asked. ''So what time did you actually get out of bed?''

''Five thirty. I then dressed in yesterdays clothes and then I went down into the Danger Room and trained for an hour and a half before I returned to my and showered.'' I said.

''Well that sucks to hear about that you'll be having more nightmares but it's nice to know that Terra and I will have some company this early in the morning.'' Bee said giving a plus side to me having the nightmares.

''Yeah that and I could help you guys cook too if you need it.'' I stated.

The three of drank our coffee the ways we liked it and they cooked breakfast while I told Bee about my nightmare.

''Wow. It's no wonder you woke up to that. Sounds terrifying.'' Bee commented.

''Yeah.'' I agreed.

As they continued to cook breakfast and I changed the subject away from me the team started to filter into the GPS room. When Raven walked in she made her way over to me and we kissed each other good morning before she grabbed a mug and pouring coffee into it. Once the team was in the GPS room and we waited for breakfast to finish being cooked when I asked Robin if there was anything special planned for today.

''Actually Cy and I were talking last night and we've decided to take the T-Ship and were going to separate it mid flight and teach you and Jinx how easy it is to fly your pods.''

''What?'' I asked.

''It's easy.'' Star assured me.

Once breakfast was done we all relaxed on the couch watching T.V. and then half an hour later we all got up and gathered in the elevator going down to the Launch Hangar. Once down there we all got into the T-Ship we all got into the same seats as when we took Wally to the Justice League satellite. Robin in the left most seat at the cross bar of the ''T'', next to him was Raven in the middle left of the "T" crossbar, followed by BB in the middle right of the crossbar of the"T" and finally Star at the far right of the "T" crossbar. On the vertical base of the "T" I was on the left while Jinx was to my right behind BB. Behind us was Cy while behind him to the right was Star and Bee and the left rear of the ship. Once we were all ready Cy pushed a button and the T-Ship reared back and we were standing on the tail for a minute before we launched into the air. Once we were out of the tunnel Cy hit the engine button and they turned on but they were quieter than the other day.

''Why are the engines quieter than the other day?'' I asked over my head set.

''They're quieter because I set them to air travel mode not space travel mode. The fusion turbines are getting air running through them so less power is needed therefore they run quieter.'' Cy said giving me the basic for how the tech worked.

As Cy flew the ship Robin explained how to pilot my pod once we all separated. ''To increase speed press the pedals and if you release them to slow down like in a car to cruising speed. For altitude I use the two flight sticks on the dashboard pull back to go up, push forward to go down and left and right for the desired direction while the triggers fired the lasers.''

''I get it. It's set up like a video game or flight sim.'' I said.

''Correct.'' BB replied.

Cy then warned that he was going to separate the pods hitting the red button in his cockpit and with a loud noise all the pods split from one another. After they separated thin wings came out of the sides of my pod as they did the other pods. I was now in full control of my pod and I pressed the pedals increasing speed and I pulled up heading higher into the sky. Once I felt I had gone high enough I pushed the flight sticks forward and I headed back down. While both Jinx and I were playing around getting used to how our pods flew the others were doing the same as well. Once a couple of hours had passed with everyone staying with in sight of each other Robin told everyone to get into position for reconnection. I decreased speed to cruising and I got into position behind Raven. Jinx appeared on my right with BB in front of her. Once we were all close to each other and at the correct altitude Cy talked us through reconnecting the pods to form the ship. We released the pedals to drop our speed down until they were maintaining cruise speed by themselves and then everyone double checked that we were next to the correct person before we pushed the green button and metal tubes shot out of the pods and attached to each other and then they contracted back into the pods pulling them back together. Once together we flew back to the Tower and landed the ship in the Launch Hangar we got out of the T-Ship and once we were back on the ground we walked over to the elevator to go up to the top floor.

As we went up to the top floor Jinx and I were excited that we had successfully completed our first flight and reconnection with out any trouble. Once we had reached the top floor everyone exited the elevator and we strode into the GPS room. Once we were in we all discussed what to have for lunch and BB suggested pizza partly in celebration of mine and Jinx doing so well with the flight. Nobody had a problem with that so we all sat on the couch while Cy ordered for delivery along with three 2 liters of Pepsi. About forty minutes later Cy and I went down to the lobby to wait for the pizza guy to get there and about three minutes later he arrived. Cy paid him while carried the pizzas in my hands and I used my TK to make to sodas float behind me as I walked to the elevator. After the pizza guy was paid and tipped Cy walked over to the elevator and he grabbed the sodas from the air and he placed them in his arms. I used my TK to press the button for the top floor and we rode up. Once there we stepped out and walked to the GPS room setting the pizzas on the kitchen island Cy did the same with the sodas. Bee got the plates and then we all grabbed a few slices each and headed back over tot he couch to sit, eat and watch a movie.

After we were done eating and the movie was over Raven, Star and I walked to Raven's room and we sat at the foot of Raven's bed. They said their usual mantra while I did the same prayer and we entered our trances meditated for a few hours. After we came out of our trances feeling refreshed and tranquil We stood up and Star walked out as I held Raven back.

''What's up babe?'' Raven asked me.

''I just wanted to let you know that I had another nightmare last night.'' I told her.

''Do you remember what it was about?''

She and I sat on her bed as I told her about my nightmare as I had Terra and Bee.

Raven was shocked after hearing this and asked me ''Any clues on what it means?''

''No I've been thinking about it all day and I've got nothing.'' I told her.

I also told her that they were going to start increasing in frequency and that I'd be waking up earlier because of them.

''So what are you going to do?''

''I'll do what I did this morning go down to the Danger Room and fight the drones.''

''You know you can join me on the mornings I go running.'' Raven said inviting me.

''Yeah I know if you want I can join you tomorrow dream or no dream.'' I said.

''I'd like that.'' Raven said a small smile coming across her face.

I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss but she held me there as our tongues swirled and danced gently in each others mouths. We then stood up and walked out into the hall and we walked up the stairs heading up to the roof. We walked to the railing where Raven and I stood looking out onto the bay as the beautiful sunset my arms wrapped around her waist. The sunset was orange with a slight bit of red and purple reflecting off of the calm water. We stayed there watching the sunset into darkness for about forty five minutes and then we heard the roofs elevators doors open to find Terra come out and say ''There you guys are.''

''What's up?'' Raven asked.

''Just looking for you guys to let you know dinner will be ready in a few minutes.'' Terra said telling us about dinner.

''Okay thanks Terra.'' I said thanking her for the message.

She then left the roof leaving us alone again.

''You know Raven I'm thinking if I'm gonna join on runs in the mornings a few days a week I need the right clothes and some sneakers that are comfortable.''

''You're right tomorrow we'll go to the mall just you and me.''

''It's a date.'' I said as I bent my head down to kiss her.

After the kiss we walked over to the elevator and went down one floor. After the doors opened we walked across the hall to the GPS room where we joined our fellow Titans for a dinner of coconut glazed shrimp and yellow rice. The glaze on the shrimp was sweet but not too sweet and the flavor of the rice off set nicely and we ate the food that Bee and Terra had made after dinner was done we all thanked and hugged them for the spectacular meal. For all their hard work on dinner Cy and BB took the dishes off of the island and put them in the dishwasher. The girls went over to the couch and they relaxed watching their favorite show. The rest of us joined them and watched as it continued. After the show was done I decided to call it an early night to make up for my early morning. Raven and I kissed before I went to bed and once in my room I brushed my teeth went to the bathroom and finally I stripped down to my underwear before I got into bed. As I lay in my bed I cleared my mind and sleep came quickly.

While I was finding sleep in the warehouse miles away where Logan and the group of villains were he spoke to them after revealing the newest toy that The Engineer had built for him.

''Thank you Engineer.'' Logan said.

''No problem it was my pleasure to build it for you.'' The Engineer replied.

''Yeah Yeah it's a big science machine.'' Wild man said unimpressed.

''A science machine. No this is the machine that will bring us victory against the Titans.'' Logan said in his rough voice.

''What's it do?'' Control Freak asked.

''It will allow us to copy the powers from others and transfer them into those who ''volunteer.'' Logan said.

''I must ask you all for another favor first though.'' Logan said.

''What's that?'' Madam Ringleader asked.

''I ask that you spread the word of my plan and recruit fellow villains to my cause along with that bring me useful heroes.'' He said.

''You want us to bring you heroes? What for?'' Red-X asked.

''With them we will increase in power.'' Logan said.

After he sent them away to do what he asked a teen came up to him as they all left and asked ''What do you request of me master?''

''Keep doing what you're doing and when the time comes you will be rewarded.'' Logan told the young man who left after being told this.

Once Logan was alone he stared at the machine The Engineer had built. He marveled at it not able to wait till he could put it to use.


	33. Day 211

**Chapter 32 Day: 211**

I awoke the next morning at the usual time and once I rolled over and shut my alarm off I sat up stretching and yawning before I swung my legs over the edge and put my feet on the floor. I then stood up and walked over to my bathroom where I pissed emptying my full bladder and while I pissed I used my TK to turn the water for my shower on to the proper temperature. After pissing and letting the water heat up I stripped off my boxer briefs and then I stepped into the stream of water and I started to soap my body and shampoo my hair. While I was busy lathering up my body and hair I heard the door to my bathroom open. I looked out through the fogged glass and I could see the silhouette of a girl. I then spoke up and asked

''Haven't you ever heard of knocking?''

''Sorry Max. But I'm hiding a surprise for Cy in your closet. I came in here to let you know I was doing it.'' Bee said from the other side of the glass door.

''No problem but what is it?'' I asked her.

''It's a piece of tech he's been eyeing for some time now and I'm going to give it to him here in a few days during our anniversary dinner.'' She said telling me of her plan.

''Okay. I'll keep it safe until then.'' I replied back before she left my room for the GPS room to continue making breakfast with Terra.

After I finished showering I shut the water off and I grabbed a towel drying my body and hair before I walked out into my room to get dressed. I grabbed sock and underwear out of my dresser and then I opened the door to my closet and I grabbed a T-shirt and jeans off a hanger and out of the corner of my eye I saw what Bee had gotten Cy. It was a computer chip in a box showcasing it. I picked it up and read the specs for it and it read that it could process up to a Terabyte of data in half a second. After seeing the chip I put in back where Bee had put it and then I left my closet and I got dressed in my usual attire. After I was dressed I walked out of my room and down the hall to the GPS room. Once I entered I looked around and found that only Bee, Terra, Jinx and I were in there I then looked at Bee and said.

''Damn Bee that's some present you got Cy.''

''Yeah he mentioned something about upgrading the guidance systems on the T-Ship so I bought it for him and he can then clone it for the other pods.'' Bee explained.

Right as we finished talking about the chip Cy walked in and over to Bee giving her a good morning kiss on the lips swapping some spit. After the kiss she continued cooking and he poured some coffee into a mug and he drank it black as per usual. The rest of the team slowly filtered in and When Raven arrived I poured her a mug with two sugars and a splash of milk and as she sat next to me taking the mug from me she gave me a loving kiss. After the kiss she inhaled the scent of the liquid on her mug and then she sipped from the mug. After a few more minutes passed breakfast was done and we all quickly ate and then we all adjourned to the couch to digest.

Once we had digested our food Raven and I stood up and I asked.

''Hey Cy could Raven and I borrow the T-Car?'' I asked.

''Sure. Where are you two going?'' he asked me.

''Raven and I are going to do some shopping.'' I said.

''Okay you two have fun.'' Robin said while Cy threw me the keys for the T-Car.

Raven and I then walked out of the GPS room and to the elevator which we rode down to the vehicle hangar. Once on the correct floor we stepped into the garage like room and over to the T-Car. Once we both got in the car I started it and we drove off through the hangar door and down the two mile long driveway for the mall. We drove through the city to mall and once we were there I parked close to Dick's Sporting Goods and we walked in. We walked over to the Under Armour section I selected a long sleeved and short sleeved royal blue shirts. Along with two pairs of basketball warm-ups that were navy blue with a white stripe going down the outside of the leg. We then went to the shoe section and I tried on shoes until I found a pair I liked and that fit my feet well. They were a pair of New Balance model 990V3 that were various shades of grey mixed with a little white.

Once I had all the items I wanted Raven and I went to the check out and after the cashier rang everything up the total came to about $300. After I paid him Raven and I went into the main section of the mall and we walked past a photo booth. We stopped at a photo booth and we had the machine take our pictures while we acted loving and jokingly with each other. We took the printed picture strips and we headed off for more stores. We went around going into various other shops either to buy something or just to browse.

We did this for a few hours stopping for lunch in the food court after awhile. After lunch we continued walking around and Raven suggested going to Victoria's Secret. We walked for several minutes since it was on the other side of the mall. Once we arrived at the lingerie store and went in Raven told me that she wanted me to pick out something I thought she'd look sexy in. I had to admit I was a little nervous since I'd never shopped for womens underwear let alone for my girlfriend who wanted me to pick out something I thought she'd look sexy in, but I walked over to the bras first focusing on them. I didn't know where to start so I started to pick up bras and I imagined what they would look like on Raven. I did this with several bras until I found a black lace one that I liked the looks of it. After finding a bra I like the looks of I asked Raven.

''Rae what's your bra size?'' blushing at the personal nature of this question.

''32 C-cup.'' she responded with a tone that told me not to be ashamed about questions regarding her body.

I looked for the bra in Raven's size before I moved on to the panties. The bra I had picked for her was an unlined allover lace demi bra from the Dream Angels collection, which meant the cups of it only covered half to 3/4's of her breasts, it had an underwire, fully adjustable straps and it closed in the back. Next I did the same for the panties searching and imagining a pair I thought Raven would look good in. After a few minutes of searching I found a pair that matched the bra well. they were an allover lace thong with a soft microfiber low rise waistband with no back coverage from the Body by Victoria collection. Again I asked Raven her size.

''Rae what size panty do you wear?'' I asked less nervous as I had just asked her bra size.

''Small 6.''

I grabbed her size and then both she and I walked up to the counter to pay. After Raven paid we left and then Raven asked me ''Is there anything else you can think of that we need?''

I thought a minute before I answered with ''We're low on massage oil.''

With that Raven and I started to the intimacy store Raven had originally bought the first two bottles at. Once we walked in and an older Thirty something asked ''Hello may I help you find anything today?''

''No we're just browsing.'' Raven replied.

''Okay but if you have something you're looking for don't be afraid to ask.'' she said.

Raven and I then walked around the store and we soon found the massage oil. We looked at all the flavors they had and we grabbed another vanilla and cinnamon as well as orange. I also found close to the massage oil a jar of orange flavored cream for nipples. I turned the jar around and it gave a description of the product as well as basic instructions. Raven saw this in my hand and she was more then willing to try it and she had me grab it. After we had the three oils and the nipple cream we walked up to the counter where the woman looked at us and the things we bought. The woman then rang us up and Raven paid for the oils and cream.

After we bought these things Raven and I decided that we had enough stuff and we went back to the T-Car. We placed all the bags in the trunk and we got in and I started it and then I promptly drove us back home to the tower. As we approached the tower I hit the button on the dash and the hangar door opened. Once we were in the hangar we grabbed the bags and we took them to their respective rooms. The running clothes and shoes to mine while Raven had the lingerie, massage oils and nipple cream as well as both picture strips from the photo booth. She then put everything in the proper spot and cut the tags off of the bra and panties. After everything was away she strode down the hall to my room and she knocked on the door coming in and she handed me one of them. I took it and I placed it on one of my side tables.

After that we kissed and then she asked in a flirty tone ''So do you want me to come over tonight wearing the new stuff?''

''Yeah but instead of the new stuff wear what you wear to bed.'' I said.

''Sure, but why what I wear to bed?'' Raven asked.

''Because I just want to admire the natural you. No fancy lingerie, no make up just you being you.''

After telling her this she kissed me hard causing us to fall on the bed in a passionate embrace. As we were on my bed we kissed each other for several minutes before got up and after we had decided that we were going to spend the night together the two of us walked to the GPS room. I thanked Cy for the use of the T-Car and I gave him back his keys. Both Bee and Terra were busy cooking dinner as Raven and I walked in and over to the couch joining Robin, Star and Jinx as they watched a movie. While Bee and Terra cooked they along with Star and Jinx were all asking if Raven and I had a good time, the stores we went to and what we bought. I told them about the running clothes and then I told them we just browsed stores, had lunch in the food court and that the rest is private.

Raven said ''If you gals like I can show you the private stuff tomorrow.'' looking at me to see if it was alright.

''Yes I would very much like to see the clothes you purchased this today tomorrow.'' Star said.

''While you're showing us what you bought tomorrow Rae I'd like to show you girls the dress I'm wearing for mine and Cy's anniversary here in a few days.'' Bee said wanting their take on her dress.

''Okay we'll have a mini fashion show tomorrow.'' Jinx said.

Once they had decided that they were going to have a mini fashion show tomorrow Bee and Terra let us know that dinner was finished. Those of us on the couch got up and walked over and we sat down on the stools at the island. As we ate Raven thought of which shirt she wanted to wear tomorrow when I went for my first morning run with her. She decided upon her short sleeved one and before she stayed in my room tonight she decided she'd bring her running clothes and iPod with her for the morning.

After we had finished eating the team went over onto the couch to sit and digest while BB picked the movie. It was Gravity. Raven and I were the only ones not to join the team in watching the movie as we walked out of the GPS room and once in the hall we walked down to Raven's room to gather the clothes she'd need for the morning and for tonight. Even though we weren't doing any heavy groping I was still expecting a night of light sensual rubbing and teasing. Once we arrived in her room I helped her gather what she wanted for this evening and tomorrow morning. On top of the short sleeved Under Armour shirt, shorts and sneakers she also grabbed he iPod, a sports bra and a tank top.

After we had all of Raven's things we adjourned down the opposite end of the hall to my room. As we walked into my room Raven placed her clothes on the floor of my room and she put her iPod on my dresser next to mine. After her things were in these places she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my torso and crashed her lips into mine. Once her lips were on mine I opened them to accept her tongue into mine and I did the same snaking my tongue into her mouth and they swirled and slid them alone each others. As our kissing intensified I wrapped my arms around Raven and she leaned her body against mine and we fell on my bed her body laying on top of mine. As she lay on top of me I unhooked her cloak and it fell to the floor slowly clinging to her body. I then reached my arms around her and then I roamed my hands up to the zipper of Raven's leotard and I pulled it down unzipping her body from it's spandex confines.

Once Raven felt my hands on her bare back she pushed up off of me breaking the kiss and I grabbed the edges of her open leotard and as she did pulling her arms out of the sleeves. The loose arms of her leotard were at her sides and she hooked her thumbs under it and she slowly shimmed it down her body. I stood up when her breasts were out of the leotard and I spun her around and I gently pushed her onto the bed and once she had fallen onto it I grabbed her boots swiftly removing them and revealing her socked feet. I quickly removed them as well before I hooked my fingers under the leotard and I pulled it down to her the middle of her stomach. She smiled at me with hers arms close to her chest looking at me with a cute look and said in a sultry tone ''Come on Max don't you want me out of this sexy skin tight spandex.''

I pulled again and once the leotard was off leaving Raven in just her plain bra and thong panties I lunged at her landing beside her and I started to viciously tickle every inch of her exposed skin. As my fingers grazed over her skin she was squealing in joy and excitement as I tickled Raven's neck, armpits, ribs, waist, stomach and both the inside and outside of her thighs. For several minutes I did this and Raven was wiggling her body to try and kept my tickling various spots and then I'd go to a different one and the process repeated. After I stopped minutes later I stood up and I started to dance to invisible music slowly stripping off my clothes. Once I had stripped of my boots and jacket Raven was looking at me and then she suddenly burst out laughing at my attempt at a sexy striptease.

''What's so funny?'' I asked knowing it was my dancing.

''Babe I love you but you need to talk to Bee and have her teach you some dance moves.'' Raven said apologetically.

I stripped the rest of the way down to my boxer briefs while Raven used her TK to float her cropped top tank top over to her and she put it on covering her bra and apart from her groin her lower ribs down to her toes were bare and her light grey skin could be seen. Once in my underwear I crawled on the bed and I laid down next to her and I kissed the crook of her neck. Once I stopped she placed her left hand on my chest and she traced little circles into the sparse amount of hair on my chest.

''You know Max I love that about you.'' Raven said while teasing my chest hair with her finger.

''What's that?'' I asked.

''Compared to the other guys your the only one with any body hair.''

I thought about this and remembered the day at the beach. ''My god your right. But it makes sense Cy in part metal while I imagine Robin and BB wax because of their spandex suits.''

''I know but I still like it. It's a turn on.''

''So does that mean you'd like if I grew a beard?''

''Yeah. It'd make you sexier.'' Raven said.

''Okay I'll start working on that.''

I then looked at Raven and said ''You know what I love about you?''

''No what's that my tits?'' Raven guessing she knew.

''While I do love your tits I also love your legs.'' I said look down our bodies and I looked at her long light grey legs.

''Really what do you like about them?'' Raven asked.

''Well while most men like tits and asses I'm more of a tit and leg guy. Now don't get me wrong I can appreciate a nice ass. I just find legs sexier.'' I said as I put my right arm around her waist cupping her ass and giving it a few squeezes.

''Why do you find mine sexy?'' Raven asked.

''Well their long, toned, delicate, graceful and strong. Your skin is soft and smooth and the way they feel when our legs are intertwined together it feels like velvet in between mine that I don't want to ruin by pressing to hard. Graceful with how you dance and strong because you could kick someone's teeth in. I love your legs for all those reasons and also because when your dressed in your leotard your legs are the part of you that are revealed the most.'' I said explaining all the reasons why I admired her legs.

After explaining my love of her legs I slid my body down the bed and I stopped once I was next to her knees. I spread her legs and I sat in between them my own extended out on either side of her body. She slid her body down the bed as well her groin was near mine. She then raised her legs up towards the ceiling and I wrapped my arms around them lightly running my fingers along the length of them. As I did this I also peppered kisses along them causing Raven to giggle a little as both my lips and fingers lightly tickled her. As I continued this I worked my way to her ankles and she bent her knees while I planted a big wet kiss on each of her ankle bones. With her feet close to my nose and mouth I smelled her feet inhaling their sweet scent before I stuck out my tongue and I licked the instep of her smooth soles. As I licked her feet she pulled them away of the unfamiliar feeling of my tongue running along her soles a small shudder shooting through her body.

''What were you doing that for?'' Raven asked sounding shocked.

''Sorry got caught up in the moment.'' I apologized.

''It's okay it wasn't unpleasant just unexpected.'' Raven said as she sat up on the middle of my bed.

I followed suit and I she and I sat our legs intertwined our bodies close to one another's and I said ''Since you liked me licking your feet maybe you'll like these things too.''

''Like what?'' Raven asked.

''These.'' I said before kissing Raven passionately on the lips. While we kissed I could tell Raven was wondering what the difference was so I gave it to her. I lightly bit her lower lip and I pulled at it until it snapped out of my teeth and it slapped against her mouth.

After I did this she broke up the kiss and she looked at me wondering why neither of us had thought to do that sooner. We crashed our lips back into each others and we continued kissing and this time Raven bit my lip and she pulled at it with her teeth until it snapped out of her mouth and back into mine. I didn't act shocked as I expected it and we continued making out our breathing heavy from the increased pleasure we were causing each other. Raven stuck her tongue into my mouth and I decided to surprise her again by wrapping lips around her tongue and I suck on it bobbing my head back and forth along it.

Raven broke the kiss suddenly and asked ''Damn Max where'd you get those moves from?''

''I just thought of them the other night before I fell asleep thinking of ways to spice things up a little.'' I said.

''Well they both feel amazing, good thinking.'' Raven said.

''Thank you.''

We then kissed again and Raven wrapped her lips around my tongue and bobbed her head along it as she sucked it and Raven was right it felt amazing. I loved the way she sucked on my tongue and I reached my hands around her waist and I lowered them down to her ass squeezing it and mashing her ass cheeks in my hands. As I did this she broke the kiss and she reached her hand down my underwear and she wrapped it around my dick and she started to lightly stroke it. As she did this I released my hands from her back side and I reached them back around to her front and I snaked them under her cropped tank top and under the cups of her bra cupping and massaging her tits.

We did these things to each other for several minutes before I pulled my hands away from her breasts and I fell back from the pleasure of Raven stroking my cock. She then stripped off my underwear and I laid sprawled naked on my bed while Raven started to increase the pace of her stroking. After about four minutes of Raven stroking vigorously my body rocking, hips bucking and me panting heavily I said through gritted teeth and my panting ''Rae I..I'm cum...cum...cumming.'' Right as I finished I saying this my load spewed forth all over Raven's hand and my shaft. Once I had shooting shot after shot of cum from my dick I reached over to one of my side tables and I took a few tissues out of the box handing a couple to Raven so she could wipe off her hand while I did the same to my pelvic area and stomach.

After we wiped off our respective parts I grabbed my boxer briefs and I put them back on and once they were Raven and I moved so that we were laying on my bed our heads on the pillows spooning her as the little me as the big. I thanked her for the had job and I told her I'd return the favor the next time we were together and I kissed the crook of her neck while she pulled the covers up over us and we drifted to sleep quickly.


	34. Day 212

**Chapter 33: Day 212**

The next morning my alarm clock went off at 5:00 A.M. Raven awoke first being somewhat used to waking at this time while I needed to slowly wake up over the next ten minutes. Raven was pretty good about this and she stayed in the bed talking to me only leaving to pee but she quickly returned. As I finally woke up Raven and I swung our legs over the edge standing up. Once our feet were on the ground I quickly went to my bathroom to pee and then we dressed in the clothes we were going to wear. I grabbed my warm ups and the long sleeved Under Armour shirt. I brought them back to my bed and I started dressing next to Raven who had taken off her cropped tank top and plain black bra replacing it with her black sports bra. She then put on her shorts and short sleeved purple Under Armour shirt with matching shorts and sneakers while I was dressed in my royal blue shirt, navy pants and my varying grey and white sneakers. Once we were dressed we did some quick stretching before we headed out the door of my room iPod and headphones in hand as we walked to the elevator getting in and pushing the button for the lobby. As we headed down Raven out in her earbuds I put on my headphones that wrap around the back of the head and we selected our playlists. Once in the lobby we walked to the door Raven putting in the security code so we could leave with out setting off the tower alarm and we stepped out the door. Once on pavement we started off down the two mile long driveway jogging and then we increased our pace to about 70% of full speed in about ten minutes we reached the main land. We turned right running along the sea wall and while we were running side by side listening to our music I looked over at Raven and I noticed how good her form was. We kept running in this direction for about an hour and then we turned around and we ran back to the tower.

As we arrived back at the tower we each looked down at our iPods and the time read 7:15. We stepped into the lobby and over to the elevator. We stepped into it and our music was off I pushed the button to go up and as we ascended we were panting heavily. I turned and asked ''So you do this twice a week?''

''Yeah.'' Raven replied after seconds catching her breath.

''Well between this and going to the gym or danger room on the nights I have nightmares I'm gonna be in great shape in a few short months depending on the number I have.'' I said.

''That's not funny Max.'' Raven said in a stern tone.

''Its not meant to be. When I face Logan I need to make sure that I'm the better fighter.''

''You already are.'' Raven said reassuring me.

She then said in order to change the subject ''I saw you looking at me while we ran by the way.''

''Just admiring your form.'' I replied.

''Running form or my body?''

''Yes.'' I said telling her it was both.

She then leaned up and she planted her lips on mine for a few seconds before the elevator reached the top floor. We broke apart and walked out into the hall to find both Star and BB heading into the GPS room for breakfast. We said good morning to them and them to us before we turned in opposite directions and walked to our respective rooms. I quickly stripped out of my running gear and used my TK to turn on my water and get it to the desired temperature. Once I was naked and the water was at heat I stepped into the shower letting the water wash off the sweat from running and the dirt from the previous day. Both mine and Raven's showers were quick as we soaped and shampooed our bodies and then we rinsed the lather off. After the showers we stepped out and we dried off before we dressed and stepped out of our rooms. We saw each other at the opposite ends of the tower and we walked closer to the GPS room and each other. We met on the hall side of the door and we walked in and over to the kitchen island sitting next to one another at the last two remaining stools. We grabbed our food and drinks and we ate while the team had a good lead over us. After several minutes the team was done and we went over to the couch to digest the food. After about ten minutes the girls all stood up and they walked out of the GPS room and they were going to meet in Bee's room for their fashion show showing off their newest or sexiest outfits.

Jinx and Raven went to Raven's room and over to her closet. Raven got the new bra and panties that I had picked out as well as the cut out teddy and stockings that I hadn't seen plus she also grabbed her black silk kimono that stopped at her mid thigh. Jinx grabbed the clothes she had worn for Marcus recently. Terra grabbed the outfit she already knew BB liked from her closet and she walked across the hall to Bee's room. Star looked at her closet she had plenty of sexy looking clothes and Robin had seen all of them on her but she decided on the one she knew drove him wild and she walked out of her room meeting both Raven and Jinx in the hall and they walked to Bee's room meeting Terra in there. While the other girls were gathering their clothes Bee just had to go to her closet and she got the bag that contained her anniversary dress in it as well as the shoes she planned on wearing that night. She then grabbed a second outfit that she planned on changing into after her and Cy got back to the tower after dinner. Once she had both outfits she adjourned to her bathroom which would act as the changing room. While she was changing the girls walked in and they sat on her bed hearing her change in the bathroom.

After she had changed into the dress for her anniversary night and shoes she yelled on through the bathroom door ''Are you guys ready to start off this fashion show?''

The girls all yelled back to her ''Yes!''

Bee slid open the bathroom door and she walked out into her room in a strapless burgundy dress that ended a few inches above her knee and the skirt had a slit in it that went up her leg and it stopped at her mid thigh she was also wearing a matching pair of strappy burgundy shoes. She walked like a model down a runway stopping a few feet from the foot of her bed and she turned around showing the girls the back of her dress before she returned to where she had originally turned. Once she stopped the other girls looked at her and they all looked her in this dress that hugged her curves in just the right way.

''Damn Bee you look great.'' Terra said.

''Thanks but do you think Cy will like it?'' Bee asked.

''He'll love it.'' Jinx said.

After hearing all her friends complements she then offered the floor to one of them after she went into her bathroom and she stripped put of the dress and shoes putting the dress back in the bag and then she exited her bathroom in her bathrobe which covered her red bra with matching panties. She then sat on the foot of her bed with the other girls and then Jinx stood up and entered Bee's bathroom.

She started to strip out of her poncho, black witches dress and platform boots and she replaced them by putting on her pair of navy blue knee high platform boots with the buckles up the side along with a sexy black mini skirt and a grey crop top which showed off her sexy well toned stomach. Once she was dressed she walked out of Bee's bathroom and she did the same as Bee and walked out like a model on a runway. She walked towards the foot of the bed turning back a few feet away from it and back again. Once she stopped walking she waited to hear the others comments on her look.

''Friend Jinx you look very nice. Have you shown Friend Marcus this look?'' Star asked.

''Yeah and he likes the off the shoulder and the knee high boot looks.'' Jinx told her friends.

''What does he think of the mini skirt?'' Bee asked.

''He loves that too.'' Jinx said with a wink.

Once she was done she walked back into the bathroom and stripped out of the look her boyfriend liked and back into her usual one. Once she was changed back into her usual attire and she sat on the bed and then Raven stood up and she looked at her two outfits. She made up her mind and she took the new bra and thong set along with the silk black kimono into the bathroom with her. Once in Bee's bathroom she stripped off her cloak, belt, leotard, boots and her usual black bra and thong set. She then put on the new unlined allover lace underwire demi bra and the allover lace soft microfiber low rise waistband and then she put on the short silk robe over top of it all. She walked out into the room like a model and did as the other girls had done with the walking untying the sash of the kimono dropping it off her body and arms before she turned around. Once Raven had stopped walking she stood in front of them feeling just as comfortable in front of them dressed like this as she did in front of me. The girls were looking at Raven in the bra and panties and they commented on how good they looked on her.

''So you had Max pick out both the bra and thong? Jinx asked.

''Yeah the last set I picked out guessing what I thought he'd like and now after seeing this I know he'll like that teddy a bought months back.'' Raven said.

Star then looked at Raven and said ''You mean you have not wore this for him yet?'' holding up the teddy.

''No were still at second base but I'm going to take it up a notch soon. That teddy seems more like a third base item since it's so see through'' Raven said.

''Well either way Max has good taste. Sexy and revealing but still classy.'' Bee said commenting on Raven's lingerie.

After hearing the girls comments on the lingerie I had picked out for her she then went back into Bee's bathroom and she stripped out of them and back into her plain black bra, matching thong and her cloak. Once in these she joined her friends back on the bed. Terra got up next and took her outfit into the bathroom and she stripped out of her black shirt, yellow shorts, gloves and shoes. She then started to dress in the outfit she brought with her. She put on the short sleeved white button up blouse, a green plaid tie with matching skirt that stopped at her mid thigh and she put on knee high white socks finishing the look was a pair of plain black flats. Once dressed she walked out into Bee's room like a model wearing a school girls outfit.

All the girls looked at Terra in the school girl outfit and they all except Star said ''Classic.'' While Star asked ''Friend Terra where did you purchase such an outfit?''

''I didn't buy it Star it was given to me by my father for the private school he enrolled me in. It's the uniform for it.''

Once Terra had showed them the outfit and heard what they had to say she returned to Bee's bathroom to take this off and dress in her usual attire. After she was in her usual clothing she took the school girl uniform and took it out to Bee's bed with her. Once she was on the bed Star stood up and she took the clothes she was going change into in the bathroom with her. Star started to strip down to nothing but her bra and panties by undoing her neck plate and her arm guards before she pulled her skin tight bright purple, Tamaranean leather, tube top off and then she followed that by doing the same with her matching thigh high boots and mini skirt. Once out of her usual garb she replaced it with a pair of cut-off shorts that showed off the majority of her legs. The shirt she put on was a long sleeved plaid crop top but instead of buttoning together it had two matching strings that you tied together. Once she tied it she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows before she walked bare foot out into Bee's room like the others had. She walked and turned around and stopped back at where she turned waiting for the girls to comment on her clothes.

Bee started off by saying ''It's very nice Star.''

''Looks like Robin as a thing for Daisy Duke.'' Terra said.

''Who is that?'' Star asked.

The girls then explained who the character from the show and movies was along with explaining this was how she dressed. Afterwards Star returned to Bee's bathroom and returned to wearing her normal clothes and when she came out Raven went back in taking the other outfit to change into. She removed her cloak, bra and thong and replaced them with a cut out teddy that she'd bought from Victoria's Secret months ago but had never worn before. She put on the cut out teddy that had a deep v-neckline, was made of see through lace and tied around the neck and back. The only fabric connecting the top and bottom was a two inch wide see through strip of tightly woven lace that started below the cleavage and went down flareing slightly wider once it reached her where her body curved in and then out again until it attached to the cheeky bottom. Once it was on she put on her classic style stay up stockings on each leg and then she strutted out into the room. The girls were stunned to see Raven in something this revealing. The girls could only see Raven's nipples if they looked hard and they could also see her landing strip trimmed violet pubic hair

Star said ''Friend Maxcy will love it.''

''You look sexy in that.'' Terra complemented.

''I second that.'' Bee said.

''Third.'' agreed Jinx.

Raven blushed at hearing her friends all agree that she looked sexy in the teddy and stockings. ''Hey throw me the kimono.'' she said and Jinx obliged.

She caught it and put it on to see how it added to the look. She admired her own body and then said ''I like it but it's a little too sexy. Maybe once Max and I reach third base I'll wear this for him.'' Raven commented before adjourning to the bathroom and dressing in her usual black bra, matching thong, leotard, belt, hooded cloak and ruffled ankle boots. Once she walked back out into Bee's room and sat on the bed Bee finished up the fashion show by grabbing the last outfit she intended to wear for Cy after they got back from their dinner.

Bee grabbed what looked like an orange two piece swimsuit and she walked into her bathroom to change into it. Once in her bathroom she took off her robe as well as the red bra and panties and she replaced them with an orange two piece bikini. The top had small cups that just barely covered her nipples and a little more while the bottom covered just enough of the front to hide her womanhood and adjacent areas while the back snaked it's way through her ass crack and hid the skin between her cheeks from view. After she was dressed in the barely there bikini she then walked out into her room and strutted like a model. Once she had stopped moving Bee stood there waiting from the girls to form their opinions.

The girls sat on Bee's bed their mouths opened in shock at seeing the most revealing swimsuit any of them had ever seen with the exception of Star who after all her years on earth still didn't understand why humans were shocked at revealing their bodies to others along with seeing very revealing clothes.

''Friend Bee it looks fantastic in that suit of swimming.'' Star said.

After Jinx, Terra and Raven had gotten over their shock they spoke.

''Wow Bee that is an amazing suit but is it legal?'' Terra stated before asking.

''Yes. I know it's not really my style but it's for Cy.'' Bee said.

''Why are you wearing that for Cy?'' Jinx asked.

''Let's just say it's for a fantasy of Cy's.''

''Well in that case it's great Bee.'' Raven said.

After Bee heard all their comments she thanked them all for this fun time and she returned to her bathroom while they left and returned the clothes to their rooms. Once in her bathroom she stripped out of the swimsuit and back into her usual underwear and outfit before she left her room for the GPS room so she could start lunch. She walked out of her room now that she was dressed in her usual long necked sleeveless and midriff baring yellow and black horizontal striped shirt, tight black pants and go-go boots. After a few feet she stepped into the GPS room striding over to the kitchen to start making sandwiches. The other girls walked in a few minutes later and Terra walked over to the kitchen and helped Bee out with lunch. Minutes later lunch was prepared and the team walked over to the Island and we sat down.

''So how was the fashion show guys?'' Robin asked.

''We had much fun doing the modeling of clothes for each other.'' Star said.

''Did you guys change clothes and model those or just your normal ones?'' I asked.

''Different ones.'' Terra replied.

We continued eating and soon we were finished. After lunch everyone went over on the couch to watch T.V. and digest before they went down to the gym and work out except for Raven and I who left to go meditate by ourselves in her room today. As we walked to her room we did so hand in hand and then once in we were in her room we sat across from each other at the foot of her bed. We entered her our trances her with the usual incantation and me with my prayer. We were meditating for a few hours before we exited feeling calm and refreshed and we then stood up and walked out of Raven's room and down the hall to the GPS room where Bee and Terra were making dinner. As Raven and I sat at the island the T.V. was on and the others were watching it. We talked to them as they made dinner and soon dinner was done. The team gathered at the island and we ate the meal Bee and Terra had made. After we ate the team gathered on the couch and we each cuddled together with our lovers and tonight I picked the movie. I decided on the remake of Friday the 13th and as we watched Star was jumping at the scares holding Robin tightly and hiding her eyes while everyone else casually ate popcorn enjoying the movie. After the movie we all said good night to each other kissing our lovers good night and then we kissed our lovers good night. After Raven and I kissed each other we went to our rooms and got into our beds after stripping to our underwear. We fell asleep quickly dreaming of what the next day brought.


	35. Day 213

**Chapter 34: Day 213**

I awoke the next morning at 5:00 A.M. and after waking up and showering I dressed in my usual garb and made my way to the GPS room and once in there I made coffee for the team and while it was brewing I sat down at island and turned the T.V. on for background noise while I waited for Terra to come in and start helping with breakfast. Minutes later Terra came in and while we waited for Bee and then I told her what my plan for the next day was.

''So Terra since tomorrow is Bee and Cy's anniversary I was thinking of making one of their favorites and putting them together.''

''So what sausage links for Cy and Cinnamon Rolls for Bee?''

''Exactly those paired together and to drink I don't know if it should be coffee or orange juice.''

''I don't think they'd care which one. It doesn't have to be perfect.'' Terra said.

''I know but it should be an anniversary is an important and special event.'' I replied.

''This sounds really important to you Max.''

''It is and it gives me hope that Raven and I will make it.''

Terra was about to say something but Bee entered the room and since it was Anniversary related she didn't speak.

''Morning guys.'' Bee said wishing us a good day.

''Hey Bee.'' both of us replied.

''So what were you two talking about? anniversary stuff?'' Bee asked knowing that we were from our silence.

Terra and I looked at each other and then back at Bee before we decided to admit the truth.

''Yeah we were talking about anniversary stuff.'' I said.

''Anything I can be privy to?''

''No Bee you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.'' I told her.

At hearing this Bee mocked deflated and then the three of us talked even as the others came in. When one of our lovers came in they'd walk over to us and we'd kiss each other good morning and they waited for breakfast to be finished by sitting at the island counter. Once everyone was in the GPS room and breakfast was done we sat as a group of friends and teammates around the island eating our morning meal. Once we were done eating Star and Jinx put the dishes in the dishwasher before they joined the rest of us on the half circle couch where we sat and watched T.V. while we digested breakfast. Once we digested Raven and I stood up and asked Star if she'd like to join us in meditation. She was happy to and then the three of us left and went into my room where we sat in our usual places and once we started we stayed like this for a few hours.

As we were coming out of our meditative states we could smell that Bee was cooking lunch. We stood up and walkout of my room and down the hall to the GPS room to find that Bee and Terra were making paninis for everyone with there favorite ingredients and flavors. The three of us sat down at the island as the sandwiches cooked and we talked and laughed as a group. Once they were done cooking the rest of the team joined us and we ate lunch. We all sat on the couch and digested while we decided what to do next. Go to the gym and work out, train in the Danger Room or hand to hand combat training as a whole group. The team decided on hand to hand combat training and we stood up and walked to the elevator and rode it down two floors to the gym. We then filed out into the gym and and into the dojo and instead of the usual one on one we decided on one on one on one on one. Jinx, vs BB vs Raven vs Cy and then after them Terra, Robin, Bee, Star and I would go next. Jinx, vs BB vs Raven vs Cy went first and after a good half hour of intense combat between all four BB was the first one ''killed'' by Jinx leaving the other three to have at it. Next out was Cy by Raven and then finally Raven lost to Jinx.

After the four of them fought and Jinx was victorious then Terra, Robin, Bee, Star and I took the floor. Since Robin was by far the best hand to hand combatant of not only the five of us but also the entire team when the sparring match started Terra, Bee, Star and I all went straight for him right from the start. It was a hectic battle and swirl of kicks, strikes, dodges and blocks from everyone until finally Terra and I both did low sweeps to Robins legs right as Bee smashed her fore arm across his chest which caused him to fall back onto the floor and Star reacted quickly by delivering the ''death blow''. With Robin out of the match in about fifteen minutes the rest of us chose one of our fellow teammates and faced off against them. Terra and Star fought each other while Bee and I did the same too. I quickly dispatched Terra by grabbing her arm as she punched at me and hip tossing her to the floor in one fluid motion and then delivering the ''death blow''. Once Terra was out I joined in the match between Star and Bee and I went after both of them attacking randomly not caring who I attacked. The three of us were striking and blocking each other until finally Star quickly changed from attacking me to allowing me to fight Bee one on one and Star tripped Bee as I struck her in the shoulder and then Star gave the ''kill shot''.

Now it was just Star and I left so we threw punches and kicks and blocking them at a fierce rate until Star backed away from me. Once on the other side of the floor from me she ran and then at the last second she dropped and slid past me and she grabbed me legs as she did and I fell. I caught myself but Star quickly spun me around on the floor and ''killed me''. Once I was out of the sparring match I stood up quickly and I walked over to the bench as Jinx stood and made her way onto the dojo floor. The two girls bowed before getting into their fighting stances. Once they had bowed and got into their stances Jinx threw the first kick and Star dodged it and then she threw a punch towards Jinx stomach. Jinx grabbed Star's wrist blocking the punch and then she quickly stepped behind Star and twisted Star's arm and she planted it into the small her back. With her arm twisted behind her back Star struggled a bit trying to break free of Jinx's grip but to no avail. With her arm useless Star thought quickly about how to get loose so she spun and broke free from Jinx's grip and then she tripped Jinx and while Jinx was on her back Star ''killed'' her. Once Star was the victor she helped Jinx up to her feet and we all congratulated her on the overall win and the team walked to the elevator and we split up to all do our own thing. Cy, Robin and I went down to the vehicle hangar to work on our vehicles while Raven went to her room to read a book. Star, Jinx and BB all decided to go to the video store to rent some movies for tomorrow night for us to watch while Cy and Bee were out for the night and Terra and Bee started to prepare dinner.

Once Cy, Robin and I were in the vehicle hangar we walked over to rides and started to do maintenance on them. My bike needed an oil change and my tail light was starting to go so I had to change the bulb as well. While I changed the oil and my tail light Robin was busy doing the same with his oil and also he changed his brakes. Cy on the other hand not only was he changing oil as well but he was washing the T-car and vacuuming the inside of it so it was perfect for the drive to the restaurant and hotel tomorrow night. Once the three of us were done maintaining our vehicles we rode the elevator up to the top floor and we walked to the GPS room where everyone else was as dinner was just being served. We joined our friends at the island and we ate the delicious meal Terra and Bee had prepared. As we ate dinner we talked about the next night plans while Cy and Bee were busy with their anniversary. We decided that we'd invite Marcus over for the night and we'd play some party games and watch movies.

''So what movies did you guys rent?'' I asked.

''Inception, White House Down and The Proposal.'' Terra said.

''I wonder who chose which movie.'' I said sarcastically.

''So sue my for thinking Channing Tatum is hot as hell.'' Terra said defending her choice of movie and male celebrity crush.

''At least it's action and comedy which is hard to pull off in the same movie.'' I said finding a redeeming feature in it.

''I thought we could also play some games of partying.'' Star said.

''Yeah like Monopoly or Jenga or something.'' Robin suggested.

''How about some Twister.'' Terra suggested a hint of naughtiness in her voice.

When Jinx said this Raven and I looked at each other as I knew she might not be comfortable participating in Twister as it can get fairly personal and some what intimate in bodily contact not to mention the possible sexual nature that sometimes comes with Twister.

Before I could speak up and possibly keep that idea from happening Jinx said ''I don't think Marcus and I are ready for that just yet at this point in our relationship.''

''Sorry I didn't think of that.'' Terra said apologizing to Jinx for her lack of thought for everyone in the group and was mostly thinking of herself and BB.

''That's okay it wasn't a horrible idea.'' Jinx said thinking of the fun her and Marcus could have at some point by themselves in a more private setting.

With the possible Twister problem out of the way I said ''how about Charades or Pictionary?''

''We can sort this out tomorrow when Marcus is here to add his two cents.'' Robin said.

Star looked confused by this saying and asked ''Why would Friend Marcus be adding two pennies when we were discussing possible games for us to play tomorrow evening?''

''Adding your two cents means suggestions of your own.'' Cy explained.

''Oh.'' Star replied.

Once we were done with dinner and the conversation about tomorrows night activities we all sat on the couch to digest dinner and watch T.V. before we went to bed. At about midnight we got up and started to head for our rooms but I stopped Bee before she left the GPS room and let her know she could sleep in tomorrow morning because Terra and I planned on making breakfast for everyone and we'd deliver breakfast to them at about 9:00 in the morning.

''Okay it'll be nice to have a couple mornings off.'' Bee said.

She then walked to her room while Raven walked up to me and gave me a long kiss and then once we broke it I asked ''What was that for?''

''Because you're a really good friend and it's nice of you to do that for Bee and Cy.''

After the kiss and her saying I was a good friend we separated and went to our respective rooms so we could sleep. Once in my room I undressed and eventually stripped down to my underwear before I got into my bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	36. Day 214

_Before we begin this chapter I want to say that it is by far the longest I've written to date and I want to apologize for it's length. Without this part the chapter is 11,221 words long and with this part it's 11,270. Enjoy._

**Chapter 35: Day 214**

On the morning of Bee and Cy's anniversary everyone slept in this morning. Terra and I woke up at 7:30 and we met in the GPS room after we showered and got dressed. I arrived in the GPS room first and while I waited for Terra I started the coffee maker and added what I needed to make the aroma of coffee fill the room. Terra walked in a few minutes later and we both wished each other a good morning before we started to do what we needed to. While I got the sausage links and cinnamon rolls out of the fridge while Terra turned on the oven to the correct temperature to preheat it and got out a skillet for the sausage. As we waited for the coffee to finish brewing and the Oven to heat up we got out all the plates, utensils, mugs, cups and the two trays for Bee and Cy's breakfasts in bed. By the time Terra and I got everything was out the coffee was done so we poured ourselves each a mug and we sat down at the kitchen island and enjoyed our coffee as we talked about Terra's idea about what she'd like for her anniversary giving me ideas for when hers was up in about three months. After our coffee I started by opening the cinnamon rolls from the package, placed them in the pan and then put them in the preheated oven. Once the rolls were in the oven I started to cook the sausage links while Terra started cutting up fruit for the fruit salad BB had been eating lately with his tofu.

As I cooked and she cut the team minus Cy and Bee started to file into the GPS room. Once Raven and BB came in the walked over to us and we kissed and wished each other a good morning before they poured themselves a mug of coffee as everyone else had after baying us morning pleasantries. After breakfast was done while the others grabbed food for their plates Terra and I did the same along with a mug of coffee for each of them before placing the food and drinks on the trays and we took them to Bee and Cy's rooms. Terra to Bee and me to Cy. As I walked down the hall to Cy's room which was across from mine and once I was at his door I knocked and waited for his answer.

''Come in.'' I heard Cy say from the other side of his door and then I walked in with my tray of food.

''Mornin' Cy happy anniversary.''

''Thanks Max and breakfast in bed along with the congratulations on my anniversary who's idea was think Terra's?''

''Actually it was mine I figured you two deserved something special today.''

''Well thanks man I'll remember this for yours and Raven's so I can return the favor.'' Cy said promising this for the future.

''So what'd you get Bee as a gift?''

''I got her a necklace and bracelet with her her birthstone along with reservations at Luigi's tonight for dinner and I did the same for that fancy hotel that opened a few months ago.'' Cy explained.

''What's birthstone again?'' I asked unable the remember what stone belonged with which month.

''Orange Topaz.'' Cy said.

''She'll love that.'' I said.

''Yeah plus I got one of the better suites too.''

''So how long have you been planning this Cy?''

''For about six months and I've been saving a portion of my checks every week to make sure I had enough for all this.''

''Wow I haven't really thought about what to do with Raven on ours.'' I admitted.

''You'll figure something out.'' He said.

''Okay well I'll leave you to eat your breakfast see you after your done.''

''Okay.'' he said as I left and headed back to the GPS room to eat as well.

Once I was back in the GPS room I strode over to the kitchen island where Raven had prepared a plate for me. I thanked her and sat down to eat my food. After we ate the team that was there went over to the couch to watch T.V. and digest our food. As we did Bee and Cy came in bringing their trays and stuff with them and they put them in the sink before joining us on the couch. After a while everyone got up and while Raven Star and myself went to meditate in Star's room while Cy and Bee went to pack for there anniversary dinner and over night stay at the hotel which they were leaving for this afternoon. Jinx adjourned to Raven's room to call Marcus and setup anything they'd want for his overnight stay. BB and Terra decided to go to their respective rooms and they changed into their swimsuits and once in them they went down to the shore of their island the tower sat on and they swam and goofed around down there. Robin who was alone decided to stay in the GPS room and catch up on some video games.

Once Bee and Cy were done packing they brought their bags to the GPS room and placed them by the door and while Cy joined Robin on the couch playing video games Bee sat by them reading a Cosmo magazine. After about five minutes of Bee and Cy being there Jinx walked in and joined them on the couch. It had been forty five minutes since Jinx had joined Bee,Cy and in the GPS room when both BB and Terra walked in still in their swimsuits.

''So how was your swim?'' Bee asked.

''It was great.'' Terra replied.

''Pretty fun.'' BB seconded it.

With the rest of the team waiting for Star, Raven and I to stop meditating and join them for lunch they decided what to have once we arrived and they decided to go out for Subway. they waited about an hour and a half before we joined them and they told us about going to Subway for lunch. After they told us we all adjourned to the elevator which we rode down to the vehicle hangar. When they left the GPS room and made their way to the elevator Bee and Cy brought their luggage with them to put in the T-car. Once in the vehicle hangar Bee and Cy put their bags in the trunk before getting and Jinx joined them in the car while BB turned into a pterodactyl and Terra got on straddling his neck and sitting on his shoulders. Raven jumped and my bike with me and Star on with Robin before we rode and flew off for lunch.

Once at Subway we all ordered our subs the way we wanted them and we ate there at the restaurant as a group. While we were there Jinx asked if Cy and Bee were going to drive back to the tower or if she'd have to find a ride with either me or Robin.

''No we're going back because we want to get Marcus there before hand so you guys can have that much more time together to do whatever you want.'' Cy said pointing to the rest of the team.

''Okay thanks since I'm done with my sub I'll go call him and tell him to be waiting for us.'' Jinx said before going out to the door to call Marcus and tell him the plan.

''You knew that's where she was heading with her question didn't you?'' I asked.

''Max, you don't need Telepathy to know she was going there.'' Cy said before every including me laughed.

''No but sure does help.'' I replied as everyone continued snickering.

We all stopped laughing before Jinx returned to sit with us so she didn't ask why we were laughing and possibly be angry or upset at the joke at her expense. But shortly after she returned everyone had finished their sub so we left and while Cy, Bee and Jinx took the T-car to get Marcus so he could spend the night with the team while Bee and Cy were celebrating their anniversary the rest of us returned straight back to the tower.

Once back at the tower and ewe were all on the top floor, Raven got the stuff she wanted for the night as she'd be sleeping in my room with me. I was in the GPS room with the others watching T.V. just to make sure I didn't ruin any potential surprise Raven had in store for me tonight as she usually did on the nights Marcus stayed the night. After about fifteen minutes Raven walked into the GPS room and over to couch and she sat next to me laying her head on my right shoulder watching the show on T.V.

''So any surprises I shouldn't ruin by going in my room?'' I asked Raven before outstretching my right arm to place my hand on her right one and I hugged her into me.

''Nothing special just my pillows and clothes and bathroom for the night and tomorrow morning. Also I'll be using your shower in the morning since I don't know what Jinx has planned for her and Marcus tonight or tomorrow morning.'' Raven said telling me about the arrangement with the shower.

I wondered if she was trying to tell me something about what we might be doing tonight so using my TP I asked _''So does this mean I'm going to see you in a new light tonight?''_ knowing the next step in our relationship was to see her naked and playing with each others genitals.

_ ''Actually I wanted to talk to you about that and what I did last time we were together. I know you wanted to return the favor but I'm not ready for that yet and I'm sorry for that, But I do have a surprise for you tonight that I know your going to like.''_ Raven said apologizing to me as well as getting me excited for tonight to come.

_ ''Not a problem, I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to__do and I can't wait to see my surprise.''_ I said respecting her wishes along with being excited to see what the surprise was.

_ ''I love that you don't push the subject like most other guys would.''_ Raven said.

_''To be fair other guys don't have a girlfriend who's part demon and that when excited sexually won't your TK to and lose control of their power lifting up a piece of furniture or worse hurting them.'' _I said.

_ ''True, but at least now I can hold it back better now. Remember the when you first sucked my tits and made me cum?'' _

_ ''Yeah you grabbed your dresser with your TK and picked up before it slammed back down and scared the hell out of us.''_

Raven and I then stopped talking and turned our attention back to the T.V. and after about forty minutes Marcus and Jinx walked into the GPS room and he said ''Hey guys.''

''Hey Marcus.'' BB said back for the whole team.

They walked over to the couch and they sat down by Raven and I. When they sat to watch T.V. Jinx placed her legs sitting crossway over his lap with her feet hanging above the floor. After Marcus and Jinx had gotten out of the car Marcus wished them a happy anniversary before Cy and Bee drove off to the hotel they were going to stay at. They had been on the road for about thirty five minutes before they had arrived. Once there they gave the keys to the valet while another one took the bags out of the trunk and set them on the sidewalk. They grabbed their stuff and headed into the fancy hotel and got their room key before stepping onto the elevator and riding it up to their floor. Once at the correct floor Cy and Bee stepped out of the elevator and down the hall to their room. Cy inserted the key unlocking the door before he swung it open the reveal the elegant looking room and once the door was open he and Bee dropped their luggage and she hugged and kissed him passionately at seeing the extravagance of the room. Once she was done thanking him Cy scooped Bee off her feet and carried her through the threshold, over to the bed in his strong robotic arms and he placed her gently on the large bed before he followed her down and he brought his face down to meet hers and she met him half way. Their lips collided together and they each parted their lips and each stuck their tongues into their lovers mouth where they swirled and danced together. This continued for a few minutes before Cy pulled away and he exited the room to get their bags and he brought them into the room before returning to Bee. When he returned to the bed the two of them just laid their staring at the ceiling enjoying the softness of the bed along with the fact they were away from the tower. Now they loved us as friends and teammates but we spent a little too much time together and it was nice to get away from it all.

Their dinner reservations weren't until 8:00 which was five hours away so they decided to have a little nap while they waited to get ready. Before taking the nap Bee stood up and she removed her go-go boots and then she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her tight black pants and she slid them off her hips and she wiggled her legs to get them off easier. Once they were laying on the floor she then brought her arms up and slowly removed her long necked tank top pulling it off over her head. Once her boots, pants and shirt were off she stood in front of Cy in only her red 34 D-cup bra and matching thong panties. He was staring at her thinking of all the things he'd love to do to her put he resisted knowing he had plenty of time later that night. She then got into the bed next to him while he set an alarm to get them up on time to change into their clothes for dinner.

While Cy and Bee were in their hotel room napping the rest of us were back at the tower watching T.V. at first but then we decided to start playing a game. We stayed on the couch while Star enthusiastically floated over to the closet on the side of the GPS room and pulled out game after game for us to decide which one to play. Star placed all the potential games we could play on the coffee table and asked we choose one to play. Everyone searched through the box of games and the three games we all agreed on were Pictionary, Charades and a modified version of truth or dare. We started off with a few rounds of Pictionary which required some white boards from the crime lab. The first round was guys versus girls to which the girls won. The second round second round was opposite teams Me, Star, Jinx and BB versus Raven, Robin, Marcus and Terra to which my team won. The third round required two extra white boards from the crime lab which Robin and I got and brought them up to the GPS room so we could do couple vs. couple vs. couple vs. couple. Of the four couples Jinx and Marcus won. We had played Pictionary for about an hour before we started Charades. After we explained the rules of the game to Star we started by getting a bowl from the kitchen and decided who would go first and it was me. I pulled a piece of paper out of the bowl and read the words ''Cy's arm cannon'' before I raised my right arm and I pretended to fire an imaginary plasma laser from it at imaginary enemies before Marcus said ''Cy's arm cannon.''

Everyone then looked at him and I asked ''How did you get that after only five seconds?''

''It was obvious to me sense I'm the only non hero playing a game with heroes.'' Marcus said.

We continued playing for about another hour and a half before we stopped. Instead of playing truth or dare which we all agreed was more of a night time game so I came up with an idea.

''Hey BB how was your and Terra's swim earlier?''

''Pretty good and the water was great too.'' Terra replied.

''How about we all go for a swim then.'' I suggested.

''Sure.'' Robin agreed.

''A most wonderful idea.'' said Star.

''It's a nice idea but I don't have a suit.'' Marcus said.

''I have a spare that you can borrow.'' I told him.

''Okay thanks Max.''

Once we all agreed to go swimming off the shore of our island we all left the GPS room and headed to our rooms with Marcus following me to get my spare suit. We stepped into my room and I searched through my dresser drawers to find both suits and then after a minute I found them and handed the one I wasn't going to wear to Marcus who left my room and walked across the hall to Cy's room where he all of us guys had plain and simple suits while the girls were wearing the same ones as the day at the beach when we had met Marcus.

Jinx was wearing her black one piece cut-out suit that showed her skin on the lower ribs and her waist and it had leopard trim one outer portion of the suit. There was a long thin diamond cut out of it in the chest revealing her cleavage and it tied together on her hips and behind her neck.

Star was wearing her two toned pink, two piece bikini. The top was a bandeau style with a criss cross front and a gold chain that wrapped around her neck and two pink strings that went around the top of her back while the bottom was a matching two toned pink with a gold chain that she wore on her waist.

Terra instead of putting back on her still wet bright electric blue hipkini style bottoms with two gold rings on the front of the hips and a matching twist bandeau top. She opted for a sportier look with what looked like a wetsuit put was actually a set of skin tight Rash guard clothes. A set of solid color calf length pants with a matching short sleeved top. They were the same bright electric blue as her two piece bikini but the product was made as a lighter alternative to a full wetsuit while still protecting you from the sun.

Finally there was Raven in her sexy violet wireless push up monokini. The top half tied around the back of her neck while the strap around her back clasp together much like a bra. The cups triangle cups like that of a regular bra and connected below them was two separate pieces that converged together a couple of inches and made up the rest of the suit with jewel straps that hugged her hips.

After everyone changed into their suits we all came out with towels over a shoulder. As the girls walked over Jinx, Raven and Terra all had sunscreen in their hands as Terra had very fair skin while both Jinx and Raven's skin was light grey and if they got too much sun their skin would turn pink like with all sunburns but the pink of the burn on their skin was more sensitive then on others. As the girls walked over to us guys who were waiting for them in front of the elevator we admired our respective girl in her suit. Once all of us were standing in front of the elevator the doors opened and we crowded into it and rode it down to the lobby where we then exited the tower and we walked around the island finding a flattish spot on the shore to set up our towels. Once the towels were on the ground Jinx and Star walked over to the shed where we kept the volleyball net and poles for special occasions. They brought them over to the flattest spot on the shore of the island where Raven and I each grabbed a pole with our TK and we slammed them down in the sand and once there Terra hardened the sand making sure they stayed in place. After the poles were in place Robin strung up the net with Star while BB, Terra, Jinx, Marcus, Raven and I all went over to the towels and we put lotion on our girlfriends to protect their skin from the sun and they did the same for us. Once everyone had sunscreen applied we adjourned back to the volleyball court and after marking the boundaries we split up into two groups of four. Jinx,Marcus, Raven and I versus Star, Terra, BB and Robin. We decided to volley the ball to see what team would get first serve and it ended up being my team. Since we were playing coed teams guys had to serve underhand put there was no rule about spiking the ball. After we won first serve I hit the ball right between Terra and Robin who both went for it and missed as it hit the ground just inside the line giving us the first point. The match continued on every point a team scored they'd high five each other along with hug someone if the made a great play and after awhile the match was tied nine to nine. Robin served it and Jinx hit into the air to me I hit it to Marcus who set up Raven for a spike. Raven jumped up and spiked the ball down right at Terra's head so she dodged it on instinct and that gave us the win. We continued to play after switching the team up to Raven, Star, Robin and I vs BB, Terra, Jinx and Marcus the second match which they won and finally Terra, Jinx, Robin and I the final match and we had won.

Once we were done with volleyball we all went over to our towels and we all rested our bodies awhile. BB, Marcus and I reapplied sunscreen to Terra, Jinx and Raven and the responded in kind and after that BB, Terra, Raven and I waded out into the harbor. Raven and I went out into waist deep water while BB and Terra continued out further and the BB turned into a dolphin and he gave Terra rides as she held a fin and they torpedoed through the water and he'd also jump into the air and flip splashing her when he reentered the water along with doing the classic tail riding Dolphin were famous for. While BB and Terra did these things Raven and I were splashing, horsing around, and trying to dunk each other into the water. While we were under the water we'd grab legs and try to trip each other to dunk them until I conceded the battle and Raven then hopped on my back and I gave her a piggyback ride back to shore. I took her to our towels and after setting her down I laid with her and we kissed passionately as we relaxed until BB and Terra decided to come back to the shore.

As BB, Terra, Raven and I went out into the harbor to swim and horse around Marcus, Jinx, Star and Robin stayed on the beach where Star had challenged them to a kissing contest to see who could give the steamier kisses out of the two couples. Star and Robin went first just puckering their lips and kissing lightly, Jinx and Marcus responded to that by doing the same for longer and things quickly escalated with the guys cupping and squeezing their girlfriends breasts through the bathing suits and the girls did the same to their boyfriends until both teams forgot about the contest and they were lost in each other until Raven and I came back to the shore and laid on our towels. Once Terra and BB came back to shore we cleaned up and put the volleyball next and poles away before we went back into the tower and up to the top floor and into our rooms to change out of our swimsuits and back into what we were wearing before and we returned to the GPS room before I ordered the pizzas.

About the time that we were going inside Bee and Cy were waking up from their nap so they could get ready to leave for the restaurant to get started Bee rearranged her bra straps so she could wear a strapless dress. She took her dress bag and unzipped it and she pulled her burgundy dress off the hanger and out of the bag. When she put on her strapless burgundy dress it ended a few inches above her knee and the skirt had a slit in it that went up her leg and stopped at her mid thigh. She then pulled her matching strappy burgundy heels out of the suitcase and she but them on which added a couple of inches to her height making it so she could look Cy in the eyes. While she was dressing it her dress Cy was doing the same. They had a deal for their anniversary the past two years that he had to wear nice pair of pants, shirt and jacket this one time very year. While he hadn't worn clothes since the accident that covered his body in robotic parts he was happy to do it for Bee on their anniversary. Bee had put her gift for him in her purse while he did the same and put his gifts for her in his pocket.

Now that they were both dressed Cy looked at Bee in her dress and said ''Damn Karen you look sexy in that dress.''

''Thanks Vic I picked it out just for you.'' She said knowing knowing Cy was a sucker for her chocolate legs.

She then returned the compliment by saying ''You look handsome as ever in that suit.''

''Thanks Karen.'' he said as he extended his arm for her to hold onto as they walked out of the room and to the elevator. They took in down the the ground floor and walked out the main doors.

Once outside Cy handed his valet ticket to a valet and both he and Bee wanted a few minutes while it was retrieved. Once the driver returned and exited the T-car Cy opened the passenger door for Bee as she entered and sat down. He then shut the door and walked around to get in the drivers seat and he buckled up as Bee had done and they were off to Luigi's. After about fifteen minutes they were there and Cy parked in the parking lot and then they walked in after Cy opened the car door for Bee to exit out of before walking into the restaurant and up to the Maitre'd and Cy said ''reservation for a party of two under Stone.''

''Ah yes your table is ready. Right this way.'' he said as they followed a waiter to their table.

Once at their table Cy pulled out Bee's chair as she sat and he then walked to the other side of the table to his chair and he removed his jacket before sitting. While the waiter handed them each a menu and asked ''May get you two some drinks?''

They searched the drink list searching for something fancy and non-alcoholic before deciding on sparkling apple cider.

''Right away Sir. Ma'am.'' the waiter said before going to go get their drinks.

After the waiter left to get their drinks they searched the menu for what they wanted to eat.

''It all sounds really good.'' Bee said.

''Yeah and I hear the Shrimp Scampi is delicious.'' Cy said.

They continued deciding what to eat when the waiter brought them the sparkling cider in Champagne Flutes. ''Thank you.'' both Cy and Bee said.

''Have you decided what you'd like to eat or do you need a few minutes.''

''I know what I want what about you Karen?'' Cy asked.

''Yeah I'm good.'' Bee said.

The waiter pulled out his order pad and wrote down their orders of the Shrimp Scampi for Cy while Bee ordered the Chicken Alfredo. While they waited for their for their food they decided to exchange the gifts they had gotten for each other. Cy pulled his out of his jacket pocket and he opened them for Bee. Cy revealed the bracelet first to which she said ''The bracelet to match my earrings.'' as she reached her hand out for him to put it on her wrist before she brought it back and looked at it smiling at the gift. Cy then did the same with the necklace and Bee squealed with joy at having the complete set of Orange Topaz jewelry earrings, bracelet and necklace. Cy stood up and walked around behind Bee and he put it around her neck. Once on her she lifted it up to her eyes and admired it before she reached into her purse and pulled out Cy's gift. she slid across the table to him and he unwrapped the ribbon and pulled the top off the box to see the computer processor he'd been eying for some time. ''You bought me the processor to upgrade my search matrix. Thank you Karen you don't know what this means to me.''

''No problem Vic. It was nothing really I found a great deal for it online.''

After they exchanged gifts they stood up and took a step towards one another and they shared a passionate kiss and hug before they sat back down and after about seven minutes their food came out and they ate and talked wondering what we were doing right now.

As Bee and Cy were wondering what we were doing while they started their meal we were finished with or pizza and movie. We as a team had decided on White House Down which was better than I thought it would be with a good combination of action and comedy which wasn't easy to accomplish. After the movie and dinner we started to play a modified version of truth or dare meets spin the bottle. Robin went over the rules we decided on saying ''Okay so no daring anyone to strip off their clothes, and if your dare makes them uncomfortable they let you know and you come up with a new dare same with the truth if their uncomfortable. if you spin the bottle and it lands in between two people you re spin it and the person it lands on spins next after they tell the truth or take the dare. Other than those rules anything goes right?'' Robin asked making sure we were all okay with these rules and we all agreed.

''So who wants to go first?'' Robin asked.

''Well your the team leader so you spin first.''

With that Robin spun the bottle and we all sat around the coffee table wondering who it would land on and what they'd ask and what that person would choose. The bottle stopped on Raven and Robin asked her ''Truth of Dare?''

Raven started off with ''Truth.''

Okay using the bases from baseball where would you say you and Maxcy are in your relationship?''

Raven decided that was a good question and she thought before answering ''I'd say we're at shortstop.''

Everyone but Star looked around at each other wondering what she meant but they all knew it was one question per truth request so they would wait until it landed on either me or her again to ask if one of us chose truth. After answering Robins truth question Raven then spun the bottle and it landed on Terra. Raven then asked ''Truth or Dare?''

''Truth.'' Terra chose.

Raven thought a second before saying ''Rate Max, Robin and Marcus on a scale of one to ten ten being the highest on how cute you find them.''

Terra was alright answering that question and she said while blushing ''Maxcy is an eight as is Marcus and Robin is a seven.''

None of us were upset at hearing this and the three of us looked at each other before I said to Robin ''Must be the mask.'' Robin then looked at Terra to confirm and we just grinned and raised her eyebrows confirming what I had said.

We played for a few hours with each of us having either a humiliating truth answer or dare to complete. Later in the game Terra had spun the bottle and it pointed at me and she asked ''Truth or Dare Max?''

I chose Truth and she said. ''What female Titan besides Raven would you most like to kiss including both Titans East and the Honorary ones?''

I thought for a minute picturing each of them in my head before I said ''Star.'' while I was blushing furiously.

While still blushing from saying I'd most like to kiss Star other then Raven I reached my hand out and spun the bottle. When it stopped it landed on BB and then I asked him ''Truth or Dare?''

He chose Dare and I thought a second before I dared him to sing the lyrics of a metal song of my choice the beat of a romance song of his choice to Terra until I told him to stop. The song lyrics I chose were _Raining Blood_ by _Slayer_ while he chose the beat to the song _I'm Yours_ by _Jason Mraz_ and the song played from the Computer while he looked at the lyrics we'd printed off. He sang the lyrics to the beat of _I'm Yours_ and I made him sing all the lyrics since there weren't many and once he was done he sat down next to Terra while even she laughed at how funny it was.

After sitting he spun the bottle and it landed on Jinx. He asked her ''Truth or Dare?'' to which she chose ''Truth.'' He then asked her the same question that Terra had asked me ''What male Titan would you most like to kiss including both Titans East and the Honorary ones?''

She thought before saying ''Garth.'' (AKA Aqualad.) While blushing a bit at saying Garth in front of Marcus. Jinx then reached out and spun the bottle for the final spin of the game and it landed on Robin. Jinx asked him ''Truth or Dare?''

Robin chose Dare. Jinx knew what she wanted immediately so she dared him to take off his mask. Everyone but he and Star gasped at hearing this dare. Besides, his now dead parents. Bruce Wayne his mentor when he lived in Gotham and Star during the nights they shared in bed, nobody on the team had seen Robin with out the mask or his eyes for the matter. he decided it wasn't that bad and he was amongst friends so he reached up and removed his mask. He looked at everyone with his mask off and then Terra said ''Max and Marcus are both still eights and Robin you're joining them now.'' She said rerating him without his mask on. After that night non of us would wonder what color Robin's eyes were knowing they were a deep blue.

While we were playing Truth or Dare back at the tower Bee and Cy had since finished their dinner and had eaten dessert before returning back to the hotel. Once they had used the elevator to go up to their floor and arrived at their door Cy unlocked the door but before he could enter Bee asked him to stay in the hall for five minutes while set up for his surprise. He agreed and she entered the hotel suite and quickly took off her jewelery that Cy had given her this evening, her shoes, dress and both her bra and panties. Once she was naked she strode over to her luggage and pulled out some items she needed for Cy's surprise. The items were an orange two piece bikini, liquid soap, a big sponge and finally a metal pail. She quickly dressed in the bikini and headed for the bathroom where she turned the hot water on in the spacious shower and while it was heating up to temperature she poured in quite a bit of the liquid soap. With the liquid soap in the pail and the water warmed up really good she filled the pail making the soap very sudsy. Bee then put the pail on the ground and she heard the door to the room open meaning Cy had come in. When Cy came in he looked around the main part of the room and he didn't see Bee until she stepped out of the bathroom in an orange two piece bikini. The top had small triangle cups that just covered her nipples and a little more while the bottom covered just enough of the front to hide her womanhood and adjacent areas while the back snaked it's way through her ass crack and hid the skin between her cheeks from view.

When Cy first laid eyes on Bee in this outfit his mouth was opened at not only how sexy she looked in it but he also knew his surprise was going to be awesome. When she came out she stood in the doorway to the bathroom with a seductive look and said ''Come in once you've undressed Vic.''

Cy quickly undressed out of his jacket, dress shirt and dress pants throwing them on the floor and left them where they lie. He walked fast to the bathroom where Bee was dressed in her sexy orange bikini and once in there he saw Bee standing in the shower with the door open and she said ''Next please.''

Cy walked into the shower and closed the door behind himself and then Bee started a dialogue that sounded like it was from a soft core porn on HBO, Cinemax, Etc. by saying ''Hello Sir may I wash your car for you?''

Cy quickly joined the dialogue by saying ''Why thanks that'd be great miss.''

With that Bee kneeled down to grab the big sponge she'd brought with her and dunked it into the suds filled pail letting the liquid soak into it. She then stood back up and started to use the sponge on Cy's body washing him with it as she pressed up against him getting the water and soap on her body as well. Once the soap on his and her body started to leave she redunked the sponge and went back to washing Cy repeating the process as she needed to.

Cy was loving this mimic cheerleader car wash fantasy Bee helping him live out and once the pail was out of sudsy water Bee went back to her dialogue and said ''Thank you for allowing me to wash your car sir but it's late and neither of my parents are home to come get me and my friends have gone home without me. Could I bother you for a ride home?''

Cy acted like he was thinking for a bit before he said. ''No problem miss, but I don't think I have enough to pay you washing my car. Maybe once we get back to your place we can work out some arrangement for me to pay you.''

Bee then eyed Cy's body up and down and while not breaking character with a seductive look and in a sultry voice said ''I think we can come up with something.''

After Bee said that Cy said ''Get in.'' while he scooped her into his arms and walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

''Well this is my place.'' Bee said still not breaking character as Cy cared her over to the bed before he set her down onto her feet.

Once on her feet she looked at him and asked ''So how will you make up for not paying for me to wash your car?''

That's when Cy leaned in and kissed her passionately for a couple of minutes their tongues dancing together in each others mouths and at the back of their throats as the kiss got deeper. Once they broke apart Bee said ''Well that's certainly a start towards the full payment.'' in character.

Cy then gently pushed her onto the bed and then got on top of her putting his full weight on the bed and not her and kissed her again. Once he broke the kiss he reached around behind her and untied the bikini top before pulling it off her body and he then saw her 34 D-cup ebony breasts in all their natural naked glory her dark nipples were fully erect so he bowed his head and used both his hands to lightly squeeze them as his mouth went back and forth between them licking and sucking making her moan softly. He did this for several minutes until Bee said in a breathy tone ''Lower.'' Cy did just that and he peppered kisses down her body until he reached her belly button which he slowly licked lapping it like a dog licking a Popsicle. After lapping at her belly button he then sat up and with his hands he took off the matching orange g-string she wore sliding it off her body and down her long black legs and once it was off he threw it to the floor and looked at her naked body. He stared at his beautiful girlfriend before he dropped back down to the mattress his legs on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He spread her legs apart and he slowly and gently rubbed her pussy tracing and tickling the folds of her lower lips. Bee enjoyed the feeling of Cy petting, tickling and tracing her pussy and as he did this she giggled lightly when he touched a certain spot which he couldn't avoid if he wanted to. Bee couldn't help but grab her own tits and lovingly squeeze them as he did this. Between Cy tickling her pussy and her squeezing her own tits she gave a louder moan than she meant to.

After the light petting of her pussy Cy then stopped and he poked the tip of his right index finger into her and when he did she inhaled sharply as she looked down to see him do it putting her arms to her side on the bed. With the tip his finger inside her he slowly pushed it in feeling her tightness wrapped around it and once his finger could go no deeper he curled it back and pulled out until he hit some resistance at which point he straightened his finger leaving up to his first knuckle inside her and he repeated this process. As Cy fingered her Bee started to arch her back pushing her chest to the sky and then Cy reached his left arm up and grabbed her right breast playing with it as he continued fingering her, adding his middle finger to her pussy as he did.

All the pleasure Cy was causing her was starting to push her over the edge. Cy knew this so he bowed his head down in between her legs and he removed his fingers which were covered in the juice from her pussy and he could smell her heavy musk intoxicated by it. Cy stuck out his tongue his face inches from Bee's sex and pushed it in licking her vigorously as she squirmed at the feeling of his tongue inside her delicate spot and his left hand still pleasuring her right breast. While Bee squirmed she was moaning loudly, her body rocking as she said in a breathy voice her breathing ragged ''Oh god Vic... Yes... Yeeeesss I'm gonna cum.''

After the final words escaped her mouth her back arched while Cy released his hand from her breast as well as removed his tongue from inside her watching as the wings on her back folded out to their full wing span as she rode out her orgasm. After minutes of being in pure rapture she came back down from her orgasm her wings involuntarily fluttered making the same noise as when she flew which told Cy it was real and not but on. After Bee experienced her amazing orgasm her laid on the bed moving to the left side of it while Cy joined her on the bed laying on the right side when Bee went back into her character. ''Well Sir that is definitely payment for me for washing your car But I need to thank you for giving me a ride home but we'll get to that in a bit.'' Bee said as she cuddled against Cy catching her second wind before pleasuring Cy.

While Bee was helping Cy live out his cheerleader car wash fantasy The team was biding each other good night as we went to our rooms. Jinx and Marcus went to Raven's room and bed, BB and Terra to hers, Robin and Star to his and finally Raven and I adjourned to my room. After we were in my room and the door was closed Raven and I started to kiss each other passionately as we made our way to my bed. When at my bed I sat on the edge of it with her on my lap my hands on her back while her arms were draped over my shoulders still kissing each other as we sat there. Raven broke the kiss and she stood up getting off of my lap and she helped guide me to my feet. I stood in front of her still staring at her waiting to see her next move. The next thing I know is Raven's hands where swiftly pulling off my jacket as it slid down my arms and she dropped there by the bed where we stood. Once my jacket was off I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her chest and my hands went to work quickly as I grabbed the jewel of her cloak and unfastened it opening it up before I slid it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. After her cloak was on the floor she bent down in front of me ass raised in the air her delicate womanhood inches from my groin and she reached back passed her legs and she untied my boots before standing back up her back to me before she turned back around to face me. I then kneeled before her and instead of reaching down to take her feet out of her boots I grabbed Raven's thighs and stood up picking her up and she bent putting the top half of her body behind my back looking at my jean clad ass as kicked off my untied boots before I walked over to my bed and I threw her on it lightly her squealing as she fell to my bed.

After she landed I got on the foot on my mattress and I raised her foot in my hands and I removed her left boot first before doing the same to her other one. Once her feet were bare I brought them up to my nose and I smelled the slightly sweaty socks she wore and with my mouth I bit the toes of her socks carefully to not bite her toes and I pulled them off. With Raven's feet now bare I slid my body up hers and and stopped when our eyes met kissing her as I lightly grabbed her right breast with my left hand. While we kissed and my hand was on her breast she lowered her hand to cup my hard dick through my jeans rubbing it lightly as she did.

We then readjusted our bodies not letting go of each other or breaking our kiss so we were sitting our legs twisted and tangled together. After we sat up she removed her one hand from my junk and she brought the other up and she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and she pulled it up and off my body revealing my well toned stomach and chest and off over my head as we broke the kiss. Now that my shirt was off Raven placed her hands on my chest rubbed it focusing the butt of her hands on my nipples which hardened slightly under her touch. Once they were slightly hardened she switched her finger tips and she rolled them between her thumb and forefingers pulling and pinching lightly as she went. They were now fully hard and she brought her head down to my chest and she placed her mouth over my right one and then she pressed her tongue to it licking and swirling.

My lips clenched lightly as I inhaled hissing as she did this and then she switched to my other one repeating the process and I responded the same as before. After a few minutes of her switching back and fourth between my nipples I pulled her head away and she gently sucked on the nipple in her mouth before letting go and I then reached behind her back and I unzipped her leotard before I reach my hands to the edges of it and I pulled it off her shoulders and down her arms as I leaned back to pull it off in one swift motion. With her arms out of the sleeves, which drooped to her sides I then pushed her body down to my bed and I once again grabbed her leotard up by her chest and I started to slide the tight spandex nylon fabric off of her body slowly revealing her thong and then down and off her legs. Once off I threw it to the floor and stared at my beautiful and sexy girlfriend.

As I stared it was then that I noticed she was wearing the unlined under wire allover lace demi bra that only covered the outer and lower half of her breasts just covering her nipples along with this she also wore the matching allover lace thong with the the soft low rise microfiber waistband that I had picked out at Victoria's Secret.

''You're wearing the underwear I picked out for you.'' I said happy to see she was.

''I am and it's fitting to my surprise as you can faintly see everything through the lace.'' she said.

I then looked at her breasts and I could just about see her medium grey colored nipples through the bra and then I moved my head down to the thong and I could faintly see her strip of violet pubic hair. I was amazed the see even this faint view of her pubic hair when she sat up and said. ''Max this is only part of your surprise this evening.''

Raven then pushed me onto the mattress and while I was down she reached her hands to the button of my jeans and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them before grabbing the the hem of the legs and she pulled them off my legs throwing them to the floor. As I laid in front of Raven I saw her eying my hard cock pressing against the cotton prison of my boxer briefs and she started to crawl towards me as we were upside down on my bed. She laid all of her weight on me and she kissed me passionately as I did the same. Our tongues were swirling together and touching the back of each others throats as our kiss intensified and got deeper. As our kiss deepened Raven's hand which was on my chest slowly traveled lower to my groin and she placed it on my cock and lightly rubbed the head, underside and sides of my shaft through my underwear. While her hand went lower down to my cock I reached my hands behind her back and I unhooked her bra and once all the hooks were undone she leaned away from me so I could take the bra off of her perky and hard 32 C-cup tits and she went back to pressing them against my body. We continued the deep kiss for several minutes all the while Raven was still massaging the head, sides and underside of my shaft lightly while both of my hands were playing with her firm perky tits that pressed against my chest she then broke the kiss and took part of her weight off of me leaning her top half away.

''Max I want to tell you the next part of our evening and your surprise.'' Raven said as she got off of me laying her head on my pillows while I sat up propping my up half on my elbows looking at her.

''Sure what's up?'' I asked curious to what her plan was.

''I want you to pepper kiss down my body like usual but this time when you reach my panties instead of skipping over them and going down my legs I want you to use your teeth and slide them off of me. Once their off I want you too come lay down next to me, take your underwear off and we will then pleasure ourselves imagining our hands are the other person's'' Raven said explaining what she wanted me to do.

At hearing this and the thought I was going to see Raven naked made me the hardest I had ever been in my life. I then quickly laid down on Raven and did as she instructed. I quickly kissed Raven's lips and continued down her jawline to her shoulder a little quicker than I usually did at the prospect of what was to come. From her jawline I kissed along her clavicle to her cleavage and then down the valley of her breasts to her stomach and then came the part I was most excited for as I slid down her body. When my mouth came to the waistband of her panties I did as she wanted and I bit it and I could smell her musk lightly as I was near her pussy. I then slid down her legs her panties trailing behind as I went. I looked up and I could her pussy lips which were the same color as her nipples. Her lower lips were cute and perfect looking but I didn't get distracted by this sight as I continued to slid the thong down her legs until it was off I then grabbed it and dropped it on the floor. I then stood up before getting on the bed to lay down next to Raven but not before I looked her body up and down focusing on her tits which were always a nice sight and then my eyes dropped down to her pussy. Raven saw me looking at her naked body taking in every inch and using her TK she made my underwear slide down my legs to the floor my cock bobbing slightly once it was free. Once down at my ankles I stepped out of them and got on the bed laying next to Raven staring into her beautiful eyes while she did the same to my deep blue ones.

While we stared into each others eyes I raised my left hand and placed it on Raven's right tit while she did the same with her right hand placed it on my cock and we massaged our partners body part lightly to help them get ready. After a few minutes of doing this to each other focusing on their hand only as it massaged before we removed our hands from the other person's body and we traveled our dominant hands down to our bodies and I grabbed my cock with a firm grip while Raven's hand was in between her legs middle and index fingers between her lower lips and at the entrance to her sex. We then started to stroke and thrust our hands respectively finding the pace that worked for us her with a medium pace while I chose a faster one.

As we pleasured ourselves squirming as we did we were moaning each others name imagining their hand was doing these things to us. After several minutes we both felt our orgasms approaching and while I felt the base of my cock tighten and twitch Raven felt her vaginal walls do the same around her fingers. As our orgasms arrived Raven moaned loudly vocalizing her pleasure saying ''Oh...Yes...Ah.'' while I was panting heavily in breathy tones. Once we were done pleasuring ourselves we removed our hands from their spots my hand and stomach covered in my thick, sticky cum while Ravens fingers had a thick coating of her feminine juices as did some of my bed sheets. I reached over and grabbed some tissues to clean ourselves off with and once we the feeling of the orgasmic bliss had faded and we wiped and cleaned ourselves off as Raven wiped her slight amount of juices off the sheets before they got stained. We then floated the wadded up tissues into my bathroom dropping them into my toilet and flushed it using our TK to do so. Next we TK'd our underwear up to us and we slid them on before getting under my covers and we cuddled and spooned each other me kissing her with me right arm hugging her close to me my hand also on her right tit cupping it lightly while she intertwined her legs with mine talking before going to sleep.

''So Max how'd you like the surprise?'' Raven asked.

''Definitely a great consolation to what I originally wanted to do.'' I said kissing the crook of her neck.

We then slowly drifted to sleep enjoying the feel of the others body against our own. While Raven and I were in my room undressing each other Bee and Cy were in their hotel suite laying on the bed after Cy had pleasured Bee for ''Washing his car.'' before she returned the favor for him ''Giving her a ride home.'' She was laying next to him cuddling against his body waiting to catch her second wind. About the time Raven was sucking and swirling her tongue over my nipples Bee was then rising up and getting back into her car washing cheerleader character and she asked ''Okay sir are you ready for me to repay you?''

Cy looked at her and said ''Ready when you are.''

Bee then sat up and she straddled his legs and she put one of her thumbs on the sensor on his torso where his belly button would be and a long thin panel on his torso retracted and a small circular spiral door opened on his cod piece where his cock would be if not for his unfortunate accident that cover his body in metal and cybernetics and then she reached into the thin retracted panel and she grabbed 9 1/2 inch long metal cylinder that was rounded at one end while other end had screw grooves on it and the whole thing had a hollow tube through it. Once the cylinder was out of the retracted panel she put the grooved end into the small door on his cod piece and turned it to the right until it was tight. Once it was tightly screwed into him she grabbed it and stroked it lightly. When Bee placed her hand on Cy's metal screw in dick he moaned lightly as it had special cybernetic sensors that allowed him to feel her hand on it as well as it was self lubricating with a special synthetic protein based liquid that replicated the taste of sperm and it vented out of near microscopic holes along his dick and as Bee continued to stroke it the fluid started to leak out of the holes and her hand then started to become slightly sticky as her hand glided more effortlessly along Cy's metal dick. After a few minutes of lightly stroking Cy's cock it was then at the point she wanted it at and she then slid down his robotic legs and she moved her hand down to the base of his cock and she lowered her head down to his dick. She stopped inches away from the head and she started off by sticking her tongue out and she licked the metal tip lovingly. While licking the tip she continued to stroke his dick at the base before lowering her head and mouth down over his shaft now swirling her tongue around the circumference of his dick's tip which made Cy groan slightly again. While she was swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick and pumping her hand on the base of his cock she reached her other hand down to her groin and inserted her middle and index fingers into her pussy thrusting at a slow pace. After doing this for a minute she then started to bob her head up and down along his dick taking in an inch more when she bobbed her head down until her lips reached her hand which was still stroking his cock's base. She then held Cy's member in her mouth and she used her tongue to lick every inch of it as she swirled her tongue her other hand still working her pussy as she continued.

While Bee had Cy's metal dick in her mouth and throat he started to lightly buck his hips the feel Bee's lips slide along his dick as he wanted to have her start sucking his cock. She took the hint and started to do as he wanted bobbing her head along the length of his dick stopping when her lips reached the tip before she bobbed back down swirling her tongue as she went. When she started to bob her head she matched the hand in between her legs to this same pace. As she did this Cy couldn't help but groan with pleasure as his cock then started to vibrate in her mouth which made her react by bobbing her head and moving her fingers faster and she made loud slurping sounds as she increased the pace of her head. She continued this faster pace of bobbing her head and working her fingers in her pussy for several minutes before she stopped abruptly. She then removed her mouth from his dick as well as the fingers in her pussy and she climbed up onto Cy's waist his rigid metallic dick straight up and down cradled gently in her ass crack while she brought her pussy juice coated fingers up under Cy's nose and he sniffed her musky scent that told her she was ready to fuck. She then took her fingers away from him and placed them into her own mouth where she sucked her own juices off of her fingers before lifting her hips up. She grabbed his dick and lined it up with her body while she lowered herself down onto it him. While he grabbing her hips when he was inside of her.

Once she was sitting on his dick, his hands on her hips she started to bounce up and down. As she bounced on his dick Cy was watching as her 34 D-cup tits did the same slapping against her upper stomach as she did and Cy reached his hands up and grasped them firmly. When Cy did this she moaned in pleasure as she felt the mixture of riding Cy's dick as it vibrated inside of her and the feeling of his hands on her tits him rolling her nipples between his fingers. As she continued her bouncing she added some gyrating of her hips which soon brought both of them closer to their climaxes. As Bee continued bouncing and gyrating Cy's cock started to vibrate even more and inside the hollow tube inside the base of his cock tightened while Bee was feeling the beginning of the wave of her orgasm build and then suddenly she stopped bouncing and gyrating she threw her head back and stuck out her chest which Cy was still holding onto as her back arched and she started to moan loudly and as she rode out her orgasm Cy felt the walls of her pussy grip him tightly and he couldn't help but shoot his snythetic load into her pussy.

As they both came and rode out their orgasms together her bucking her hips while on top of him and him shooting shot after shot of his synthetic cum into her they were soon coming down off the feeling of orgasmic bliss. As Bee came down off of this feeling her wings involuntarily fluttered making the same noise as when she flew before they folded back up against her body and after that she laid on his body before rolling off to lie next to him his dick coming out of her with a soft audible pop. With her off of him he unscrewed his dick and placed it back inside the retracted panel and he pressed the sensor on his torso and both the circular door and the panel closed and then they cuddled next to each other and he said ''Thank you for my payment but I don't have any change.''

''Keep it.'' Bee said a breathy voice of satisfaction.

Cy then turned his head and he kissed her lips as she leaned against him the cool metal of his body tingling her tits as she did. They then got under the covers not caring about the bodily fluids on and in them as they drifted off to sleep quickly.


	37. Day 215

**Chapter 36: Day 215  
><strong>

The next morning after Bee and Cy's anniversary the team in the tower and them at the hotel slept later then usual with each couple waking naturally at different times. Raven and I awoke at about 9:00 A.M. I awoke first to the feeling of Raven laying next to me. I then rolled over onto my left side facing Raven's back and I kissed her neck and shoulder while I ran my hand up and down her right arm and body lightly caressing her arm, side of her right tit, ribs, waist and her hips as I did. She started to roust slightly feeling me kiss her neck and glide my fingers over her body. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me and she said ''Morning Max.''

''Morning Rae.'' I replied back as she rolled over to face me.

We kissed each other good morning and she was now caressing my arm and body as I was hers and then I wrapped my arm around her placing my hand in the small of her back and I pulled her body closer to mine feeling her breasts bury into my chest as my hard cock pressed against her pubic bone and we intertwined our legs together. We laid in my bed kissing, caressing, pressing with our legs together like this enjoying the feeling of each others body against our own. As we laid their doing these things we talked while staring into each others eyes.

''Well we should probably get ready to start our day.'' Raven said suggesting we get out of bed.

''Yeah you're probably right.'' I said agreeing with her.

She then asked ''Do you want to shower first or should I?''

I thought before I said ''Well Raven I'm thinking we could shower together.''

She looked at me with a worried look before I said ''Well it makes a little sense since we've both seen each other naked and touched each others bodies for the most part plus I want to thank you for last night and the two hand jobs you've given me. I think lathering up your body will be ample return for what you've done for me'' I said.

She thought for a minute before answering ''Okay we'll shower together but I have some stipulations.'' She then threw the covers back off of us and she then continued by saying ''Once we're in the shower together you may touch me anywhere you want except for my ass crack, asshole and here.'' Raven said putting her hand between her legs.

''Okay anything else?'' I asked.

''Yes. If you start to touch somewhere you've touch before and I tell you ''Hands'' you are to immediately either take your hand off of me or move them higher to a place you know is safe to touch and if you don't do that I won't hesitate to break them.'' Raven said in a stern and very serious tone with her final stipulation.

I knew she meant it to and I agreed but I told the same to her ''Okay I'll agree to that but I have one of my own.''

''Okay. What?''

''The same rule that applies to your asshole goes for mine as well.'' I told her.''

''Okay. Anything else?''

''Yes, one hypothetical question. As I have morning wood and I'm about to enter the shower with you if I'm behind you and I reach around to soap up your body what if my dick nestles into your ass crack am I to pull away or what?''

Raven thought for a second before saying ''Okay an amendment to the ass crack portion or that stipulation if in the event your dick, no matter if hard or flaccid nestles in my ass crack you can leave it there under the condition that there is to be no thrusting, gyrating or any other movement that I may deem not okay.''

''Okay agreed.'' I said.

The two of us got out of my bed and walked over to my bathroom and once inside we stripped off our underwear me throwing mine over to my clothes hamper while Raven left her thong on my bathroom floor. I let her pee first as she sat on my toilet and I heard her piss hitting the water in the bowl as I turned on my shower to the temperature I knew I liked. As the water heated up and after Raven was done she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped herself before getting of of the toilet and we switched places. While I pissed she saw the steam rising up from the shower and she opened the door to feel how hot it was when the water hit her skin she pulled it away and turned the cold knob on more and told me she was doing so.

''That's fine if it's cooler than I like I'll just heat my body up the compensate for the difference.'' I said.

After I was done pissing and the water had adjusted to her comfort level I reached my hand in and felt that it was noticeably colder than I liked it but livable. We got into the shower together feeling the water blast against our bodies Raven taking more of the brunt of it then I was as I stood behind her. She then reached her had up and adjusted the shower head and tilted it up slightly to make sure we shared the water as it now sprayed more evenly on both of us. As the water got our bodies wet I wrapped my arms around Raven's torso pressing mine against hers and placed my hands on her tits which I squeezed and squished together playing with them while we both felt my hard cock nestled against her ass cheeks her not minding it. As I did this I also kissed the crook of her neck and along her right shoulder as she enjoyed the feeling of my hands playing with her tits and my lips peppering kisses along her neck and shoulder. While I did these things to her she reached her hands back behind her and she grabbed my ass squeezing it firmly in her hands. I let go of her breasts and she my ass before she spun around and we hugged each other before we stepped out of the water. I reached over to grab the body wash Raven brought with her and I opened the cap pouring some into my hands. I then placed my body wash covered hands onto her well defined and toned shoulder blades and I started to soap up her body and I traveled my hands down her back to her ass and I lathered the back and outside of her legs as I knelled in front of her. I looked up and my face was level with her groin I then tilted my head back looking up her body and she smiled at me I then stood up and she spun and I did the same thing to her front side my dick nestled in her now soapy ass crack and as my hands went down her body. When they reached his hips she watched cautiously. As they went down and I touched the top of her pubes she felt something inside her that meant she wasn't ready for this and she said ''Hands.'' I immediately took my hands off of her pubic area and she then grabbed my wrists and placed them on her mid thighs and once there I proceeded to lather up the front and inside of her legs and I was kneeling again as I stopped at her ankles. I then stood up again and Raven then stepped into the water stream after she soaped the area she wouldn't let me do.

Once the soap was washed off of her body she looked at me and apologized for having me remove my hands from her pubic area.

''It's okay Raven you agreed to shower with me and I'm seen you naked both last night and this morning. I couldn't ask for much more.'' I said as I kissed her passionately while the water hit us and cascaded down our bodies.

Raven then grabbed my body wash and did the same as I did to her soaping up my back, ass, and the backs and outsides of my legs before standing back up and then she got behind me to lather up my front side. Her hands then rubbed down my torso and when her hand reached my cock she tenderly grasped it and stroked to make sure it got lathered up well and she then did the same to my balls as she fondled them and then down the front and insides of my legs to the ankles. Once she had stood up done lathering up my body I stepped into the stream of water and the soap melted off my body as the water removed it from my body. Once the soap was off my body Raven each stood out of the water and shampooed our hair before stepping back into it washing it as we did. Once our bodies and hair were clean I shut off the water and we stepped out into my steamy bathroom. I handed Raven a towel and we both dried off our bodies and once they were dry we walked into my bed room and while I got my clothes out of my closet and dresser Raven was putting on a fresh bra and thong while I did the same putting on my boxer briefs and then my jeans and t-shirt while she put on her leotard. I then sat on my bed while I put on my boots and tied them while she did the same with her boots the back of her leotard unzipped. After our boots were tied we stood up and I reached over and zipped it up for her before we put on the last pieces of our outfits before walking out of my room and down the hall to the GPS room our hands around each others backs and we placed them on the others hips my left hand on her left hips and her right hand on my right hip. As we walked into the GPS room all the others were sitting at the kitchen island eating the waffles Terra had made the team for breakfast and drinking their coffee. With the exception of Bee and Cy who still weren't back yet from their anniversary evening and neither were Jinx and Marcus who we assumed were up and probably still showering by now that it was 10 A.M.

Raven and I wished everyone in the GPS room eating a good morning and them us in reply as we joined them sitting at the island and I poured Raven and I each of mug of coffee adding sugar to hers while I had grown accustom to drinking mine black. While we drank our coffee talking with the team I plated some waffles on plates for Raven and I which we then placed a reasonable amount of syrup on before cutting them and while we were in the middle of eating the rest of the team had finished and were now sitting on the couch Jinx and Marcus came through the GPS room doors with big smiles on their faces while Jinx had her right hand in Marcus' left ass pocket of his jeans while his left hand was cupping her right ass cheek feeling her muscles work as she walked with him. We all bayed them a good morning and they did the same for us as they came over to the island and they sat down Jinx next to me and Marcus on the other side of her. While they sat he poured them each a mug of coffee while Jinx plated the last of the waffles for them.

As they ate and drank I asked before Raven and I joined the others on the couch to digest ''So why are you two so happy? Good night together?''

''Mm hmm.'' Jinx hummed while he said ''The best.'' before they kissed.

They soon finished their food before joining the team on the couch and we all sat cuddling with our lovers watching T.V. waiting for Bee and Cy to return home. After we digested we were watching and waiting for Bee and Cy to return home and at about 11:45 A.M. they walked through the doors to the GPS room and greeted the room and we replied back the same they then walked two feet into the room when the city alert went off. they dropped their bags while we got off the couch except for Marcus. We all gathered around the console seeing where the trouble was to find was in the park. The team left the GPS room in a hurry gathering in the elevator and riding it down to the vehicle hangar where those that needed to got to the vehicles they'd ride to the mission Jinx and Terra rode with Cy leaving Robin and I to ride our bikes solo. As we drove Cy came on over the T-communicator and told us the location of where we'd be going to. We'd be going to the Amusement park on the pier next to the beach we met Marcus at and as we drove and flew there we noticed off in the distance by the pier we saw a 25 feet tall blond girl wearing an _Alice In Wonderland_ style blue dress with a white apron, knee high socks and plain black flats. She was pulling on the Ferris Wheel trying to detach it from the base. Due to this girl trying to detach the Ferris Wheel from its base those not on it were running clogging up the pier which was going to make it difficult for those of us on vehicles to get in close to her so we parked back away from the pier and with Star's help she picked me up by my armpits and I flared up my arms to my elbows and she dragged me inches off of the ground allowing me to split the crowd as they didn't want to be burned. This worked and allowed Robin, Terra, Cy and Jinx to make their way closer towards the giant girl. Once we were done going through the crowd Star dropped my down to the ground and we were about to unleash or powers on her when BB noticed out of the corner of his eye that Cheshire was standing in wait for them by a food stand watching the giant girl rampage.

Cheshire was a girl who wore a mid thigh length long sleeved green kimono that was accented with a yellowish green on the end on the sleeves, the border of the inside that closed together and tied closed with a sash that went around her waist multiple times. She also wore mid calf length black high heeled boots with matching greenish yellow fabric ruffs that came down over the top of the boots. Her long black hair came down to her knees and was tied into two pony tails held back with more of the same fabric that matched her sash and ruffs of her boots while on her face was a white cat mask with pink eyes and a large grin painted on it and poking out of the long sleeves of her kimono were four long and sharp blades that were strapped to her hand and wrists. Cheshire was extremely skilled at many forms of martial arts some which were believed to be lost centuries ago and had the ability to turn invisible except for the eyes and grin of her mask, much like the Cheshire Cat in _Alice In Wonderland_. When fighting she used her long hair and long kimono sleeves to distract and fake out opponents so she could then strike them fast and cause long scratches and gashes from her long metal blade like claws.

''Look out!'' Terra shouted to the team pointing up one of the giant fists which slamming down on the pier.

We all jumped out of the way of her hand which hit the wooden pier hard and the hit made the wood creak. Cheshire then told her to stop and the girl did so listening to her friend. Cheshire then stood in front of us and said ''Hello Titans before we kill you I thought I'd introduce you to my friend Alice and with her we are The Minions of Wonderland. She as you can see is dressed like the character from the story and is tall like her in the one section as well.''

Robin played along while Raven and I used our TP to come up with a plan to defeat them and asked ''Well since your letting us live for the moment how do her powers work?'' He asked stalling for time while we calculated a plan.

''Its simple she creates her own special potion and candies which make her grow and shrink to 25 feet tall or to three inches tall and back to her normal height. If she drinks her blue potion she'll shrink down to three inches tall no matter her present height, the white one returns her to normal and if she eats a candy she grows to this height.'' Cheshire said explaining to us before we died.

While Cheshire was busy explaining Alice's abilities to grow and shrink via special candies and potions that she made herself the team was thinking of a plan of attack for the two foes.

_''Obviously we need to distract Alice while we deal with Cheshire before going after_ _her.''_ Robin said in all of our minds.

_''So how about Star, Raven, Bee and BB deal with Alice while the rest of us handle Cheshire?'' _Jinx asked.

_''That's good but here's what I need from you guys. Jinx were going to need a bad luck circle around us that if she crosses it will make her trip. Cy, Max, Terra and I will us our projectile weapons and powers to keep her at bay and while were doing that I want you guys to take Alice away from us to keep her from smashing the pier or us.'' _Robin said to the team what he'd need.

_''Got it.''_ everyone agreed.

We were only half listening to Cheshire as she explained Alice's abilities while we put most of a plan in place for how to deal with them. After she was done Robin said ''Titans Go!''

With that Raven, Star, Bee and BB took to the air BB in the form a falcon to give him the speed and agility he needed to dive bomb Alice while the others would fire their star bolts, stinger shots and spells. While they took to the air Cy, Jinx, Robin, Terra and I did what we needed to. Jinx protected us with a bad luck circle that Robin had come up with that would cause Cheshire bad luck if she crossed it. While Jinx protected us she joined Robin, Cy, Terra and I in throwing and shooting our birdarangs, sonic cannon blasts, fire balls, fire beams and rocks with energy blasts of her own. While we kept Cheshire at bay the others were doing well against Alice hitting her with their powers and stinger shots with dodging her giant hands which were swatting at them wildly missing as they lead her away from the pier.

The tide started to turn slightly in Cheshire's favor as we turned invisible except for her mask and she took a risky move that paid off for her. She backed up and jumped into the bad luck circle and turning visible again due to the luck affecting her with in the circle as well as her punches and swipes. Even though the luck in the circle was causing her to miss us with her punches and swipes trying to slice us with her metal knife like claws and even though she was missing us her claws were coming close to our bodies and faces which even though we knew she would hit us it was still scary even for Jinx. While we dodged her punches and swipes the tide started to turn back in our favor as we slowly surrounded her while we did I used my TK and blasted her from behind out of the circle and then grabbed her and brought her back in while Terra shaped the rocks over her fists and punched her to the ground. Once on the ground I held her splayed out while Cy pointed his sonic cannon at her and both Robin and Jinx moved to her arms and removed the metal claws she had strapped to her wrists. Once they were off Robin and Jinx threw them to the opposite side of the pier away from her while Cy took her to the end of the pier by the road so Alice wouldn't accidentally kill or her so she could serve her jail time before he put on a pair of power canceling hand cuffs on her putting them around one of the railing poles and then we called the others back to us with Alice following.

Once they were back with us flying over head Star and BB came down with BB changing from a falcon to a Pterodactyl his feet grabbing and holding Cy around his shoulders while Star grabbed me the same way wrapping her arms under my armpits and around my shoulders. The two of us were being carried by these two while Terra, Robin and Jinx stayed on the ground using their powers on the 25 foot tall blond girl who was back destroying the rides to get the flying titans away from her. BB had taken Cy away from her reach so he could fire a cannon blast at her while Star shot star bolts from her eyes and me firing fire beams from my dominant hand while Raven and Bee continued with their stingers shots and spells. Terra and Jinx were on the ground having Robin direct them where to put their spells and rocks while the flyers did their thing with me and Cy adding to their though our weapons, powers and spells weren't hurting her much we were managing to turn the tide of battle. With Jinx's bad luck spells working on her Cy and I both fired our beams and blasts adding to Star's eye bolts and, Raven's spells, Terra's rocks and Bee's stinger shots to her face was all too much and she over balanced falling backwards and she came crashing down through the pier wrecking the Roller Coaster, Merry Go Round and Ferris Wheel and some food stands splashing into the ocean under her after going through the pier while Terra,Robin and Jinx jumped out of the way of her massive body. Once she was in the ocean Raven and Star while still holding me in her arms my legs and feet dangling down kept watch over her while Bee flew down into the pocket on her apron and she found the candies and potions and she uncorked the white potion as we heard what each one did when Cheshire told us and Bee then poured it into her open mouth and she swallowed it and she instantly started to shrink back back to her normal height. When she was small and light enough Bee picked her up out of the ocean and brought her over by Cheshire and the rest of the team.

Once there Cy did the same to her as he had to Cheshire with the power canceling cuffs and we waited for the cops to come and arrest them. As we waited for them to arrive we looked at the damage to the pier from the part Alice hadn't destroyed and we knew by looking at it that the Amusement park was going to be closed for several months as the rides, stands and pier would have to be fixed before anyone could have fun there for awhile. About fifteen minutes of waiting the cops showed up and took both Cheshire and Alice into custody while we took the claws, potions and candies back to the tower with us which we'd examine and create countermeasures if possible. Once the cops took them into custody and thanked us for our help Once they left We returned to our vehicles and Raven got on the back of my bike with me while Star did the same with Robin, Bee sat in the passenger seat next to Cy while Jinx sat in the back of the T-car and Terra climbed on to BB's back as he turned back into a Pterodactyl and he flew home while the rest of us drove and rode back. We arrived back at the tower in about forty-five minutes and after entering and parking in the vehicle hangar we went up to the top floor and into the GPS room and we saw that Marcus was still there sitting on the couch and when he heard the door open he turned around and when he saw us he jumped up and ran over to us hugging Jinx saying ''Are you alright? I saw the whole thing on T.V.''

''Yeah we're all fine just some minor bumps and bruises.'' Jinx said speaking for the team.

After she told him this he broke the hug and he kissed her passionately before he offered to order some lunch for us and pay for it.

''I won't let you pay for all of us we'll all go in on lunch together.'' Robin said.

''No I want to pay for it you guys are tired and deserve some free food it's the least I can do for the heroes of the city.'' Marcus said not taking No for an answer.

Robin and the rest of us agreed to letting him pay save the arguing and we told him what we'd want from the Chinese restaurant and he ordered and gave the address to the man on the phone. While we all waited Cy and Bee grabbed their bags from the previous night and were going to put their clothes back in their closets and the girls accompanied Bee while the guys did the same with Cy. With each group in the correct room we all discussed how our nights went last night After both the guys and girls went through the highlights of the truth or dare game we then had them tell us about their night.

''Well after Bee and I came back to the room from dinner she had me wait outside while she got my surprise ready. After five minutes I went in to find that she was wearing an orange two piece g-string bikini bottoms while the cups on the top just covered her nipples. We then adjourned to the bathroom where she proceeded to soap me up like I was the car at a cheerleader car wash and then afterwards I didn't have enough to pay her so we went ''back to her place'' and I paid her. After I paid her she thanked me ''for the ride home.'' Cy explained the basic highlights before he asked ''So what about you guys anything interesting happen to you?''

While Bee and the girls were in her room telling them about last night she then asked them the same question where Star went first.

''Dick and I did the usual thing where I do the restraining of his hands to the bed while I pleasure him with my tongue before giving him my body.'' Star told the girls.

Terra went next by saying ''Well Garfield and I didn't stay in my room for long as he got an idea. We cuddled a bit before we went down to the shore by the tower and we got into the ocean and we stripped off on the shore and went skinny dipping. Some times I wish you girls had boyfriends like Gar so they could change forms like him.'' She said.

''Why what form did he take?'' Jinx asked.

''Octopus.''

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Terra say this as she continued her story of their evening together. ''Even though he was an octopus he kept his human lips and tongue and he was licking my ass his tentacles tickling in between my legs and once I was ready he took his mouth off of me and he then inserted two tentacles each into my ass which he'd been licking and his other two into my womanhood until I came having one of the top three orgasms of my life.'' Terra said giving the highlights of her tentacle sex with BB.

''No way. The skinny dipping I can see, possibly giving yourself gills to stay under and do that but I refuse to believe that you transformed into an Octopus and tentacle fucked her.'' I said to BB not believing the tentacle sex part.

''Ask her after this.'' He said.

''Don't think I won't.'' I said calling his bluff before I told the team about my evening with Raven.

''Well while Raven and I were in my room we were kissing while stripping each others clothes off and I found that she was wearing the bra and thong I had picked out for her and while I kissed her she told me to take the thong off with my teeth. I did as she wanted and while I was sliding it down her legs I looked up and I could see her bare pussy lips. Once both her thong and my underwear were off we laid down next to each other and pleasured ourselves me imagining her doing it to me while she did the same thinking it was me.'' I told them.

''Is this that the first time you saw her naked?'' BB asked.

''Yeah.'' All the guys patted me on the back for this accomplishment and I hadn't even told them about showering with her this morning.

''He asked to shower with you this morning too?'' Terra asked.

''Yeah and I also made some stipulations for when we were in the shower together.'' Raven said telling them what both our stipulations were before continuing with the shower.

After she was done Star asked ''So Friend Raven how did showering with Friend Maxcy make you feel as he soaped you up his thing wedged between your cheeks?'' Star asked.

Raven blushed slightly saying ''I'll admit it made me feel sexy as we showered me feeling his body pressed against mine rubbing me as he soaped me up before I did the same to him.'' She then changed the subject asking Jinx to go next.

''Well we were doing the usual him sucking and playing with my tits and while he was doing that I had a sudden surge of horniness and I couldn't help but want more so I made the proper moves and I undressed him and myself and we had sex for the first time last night.'' Jinx said admitting what they had done.

Everyone in both rooms congratulated them the guys shaking Marcus' hand while the girls hugged Jinx. Even though Raven and I were happy for our friends but we were also a little troubled as we were the only couple not to have sex. The teams then left Bee and Cy's rooms and they stopped Raven and I and told us not to be worried things would happen as they would and we needn't force this as the team would still respect us no matter what. Their words made us feel better and everyone returned to the GPS room and waited a few minutes before Marcus went down to the lobby paying for the lunch he ordered from the Chinese place we liked. He paid the delivery driver before bringing the food back up to the GPS room. Once there he put the food on the island while Bee got out plates and utensils while the rest of the team gathered around to get our food to eat. We all enjoyed the food as we ate with the company of our friends. As we ate and watched T.V. I contacted Raven via TP and asked her if she could confirm what BB had told us about hers and BB's evening last night and she did indeed tell me that they had done exactly that. After lunch was done we sat and digested a bit before Raven, Star and I went into Raven's room to meditate for a few hours while the others did their own things. Cy, Jinx and Marcus got into the T-car in the vehicle hangar to drive him back to him house.

Once Cy and Jinx had dropped Marcus off and returned to the tower and joined their friends in the GPS room while The three of us still meditated for another hour before Star left Raven's room and the two of us talked for awhile about last night and this morning before joining everyone in the GPS room for dinner which Terra had made most of with a little bit of help from Bee. After eating and digesting we all sat around the T.V. except for Robin who looked at the potions and candies from that days fight with Alice and Cheshire to find what each was made of to start looking at counter ones for future battles with them to cause her to shrink down to normal size by our hand. As he worked long into the night the rest of us wished each team mate a good night before Raven and I shared a long deep passion filled kiss before we went into our respective beds for the night. However before going to my room for the night I stopped outside BB's room and knocked on the door. He answered with a smile and in a sing song voice said ''Yes.''

''BB I'm sorry I doubted your story about last night.'' I apologized for doubting him earlier.

''It's okay Max it would be unbelievable if I couldn't morph but just between you and me when it comes to sex between Terra and me. We like to get pretty kinky about once every few months to keep things fresh and interesting so things don't get stale and boring.''

With that I continued to me room after hearing this and while we slept Logan and his growing number of minions who just so happened to some the Titans most feared and dangerous foes was growing steadily. One of the members of his growing team was the Engineer AKA Gizmo and he had created a special device that could copy the powers of anyone and transfer them into another person. The teen that called Logan Master had returned to the warehouse that Logan was calling his base.

''Hello Master.'' The teen said bowing towards Logan.

''Come and tell me how it went.'' Logan said wanting to hear about his success with the first use of his new powers.

''They worked great they suspected nothing and I used my powers to get something I've wanted for a while.'' the teen said.

''I know. I saw how you did but we must thank Psimon for volunteering us to use the device on its maiden voyage.'' Logan said in his rough voice.

''It was my pleasure and we pulled one over on the Titans so there's that too.'' Psimon said.

Psimon was a villain Psimon possesses powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. With his telepathy, he can read minds, take over other people's minds to force them to do his bidding, cast telepathic illusions so that he or others may appear to be someone else. His telekinesis allows him to move objects, and can even affect large objects in his presence but outside his line of sight he could also fly and portals which allowed him to teleport. He was an older man dressed in a loose black and magenta ankle length robe that was tighter around his fore arms but his most prominent feature was that you could see his brain as the top of his head was missing and replaced by glass.

As the night continued on the other villains celebrated The Engineers successful first use of his machine while Logan stared at it with an evil look in his eyes as he thought of all the powers he'd have when we faced each other the next time.


	38. upcoming hiatus explained

Hello followers, People who have favorited any of my stories or me as an author. I am writing this to tell you all that I'm going to be a 2 to 3 month hiatus to try and refresh my creative well. I do this so that I can produce better stories as well as take a well deserved break. Thank you all for understanding and even though I'm leaving for a bit I'll still update a few chapters I already have written they just need some tweaking.


End file.
